Tangled Web
by Red Witch
Summary: Once again the Galaxy Rangers are sent on a series of adventures that will change their lives. Secrets will be revealed, truths will be told and nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Prophecy

**Caught in a spider's web is the disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger characters. Even though I made up a few for my stories. Well here it is, the culmination of a lot of stories and a lot of plotlines. Things are going to change in a big way for the Rangers. Again.**

**Tangled Web**

**Chapter One: Prophecy**

"Welcome to the Black Rose Society Cain," Garson smiled as he pinned a black rose pin on Cain's jacket and lapel.

"Glad to be on board," Cain smiled. "So let's get down to business. What's this prophecy everyone's freaking out about?"

"I wouldn't say **everyone,**" Garson said, bringing out a huge leather bound book. "Just the more superstitious members of our group. A while ago we were able to get this prophecy from a psychic in our employ. Read for yourself."

Cain looked at the passage. "It's in a leather bound book and everything. Boy you guys really know how to play up the drama don't you?"

_Then shall come the five against the evil queen _

_The Bird of War will appear and the battles will range on _

_A psychic revealed. She shall start the conflict_

_That conflict will be inevitable when the Ocean's Maiden unites with her children for the first time. Before the birth of the First One. _

_And the Bird of War shall reveal the truth and strife will engulf the Earth_

_Human will turn against human _

_And our future within the stars shall be decided_.

"Are you sure that guy who wrote that stuff wasn't, you know?" Cain indicated a glass with his hand. "A bit sauced?"

"Positive," Garson said.

"So you actually believe that the Galaxy Rangers are going to get us involved in some kind of war on Earth?" Cain asked. "Oh wait technically we **already** are!"

"It's all there, the bit with the evil queen…" Garson said. "And the psychic."

"It says **five** individuals, not four," Cain pointed out. "Unless you count the stupid android, you're a Galaxy Ranger short. And what's this nonsense about a Bird of War?"

"Two theories," Garson said. "You know the ship Captain Foxx was piloting when his wife was abducted was called the Phoenix. That did start the whole conflict with the Queen of the Crown."

"Yeah but how is that thing going to reveal the truth?" Cain asked. "And what truth is the prophecy talking about? The smart money is on that Captain Kidd and his stupid Iron Falcon."

"And I see you've already surmised the **second **theory," Garson nodded. "What confuses me is that Ocean's Maiden business."

"You haven't figured it out?" Cain asked. "Isn't it obvious?"

"What is it?"

"The Energy Star," Cain said. "The ship it was on when it sank over a hundred years ago was called Ocean Paradise. The star was it's most precious cargo…"

"That makes as much sense as anything else," Garson said. "And we are trying to recreate other energy stars. Perhaps something will happen when they are all put together?"

"The first one could make reference to that as well," Cain thought. "The first energy star recreated after all this time? Someone could steal that and use it as a weapon against us."

"Someone like Lazarus Slade or any of his friends from Tortuna?" Garson frowned.

"Or it can even be that bird brain, Captain Kidd," Cain added. "Bird of War?"

"Possible," Garson sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"Stop production on those new energy stars would be a start," Cain suggested. "Until we know **exactly** what that prophecy is talking about. That way at least no one can use them against us."

"They could also be used as a weapon for us."

"Do you really want to take **any** chances of that prophecy coming true?"

"You're right," Garson sighed as he took out his cell phone. "I'll make the call now. We also need to get the Energy Star in our hands."

"I thought it was already in our hands at Longshot?"

"Technically, but…"Garson said. "I think I'd feel better if it was in a more secure location. With only Black Rose personnel having contact with it."

"Let me guess, Doctor Popinjay again?" Cain raised an eyebrow.

"This time he's gotten the support of a senator to try out his latest crackpot theory."

"Which senator is **that** stupid? Besides Wheiner?" Cain asked.

"Martin of all people! I should have known that space hippie would support this! We have to get the Energy Star to a more secure location before who knows what kind of disasters will befall us!"

"You really think this so called conflict is going to happen don't you?" Cain asked.

"It's going to happen sooner or later," Garson said. "But we must do everything in our power to prevent this war. The war between humans anyway."

"And if we can't?"

"Then we must do everything in our power to **win it**," Garson growled.

"How much time do you think we have?" Cain asked.

"I don't know. It could be a year, maybe two if we're lucky," Garson said. "At least we know who the psychic is in the prophecy. Ranger Niko is the key. The prophecy specifically mentions a female psychic. We must keep her under control by any means necessary if we are to stall for time."

Little did he know, time had run out.

* * *

It had been three days since the debacle with Stingray and Darkstar. And still Commander Walsh was furious at Shane. Even though he had fully recovered Walsh was still terse with him and barely spoke to him outside the confines of the office. And even then it was only to give him orders.

"I failed him Niko," Shane sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed. "By letting the Supertroopers escape…"

"That wasn't your fault," Niko wrapped her arms around him from behind. She was wearing her nightgown. The two had spent the night together.

"That's not how he sees it," Shane let out a breath. "He's right you know? I just let Darkstar and Stingray go…"

"You didn't have a choice," Niko said. "Darkstar's pregnant. You're not heartless. She needs Stingray for protection…"

"I don't think he can protect anyone in the state I left him in," Shane admitted. "I took away his powers. Not his bio-defenses for healing but still…All I wanted was to help him. Instead I made things worse."

"You should have told Walsh about that. Maybe he would have…?" Niko began to suggest.

"Supertroopers aren't supposed to breed, Niko! If Walsh found out…He'd be even madder than he is now!" Shane threw up his hands. "I hate it when he's mad at me. I don't know what to do."

"Maybe I should talk to him?" Niko suggested.

"No, that would only make things worse," Shane sighed. "I know him. He's mad but…He'll cool down in a few weeks. Or more."

"We'd better get ready for the mission briefing," Niko kissed him.

"And make it look like we weren't together all night," Shane let out a breath. "I hate sneaking around like this."

"So do I," Niko agreed. "But we both know it's necessary. Maybe someday but now…"

"It's okay," Shane smiled at her and kissed her. "Come on, We'd better get dressed. I don't want to give the Commander any more reasons to tear into me."

It wasn't long before the Series Five Rangers were heading off to Walsh's office. Unfortunately they met their rivals the Series 5.2 Rangers on the way.

"Well, well…Look who's here," Captain Ares sneered. "Guess you're not Walsh's pet **now **are you Gooseman? I always said you could never trust a Supertrooper."

Zach began to say something but Shane stopped him. "Let it go," Shane told his friend.

"Maybe if Gooseman wasn't so _distracted _he might spend more time on his job," Troy Dumas made a condescending look at Niko.

"Maybe if someone minded their own business they wouldn't get their teeth knocked out!" Niko fumed.

"We can argue later," Glenn Sanders snorted. "We have a mission to go on."

The two Ranger teams separated. "I know we're all supposed to be on the same side but I really hate those guys," Zach admitted.

"Considering they are supposed to be our replacements I think you're allowed," Doc told him.

They entered the room to find Commander Walsh at his desk. "Nice to see you're all here on time," Walsh said briskly. "Our first order of business is to step up security at BETA."

"Considering the lack of security at BETA I don't wonder," Commander Cain spoke as he entered the room with Vice President Garson. "Let's see a renegade Supertrooper not only managed to find his way inside BETA Mountain but kidnapped Commander Walsh and Ranger Gooseman."

"And what's worse, Ranger Gooseman failed yet **again** to bring in any of the Renegade Supertroopers," Garson snarled. "Just exactly what **did **happen on that mission? You haven't exactly written a report on it."

"And you never told me what I was **designed** to be," Shane gave him a look. "You made me your mutant hunter from birth and you never told me."

"Then you should know by **now** that this is a part of your job you **can't** walk away from," Garson said. "Gooseman I consider myself a patient man but quite frankly your lack of results in this area has me concerned."

Garson looked at Walsh. "You **guaranteed** me that Gooseman would be the one to handle any renegade Supertroopers. However his failure to bring any of them in is starting to have me wonder about your word."

"You can't blame Goose for…" Zach spoke up.

"Captain Foxx," Commander Walsh glared at Zach harshly. He looked at Garson. "I did promise results. Believe me it will not happen again."

"It better not," Garson snarled.

"Fortunately for you we have larger problems than a few troublemaking mutants," Cain spoke. "We need you Series Five Rangers to escort Ambassador Magdella Domani and a few other senators to the League of Planets conference on Mars at the new Grand Martian Hotel. They're discussing the recent crisis concerning the Crown Empire's latest tactics."

"So far they're only against their own planets but you know it's only a matter of time before they start in on us," Walsh agreed. "Why they're acting like this I have no idea. Even our spies in Crown territory seem to be either incapacitated or..."

"Well no matter what the reason, there is no doubt that the Queen of the Crown is acting even more bloodthirsty than usual!" Cain said. "And we have to be prepared to stop her!"

"The conference is going to be broadcast live using interstellar Tri-D," Garson spoke. "Just make sure that nothing goes wrong!"

* * *

The conference seemed to be going well. Until a certain Senator from Earth opened his big mouth.

"I'd like to adress the council if I may," Senator Wheiner stood up to his full height. "And complain about how the planet Earth and it's resources are being abused by the League of Planets!"

"Oh goody," Doc drawled. "Another wonderful rant by the aptly named Senator Wheiner. What a way to start the day!"

"We can't deny the past few months have been difficult for the League of Planets," Wheiner addressed the delegates. "The failure of Floko and the fires on Granna were hard enough. But now our colony worlds are being inundated with waves of alien refugees! Our hard earned land and our dwindling resources are constantly put under pressure with the millions of aliens invading our space!"

"Senator Wheiner, these aliens are refugees fleeing the tyranny of the Queen of the Crown," Waldo spoke up. "Several races have been pushed to the brink of extinction. The Queen is systematically destroying planets in her own empire. The Walcam are only one race forced to flee their dying planets in order to survive."

"And let's not forget what's she's done to the Gurkins," Zozo spoke up. "And more recently the Pedulants, the Ikari and the Malakai are being persecuted. And we now have intelligence proving that the Zanquils, once the Queen's loyal subjects are all but extinct!"

"No one knows the rhyme or reason the Queen has gone mad and turned on her own subjects, but sooner or later she will turn on us. With all these alien races being threatened, it's clear that no living being that loves freedom is safe," Waldo added.

"Including the League of Planets and especially Earth!" Wheiner snapped. "Millions of aliens are heading for Earth colony planets and competing for space and dwindling resources! If the League of Planets is so concerned with the safety of alien species, why don't they allow these castaways to settle on their own colony worlds? Oh wait, only Earth has colonies! Almost all the other planets in the League have no colonies of their own where these aliens can settle!"

"That is not fair Senator Wheiner," Zozo said. "Kirwin and Andor have always helped their neighbors whenever they can. Both our planets have taken in refugees from other worlds and it was our technology that helps the human colonists on your planets to survive!"

"Yes, Andor and Kirwin always pull their share of the load but the bottom line is that Earth seems to pull most of the weight around here!" Wheiner snapped.

"Senator," Ambassador Domani gave him a look. "Ambassadors, although the words the Senator has used were badly chosen…His concern is genuine. While no one wants to turn away people in need, we have to consider the needs of the settlers that are already living on the colony worlds. And not all of them are human. Many original settlers on some of the worlds already resent this new wave of immigrants. The last thing we need is tensions to escalate."

"What do you suggest we do?" Zozo asked. "Tell all those people, 'Sorry, the League of Planets is full. Could you come back some other time?'"

"No, we regulate which worlds these refugees can go to," Ambassador Domani said. "For example the Planet Granna has specifically requested more farmhands to help rebuild and regrow the farmland."

"With all due respect Ambassador Domani, not every alien coming here is a farmhand or a laborer," A pink alien remarked. "And the charter of the League of Planets allows for the freedom of any one to come and go as he or she pleases."

"Any **citizen** of the League of Planets," Ambassador Domani emphasized.

"Technically there is no clause stating that the person has to be a citizen to move freely about the League," Waldo corrected.

"Are you **kidding** me?" Wheiner snapped. "Are you saying that you aliens can shove more aliens onto our worlds and we have to take them? You're out of your freaking minds!"

"Wheiner…" Domani hissed a warning.

"No, no! I am **sick** of all these aliens just pushing us humans around just because they think they can!" Wheiner snapped. "So they just happened to develop interstellar travel faster than us? Whoop de do! For all their advances you aliens need us a lot more than we need you!"

"That's outrageous!" A broccoli like alien snapped.

"Is it? Let's look at the facts shall we?" Wheiner sneered. "It's **Earth's** Galaxy Rangers that has to keep the peace when any alien menace comes along. It's **Earth's** colonies you aliens settle on because the Queen of the Crown ravaged all your worlds! It's **Earth's** minerals and crops you all use for your own worlds because most of you can't get them on your own! Without **us**, there is no League of Planets!"

This caused a stir among the aliens. "Order! Order!" Someone shouted and banged a gavel.

Wheiner ignored this. "You aliens treat humans like we're some kind of slow witted children when we're the ones doing all the work!"

"Well you are certainly having a **temper tantrum** now!" The Broccoli like alien snapped. "May I remind the Senator that Earth still only has Junior League status!"

"That is a load of bull you piece of crap!" Wheiner snapped. "We've been in the league just as long as most of you weirdoes here! If anything, you should be taking orders from us!"

"He did not just say what I **think **he said did he?" Zach's jaw dropped.

"You aliens have been nothing but trouble for Earth, oh sure you throw us a bone every now and then sharing your so called superior technology," Wheiner ranted. "But for the most part we're the ones saving your behinds! Earth's budget is already stretched to the limit taking care of you! We demand that you play Earth more restitution for our services!"

"He did," Doc groaned. "He must be having vodka in his cereal again!"

"Are you suggesting that we pay Earth for the services of the Galaxy Rangers and any other necessities?" Waldo gasped.

"It would be a start!" Walsh snapped. "Then maybe you moochers would actually contribute something for once!"

"The vodka never made him talk like this," Niko corrected.

"Then he must be trying something new," Doc quipped.

"We were supposed to make sure Wheiner got to this conference safely…**Why?**" Shane asked.

"I have **no idea**," Zach groaned as Wheiner started arguing with the broccoli alien. Then Wheiner punched the alien ambassador in the face. "I really have no idea…"

"Deny it all you like! But you alien nut jobs would be lost without us!" Wheiner shouted as he was dragged away. "One day you alien freaks are going to be put in your place!"

"Oh that went well…" Zach winced as a roar was heard all over the conference room from angry aliens. "So much for improving relations within the League."

Two hours later…

"The good news Gooseman is that the little incident with the Supertroopers is now clearly and totally **forgotten!"** Commander Walsh addressed both the Series Five and the Series 5.2 Rangers in his office.

"Yeah at least you weren't stupid enough to make a mistake like that on interstellar Tri-D!" Ares groaned. "Don't get me wrong. I agree with what Wheiner said but…"

"Do us all a favor Ares and **don't **finish that sentence," Zach glared at him.

"Why did he say all those things?" Niko asked. "I mean it's no real secret Wheiner is not the biggest fan of aliens and only tolerates them because he has to. But still I thought he was smarter than to rant on like that."

"I think we all overestimated Wheiner's intelligence or lack of it," Doc said.

"I've seen him lose his temper before but not like that," Shane snickered. "I kind of enjoyed seeing his career going down in flames. Although something tells me that's not the case, am I right?"

"Fortunately…or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, no charges will be pressed against Wheiner," Walsh sighed. "We had to make a few…backroom deals. However this is a public relations nightmare! So now your teams are going to provide security for two high level missions!"

"Yes and we all know how well it worked the **last time** the Series Five Rangers escorted someone to an important conference," Troy snorted.

"Hey! We were just supposed to get Wheiner there! And we did. It's not our fault the Senator is more cracked than a Ming Vase at a daycare!" Doc protested.

"The two high profile bodyguard assignments are Senator Zoot Martin…" Walsh began.

"That space case?" Ranger Katya Romanevski shouted.

"And Eve Wheiner," Walsh continued.

"An even bigger space case," Zach groaned.

"I am assigning the Series Five Rangers the Wheiner case," Walsh went on. "Her latest little project is producing a live concert right on the Iron Falcon. You are to make sure nothing happens to her."

"The Iron Falcon? Isn't that…?" Niko realized.

"Captain Kidd's ship, yes it is," Walsh sighed. "Somehow she paid for him to charter some kind of floating concert."

"What the hell does Kidd have to do with Eve Wheiner?" Shane asked. "Why does she need security?"

"I dunno, maybe all the **millions of aliens** her father just **insulted** today?" Sanders snapped. "We all know it wouldn't take much for that feathered fool to turn her over to some psychopath for a wad of credits. Right Foxx?"

"Hold it, you're actually entrusting the safety of a senator's daughter to the Series Five team? After they dropped the ball so many times?" Ares spoke up, "Why can't they handle Martin? At least if something happens to him, no one will care!"

"Fine **you** can take the Wheiner case," Shane snapped. "It doesn't matter to us as long as you stop arguing!"

"Silence! You can't just pick and choose which missions you want!" Walsh barked. "However…Since there is a history between the Series Five Rangers and Wheiner…Perhaps it might be best if the Series 5.2 Rangers take the Wheiner mission. Just to be on the safe side?"

"All right," Zach sighed. "So why does Martin need security?"

"He's not trying to protect Space Whales again is he?" Shane asked.

"No, he's working on a project with Doctor Popinjay from the planet Andor," Walsh sighed. "You all remember from you history the disastrous aftermath of World War III?"

"Yes but then less than a decade after that the miraculous event known as the Regeneration happened and healed the Earth," Niko nodded. "No one knows how or why almost all the radiation and damage was healed on the planet, since a majority of the Earth's population was either traveling in sleeper ships to colonize other planets, or sealed in domed cities around the world."

Walsh nodded. "Apparently the good doctor has convinced the senator that an alien influence was responsible for healing the planet so rapidly."

"That's always been one possible theory," Niko surmised. "No one knows for sure what caused the planet to repel the effects of massive nuclear emissions and global warming so quickly."

"Yes well the doctor's theory that an alien used the Energy Star you recovered from the bottom of the ocean is actually gaining ground within the scientific community," Walsh sighed.

"The alien scientific community you mean," Sanders snorted. "Gee I wonder **why?**"

"So you are going to not only protect the senator and the doctor but to make sure the Energy Star doesn't fall into the wrong hands," Walsh sighed. "Personally I think that the doctor's theory of an aquatic alien using the Energy Star to save the planet is a bit far fetched but…"

"Aquatic? What makes you think it was an **aquatic alien?"** Shane had a sinking feeling where this was going.

"Apparently the doctor is a bit psychic and he claims he is getting psychic vibrations about an aquatic alien," Walsh said. "So he's going to investigate them."

"Oh this day just keeps getting better," Shane grumbled under his breath.

**Here we go. More madness and fun coming right up! **


	2. The Secret of the Energy Star

**Okay before we go any further I want to clear a few things up. I got the first box set of the Galaxy Rangers DVD series and it's pretty awesome! However I noticed after reading the insert I've been making a few mistakes…**

Doc looked at her. "A _few _mistakes?"

**In the first place, how was I to know that BETA Mountain was in ****Australia?**** I mean they never mentioned it on the show! It looked like the Midwest to me! I always assumed Longshot was only twenty or so miles away or something! **

"It is a slight tactical error," Bubblehead chirped.

**And the spelling of Dr. Nagata's name is Negata? It sounded like Nagata to me! And I've seen it spelled like Nagata! And I have seen Eliza's name spelled Eliza on the single official DVDs floating around out there! But her name is Aliza? **

"Boy talk about not knowing what you're doing," Bubblehead chirped.

"She's lost all right," Doc agreed.

"Gone baby gone!" Bubblehead added.

**Okay listen up! Since this is pretty much an alternate universe anyway I'm keeping the names spelled the way I usually do because it's easier! And I'm having BETA be in Arizona with Longshot! I mean it makes sense to have a top secret scientific research center be not too far from a military base! Right? **

"She's just rationalizing now," Doc said.

"Uh huh," Bubblehead said.

**WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF AND GET BACK TO WORK? **

"Boy some people can be so touchy when they screw up completely," Bubblehead chirped as he flew away.

**All right, now that ****that's ****over with, back to the story! **

**Secret of The Energy Star**

"So who exactly is Dr. Popinjay?" Shane asked as the Rangers entered Longshot.

"He's a well known Andorian scientist who has dozens of…unusual theories," Niko said.

"He's a crackpot isn't he?" Shane asked.

"Not exactly," Niko sighed. "Apparently one or two of his unusual theories has been proven correctly. Like the existence of giant purple prairie dogs."

"Oh right," Shane remembered. "What's the other one?"

"He once claimed that fake star stones could be used to power a giant armada but no one believed him," Doc told him. "Until of course the whole Armada invasion on Earth."

"He's also a believer in alien life forms in other dimensions, star gates and neumonic life forms," Doc said.

"In other words he's an extremely lucky crackpot with an excellent track record," Shane groaned. "Great!"

"So you really think Cheyenne had something to do with the Regeneration?" Doc asked.

"Who knows what she's done or what she's capable of?" Shane admitted. "But for some reason I have a feeling she did have a hand in it. What is **that **all about?"

There were several people being escorted by security. They were angry and holding signs up. DON'T BLASPHEME OUR MIRACLE! NO ALIENS INVOLVED!

"This is blasphemy!" A priest shouted as he was escorted out. "To allow science to desecrate the sacredness of God's work!"

"Any problems?" Zach asked Chief Dasliva the head of security of Longshot.

"Nothing we can't handle," He shook his head. "Some high level senator managed to sneak in a few members of his church when he heard about Popinjay's experiment. There's always a few ultra sensitive religious types. Thanks anyway. Dr. Kruger is waiting for you."

"They're protesting Dr. Popinjay?" Shane asked as they walked away.

"A lot of people believe that the Regeneration was a divine miracle sent by God," Zach explained.

"Imagine how they would react if they found out that it was caused by a **genetically enhanced mutant** that kept evolving," Shane sighed. "Some of them would never get over it."

"I have to admit it's mind blowing to me and I consider myself pretty open minded," Zach told him.

"This is insane," Shane groaned. "I barely survived dealing with Stingray and Darkstar and trying to keep them safe and now I have to figure out a way to keep people from discovering Cheyenne!"

"Don't worry Goose," Zach said. "We'll figure it out. Somehow."

They entered a large room filled with scientists and a few other people. One of them was the newly elected young senator and founder of Space Peace Zoot Martin. "This is gonna be totally awesome!" He grinned a wide grin.

Next to him was a wild eyed Andorian in colorful robes. "Gather round my friends and colleagues! Gather round! And witness my newest theory being put to the test!"

"Dr. Popinjay," Dr. Kruger, the head of Longshot spoke up. "What exactly is this theory of yours?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, fellow scientists," Dr. Popinjay spoke. "The universe holds many mysteries. Many strange and unexplainable phenomena. One of which is the Restoration of the Planet Earth after a devastating nuclear war! During the last world war of this planet, there was enough radiation in the atmosphere to irradiate sixty planets for a thousand years! And yet, in only ten years this radiation dissipated and the Earth returned to a paradise state! How is this possible? For years there has been many theories but now I have finally figured out the key! And it is this!"

He uncovered a clear container. "Inside this container is what is called an Energy Star. Back in the twentieth century, there were many experiments working on new weapons and alternatives to energy! This Energy Star is made up of not only prototonic and electronic elements but in the center of this device is a core made up of the rare man made metal anadronium which we all know not only soaks up radiation and renders it harmless but contains strong psychic vibrations! I have read these psychic vibrations using my limited but accurate psychic abilities and felt the presence of a strong alien mind using this wondrous artifact to heal the planet!"

"This is not going to be a good mission," Shane growled.

"Relax Goose, even if he is psychic there's nothing he can do to prove that Cheyenne even exists," Doc told his friend.

"And now I will show you my invention that will prove without a doubt that an alien was in contact with the Energy Star!" Dr. Popinjay revealed a strange device. "Behold! The Psy-Image Locator!"

"Me and my big mouth," Doc groaned.

"All I have to do is put the Psy Image Locator next to the Energy Star," Dr. Popinjay theorized. "It is powerful enough so I do not have to put the Energy Star in the machine. It will read the psychic vibrations and past encounters of anyone or anything that has touched it. Then translate them into a holographic picture for us to view! Let us get started!"

"This is very bad," Shane groaned as the scientist turned on the machine.

"Goose come on," Doc said. "What are the chances that thing is gonna work?"

A blurred golden image of a mermaid appeared. "Yes! Yes! I was right! I was right!" Dr. Popinjay laughed.

"Whoa man! Cosmic!" Zoot whistled. The scientists watching were also amazed.

"Uh oh…" Doc muttered to himself. "This could be a problem."

"Doc do me a favor and don't say any more obvious comments like that!" Shane snapped.

"As you can see from the readings gentlemen this image is accurate," Dr. Popinjay showed them. "There have been other devices to show evidence of psychic activity. I just upgraded them and made it a more convenient form."

"I must admit this is…unusual," Dr. Kruger said. "But we still don't know if this alien is responsible for the Restoration even if it is accurate. And if an alien did come in contact with the Energy Star, why did it just leave it at the bottom of the ocean where the Galaxy Rangers found it?"

"Those are very good questions," Dr. Popinjay nodded.

"That's why the good doctor and I called on the help of the Galaxy Rangers to help solve it!" Zoot said. "We're gonna go out to the area where the Energy Star was discovered and use both devices there to try and contact the alien!" The scientists buzzed their approval.

"And they're just gonna allow those two to take out a powerful dangerous object like that into who **knows where?" **Shane asked.

"The Board of Leaders approved it," Niko shrugged.

"I swear those idiots just get dumber and dumber," Shane growled. "This can't get any worse!"

"Using the Psy-Image Locator we will find the **exact spot** the Restoration of Earth began and make contact with the being who started it! According to the locator, the signal is strongest around the area where the Energy Star was found!"

"I know, I know…" Shane winced in agony as Doc looked at him. "It just got worse!"

* * *

"This is **insane,"** Shane gritted his teeth as he piloted the flying sub. "A dingbat scientist and an even bigger dingbat senator are trying to reveal Cheyenne's secret and we're **helping** them?"

"Just keep circling the outer reaches," Doc said. "I've managed to change the coordinates a little so far…"

"Are you sure we're going the right way dude?" Zoot came up to them.

"Just following the coordinates you gave us," Doc said quickly.

"These are the coordinates?" Dr. Popinjay came up and looked at them. "I thought I put in different ones? Huh. Oh well I guess they're right. I'd better fire up the Psy-Image Locator. Put the sub on auto pilot! This is something you should see!"

They did so and went back to the center of the sub. Dr. Popinjay turned on the machine. "Now let's see if we can contact our alien friend!"

The machine hummed along with the Energy Star. However when it did that Shane felt a warmth in his chest. "Dude! You're glowing!" Zoot pointed at Shane's chest.

"My crystal!" Shane realized as he took out the hidden crystal he wore around his neck.

"It seems to be responding to what you are wearing Ranger Gooseman," Dr. Popinjay noticed. "May I see it?"

"Uh I guess so," Shane blinked.

"It's a psy crystal," Niko said quickly. "We have a lot of them on Xanadu. It's supposed to amplify and hone psychic talents."

"I guess that's why it's reacting to it," Zoot said.

"Interesting," Dr. Popinjay took out a small scanner. "This crystal seems to have some of the same properties as the Energy Star."

"Gee what a coincidence," Doc whistled.

"That's it! The alien must have come from Xanadu!" Zoot said.

"Uh could be," Niko blinked. "Anything's possible."

"Okay mystery solved! Let's go home!" Doc said quickly.

"I second that!" Shane said.

"That's only a possible theory," Dr. Popinjay gave Zoot a look. "But unlikely since this crystal was clearly formed on Earth due to the mineral analysis. Where **exactly** did you get this necklace Ranger Gooseman?"

"Uh…" Shane began. Suddenly an alarm sounded. "We got trouble! Good! I mean bad!"

A different looking flying sub was shooting at them. "Looks like we've got company!" Zach shouted.

Suddenly five people in hooded masks, blasters and strange apparatus on their backs materialized in the main part of the sub. "This is a hold up! Don't anyone be a…"

"Hero?" The speaking robber blinked as Shane shot the blaster out of his hand.

"Just grab the Energy Star and go!" Another robber snapped as he grabbed Dr. Popinjay. "Nobody try anything Rangers or the Andorian gets it!"

"I remember these guys!" Zach barked. "They got those weird teleportation devices!"

"Yeah and we're gonna use them to steal the Energy Star!" Another robber snapped as he grabbed the container the Energy Star was in. "Okay! Let's go!"

However something went wrong. "It's not working!" The robber pushed the buttons.

"Don't tell me your damn thing is on the fritz again!" Another robber snapped.

Doc had quickly dispatched three of his programs. "Come on Tripwire, Jinx and Firefly! Get 'em!"

"Righty-O Doc!" Tripwire twittered as it infiltrated the device of the nearest robber. The one who just happened to be holding Dr. Popinjay.

"What the..?" The robber was stunned as the tweaker fiddled around with his teleportation device. "Get this thing out of my…"

He loosened his grip fast enough for Shane to quickly grab the doctor while Zach knocked him down. "Dumb move you stupid Rangers!" Another robber shouted as he used his blaster to shoot out the controls of the ship. "Now you'll all sink to the bottom of the ocean!"

"I still can't teleport!" The robber holding the Energy Star said. Suddenly the Energy Star floated out of his hands. "What?"

"I'll take that!" Niko smirked as she grabbed it.

"Niko you're getting better at using telekinesis," Doc said as he punched a robber out. Shane and Zach took out another robber as well.

"Damn this faulty equipment!" The final robber snapped. "I'm out of here!" He managed to teleport away, leaving his accomplices behind.

"Looks like they cut and run," Shane remarked. He ran to the controls. "The controls are frozen!"

"Dude we're gonna crash at the bottom of the ocean!" Zoot shouted.

"That other sub stopped firing but it's circling us!" Doc said.

"They don't want to take any chances on destroying the Energy Star," Zach realized. "So they're going to wait for us to sink first!"

That was exactly the alien's plan. "All right! Once the ship hits the bottom, all we have to do is wait for them to run out of air," The captain of the ship snapped. "Then we can…"

Suddenly a huge shadow loomed over them. "What in the world…?"

A pair of giant whale sharks had swam over the craft, knocking it to the side. "AAAAAHHH!" The robbers screamed. "We're losing control! Severe damage to the sensors! Let's get out of here! Yeah we can come back later!"

"Looks like we've got some backup," Doc blinked as he saw the huge whales chase off the robber sub.

"But where did they come from?" Zach asked.

"I think I just found the answer," Niko said as she saw the golden form of Cheyenne swim towards them.

"It's the alien! It's the alien!" Both Zoot and Dr. Popinjay squealed.

"Oh cool! I knew you were right Doctor Popinjay! I just knew it!" Zoot said as he took out his camera. "Now how do I focus with this thing?"

"I guess Cheyenne teams up with whales the same way you team up with dolphins Goose," Niko guessed as one of the whales gently swam under the sinking craft and stopped it with it's back.

"You know the alien's **name?**" Zoot asked.

"She's not an alien," Shane snapped as he grabbed Zoot's camera.

"Hey! Man what are you doing?" Zoot asked.

"I think we should tell them Goose," Zach sighed. "Not like we have a choice."

"Tell us about what? How do you know that being?" Dr. Popinjay asked. And the Galaxy Rangers explained while they tried to fix the ship.

"So it's not an alien at all but a really old Supertrooper?" Zoot blinked.

"Yes," Niko nodded. "So you can understand Zoot why we don't want anyone to know about this just yet."

"What do you mean?" Zoot asked.

"Think about it," Shane explained. "Supertroopers are not for the most part widely accepted by the Board of Leaders. I mean I'm barely tolerated only because they figure they could use me to hunt down my own kind. And they freaked out when they mutated due to an accident. Can you imagine how the Board of Leaders would react if they learned that Supertroopers can evolve naturally? And become as powerful as Cheyenne?"

"There is a chance that the Energy Star may have contributed to Cheyenne's evolution," Niko said. "But I don't think she'd appreciate any research on her about that."

"Oh right," Zoot realized. "Bummer."

"It really is a shame," Dr. Popinjay sighed. "The solution to one of the universe's greatest mysteries and we can not reveal it because of politics and prejudices."

"Maybe someday man," Zoot said. "Until then we'll keep the evidence under lock and key. We won't tell anyone unless you ask."

"Thanks," Shane sighed. "I appreciate that. We both do."

"Good news is that I think we can salvage the control panel," Doc said as he finished fixing it. "Just enough to get us back to Longshot."

"Thanks Cheyenne!" Zach waved to the aquatic Supertrooper floating outside the window.

_You're welcome. I sensed you would be in trouble Shane. Again_.

"What can I say? It runs in the family," Shane shrugged.

"She's telepathic," Dr. Popinjay realized.

"Whoa! Cosmic!" Zoot said. "She is so cool!"

"Miss Cheyenne if you don't mind me asking," Dr. Popinjay spoke. "Did you use the Energy Star to cause the Regeneration?"

_Yes. It's a long story. The short version is that I knew due to the testing of the Energy Star and others like it that it could dissipate radiation. I thought I could use it to try and fix the world_.

"How did you know you would survive being exposed to it and all that radiation?" Doc asked.

_I didn't. In fact…I was prepared to die. I had already lost everything and everyone I cared for. I had no more reason to live. However my bio-defenses, although primitive by today's standards were stronger and more adaptable than I thought. It was the combination of radiation and the exposure to the Energy Star that changed my form permanently into what it is now. _

"So you weren't always a mermaid?" Zoot asked. Cheyenne shook her head.

_It has been a very…lonely existence. But I have made some friends._ Cheyenne patted one of the whales. _There is something in my blood that connects me to Shane. Somehow we share a bond. _

"Can you talk or are you only telepathic?" Zoot asked.

"That's right, I've never heard her actually speak," Zach realized.

_I don't think I can anymore. I was badly injured before I…changed. I believe I lost that ability a long time ago. _

"I'm sorry," Dr. Popinjay said. "I wish I could help you with that."

"You can help by keeping her existence a secret," Niko said.

"Yeah but how do we do that? We promised we'd bring back our findings!" Zoot said.

"That's easy," Doc shrugged. "Say that we were attacked by bandits who tried to steal the Energy Star and in the process your machine was damaged. Because of the attack the data was inconclusive. And it's going to take a while to fix."

"Technically that's the truth," Niko said.

"But the Psy-Image Locator isn't damaged," Dr. Popinjay blinked.

Shane then casually knocked the machine down and stepped on it. "Oh that will work," Dr. Popinjay said.

* * *

"Your people are **idiots!"** Garson hissed. "I send you out on one simple mission and give you advanced equipment and you **still** can't do the job!"

"I accept responsibility for this failure but **not **the blame," A voice in the shadows of his office spoke. "I told you several times that the gambit you proposed would not work. Your so called ultimate weapon still has a lot of bugs in the system. I proposed several different, more effective strategies and still you ignored my advice!"

Garson was about to reply when the door bell rang. "Come in!" He snarled. He saw Commander Cain step in with that annoying grin he always had. "What do you want Cain?"

"A friend of mine at Longshot just told me the news," Cain smiled. "I guess even you underestimated the effectiveness of the Galaxy Rangers Series Five team. Then again with the team you put together…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I must admit it was a good plan," Cain said. "Let Popinjay and Martin take out the Energy Star to an unsafe location and then discredit the Galaxy Rangers by stealing it out of their hands. Too bad the Galaxy Rangers were more formidable than your thieves. Oh don't look so surprised Garson, I've been doing a little investigating of my own. It wasn't that hard to put two and two together."

"I just can't believe our teleportation devices were so unreliable," Garson growled.

"That technology was flawed to begin with," Cain pointed out. "Your best bet is to assign a few people to the Energy Star project along with the League scientists and hope for an opportunity. Since the Galaxy Rangers thwarted your plan."

"Yes, why is it that they always work well when you **don't **want them too?" Garson sighed.

"The problem was that the Series 5.2 Rangers were assigned to the **wrong** mission!" A voice spoke from the shadows. "Why weren't they assigned another mission?"

"That was Walsh's call," Garson looked to the shadows. "Come on out Enforcer."

"I **deliberately** placed an operative in the Series 5.2 Rangers for missions such as this," A tall Japanese man in black garb walked out to them.

"We know. Agent X will do what needs to be done when the time is right," Garson said. "This was only a minor setback."

"So you're the infamous Enforcer?" Cain raised an eyebrow. "I've heard a lot about you."

"And I about you," The Enforcer said. "It seems you are more of a strategist than the vice president here. What do you think our next move should be concerning the Energy Star?"

"The Energy Star is still at Longshot so it's not like we don't have access to it," Cain said. "We just have to wait a while. Besides it's not like we really **need** it right now, do we?"

Garson looked like he was about to say something but kept his mouth shut. "No. We had decided not to proceed with the experiments to make more of them anyway. We can wait."

"Yes it does seem that the Energy Star is the Ocean's Maiden referred to in the prophecy doesn't it?" The Enforcer nodded. "If no more are created there can be no First One."

"So the prophecy is thwarted and the day is saved," Cain said sarcastically. "La de dah. So what now?"

"We focus on the psychics," The Enforcer spoke.

"You mean Niko right?" Cain asked.

"I am not so sure she is the psychic spoken of in the prophecy," The Enforcer said. "My investigation has concluded that she is not a survivor of the Psychic Colony we eradicated. Even though I believe she bears watching."

"What? You're saying Troy Dumas is?" Garson asked. "That's impossible. He works for us."

"Does he?" The Enforcer raised an eyebrow. "I have learned that one can never be too careful with Psychics."

"I checked his background myself," Garson said. "And I gave him orders to observe and keep Ranger Niko in check. We don't have to worry about him."

"If there is one thing I have learned in all my years, is that the best time to worry about something is when you have no reason too," Cain told him.

**Next: Even more trouble arrives and Shane's day just keeps getting crazier! **


	3. Be The Better Man

**Be The Better Man**

"Well that was a fun mission," Doc quipped as the Rangers returned to BETA.

"I wonder how we're gonna explain this one?" Zach groaned as they disembarked from the Ranger One. Then he noticed a commotion nearby. "What's going on?"

"Hey guys," Shane asked a group of rangers and technicians crowded around a nearby vid station talking. "What happened?"

"Another failure for the 5.2's," A Series Four Ranger snorted. "That's what happened!"

"Those losers are really giving us a bad name!" Another ranger agreed.

"What did they do this time?" Niko asked.

"You haven't seen the news yet?" A female ranger asked.

"We've been a little busy," Doc quipped.

"We just got back from a mission ourselves," Niko said.

"In the middle of Eve Wheiner's concert some crazy alien shows up and attacks her!" Q-Ball told them. "Stabs her with some kind of poison! And the worst part is the guy just got away!"

"Oh no…" Niko was stunned. "Is she all right? They have an antidote right?"

"No, they have no idea what she has!" Q-Ball shook his head. "They have no choice but to put her in the Cryocrypt."

"What?" Shane was stunned. "Are you **serious?**"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMNED FAULT WALSH!" Wheiner was screaming at the Commander and the Series Five Point Two team. There was a cryogenic chamber with them. "MY DAUGHTER COULD DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

They saw Eve in the container. Her face and body had turned completely green due to the effects of the poison.

"I take responsibility but not the blame," Walsh growled. "As you recall I only promoted these Series 5.2 Rangers at the insistence of the Board of Leaders!"

"And you **knew **they'd fail at protecting my daughter didn't you?" Wheiner yelled.

"Hey! That alien just showed up out of nowhere!" Sanders protested. "He was too fast!"

"Too fast to get onstage in front of millions of people on TRI D and on an alien pirate ship?" Wheiner yelled.

"We got Kidd in custody and we'll get the information out of him! What more do you want?" Ares snapped.

"I WANT MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD!" Wheiner yelled. He started to sob as he saw Eve in the cryogenic coffin. "My poor little girl…

"How does it **feel **Wheiner?" Shane snarled. "How does it feel to have someone you care about shoved in the Cryocrypt and there's not a damn thing you can do about it?"

Even Zach didn't have the heart to chastise Shane aloud. But he did put his hand on his friend's shoulder and squeeze it. He could feel the pent up anger and rage in Shane's body.

"Shut up Gooseman," Wheiner snarled.

"Karma's a bitch isn't it?" Shane snapped back.

"I'LL KILL YOU…" Wheiner tried to strangle Shane but was held back by Zach and Sanders.

"You know Wheiner, even I can't blame the Supertrooper for wanting to gloat about this!" Ares snapped. "Considering how half the military knows how much of a mess you made at Wolf Den!"

"You're all against me!" Wheiner ranted. "Since day one you've all been plotting ways to destroy me! And now you've gotten my daughter!"

Wheiner turned on Walsh. "You disgusting…Two can play this game you know, Walsh? Maybe I should…"

Walsh quickly cut him off. "Wheiner, I am **not** the one who stupidly hired an alien pirate captain to use his vessel as a backdrop for a concert! Your daughter is eighteen and made her own decisions! Despite repeated warnings she disregarded any sound advice and did what the hell she wanted anyway! It's not like she hasn't put herself and others in danger before with her reckless behavior. Remember that fiasco with 'Tortuna Rock?'"

"What the hell good are you Galaxy Rangers if you can't even save my daughter?" Wheiner yelled. "I still have some power Walsh and I promise you I will use that power to shut your Galaxy Rangers down if it's the last thing I do!"

"Maybe if you displayed some **tact** and kept your mouth shut your daughter would not be in the position she is in now" Sanders snapped.

"Are you saying this is _my fault?"_ Wheiner yelled.

"You are the one who insulted every alien in this galaxy! What do **you** think?" Katya snapped. "Perhaps Wheiner there is a **reason** everyone seems to be your enemy!"

"You're a fool and everyone outside your voting district **knows** it!" Troy agreed. "In fact with all the damage you've done over the years maybe you should be frozen with her!?"

"Yeah you've done a lot more damage than even those Supertroopers you made insane!" Doreen shouted.

"For once I agree with her," Niko nodded her support.

"Speaking of Supertroopers where'd Gooseman go?" Ares realized something. Shane wasn't with them.

"I don't know…" Zach looked around. "He was here a minute ago."

"Where's Eve?" Wheiner then noticed that the cryochamber was gone as well.

"Wait! You don't think he'd…." Doc thought aloud.

"What? Hurt my daughter?" Wheiner jumped to the wrong conclusion as usual. "Why that monster!"

"No! Wait…" Niko shouted.

A few minutes earlier while Wheiner was ranting Shane had taken opportunity of the distraction to quietly move the cryocontainer to an unused room nearby. He stared at the girl in the coffin.

"You know your father really screwed me and my friends over. It's not your fault but I can't help feeling there's some justice in this situation. However… a Galaxy Ranger always helps those in trouble if he can…" Shane let out a breath.

He had made his decision. He opened the container and took her hand. He touched his badge for extra power and began to use his bio defenses. He let his healing force move within her.

"THERE HE IS! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU…" Ares burst in and fired his weapon, shooting Shane in the back.

Shane grunted and fell to his knees but still held onto Eve's hand, sending healing energy into her. Ares was about to shoot again but the blaster was knocked out of his hand by a karate chop from Niko. "NO!"

"Stand aside Niko!" Troy ran in next and held his blaster. "That man is dangerous!"

"No! Goose isn't trying to…" Niko stood in front of Shane, protecting him. Troy didn't listen and fired. She used her powers to create a shield to protect them.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU…" Wheiner roared as the others ran in. "NOT AGAINST ME HUH? WELL WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS?"

"If you would just shut up and **listen** for a minute!" Niko shouted.

"Listen to what? That muscle-bound oaf is trying to finish the job and get revenge!" Troy yelled. "Niko why are you **protecting** him?"

"Uh…Father…?" Eve groaned and sat up. "I feel weird. Man what was I drinking?"

"I don't believe this!" Doreen gasped as Eve's palor changed color. "The poison! It's being countered!"

Shane let go after he finished healing Eve. Niko knelt by him. "Shane…?"

"Just…give me a minute…" Shane panted as he sat on the floor. "I think I'm getting the hang of this now."

"Eve! You're…?" Wheiner was shocked as he ran over and hugged her. "EVE! You're all right! But how…?"

"As I was trying to tell you **morons**," Niko snapped. "Shane was using his healing gift to save her!"

"His **what?**" Ares yelled.

"Are you all right?" Zach helped Shane up.

"I'm okay," Shane grunted. "My bio defenses were already working when I was hit. I'll be fine."

"I believe you owe Ranger Gooseman an apology," Doc gave Troy and Ares a look but neither offered it.

"Why?" Wheiner looked at him. "Why did you help me?"

"I'm not **you **Wheiner," Shane growled. "I didn't do it for **you.** Or for favors. I did it because it was the right thing. She shouldn't have to suffer for **your mess!"**

"Why didn't you just **say **something?" Doreen asked.

"Come on, lady, you really think Wheiner would let a Supertrooper touch his daughter?" Shane growled.

"Yeah he might jump to the **wrong conclusion**," Doc said sarcastically and glared at Ares.

"You…You saved my life…" Eve looked at Shane. "Thank you!"

Before anyone could stop her she swooned in Shane's arms. "Oh you brave man! I owe you so much! My hero!"

"That's enough!" Wheiner pulled her away. "Come on Eve! I'm having you checked out by our private physician and taking you home where you belong!"

"But I…" Eve protested as Wheiner dragged her away.

"Looks like the **obsolete **Series Five Rangers just saved your **asses** again," Doc smirked.

"Bite me Hartford!" Sanders snapped. He stormed out.

"You'd better go to the infirmary as well Gooseman," Walsh said to Shane. Walsh then left the room.

"I'll take him," Niko said.

The remaining rangers were still stunned at what had happened. "You're not a real Supertrooper at all are you?" Troy gave him a careful look. "What exactly **are** you?"

"I'm a Galaxy Ranger," Shane told him. "That's what I am."

"I see," Troy raised an eyebrow. "There is more to you than meets the eye."

"Don't feel so bad," Shane growled. "You're not the first person to think I'm just a dumb blonde muscled freak and you won't be the last."

Shane shrugged off the pain and went to the infirmary with Niko and his team. "Who'd have thought that freak would do something **useful** for once?" Ares was stunned. "Then again…if this great new power he's got can only heal people, we don't have much to worry about."

"Oh no Ares…" Troy smirked as Ares walked away. "Ranger Gooseman is much more powerful than **any** of us imagined."

**Next: Things just get more complicated! How complicated? Find out next time! Just review! Go on! You know you want to! **


	4. More Complications

**More Complications**

"Just when I think that Shane Gooseman can **not** surprise me any more he does," Cain smirked as he read the report in Garson's office.

"I always knew Gooseman was valuable, but I had no idea how much more valuable he could become," Garson thought. "This new healing ability is completely out of left field."

"According to these test results it seems his bio-defenses are getting stronger," Cain said. "But if he's using that strength to heal people…Well. I'm thrown for a loop, how about you?"

"I just don't understand it," Garson frowned. "It's not just the fact that Gooseman can heal people is confusing me, but why did he save the daughter of his sworn enemy? It doesn't make sense! Supertroopers were taught to be ruthless! They are not supposed to understand compassion!"

"The simple truth is that Commander Walsh did **too good** a job rehabilitating Ranger Gooseman," Cain shrugged. "Maybe that's why he hasn't been able to bring any of the escaped Supertroopers in? He's not really one of them anymore."

"He does seem to be…less bloodthirsty than a normal Supertrooper," Garson admitted. "He always was different. Maybe too different?"

"So what are you going to do now?" Cain asked.

"I have an idea…" Garson sighed. "It's risky but I have a contingency plan. It was in case Gooseman failed to bring in any Supertroopers. I'm afraid I am going to have to use it now."

"And what plan is that?" Cain asked.

"I've always said you need a Supertrooper to catch a Supertrooper," Garson said. "Since Gooseman is obviously not a true Supertrooper…I'm just going to have to get **another** one to do the job."

"Another one? Where are you gonna get another...?" Cain realized what Garson was up to. "Oh no...You're not going to do what I **think **you're going to do are you? Because if you are I am saying right now that this is a **bad** idea!"

"Unfortunately Cain I can't think of any better ones," Garson growled.

"Maybe you should take some time to do that?" Cain said. "Let's face it, most of those Supertroopers are about as effective as hamsters and have fewer teamwork skills than kindergardeners! They're not exactly the worst threats to the planet we have!"

"But they're still threats and they also possess valuable genetic blueprints within their DNA," Garson growled. "We're just lucky the Queen never thought of disecting them first! We have to get them back under our control at any and all costs!"

* * *

"Why are you questioning **me?** I mean the girl is all right **now** isn't she?" Captain Kidd squawked in the interrogation room. The Galaxy Rangers and Commander Walsh were in there with him. "Besides I had nothing to do with the whole thing!"

"The girl was poisoned by an alien on your ship," Zach growled.

"I don't know where that guy came from! I've never seen him before! Ask my crew! Ask Ginas, Gluena and Glnell! They're the Gurkins working in the kitchen Galley where I was when the whole mess happened! They'll vouch for me!"

"Wait, you have Gurkins **working** on your ship?" Doc asked.

"Yeah I found 'em on Tortuna," Kidd shrugged. "Since there are no more Slaver Lords nobody wants 'em anymore. So I offered 'em a job and…"

"What do you mean there are **no more** Slaver Lords?" Walsh asked incredulously.

"Well ever since the Queen of the Crown was stuck in a coma, they've all disappeared. Which is pretty ironic because now is the time the Crown Empire needs them the most. Every outlaw and scallywag has been fighting for a piece of her empire," Kidd grunted. "And I've been squeezed out! I mean even Nimrod the Hunter has gotten a territory of his own and he's…"

"Wait, hold on! Back up!" Zach told him. "What do you just say?"

"You didn't know? You're the ones who put her in a coma in the first place months ago!" Kidd said.

"What?" The Galaxy Rangers shouted.

"Ever since that incident word got out and the Crown Agents have been trying to hold onto whatever power they have left," Kidd explained. "Oh they still have hold over Tortuna but lately a lot of mob bosses are fighting them over control on that planet and quite a few others. So to hold onto their power they've been plundering as many of the outer fringe planets as they can and then destroying them so they could no longer be any use to anyone."

"Like Walcam," Zach's face grew hard.

"That and a half dozen other worlds," Kidd nodded. "I mean didn't you think it was odd that all of the sudden millions of aliens were flocking to the League of Planet for sanctuary and that the price of star stones has gone up?"

"Kidd you are going to give me every single piece of information you have about the Crown Empire and what's going on in that sector of space," Walsh growled. "Or so help me I will personally pluck every single feather from your boated body!"

"Always happy to help," Kidd gulped nervously.

* * *

The following afternoon the Series Five and Series 5.2 Rangers met in the briefing room with Commander Walsh, Dr. Nagata, Vice President Garson and Commander Cain. "So what you're saying is that as a result of Captain Foxx and his team attacking the Queen of the Crown to rescue his wife and Ranger Gooseman, the Queen is in a coma?" Doreen asked.

"Yes and every criminal in the galaxy is trying to claim a piece of her empire," Dr. Nagata said.

"Clearly without the Queen of the Crown the situation has become dangerously unstable," Ares grunted. "Thanks a lot Series Five Rangers!"

"This was going to happen **eventually** Ranger Ares," Commander Walsh gave him a dark look.

"Yes but we're still indirectly responsible for all the chaos going on," Niko frowned.

"You didn't give the orders for the Crown Agents to slaughter millions of aliens," Cain pointed out. "So stop the self pity. This situation has become more unstable than we thought. And I don't mean the rising cost of star stones."

"The Crown Empire is struggling to maintain control while fighting off raiders to their kingdom," Dr. Nagata explained. "The Crown Agents are currently in control with relatively little infighting among their numbers. However on Tortuna alone there are several criminal factions trying to overtake the empire."

"They've also been trying to hold onto their more valuable territories by strip mining and destroying planets on the outer fringes of their empire," Walsh added. "Like what happened on Walcam and several other worlds."

"There are also reports of mass arrests and slaughter of alien life forms," Garson said. "We've already had a briefing with Ambassadors Waldo Zeptic, Zozo and several other aliens in the League of Planets to update them of the situation."

"Gurkins are no longer in fashion for hunting season," Cain said sarcastically. "Now on the menu are Zanquils, Gatorians and Pedulants."

"Is there any word on Geezy?" Niko asked, referring to the Pedulant spy.

"No one has seen or heard of him in months since his shop burnt down," Walsh shook his head.

"The Queen may not care about the Pedulants but last I checked the Zanquil slavers and the Gatorian spies were some of her most loyal subjects," Sanders frowned. "The Queen may not be too happy when she gets out of her coma."

"She may not ever get out," Doc said. "I have a feeling those Crown Agents might like running the Crown Empire a little too much."

"Crown Agents hate Zanquils and Gatorians," Katya agreed. "And I suppose Pedulants have fought against the Crown once too often."

"The Crown will kill anyone and anything that gets in its way no matter who they are," Shane said. "This isn't going to go away overnight. The whole region is going to be unstable for a long time."

"Unless someone manages to take over enough of the Empire and put it back together," Walsh frowned. "And the next person in charge could be even more of a threat than the Queen."

"If that's possible," Sanders said.

"Considering our latest intelligence it **is,**" Garson gave him a look. With a push of a button several star charts and planets were shown on the big screen of the briefing room.

"We now know that at least three small star systems that formerly belonged to the Crown Empire are in the hands of three **different** mob gangs," Walsh went on. "Another planet full of valuable technology and minerals is in the hands of Nimrod the Cat and his allies Reggit the Tiger and Daisy O'Mega."

"Should have known she'd get her share one way or the other," Shane grunted.

"Lazarus Slade has joined forces with Mogul the Space Sorcerer and they've raised a small army," Walsh went on. "They've been seen on Besuit but have yet to bother the locals."

"It's only a matter of time before they do," Niko frowned, worried about her friends. "There is a star stone mine there."

"They might have also joined forces with some of the Supertroopers," Shane said. "We've been reporting that Brainchild and Larry have been running around like idiots all over the galaxy."

"No, according to our latest intelligence they've gone off on their own," Walsh shook his head.

"Which explains their success rate," Doc quipped. "They haven't had any."

"The Black Hole Gang is currently waging a small war against two other gangs and the Crown Empire for control over the Iclea star system," Walsh went on. "It's one of the Crown Empire's richest deposits of star stones and other minerals. There's also been a lot of piracy going on in the sector between League Space and Crown Space."

"And to top it off we just learned that the Leonoid Empire and the Aquian Empire have just annexed a few planets and a star system from the Crown Empire," Garson spoke.

"Both Empires have been bitter rivals with the Queen and each other for decades," Katya frowned.

"Leonoid is rather friendly to us but Aquia…That's MaCross's home world isn't it?" Doreen asked.

"Yes but he's one of the few members of that species that travel the galaxy because he's an outlaw," Niko explained. "Most members of his species prefer to stay on their home world. They prefer to use robots and androids to conquer other worlds. And they are not interested in forming alliances with other nations."

"For the most part they've left the League alone because we both hate the Crown Empire but that could change at any time," Garson growled.

"One good news is that now there are no more Slaver Lords the human race will no longer be hunted," Niko said. "As well as the Gurkins and any other species prized by the Queen."

"What's left of 'em," Shane sighed.

"Yeah and if she wakes up it's back to square one!" Sanders agreed. "And if she does she'll need even more Slaver Lords than before!"

"So as you all can see, we must all be careful on our missions," Walsh grunted. "So far Earth is not a main target of the Crown but that could change at any moment. Failure is no longer an option." The Series 5.2 Rangers bristled at that but said nothing.

"There is one last piece of business that needs to be addressed. Ranger Gooseman you are aware of the conditions of you being in the Galaxy Rangers?" Garson gave him a look. "I'm afraid those conditions are now…null and void."

"What?" Shane asked.

"Are you saying Goose isn't a Galaxy Ranger just because…?" Zach was furious.

"Of course not!" Garson snapped. "Ranger Gooseman has proved his value. In fact…He might be too valuable to waste simply hunting down Supertroopers."

"Simply hunting down Supertroopers?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Don't mistake my meaning," Garson looked at him. "Supertroopers are still a threat without a doubt but considering the evidence and circumstances, the threat level they pose is mild at best."

"Didn't one of them just break into BETA and kidnap Walsh and Gooseman a **week** ago?" Ares snapped.

"Well technically a few other idiots have broken into BETA and caused damage," Cain told him. "Slade and his Plagos, Mogul and his demons…We've been invaded by **toys** and **ghost cattle!** I'd say that was more of a security issue since every idiot and moron seems to be able to get in here without any problem!"

"What's the meaning of this?" Senator Wheiner stormed in.

"Perfect timing Wheiner," Cain quipped.

"I see what you mean," Doc said.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Wheiner shouted. "You released a Supertrooper from the Cryocrypt! Are you **insane?**"

"WHAT?" Shane did a double take. "Is he telling the truth?"

"I'm afraid not," Walsh sighed. "I just found out about this a few moments ago. And I admit I am not that pleased with this turn of events myself."

"Considering the fact that Gooseman is **too tame** to hunt down the Renegade Supertroopers there seemed to be no other option," Garson snorted. "How did you find out about this Wheiner?"

"One of your spies I suppose?" Cain sneered.

"Wait. Which Supertrooper was released? Who was it?" Shane asked.

"Yeah the last thing we need is one of those freaks filled up with X-Factor…" Ares snarled.

"This Supertrooper was frozen **before** the X-Factor incident at Wolf Den," Garson interrupted him. He touched his communicator. "Bring the Hunter in."

"Before? But who…?" Shane asked.

Two black garbed troopers walked into the room, bringing a tall young well built female with green and blue hair in chains. She wore a green uniform and had a golden headband on. "So many new faces…And some familiar ones as well…" She spoke with a soft but sinister voice.

"No…" Shane was stunned. "Lorelei?"

"Well, well…" She gave a sly look at Shane. "It's Little Shane…And he's all grown up."

"Do you have any idea how **dangerous **she is?" Walsh bristled. "This trooper is just as dangerous as any Supertrooper infected with X-Factor! She killed several troopers including her entire squad with her bare hands!"

"And that's why she's a perfect choice to hunt those other animals down," Garson said. "Don't worry we've taken precautions. That headband on her head will keep her under control and make sure she does not harm us. Captain Ares I am putting her under your command."

"Why **mine?"** Ares snapped. "Foxx is the one with experience in dealing with these creatures!"

"Because his squad hasn't had so many failures as yours has had," Garson snapped. "Besides, he has a Supertrooper, now **you** have a Supertrooper. As of now, one of the duties of your team is to hunt down any renegade Supertroopers and bring them in dead or alive."

"It's obvious that Gooseman can't be relied on to bring in any renegade mutants," Wheiner snorted. "Wouldn't surprise me if he **purposely** hasn't brought any in! Maybe you thought you could **protect** them did you Gooseman?"

Shane said nothing. He betrayed no emotion, even though deep down he knew it was true.

"When you put it **that** way," Sanders grunted. "You have a point."

"Yes Ares, weren't you once assigned to hunt down the Renegade Supertroopers?" Katya asked. "And you failed? You couldn't find even one. Now here is a second chance."

"You're right," Ares grinned maliciously. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all?"

Shane was screaming inside. _No! No! This can't be happening! Cheyenne if you can hear me, please! Help Darkstar and Stingray! Protect them! Please!_

Then he noticed Lorelei was looking at him intently.

"What's **happened** to you? You don't smell right," Lorelei looked at him. Her eyes widened in horror. "Goose! They've **tamed **you!"

She made a cry of horror. "What did they **do** to you? You were once wild and savage and now…Now…You're damaged! Damaged!"

"But I know how to fix that…" She smiled licking her lips.

"Stand down," Ares snapped. "As much as I'd love to see you tear into each other we have work to do."

"Ah yes…" Lorelei said. "I have a job to do. I haven't hunted in such a long time…"

Shane couldn't contain himself. He turned to Walsh. "You can't let them do this! You know she's even more unstable than Kilbane! And that's saying something!"

"There's nothing we can do Gooseman," Walsh gave him a harsh look. "Considering your failure to bring them in you're lucky to be let off so easily!"

The final few minutes were a blur to Shane. He was lost in thought. Zach and the others took him aside in private after the meeting. "So who is she?" Doc asked. "Goose?"

"Lorelei…She was given an experimental batch of drugs. Not approved by Max or anyone else on the project. Only one Trooper survived her attack and just barely."

"You?" Niko asked.

"I was lucky," Shane said. "I was out training on another field when it happened. But I saw the aftereffects. Kilbane survived. That's what happened to his eye and how he got the scar. She hurt him so bad even his bio-defenses couldn't cover it. This is bad. Very bad."

"I think things are about to get worse," Doc sighed. "You better take a look at your desk in the office."

"Why?" Shane asked.

"You have a new member in your harem," Doc quipped. Niko glared at him. "Just kidding! Just kidding!"

"What?" Shane went to the office and saw a huge bouquet of flowers as well as several large presents on his desk. "What is all this?"

"There's a card," Niko read it. "Great thanks to my knight in shining armor. Love…Eve Wheiner…"

"And the hits just keep on coming…" Shane groaned. "You're right Doc, it just got **worse!"**

**Next: More trouble and more madness and Shane's life just keeps going on a downward spiral of insanity! **


	5. Love Crossed Signals

**Love Crossed Signals**

"Oh great! This is all I need!" Shane groaned as he saw all the flowers on his desk. "A love struck Eve Wheiner chasing after me!"

"Well it's one way of keeping an eye on one of your worst enemies," Doc snickered.

"It's not funny Doc!" Shane growled. He noticed Niko giving him a look. "Oh come on Niko! It's not like I encouraged this! Or **wanted** it!"

Troy Dumas and Doreen Green walked in. "Wow look at all the flowers!" Doreen whistled. "Niko you've made quite a haul!"

"I believe those are for Ranger Gooseman," Troy smirked at Shane.

"Speaking of something not encouraged or wanted…" Shane growled under his breath.

"Oh by the way Ranger Gooseman, Ms. Wheiner was looking for you," Troy grinned.

"Thanks for the warning!" Shane groaned and ran off like a shot.

"Come on Doc we'd better run interference," Zach sighed and he and Doc left to try and keep Eve away from Shane.

"Well how about we all sit down and get to know each other better?" Doreen asked. "I mean we are psychics…well I'm an empath but we all feel things beyond the realms of mortals. And it just occurred to me that we know so little about each other."

"Actually I…" Troy began.

"Would love it if you stayed," Niko smiled sweetly. "The more the merrier, right Troy? Besides I'm sure Doreen wants to get to know you just as much as I do."

"Thank you Niko," Doreen grinned as she sat down. "You know, you are nicest friendliest person here! Only one who doesn't hate me."

"I never said I hated you," Troy said defensively.

"Then you won't mind if she stays with us," Niko smiled. "Now what were you going to say?"

"Well I never knew much about you Ranger Niko," Doreen asked. "Except for the fact that you weren't raised on Earth."

"That's right," Niko said. "I was raised on a planet called Xanadu after my parents died in an accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Troy said.

"I was very young when it happened," Niko said. "But my mentor Ariel raised me and she became more than a mother to me. So it worked out all right. She gave me her love of archeology and I was always fascinated by Earth so I came here and decided to use my gifts to help people."

"That's so noble," Doreen nodded. "I was getting tired of being a model and wanted to do something with my gift too! Then my agent…I mean a friend of mine suggested to join the Ranger Academy. And here I am."

"I suppose you'd want to know more about me," Troy smiled, deciding that charming two women at once wasn't a bad thing. "It's a very standard story. I was born and raised on the Mars colony of Demeter's Blessing."

"Isn't that the colony that refused to take down the habitat dome even after the Martian atmosphere became breathable?" Doreen asked.

"One in the same," Troy smiled. "People have a habit of keeping to themselves and not letting many outsiders in. Since a few of them were telepaths and their ancestors found persecution on Earth it's understandable. I gained my powers and went to school there at the local academy but decided to see the universe."

"Isn't it fascinating how we all came from different backgrounds and yet we all found each other?" Doreen twittered. "We should hang together more often."

"You know we do have some down time," Troy smiled at Niko. "How about we go see a movie together?"

"I think Doreen would **love **it," Niko smiled. "You don't mind do you Doreen? I just have a ton of paper work and other projects I have to work on."

"No problem!" Doreen jumped up and grabbed Troy's arm. "Come on Troy! Let's go someplace where we can be alone!"

"Hold on! Wait a minute! That wasn't what I…" Troy protested but was dragged away by Doreen.

"Have a good time!" Niko said cheerfully. "Now if only I could get rid of Eve Wheiner so easily."

* * *

Not long afterwards Niko was working on a crossword puzzle in the rec room when Doc walked in. "Doc have you seen Shane?"

"No, I was going to ask you," Doc shook his head.

"I saw him," Katya remarked. She was reading a book nearby. "He was headed for the hangar to try and hide when he heard Eve Wheiner was on base. And speaking of repulsive over sexed bimbos…"

"Hello everyone," Doreen walked in. "Oh Doc! Just the man I wanted to see!"

"Uh yes?" Doc blinked. Doreen put her arms around him. "Uh…"

"It just gets so lonely around here, with no one to confide my troubles too," Doreen smiled.

"Maybe you should get some plants?" Doc blinked. "I hear they're good listeners."

"Wasn't she with Troy a few hours ago?" Niko asked.

"I think he escaped," Katya said. "Which is why she's on the prowl again."

"And after Doc," Niko said, feeling slightly annoyed.

"I swear that woman is a walking hormone!" Katya snarled.

"What's going on?" Sanders asked as he and Waldo walked in.

"Doreen's hitting on Doc," Niko explained. Doreen was actively flirting with Doc.

"Look Waldo, you can witness the mating rituals of the blonde haired bimbo! One of these days I am going to lose my patience and stab that little twit!" Katya fumed. "I mean it! That little piece of fluff's days are numbered!"

"What did you say?" Doreen bristled overhearing the comment.

"You think no one notices how you throw yourself at everything in pants that comes your way?" Katya snarled. "We all know you only got this job by sleeping around with people in the Board of Leaders! You only spent six months at the Ranger Academy and half of that time you were on your **back!**"

"You're just jealous because I'm hotter than you and rich!" Doreen sneered.

"Yes most **whores** are usually very good at handling money!" Katya yelled back.

"Take that back!" Doreen yelled.

"Right, calling **you **a whore would be an insult to whores!" Katya sneered.

"This is getting good," Sanders snickered.

"I saw your notes for that so called book you are preparing to have someone write for you!" Katya yelled. "That is the real reason you became a Galaxy Ranger! Your modeling career was going downhill so you decide to become one of us and write a tell all book describing all your sexual adventures!"

"Oh my," Waldo blinked.

"At least I **have** a sex life," Doreen sneered. "I'm not a frozen little…"

Doreen never finished that statement. Katya immediately attacked her. And it was clearly obvious that Katya was the stronger fighter.

"AAAH! NOT MY FACE! NOT MY FACE!" Doreen screamed.

"Remind me to thank her for saving me," Doc gulped and ran out the door. "Much, much later!"

"Okay I don't know about you but I'm **loving** this," Sanders snickered as he and Niko watched the mayhem. "You think we should stop them?"

"I've thought about it, no," Niko smiled.

"OW! MY SPLEEN!" Doreen yelled.

"YOU BIT ME YOU BIMBO!" Katya yelled. "THAT'S IT!"

"Yeah let them wind down on their own," Sanders said. "Or Katya kills Doreen. Whichever comes first."

"Humans are such fascinating creatures," Waldo shook his head as he watched the scene.

* * *

Later that evening. "I've got to talk to Commander Walsh…" Shane made his mind up. "I have to tell him everything! Cheyenne, Darkstar…It's the only way to clear the air between us. Maybe he **can **help? Especially with Eve having a crush on me. I can't keep hiding in the hanger bay forever. Things just can't get any weirder."

He rang the doorbell to Walsh's quarters. "Who is it?" Commander Walsh's voice barked on the intercom.

"Commander? It's Gooseman. Look I really need to talk to you," Shane let out a breath.

"Now?"

"Yeah, it's important," Shane said. "I'm coming in! It's private…"

Shane used his security clearance to open the lock. Walsh stormed out of the bedroom putting on a bathrobe. "This better be damn important Gooseman!"

"It is," Shane let out a breath. "Look Commander about…"

"Uh Gooseman are you sure this couldn't wait until morning?" Walsh interrupted him.

"No," Shane said. "What I need to tell you is…"

"Joseph?" Ambassador Domani walked out of the bedroom wearing only one of Walsh's bathrobes. "Is it an emergency?"

"Commander?" Shane did a double take. "Ambassador Domani? What are you doing here at this hour? And in your **bathrobe?** Wait that means you and…She was…And…"

"For crying out loud Gooseman," Walsh fumed. "Yes! We had sex! Deal with it!"

This was just too much for Shane's overworked brain to take.

"I gotta go away now…" Shane gulped and walked away as fast as he could. "Far, far away…I am having a bad, bad week!"

"What was all that about?" Ambassador Domani asked.

"I have no idea," Walsh grunted. "I think I will never understand that man!"


	6. Secrets And Lies And Other Fun Things

**Secrets And Lies And Other Fun Things**

"I just couldn't believe it," Shane told Niko the next morning over a cup of coffee. "He was with her and she was with him and they were in their bathrobes and all I could do is get the hell out of there!"

"Good for them," Niko said. "I'm glad they found each other."

"Good?" Shane yelped. "How can this be a **good thing?"**

"I think it's rather romantic," Niko said. "How they found each other after all these years."

"Yeah they found each other in the Commander's bedroom!" Shane told her.

"Shane I can't believe you are overreacting to all this," Niko snickered. "Don't you think the Commander deserves to have someone in his life?"

"Yeah but…" Shane stammered.

"Don't you think he deserves a little happiness?"

"Happiness, yes! A Happy Ending! No!" Shane snapped.

"Why? What is so terrible about Commander Walsh having an active sex life?" Niko asked.

"You just **said** it!" Shane told her. "Those words do not belong together in the same sentence! Commander Walsh…Sex life…active…" He cringed. "It's just…unnatural!"

"You are such a child," Niko rolled her eyes.

"I am not!" Shane protested.

"Do you hear yourself?" Niko gave him a look.

"I wish I didn't! It's just not natural," Shane grumbled.

"I hate to break it to you like this Shane, but yes it is natural," Niko told him.

"No it is not!" Shane told her.

"Shane, Commander Walsh is a man who has urges and needs just like everyone else," Niko explained.

"I do **not** want to have this conversation anymore," Shane groaned putting his head in his hands.

"What's wrong with him?" Doc asked as he and Zach walked up to them.

"Shane found out that Commander Walsh is human," Niko explained.

"O-kay…" Zach frowned, not getting it.

"What did you think he was **before?**" Doc asked Shane. "A Kiwi?"

"It's not like that!" Shane snapped. "I was going to talk with Commander Walsh and then I saw…I don't want to **think** about what I saw!"

"Ambassador Domani spent the night at Walsh's place," Niko explained.

"Oh," Zach nodded then stopped. "Wait, come again?"

"Goody! I won the betting pool," Doc grinned. "Can't wait to collect my winnings from Sanders when he gets back."

"Where did he go?" Niko asked.

"He and the rest of the Series 5.2 team went to where you last encountered the Supertroopers," Doc said.

"They went **where?"** Shane was startled.

"You don't think that…?" Zach realized.

"What?" Doc asked.

"That's right, I didn't tell you yet!" Shane winced. "No this is bad! If Darkstar and Stingray are still trapped on that planet…And if Lorelei tracks them down…NO!"

"Why? What am I missing?" Doc asked.

"We have to go after them!" Shane shot up and ran to the hanger.

"Goose wait!" Zach shouted as the rangers ran after him. "Oh boy this is bad!"

"What?" Doc shouted. "What's bad?"

"I'll tell him," Niko said. "You go ahead!" She then dragged Doc to a deserted hallway while the others ran ahead.

"Niko what's…" Doc began.

"Short version, Darkstar's pregnant. Supertroopers aren't supposed to be pregnant," Niko said. "She's also Shane's blood sister and her lover Stingray is powerless thanks to Shane. He tried to use his new healing gift to burn the madness out of him but instead took away his powers and made him worse!"

"Okay, caught up now," Doc groaned. "If it isn't one crisis it's another with Gooseman isn't it?"

"I know. Come on!" Niko grabbed him and they ran to the hanger. Only to find their friends watching the Series 5.2 ship come in.

"We're too late…" Shane's heart sunk.

"Not necessarily," Zach said. "Those 5.2 Rangers haven't exactly been batting a thousand lately!"

"Yeah but they've got Lorelei with them and if that isn't a ringer…" Shane grunted.

"Big waste of time if there ever was one!" Ares growled as the Series 5.2 team and Lorelei disembarked the ship. "This Supertrooper is useless!"

"Not my fault the prey escaped on a starship a **week **before we got there," Lorelei hissed. She still had her headband on but wasn't wearing any chains.

"Told you," Zach smirked.

_Cheyenne thank you, or whatever got them off that planet…_Shane breathed a sigh of relief to himself.

However Lorelei noticed it. "You're actually **happy **that I failed? Typical! You wanted to kill them yourself didn't you?"

Shane could only respond the one way he knew how.

"Commander Walsh is having sex with another woman!" Shane snapped.

Lorelei was shocked. "EWWWWW! WHY DID YOU **TELL** ME THAT?" She screamed.

"It's true! He was with Ambassador Domani!" Shane snapped.

"AAAAHHH!" Lorelei screamed and put her hands over her ears. "I'M NOT LISTENING! NOT LISTENING!"

"He was with her! She was with him!" Shane snapped.

"AAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOO!" Lorelei screamed and ran away. "UNCLEAN THOUGHTS! UNCLEAN! UNCLEAN!"

"What the…?" Troy snapped. "Come back here you crazy…" He chased after her. The sound of things screaming and breaking could be heard.

"Wait Walsh is doing…?" Sanders did a double take.

"Yes," Shane groaned.

"Ew," Doreen cringed. "Old people having sex. Ew."

"Ambassador Domani isn't that old," Sanders said. "She's kind of hot."

"And you wonder why I won't go to bed with you!" Doreen glared at him.

"And considering how low her threshold of tolerance is, that is saying something," Katya quipped. Doreen looked at her but since she didn't wish to get beaten up again said nothing.

"And that's why the Supertrooper is acting so nuts?" Ares blinked.

"I don't blame her," Shane moaned in agony. "I was there and it's all I can do to keep from throwing up."

"It's some kind of parental thing," Doc shrugged. "I mean imagine if you walked in on your parents…"

"Got it," Sanders nodded.

"Yeah well since we failed again we're gonna get it," Ares grunted.

CRASH!

"Oh great!" Ares grunted. "What did that insane freak do **now?"** He and his team chased after Lorelei.

"STOP BANGING YOUR HEAD YOU STUPID SUPERTROOPER!" Troy yelled. "YOU'RE MAKING DENTS IN THE WALLS!"

"Goose I wouldn't consider Lorelei a ringer if I were you," Zach chuckled. "Something tells me that your sister is perfectly safe from them."

"Great it's just the rest of the universe I have to worry about," Shane groaned.

* * *

The following day after a simple mission Zach and his team embarked from their ship and saw Eliza waiting for them. However she wasn't alone.

"For the last time Wheiner!" Eliza snapped as she gave the senator a vicious slap to the face. "I'm not going to let you exploit me! So just get out of my face!"

"WHIENER!" Zach roared when he saw this. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY WIFE?"

"If it's anything like he did to that girl at the New Year's Eve party…" Doc began.

"WAIT! WAIT! THIS IS A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Wheiner yelled as Zach stormed towards him. Zach unconsciously charged up his bionic arm to Wheiner's shock.

"This day is looking up," Shane smirked. "Fry him good Zachery!"

"Zach wait!" Niko deflected Zach's arm at the last second and the thunderbolt zoomed past Whiener's head.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Wheiner yelled.

"No, you're crazy!" Bubblehead twittered as he flew in with Walsh following him.

"Walsh that lunatic Foxx nearly blew my fool head off!" Wheiner yelled.

"Wow Captain you really need to work on your aim," Bubblehead chirped.

"Foxx what the hell is going on?" Walsh groaned, knowing he was going to get one of his infamous headaches.

"He was hitting on my wife!" Zach snapped.

"Which caused you to try and hit him with a thunderbolt," Walsh groaned. "You're picking up bad habits from the 5.2 squad! I just had to break up **another** fight between Rangers Green and Romanevski! And then Ares and Sanders started going at it! I am telling you discipline around here is severely lax indeed!"

"Damn right! I want to press charges against…" Wheiner began but was cut off by growls from Zach and Shane. "Never mind…Hey wait a minute! You didn't touch your badge just now!"

"That's right," Walsh realized. "You just did that without touching your badge. You're not supposed to be able to do that."

"Oh I uh…" Zach realized that he slipped.

"His bionics need a tune up," Doc said quickly. "You know how they get overcharged from time to time. He was just so emotional at his wife getting mauled by a hypersexual senator…"

"I didn't do anything!" Wheiner protested.

"Not without trying!" Zach shouted standing protectively next to his wife.

"Zachery I'm fine," Eliza shook her head. "It's just those jerks trying to get me on Tri-D again. It just got to me."

"It's not just that," Zach frowned. "You haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Hold on, what's all this about you on Tri-D?" Doc asked.

"I was just saying that it wouldn't hurt to remind the people of the dangers of the Crown Empire," Wheiner said. "I mean yes the Queen is indisposed but still…"

"I thought we all agreed that it was best not to let the public know all the details of the chaos going on in the Crown Empire," Walsh growled.

"As opposed to all the chaos going on around BETA Mountain?" Wheiner asked. "Maybe Walsh if you spent more time watching over your rangers instead of watching Ambassador Domani…"

"Shut up Wheiner! Oh by the way Gooseman **thank you** very much for broadcasting my private life all over BETA Mountain!" Walsh snapped.

"Maybe if you didn't act like a love struck teenager…" Shane gritted his teeth.

"That's a cue if I ever heard one," Bubblehead twittered as Eve Wheiner sauntered in.

"Hello Goose!" Eve Wheiner chirped.

"Oh no," Shane groaned.

"What are you doing here?" Wheiner yelled. "As if I didn't know!"

"Father I'm almost twenty years old so you can't tell me who I can or can't date!" Eve barked.

"OH YES I CAN!" Wheiner yelled.

"Calm down Whiny! Like that's gonna happen anyway! You really think he'd go for the daughter of the guy who wiped out all his friends?" Bubblehead chirped.

"What?" Eve asked.

"Shut up you bird brained…" Walsh snarled.

"What I'm just saying that what Wheiner did…" Bubblehead began.

Shane then grabbed his beak. "You wanna be stuffed and roasted tonight?"

Then Niko felt something. Then she realized what it was. "Uh you know we really need to have that meeting. Eliza you said you'd help me redecorate my apartment and you boys promised to help me. We can review our last patrol while we're doing it."

"We did?" Zach blinked.

"Uh yes," Eliza caught on. "Come on! Let's all go!"

"We're going?" Shane blinked. Niko grabbed his arm and dragged him away. Eliza dragged Zach away. And Bubblehead of course was dragged away with Shane.

"I think I'd better follow them," Doc shrugged and ran off.

"I swear that team…" Walsh grumbled and stormed off grumbling something about cannons and shooting people out of them.

"What was all that about?" Eve asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about," Wheiner told her. "Now go home! I have work to do!"

"You never take me seriously!" Eve shouted.

"That's because you've never done anything for me to take seriously!" Wheiner snapped. "Except when it comes to my credit card bill! Now go home!"

Eve pouted and went on her way. Katya noticed this exchange. "She does not listen well to advice either. Like father, like daughter."

"Listen Ranger…I have a proposition to make of you," Wheiner began.

"I know what **your **propositions are and I am not interested," Katya huffed. "Ranger Green talks a lot."

"Not **that!"** Wheiner snapped. "I know you're…Unhappy with the leadership of you squadron. If you are willing to assist me in a few…errands and help me keep Gooseman under control…I might be able to pull a few strings and get you a command of your own."

"What makes you think that won't happen anyway?" Katya asked. "The way Ares keeps screwing up? Still not interested."

"I'll pay you a million credits a job," Wheiner added.

"**Now** I'm interested," Katya grinned.

* * *

"Okay Niko what the heck are we doing?" Shane asked as Niko led them to her quarters.

"We need to have a meeting now," Niko said. "All of us. You too Eliza since we'll probably need your help."

"Help? Help for what?" Eliza asked.

"You'll see," Niko sighed.

And they did as soon as they entered Niko's quarters.

"Noah!" Shane gasped. "What are you doing **here?**"

**Remember Noah? No? Awww! Check out Remember Me for the story! Hang on, more about Noah is next! **


	7. Noah's Story

**Noah's Story**

Three days earlier on the secret world of Xanadu, a blue haired boy ran through the multicolored forest near the place where he had been living. He didn't call it home because no matter how warm and kind the woman who was taking care of him, it didn't feel like home.

True he had almost no memory of what happened to him before he came to Xanadu, just memories of extreme cold and pain that caused him to wake up shaking at night. Technically this was the only home he had ever really known in this short time of conscious living. And Ariel who had become more than a teacher, almost like a mother to him was so wise and understanding. Noah had nicknamed her 'Grandma Ariel' in a teasing fashion.

Ariel had taught him so much in these past few months. Not only had she nursed him back to health, but she had helped him get a hold of his growing psychic powers. So far he had gained a sense of empathy and an occasional premonition flash. It was not much by the standards of most of the inhabitants of Xanadu, but according to Ariel he had made great progress in the short time he lived there.

However it was Xanadu itself that made the boy feel uneasy. True it was peaceful and contented, but for some reason that peacefulness made him feel uncomfortable. For some reason he felt that he wasn't used to the quiet and the tranquility. He often had urges and desires for some kind of action.

Although he knew better than to go around instigating fights with the other citizens of Xanadu he had become known for the occasional harsh word or even mild prank. Once he had accidentally knocked over some meditation stones while trying to leap over them. So what if they had been standing perfectly aligned for seventy years? It was no reason for that alien to blow a gasket.

Even though he was a psychic, deep down Noah knew he wasn't like the others that lived here. It was not just the emotions he sensed from the other inhabitants of Xanadu saying he didn't belong. It was if the very planet itself spoke in a condescending way that he was not quite what it was looking for in a tenant.

Coupled with the fact that he had no memory of his previous life, things were just too frustrating for him. And when he was frustrated he had to fight.

So instead of fighting actual enemies he would run into the forest and fight imaginary ones. This was an exercise suggested by Grandma Ariel. Especially since even his pretend fighting made the other aliens on this planet nervous.

Noah never questioned where or how he had learned to do flips and twists with acrobatic grace, or martial arts kicks and fighting techniques. He had just woke up born knowing how to do them.

He was glad he did. It felt so right, so natural to do these things.

"Have you vanquished the enemy yet?"

Noah stopped and looked at Ariel casually sitting on the rock. "If the enemy is myself I have a long way to go," Noah replied, remembering a previous lesson in anger management that didn't exactly work out.

"Oh Noah, you're still unhappy here," Ariel sighed.

"It's not that I don't feel grateful for you taking me in or your lessons," Noah said. "But…"

"You feel you do not belong here," Ariel said.

"What's wrong with me?" Noah asked. "Why do I always want to fight?"

Ariel sighed. "Sit down Noah. I think it's time you learned about your past."

Noah obeyed. Ariel let out a breath. "When we found you…We learned that you were a genetic mutant. You were created to be a living weapon for Earth. A solider. However for some reason it was decided that you were to be a guinea pig for their experiments. They tortured you and kept you in suspended animation for years before we found you."

"That's why I don't remember anything," Noah realized. "There's nothing **to **remember."

Ariel was about to say something when some figures appeared over the horizon. "Oh look here comes the Happiness Brigade," She snorted. "What did you do **this** time?"

"Nothing! I swear!" Noah said.

"Ariel," A green haired female alien with white skin spoke. "The Council of Thought has decided perhaps it's time to evaluate your pupil."

"Evaluate?" Ariel frowned. "Sari you can't be serious. The boy has barely begun his training."

"Ariel the council feels that it might be in the best interests of everyone that the boy leave Xanadu," A tall alien with a high forehead and black robes spoke.

"Best interests my foot!" Ariel snapped. "I keep telling you that you don't have to be afraid of the boy! He's no threat to you! I mean you didn't complain this much when I brought Niko to Xanadu!"

"That was different," Sari said. "Niko was very young and had much potential."

"This boy has just as much potential as she did!" Ariel defended.

"Yes potential to be a weapon," A third alien with three eyes said.

"That's not his fault, Denen!" Ariel said hotly.

"No one said it was," Sari spoke. "Ariel no one is questioning that you have done wonders for the boy. He has improved under your care and his mental abilities are beginning to flourish."

"More rapidly than we expected," Denen frowned.

"What exactly is this test?" Noah said. "I'm not afraid to take it!"

"Very well…" Sari nodded.

Before Noah realized it he was transported into a cold vortex. "Where am I?" Noah asked. Hazy ghosts swirled around him. "What's going on? Stop it!"

He felt his mind being invaded. "STOP IT!" Noah screamed. He sent out a mental blast.

He heard a yell. The next thing he knew he was back in the forest. "Oh come on! How fair was that?" Ariel yelled at the three aliens. "He's been through a traumatic experience! Of course he was going to use his powers against you!"

"Ariel I know you want to help the boy but we just can't risk him staying here," An alien shook his head. "He's too dangerous."

"He didn't attack anyone! He was defending himself!" Ariel barked.

"Yes but what about the next time?" Sari asked. "That is what the test was about."

"It's an unfair test!" Ariel snapped. "You deliberately provoked him! You'd already made up your mind before it started!"

"Ariel you may be the council's lead voice but you are **not** it's mind and body!" Sari told her. "I know this sounds harsh to you but Xanadu has already had far too much contact with Earth as it is. And we all know there are many on Earth who would not hesitate to exploit our powers if they got access to them."

"So by sending that boy back out there where others can have access to his gifts? How is **that **any different?" Ariel snapped.

"It's not just that, it is the influence of these outworlders," Denen said. "You have always had a temper Ariel but lately it's become even worse."

"So I'm tainted now? Is that what you're worried about?" Ariel said bitterly. "Why you…"

"Ariel don't," Noah stopped her. "It's not worth it. If they want me to leave. I'll leave. Don't get yourself into trouble over me."

Ariel seemed to debate but thought better of it. She nodded and the aliens left. "How could people with such big brains be such small minded…" She grumbled.

"It's all right Grandma Ariel," Noah smiled. "I don't belong here anyway. I belong out there."

"You're right," Ariel sighed. "Fortunately there is a place for you to go. You can stay with my pupil on Earth."

* * *

"I'm sorry Niko I did my best but those stubborn paranoid fools on the Council…" Ariel sighed. She was speaking to Shane and Niko in the other room while Noah was in the living room with Zach, Eliza and Doc.

"It's not your fault Ariel," Niko said. "Noah can stay here. There's no problem."

"There **is** a problem bringing him here!" Shane barked. "Lorelei might recognize him! Not to mention Commander Walsh!"

"Goose she's confined to quarters most of the time," Niko said.

"Please so is Bubblehead but he gets out!" Shane snapped.

"As far as anyone is concerned Triton is dead," Niko said.

"She could remember his scent!" Shane said. "Her sense of smell was always extremely good!"

"Aren't there scent erasing lotions?" Ariel asked.

"Well yeah but…" Shane let out a breath. "I suppose that would work. But I don't want him to remember Lorelei or his past if I can help it. We could just say it's sunscreen."

"Goose…" Niko frowned. "You mean…"

"He'd have a better chance of survival if he doesn't remember Wolf Den at all," Shane said. "Or me. The least he knows the better chance he has of fitting in."

"Goose, he already knows that he is a mutant built for combat and has remembered his fighting skills…" Ariel told him.

"But he doesn't know how he **got** them," Shane pointed. "Right? He just thinks he was programmed with them. It's just going to be harder for all of us if he…I hate it too but it's for the best."

"Goose..." Zach began.

"You don't know Lorelei like I do Zachery!" Shane protested. "She was always nuts! Hell, she makes Kilbane look like a freaking diplomat! If she even _suspects _what Noah is, she won't wait for any orders! She'll tear him apart with her bare hands! Even a look of recognition from Noah would doom him!"

Ariel and Niko exchanged looks. "Goose I'm sorry. I promised to keep the boy safe…"

"I'm not blaming **you,**" Shane said. "In fact I owe you a lot. I just wish…"

"So am I staying here or what?" Noah walked into the room. He was dressed in a brown and green outfit and his long blue hair was held back by a thin brown cord.

"Impatient as ever," Ariel raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Ranger Niko will be continuing your training here on Earth."

Noah looked at Shane for a moment and realized something. "You're like me aren't you?"

"Yeah," Shane sighed. "I am."

"Ranger Gooseman helped rescue and find you," Ariel said.

"So he's a Supertrooper but not…?" Noah was confused.

"Listen…" Shane let out a breath. "The only reason I'm tolerated in the Galaxy Rangers is because I'm considered too valuable. Until recently they made me hunt down renegade Supertroopers. When I didn't bring any in, they thawed out an insane Supertrooper to hunt them down. Do you understand what I'm saying? They won't care if you're sane or not."

"I'm a failed experiment that is supposed to be dead," Noah caught on. "I must be careful. I understand."

"It's best that you stay with Niko," Shane explained. "If you stay around me too long it might be a threat to your survival."

"I still say you are being paranoid," Ariel sighed. "But in this case I understand it. All right Noah, you be good. All right? Try not to get into too much trouble."

"I will be fine," Noah said, embarrassed as she hugged him. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"It was my pleasure," Ariel smiled. Then teleported away.

"I'll never get over how she does that," Zach remarked.

"Ranger Niko I need to…" Walsh began as he walked into the room. "Who is **that?"**

"Commander Walsh this is Noah," Niko said quickly. "He's from Xanadu as well. He's going to stay with me for a little while as part of a mentoring program."

"I see," Walsh gave Noah a careful look. "This won't be affecting your duties will it Ranger Niko?"

Something made Noah stand straighter, stiffer. "I will not be a nuisance nor will my presence impact her performance, Sir!" Noah said. "I will obey regulations, Sir!"

Walsh seemed almost taken aback. "I see…" Walsh said. "Very well. I see no harm in you watching the child for a while."

"I am **not** a child, Sir!" Noah said quickly. "I am a…" Then he stopped, realizing that he almost gave away his secret within the first minute of being there. "I am a student of Ariel, Sir!"

"Rather well trained isn't he?" Doc said jokingly.

"He's been studying a bit about military protocol," Niko said quickly. "He wants to behave properly while he's here."

"I see…" Commander Walsh raised an eyebrow. "Ranger Niko I wanted to ask you if you would take the early patrol tomorrow with Harford. However if you're busy with your pupil…"

"Uh I can watch the kid with Goose," Zach said quickly. "It's no trouble. We only have some light paperwork tomorrow."

"Very well," Walsh nodded. He gave Noah a look. Shane cringed inside when Noah immediately snapped to attention and saluted. "Carry on." He left the room.

"What the hell was **that?**" Zach was stunned. "I've seen drill sergeants act more relaxed than that."

"Yeah you almost got your goose and our Goose cooked!" Doc said.

"I'm sorry I just…" Noah was shocked. "I just couldn't help myself. I don't know why I acted like that. It was like I was compelled to act that way."

"It's the conditioning…" Shane realized. "Subconsciously you're still…It's all right. I behaved like that too when I was first out of…When I first became a Galaxy Ranger."

"You mean whenever he's around Commander Walsh he's gonna…?" Doc began.

"We'll just have to keep his contact with him to a minimum," Niko said. "But Noah, remember you're from a **peaceful world**. A world that doesn't have military regulations."

"I'll try to remember that," Noah let out an annoyed breath. "Wait…Why was it him that I reacted to that way? Why…?"

"I guess it was because he was a commanding officer," Shane said.

But something in the way he said it didn't satisfy Noah. "Why do I have the feeling you are hiding information? You **do** know another reason why I reacted like that don't you?"

"Goose…" Zach sighed.

"All right," Shane let out a breath. "Commander Walsh was in charge of the Supertrooper Project. Even from the test tube we were conditioned to obey his orders. You probably are reacting to your subconscious programming. He didn't know about your…situation. He was told that you were no longer viable. That's how you were stolen and transported to that lab."

"I see," Noah nodded. "That makes sense now."

Zach was about to suggest something else but Shane stopped him. "We'd better get back to work. Niko…You'll watch him right? Until morning?"

"No problem," Niko said. "The couch has a fold up bed in it. He can sleep on that."

Shane nodded and left. Doc and Zach gave Niko a look that meant: _We'll get to_ _the bottom of this_ and went after him.

"Okay Gooseman, what's the **real** story here?" Doc asked after catching up to Shane.

"Come on Doc you saw what happened!" Shane said. "He almost gave himself away to Walsh and he didn't even remember everything! If he knew…"

"He'd be less likely to slip up again," Zach pointed out.

"Gooseman if I didn't know you better I'd say there was another reason that you're ashamed to tell us about," Doc raised an eyebrow.

"Well then you don't know me at all do you?" Shane barked and stormed away.

"Whoa, touchy," Doc blinked. "What is **that** all about?"

"I don't know. No one can ever figure out what goes on in Goose's head," Zach shook his head. "Not even Goose."

* * *

Noah spent half of his first night on Earth in a fitful state. In his dreams dozens of different shadowy images flitted back and forth through his mind. The cold of the cryo stasis chamber. Orders being barked. Images of young children fighting each other, being trained as soldiers. Commander Walsh giving orders. The feeling of annoyance as a small child followed him through a simulation, slowing him down. And another pair of green eyes staring at him.

The eyes shifted and the image of a golden scaled mermaid with long hair reached out to him. More images of pain and death. Of water washing over him. A military base that seemed so familiar.

Noah woke up covered in sweat.

"Noah? Are you all right?" Niko came out of her bedroom. "I sensed you were…"

"I'm fine," Noah sighed. "It's just…Nightmares. Nothing more. I'm all right."

Niko tried to get him to talk but he refused to share anything. She returned to her room and after a while Noah managed to get back to sleep.

_Dreams are dreams_. He told himself. _They don't necessarily mean anything._

But some part of him didn't believe it.

The following morning after breakfast he went with Zach and Goose to the robo steed stables. "Maybe a good ride is what the kid needs?" Zach asked.

"You actually ride these things?" Noah blinked at all the robotic horses.

"Yes, my horse's name is Brutus and Goose's is Triton," Zach pointed the horses out to him.

There was something about that horse that fascinated Noah. "Triton…" The word rolled off his tongue.

Shane picked up on it. "Uh Zach maybe this **isn't** such a great idea?"

"Why? Oh…" Zach realized it as well. Noah was just staring at the robo steed.

"Triton…Triton…" The boy seemed to be in a trance. He felt as if he was on the verge of remembering something important but could not understand what.

"Uh Noah maybe…" Zach began.

"Captain Foxx! Goose!" A ranger shouted. "There's been another incident in Q-Ball's lab! Something about Bubblehead, Commander Walsh and peanut butter!"

"Oh for crying out…Come on!" Shane barked.

However Noah didn't follow them as they ran out. The two rangers were too distracted to notice at first. Noah just stared at Triton. Triton gave him a look. "Do not think you can ride me. Only Shane Gooseman can."

"I do not wish to **ride **you," Noah bristled. "I just…You interest me. I don't know why."

Triton accessed his sensors. "My sensors indicate you are very much like my rider, Shane Gooseman. You seem to be a Supertrooper like he is."

"Just don't say it aloud out **here,**" Noah grunted. "What…What do you know about Goose? Can you tell me about him?"

"I thought you said you were a friend of his?"

"I am. It's just…He's so distant from me," Noah frowned. "Not that he's afraid of me. He's afraid **for** me. I suppose being a Supertrooper too he doesn't want to see me frozen again. But then why…"

He heard someone coming. Two Rangers sauntered into the stables and saw him. "What do we have here, Sanders?" One of the men sneered.

"It's that blue haired alien brat Niko's babysitting, Ares," The one called Sanders snickered.

"Bad enough we already got mutant freaks and aliens running around here," Ares growled. "Hit the road freak!"

"I'm not bothering you!" Noah growled.

"Yeah you are…" Ares snarled. He reached out to grab the boy. Without thinking Noah pulled a maneuver that soon found Ares on the floor. "Why you little…"

"Why I'll teach him some manners!" He grabbed Noah.

"Let me go!" Noah shouted.

"I'll let you go all right! Into…" Sanders began when suddenly he was knocked down from behind. Triton had broken out of his stable and went to help Noah.

"Are you all right?" Triton asked.

"Fine," Noah said.

"Why you stuck up tin can…" Ares pulled out a blaster.

"Get on my back!" Triton shouted as Ares fired.

"But you said…" Noah yelled.

"Just do it! I can override my programming in emergencies…" Triton shouted. Noah grabbed on and barely managed to hang on while Triton galloped out of the stable. The next thing Noah knew he was riding along the canyons and valleys near BETA Mountain.

Noah could not believe how beautiful the wild was around him. He felt free and wild as he rode Triton. Suddenly Triton began to buck and Noah fell off startled. He fell down a hill and the next thing he knew everything went black.

"Triton you're only supposed to let **me** ride you!" Shane's voice was heard as Noah regained consciousness. "How could you simply just decide to let him do it?"

"He did not reprogram me if that is what you are accusing," Triton said. "I'm not really sure why. I just felt like I could override my programming. Besides there was not exactly any other solution to the situation other than attacking Captain Ares."

"I suppose not," Shane let out a breath. "You awake kid?"

"Yeah…" Noah sat up. "What happened?"

"Triton's programming kicked in and knocked you out," Shane looked ticked off. "Noah why didn't you come with I when I told you to?"

"I didn't hear you," Noah said. "Why didn't **you** notice that I wasn't going with you?"

"You always have to have an answer don't you?" Shane grumbled.

"It was not my idea to take a joyride!" Noah protested. "Those two Rangers attacked me for no reason!"

"Don't worry about them," Shane said. "As we speak Commander Walsh is tearing them a new one."

"A new what?" Noah asked.

"A new…Uh, never mind," Shane waved. "Niko would probably kill me if I told you. Let's just say it'll be a while before they do that again. But still you shouldn't have stayed alone. I knew this was a mistake."

"Because you hate being around me?" Noah asked.

"I don't hate you," Shane said softly. "I just don't want to be the one to ruin your life. I'm a threat to you."

"If that is true then why did you bother saving me?" Noah asked. "You know what I think? I think you've been around these humans so long you doubt yourself and what you are."

"I can't deny that," Shane said. "Come on, get on my back. I'll carry you up."

"I can do it myself!" Noah protested, trying not to wince in pain. "Ow!"

"You twisted your ankle didn't you?" Shane asked. "I'll help you."

"I said I can do it myself!" Noah snapped.

"No, you **can't,**" Shane said. "I'm carrying you and that's **final.**"

"You can't order me about!"

"Yes I can, because I'm **bigger** than you are! Just get on!" Shane grabbed him and helped him on his back. "Now hold on!"

"This is ridiculous," Noah muttered. He picked up Shane's scent as he was carried. He felt something trigger inside him.

"Noah? You okay?" Shane asked.

"Something about all this…It's so familiar…Like it's happened before…" Noah said softly.

He closed his eyes and was assaulted with an image. No. A memory.

_A jungle terrain. Two boys walking through it. "Why did I have to get paired up with you?" The older blue haired boy in full battle gear snapped at the five year old blonde haired boy behind him. "I can't waste my time looking after your butt every hour of the day!"_

_"Sorry Triton!" The five year old boy with green eyes apologized as he tried to carry a backpack that was too heavy for him. _

_"We should have caught up to the others hours ago!" Triton groaned. "That's it! I'm not wasting any more time! I'm gonna have to carry you!"_

_"I don't need to be carried! I'm not a baby!" The younger boy protested. _

_"Shane Gooseman don't argue with me! I'm carrying you and that's __**final**__!" Triton snapped. _

_"I can do it myself!" Little Shane protested. _

_"No, you __**can't!**__" Triton snapped. _

_"Can't make me," Little Shane pouted._

_"Oh yes I can! I'm your superior officer and you have to do what I tell you! __Besides," Triton smirked. "I'm bigger than you are!"_

_"You won't always be!" Little Shane barked. _

_"Well I am now and that's all that matters!" Triton playfully tapped the younger boy on the forehead. "Now shut up and get on my back." _

_"Okay," Little Shane reluctantly climbed on. _

_"Finally…" Triton grunted with the weight but was able to still run with the boy and the backpack on him. "Just hang on. We'll catch up to the others in no time…" _

"I…I remember now…" Noah whispered. A tidal wave of memories hit him. "Shane…?"

Shane stopped and let Noah slide down. "Noah?"

"No…Not Noah…Triton…I'm Triton and I'm a Supertrooper from Wolf Den! I remember now!" He wobbly stood on his feet, staring at him in horror. "Goose you're….And I…HOW LONG WAS I FROZEN IN THERE?"

"A long time," Shane sighed.

"Exactly how long is a **long time?"** Noah snapped.

"About fourteen years," Shane said softly.

"**Fourteen years?"** Noah gasped. "You were only seven when…That makes you…"

"Yeah…" Shane said sadly. "I told you that you wouldn't always be bigger than me."

"Is he all right?" Triton walked over to them.

"Yeah Triton he's…" Shane began.

"Wait…You named your horse Triton after **me?**" Noah was stunned. He was trying to wrap his head around the situation in a tactical manner as he had been trained to many years ago. "Hold it! You **knew!** You knew and you wanted to hide…."

"I'm sorry," Shane sighed. "I should have told you but…I thought you were better off not knowing. Not remembering the hard life you once had. And…I wouldn't ruin your life again."

"Again?" Noah asked. "What do you mean by **again?"**

"I know you weren't happy about babysitting me as a kid," Shane said. "I slowed you down. I just didn't want to be a burden again."

"I did call you a burden didn't I?" Noah sighed. "I never really meant it. Most of the time. You weren't that bad…I…I can't believe you're grown up and I…"

"I guess you're not the only one who's changed," Shane said.

"Is that the real reason why you didn't want to tell me the truth?" Noah asked.

"Part of it," Shane let out a breath. "The other part is…I really am nothing but trouble to other Supertroopers. No matter how hard I try all I bring about is destruction."

"Why do you say that?" Noah asked.

"It's a long story…" Shane sighed.

"Then tell me," Noah looked him in the eyes. "Or better yet, **show** me."

Shane debated for a moment. "You're not going to like what you find in there."

"I don't expect to. Just let me in. I need to know your side of the story. All of it."

"All right," Shane let a deep breath. "Just be…careful in there. I've had a few bad experiences with telepaths lately."

Noah nodded. He slowly delved deep into Shane's mind and memories. The story of what happened with Shane during Wolf Den's training. Max, the genetic enhancer…Wheiner and the disaster with X-Factor. Shane being alone and struggling to find a place for himself. Entering the Ranger Academy and being forced to become a bounty hunter on his own kind. His battles with Kilbane and the other Supertroopers. His friendship with Niko, Zach and Doc. The battles he had been in. The hardships he suffered. The joys of his life. Changing into different forms. Falling in love with Niko. His first meeting with Cheyenne and the discovery of others of his kind. His capture and torture by the Queen of the Crown. Getting rescued and discovering his healing ability.

These images and memories stirred quickly until Noah broke off the contact. "I think you get the picture," Shane took in a breath.

"You've…Experienced a lot," Noah said.

"Understatement of the year," Shane groaned.

"It's all become clear now," Noah thought. "Wolf Den…What Wheiner did…What you did…No wonder you're afraid of hurting me."

"I'm not going to apologize for what happened at Wolf Den," Shane said. "I got over that. It's **after** Wolf Den that bothers me. What I did to Stingray…"

"Was a calculated risk," Noah interrupted. "You had no choice but to try that. It's not your fault completely. Maybe if you had some real training in your…new talent. But…Even then there was no guarantee it would work anyway. It's your emotions for Darkstar that are clouding your judgment. You always did have a soft spot for her."

"Look it's just…" Shane let out a breath. "I lost you once before. I don't want to lose you again. Or anyone else. Triton I…"

"Yes?" The horse spoke.

"Not you," Shane said. "I meant…"

"It's all right Goose," Noah stopped him. "I'm not…I've changed. I can feel it inside. I'm not Triton anymore. I'm Noah. Call me that."

"Right," Shane nodded. "Look Noah, you protected me when I needed you. And now it's my turn to repay the favor. Okay?"

"I'm not totally dependent," Noah raised an eyebrow. "I can protect myself but…I see what you mean."

"Well I am bigger than you now," Shane smirked. "And stronger…"

"You're enjoying my predicament aren't you?" Noah growled.

"A little," Shane admitted. "But I admit it's nice to have you back in my life."

"It's not so bad having you back," Noah smirked. "Now that I remember everything. Of course I could have done without remembering some of our training incidents. Particularly the flame thrower incident with Kilbane."

"I remember that," Shane chuckled. "Kilbane put half the team in the infirmary for a week and he spent two in the stockade!"

Noah smirked. "Wait…I remember from our mind sharing…"

"There's a clone of Kilbane, his name is Ryder," Shane nodded. "But don't worry. He's not half as arrogant as the original. He's a pretty good kid. He really cares about his sisters because they've been through so much together."

"And Cheyenne…" Noah said. "I think she's calling me. I want to see her."

"I think I can arrange that," Shane smiled. "Just remember we have to be careful who we talk to and trust. It's dangerous for you to be here."

"We're Supertroopers, Goose," Noah gave him a look. "Our lives are always in danger from the moment we're decanted. We live for danger. We thrive in it. I **taught** you that."

"You did," Shane smiled. "We'd better get back."

"All right," Noah nodded. He let Shane help him up on Triton. "I'm not angry at you now that I remember everything, Goose. After getting a glimpse into your deranged mind I know you were just trying to protect me."

"But I should have trusted you," Shane let out a breath. "It's hard to get rid of old habits. That's another reason I thought you were better off not remembering."

"Good plan but it didn't work. My body remembered my training even if my brain didn't…" Noah said.

"Are you going to be all right?" Shane asked.

"I'm still a little disturbed by all this…" Noah said. "But I'll adapt and adjust. That's what a Supertrooper does. That's what you did. For what it's worth Goose I'm…Impressed on how you grew up."

"Thanks," Shane smiled. "That means a lot to me."

"Perhaps we've both gone soft?" Noah sighed. "I don't remember being this...emotional. Or tolerant."

"You get used to it," Shane smiled. "Let's go home."

It was strange. Even though Noah was forced to keep his past a secret he felt comfortable with his new identity.

This place was dangerous and one slip could cost him his life.

He was just as much an outcast here as on Xanadu. Maybe even more.

But it was home.

And that suited Noah just fine.


	8. When We Practice To Deceive

**When We Practice to Deceive**

A few days passed. The tension between Shane and Commander Walsh was still there but quieter. It had changed into a distance between the two men.

And as usual things were about to get worse.

This time it was because Zachery couldn't resist opening his big mouth when he shouldn't.

He just noticed Walsh being unusually terse with Shane and stayed behind after a mission briefing. "Sir, don't you think this has gone on long enough?"

"What do you mean Captain Foxx?" Walsh looked at him.

"You're being hard on Goose for a situation that wasn't his fault," Zach said.

"I take it you're referring to the incident where Stingray kidnapped me a few days ago?" Walsh growled.

"That wasn't Shane's fault and neither was the fact that he didn't bring him or Darkstar in," Zach said. "I mean he couldn't exactly tell you everything that happened on that mission because he didn't want…" He stopped himself.

"Foxx are you suggesting that Gooseman is **deliberately** hiding information from me?" Walsh's tone was cold.

Zach cursed himself for being so careless. "I'm just saying…Shane looks up to you. He might find it…difficult to tell you how he's feeling. And things that happen on a mission. Maybe if you talked to him? Be a little patient…He might…"

"Captain Foxx do you know the reason **why **Gooseman failed?" Walsh snarled.

"Uh…Well you see…" Zach cursed himself for saying something. "I really think this is something you should talk about with Goose. I gotta go…" Zach beat a hasty retreat.

"Now what the hell did Foxx mean by…?" Walsh shook his head. "I'd better keep a close eye on Shane."

Shane walked in. "Commander I uh…I forgot to ask you something. Since I have the afternoon off tomorrow I was wondering if I could have permission to leave the base for the afternoon."

"You want **my **permission to leave the base? Why?" Walsh was suspicious.

"I promised Niko I would take Noah diving. He's never gone before. I was going to take the dolphins with us."

"Really?" Walsh asked. "Nothing else?"

"Not really," Shane said.

Walsh thought a moment. "All right. I don't see the harm in it. In fact I'll call Longshot myself and tell them to expect you."

"Great. Thank you sir," Shane said. He left the room.

Walsh then went on his communicator. "Dr. Kruger? It's Commander Walsh. Remember that favor I did you a while back? Well I'm calling it in. I need you to do something for me…"

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Shane asked Noah as he piloted the flying sub. Icarus and Winter were in the tank in the back.

"Yes," Noah nodded. "I have to. Goose I just…I just feel this pull and I can't…"

"I know," Shane smiled. "I know **exactly** how you feel. Besides I know how cooped up you feel staying in Niko's quarters most of the time."

"I wish I didn't have to," Noah said. "The only thing keeping me sane is those exercises Niko gives me so I can focus on my abilities."

"It's necessary, especially with that maniac Lorelei running loose," Shane let out a breath. "You just can't take a chance just now. It's dangerous enough as it is."

"She'll be there right?" Noah asked.

"I know she will," Shane smiled. "Remember though we can't tell anyone about this. Right guys?"

"Don't worry Goose! We won't tell!" Winter chirped.

If only she knew how wrong she was.

Back at Longshot in a small control room Commander Walsh, Dr. Kruger and Dr. Nagata was watching their every move.

"Was this really necessary?" Dr. Nagata asked "Did you have to use all this equipment so you can spy on Gooseman?"

"He lied to me Owen," Walsh's face was stone. "Gooseman looked straight into my eyes and flat out **lied** to me. And I want to know **why.**"

"Those sensors we put on the dolphins will enable us to see and hear everything they do without their knowledge," Dr. Kruger told him. "I still don't understand why you're doing this."

"They are going to do more than diving and I want to know what," Walsh growled.

"So do I."

"Cain!" Walsh turned on his rival. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was bored," Cain sauntered in. "Wanted to get out of the house. Didn't feel like shopping. So Walsh, spying on your own men huh? I was wondering when you'd get around to that."

"This is none of your business you…" Walsh began.

"Technically this isn't any of your business either. Who's the kid?" Cain asked as he looked at the monitor.

"That's not important," Walsh told him.

"You know who he is don't you?" Cain asked.

"I have a good idea," Walsh admitted.

"Mind **sharing **that good idea with me?" Cain asked. "Or maybe I'll share a few things **I **know with some other people."

Walsh sighed. "You remember when the Galaxy Rangers uncovered that illegal lab on Prairie?"

"The one where they were experimenting on Supertrooper bodies?"

"Apparently some of the bodies were still alive," Walsh looked at the monitor. "And by coincidence Ariel from Xanadu was on that mission as well."

"And this Noah person is supposedly from Xanadu? So there **was** a survivor from that lab," Cain frowned. "And Gooseman and his friends hid him."

"I thought he looked familiar," Dr. Nagata remarked. "I thought it was just a coincidence or a trick of my optical sensors. That's Triton isn't it? I was so sure he was dead!"

"Clearly not! Why didn't he tell me?" Walsh grumbled.

"Maybe he wanted to keep the kid alive?" Cain gave him a look. "Let's just watch and see where they're headed off to."

"They're meeting someone but I don't know who," Walsh told him as Shane and Noah left the flying sub with the dolphins.

"Are you sure she'll be here?" Noah asked Shane.

Shane held a crystal necklace he wore around his neck. "I'm sure."

"She's here!" Winter clicked happily.

Noah turned and saw a figure breaking out of the water. "Cheyenne…"

"What is that?" Dr. Kruger gasped. "Is that a…a mermaid?"

"Well…" Cain thought aloud. "Isn't **this** an interesting turn of events?"

"Did he just call her…?" Walsh gasped. "No! It can't be! It's impossible!"

"What is?" Dr. Kruger asked. "You **know** her?"

"We know **of **her," Cain said. "Nagata can you do a bio scan?"

"Yes I believe we have the technology in those sensors," Nagata said.

"Do it, and see if we get a match from our Supertrooper archive files," Walsh punched in several codes.

"Supertrooper archive files? That's one of the escaped Supertroopers from Wolf Den?" Dr. Kruger gasped.

"Not exactly," Cain said. "But she did have a lot to do with it indirectly."

"We've got a positive ID," Dr. Nagata spoke. "According to our sensors there is a ninety seven percent chance that that individual is indeed Cheyenne Gooseman."

"Cheyenne Gooseman?" Dr. Kruger asked.

"She was a super solider in the late Eighties of the Twentieth century," Walsh explained. "We based a lot of our Supertrooper designs on her DNA. Including our Gooseman's. It was thought that she was lost at sea and perished over a century ago."

"Apparently she found a way to survive," Cain remarked.

"Remarkable," Dr. Kruger looked at the scan. "Look at this data. It's not a complete picture of her physiology but from what I'm getting her bio-defenses are remarkable. How old do you think she is?"

"At least over a hundred and twenty years old," Walsh was stunned. "But her DNA designs were experimental and primitive!"

"And extremely adaptable," Cain noticed. "Let's hear what they have to say."

"So you're Cheyenne…" Noah said softly. "I've…I've been dreaming about you."

Cheyenne tilted her head. "I know it couldn't be helped. But I still failed…" Shane sighed. He responded to something. "I know…But still."

"She didn't say anything," Nagata noticed.

"Not with her mouth," Cain frowned. "Telepathic?"

"Very possible," Walsh nodded. "But she wasn't designed for telepathy according to our records."

"Well Gooseman's not designed for healing either," Cain pointed out.

"Shane, what the hell have you gotten yourself **into?**" Walsh was stunned.

They seemed to exchange some kind of telepathic conversation. Finally Shane spoke. "I don't know Cheyenne. How am I supposed to be the one to unite the Supertroopers if I keep hurting them?"

"It wasn't your fault," Noah suggested. "You did the best you could."

"I still hurt Stingray," Shane let out a breath.

"Unite the Supertroopers?" Walsh was puzzled. "Goose what nonsense is this woman telling you?"

"All right I won't stop trying," Shane smiled at Cheyenne. "I promise."

"That woman is clearly messing with Goose's mind!" Walsh barked.

"I don't think so…" Dr. Kruger said. "I admit that sentence about uniting Supertroopers has me puzzled but still she doesn't seem…"

"She's a Supertrooper! You can't take anything you see for granted!" Walsh barked.

"Now that you've met Cheyenne what do you plan to do now, Noah?" Shane suggested. "BETA isn't exactly safe for you."

"I'm not running and hiding," Noah said. "Well running anyway."

"This isn't about your pride! This is about survival!" Shane barked. Then he looked at Cheyenne. "What do you mean something's coming? You want him to stay where it's not safe?"

Shane then relented. "Oh all right. But only for a few more weeks."

"What's coming?" Walsh thought. "What is she up to?"

"Gentlemen I suggest that none of this information leaves this room," Cain spoke. "Especially to the Board of Leaders."

"Can you imagine what Gooseman could evolve into?" Dr. Nagata wondered. "Our Gooseman I mean."

"I'm afraid to think about it," Walsh sighed. "I can't believe he didn't tell me about this!"

"You're not feeling **jealous** are you?" Cain smirked. "Just because the boy wants some Mommy and Me time?"

"Gooseman obviously is in over his head," Walsh paced back and forth. "And I have a feeling that the other Series Five Rangers are well aware of her existence!"

"Don't say **anything** about this," Cain advised. "I mean it Walsh. Reign in that temper of yours. We need to think of a strategy."

"What kind of strategy?" Dr. Kruger asked. "You…You're not going to hurt her are you?"

"Think for a moment Doctor," Cain said. "All Supertroopers not under our control are ordered to be hunted down and frozen. Besides I have better ideas for her than being a Mrs. Paul's entrée."

"What are you planning?" Walsh asked.

"Nothing yet," Cain said. "I want you to give me a copy of the data and then destroy the evidence. Again no one is to say anything to anyone outside of this room! This is a very important piece of information here. Obviously this is clear cut proof that Supertroopers can not only evolve and adapt to their environment, they can surpass their original designs. Information like that will not sit well with the Board now will it?"

"I see your point," Dr. Kruger sighed.

"Walsh," Cain warned. "I think it might be necessary to remind you **not **to let Gooseman know you know about the other Gooseman. Or his little friend."

"You can't expect me to just pretend that…!" Walsh was furious.

"I think you are the **last** person to judge Ranger Gooseman about keeping **secrets** now, aren't you?" Cain's tone was harsh.

Walsh backed down. "So what do you plan to do about this?"

"We need to proceed very carefully," Cain said. "Say nothing for now. I need to think. Don't worry Kruger I have no intention of seeing either the boy or the mermaid harmed. In fact, they could be very useful to us. Very useful indeed…"

**Oh boy. Now what's going to happen that Walsh and Cain know about Cheyenne? Things are going to heat up and fast! Tune in next time to find out. **


	9. Custody Fight

**Custody Fight**

"Thanks for taking me Goose," Noah sighed as they returned to BETA after dropping off the dolphins at Longshot. "She's…"

"I know," Shane smiled. "She makes you feel like you are part of something greater. That you're not alone any more. Approaching BETA Mountain."

They disembarked and were soon walking the hallways when they saw people running around yelling. "What's going on?" Noah asked.

"Damned if I know," Shane blinked. He noticed all the activity centered in the recreation room. "Let's find out."

A news footage on Tri-D was being shown. Images of Kilbane, Brainchild and the other escaped Supertroopers were shown. "Again. News Nine has just obtained exclusive proof that the government is involved in a giant cover up over the Supertrooper conspiracy. It seems that the escaped Supertroopers were not frozen and have been at large for several years."

"What the hell is **this?**" Shane shouted.

"It's been all over the Internet and the news channels for the past hour," Sanders told him.

"Here is some footage of Ryker Kilbane, renegade Supertrooper working with the Crown Soldiers on an attack on Kirwin over a year ago," A reporter described the scene shown on Tri-D. "Clearly our government lied about the exact details of the incident of Wolf Den and it's aftermath!"

"Oh this is really going to go over well with the public…" Doc groaned.

"Several alien ambassadors have also formally filed a protest," The reporter spoke. "Since the Supertroopers were originally programmed to hunt and combat aliens, they feel that Earth's Government has deliberately put them in danger."

"This is supposed to be a military secret! How did this happen?" Shane yelled.

"We now go live to a press conference by the man who exposed this story. Senator Eric Wheiner…"

"Ask a stupid question," Shane growled.

"I was shocked when I learned about these renegade mutants running recklessly," Wheiner was putting on a public display of indignation. "As I was shocked that the military had created these unnatural monstrosities in the first place!"

"Shocked! The bastard was in charge of the committee overseeing the program!" Zach yelled.

Even Captain Ares was disgusted. "That two faced weasel…Does he really think that people forgot about that?"

"Most civilians never even heard about who exactly was part of the Board of Leaders in charge of the Supertrooper Project," Shane snarled. "Thanks to the 'Classified Information' excuse!"

"Yeah but the military remembers," Ares snapped. "And most of us weren't exactly thrilled at the idea that they were trying to make replacements for us hard working soldiers to take our jobs!"

"You're right," Doc frowned. "Wheiner's rubbing a lot of salt into a lot of old wounds here. What's his game?"

"To piss everyone off! That's what he **lives** for!" Shane snapped.

"I keep pressuring the Board of Leaders to launch an investigatory committee looking into exactly how the disaster of Wolf Den happened!" Wheiner said. "We can't keep living in ignorance on what our government is doing!"

"Ignorance my ass!" Shane shouted. "Not only was he there, he caused the disaster and **everyone** knows it!"

"Easy Gooseman," Doc put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't tell me to take it easy, Doc!" Shane barked. "I've had it up to **here** with that slime ball's lies!"

"We have already seen that Supertroopers are more than willing to fight against us and with the Crown Empire," Wheiner said. "I also have documents supporting the claim that the Queen of the Crown is severely injured and near death. Her empire is crumbling and what there is of it can be snatched up by Earth's enemies! And those renegade Supertroopers will not hesitate to claim the empire for themselves and use their new power to get revenge on the human race!"

"He's stirring up paranoia and fear for no reason," Zach was stunned.

"Taking over the Crown…For crying out loud can't anyone shut this **moron **up?" Ares barked. "I don't like Supertroopers either but to think they're capable of conquering the Crown Empire when they can't even hijack a livestock freighter! Come on!"

"He is making our jobs ten times harder than it is because of his vendetta with Gooseman," Troy gave Shane a harsh look.

"It's not Shane's fault that…" Niko glared at Troy.

"Since the Galaxy Rangers and Earth's military obviously can not contain the problem I will personally put on a bounty of a million credits for every Supertrooper brought into custody! Dead or alive!" Wheiner shouted.

"Just what we need!" Shane threw up his hands. "An official Supertrooper Hunting Season! Just when I think Wheiner can't **tick** me off any more than he has!"

"And as for the so called claims of alien governments that they were ignorant of the situation I have proof that not only were they aware of the Supertroopers that had escaped but they were more than willing to give asylum to them!" Wheiner shouted.

"Oh no…" Shane was stunned. "No…Don't do what I **think **you're going to do!"

Wheiner showed the press several videos of Ryder and the kids on Andor. "Here on Andor are four young Supertroopers created in an illegal scientific project. I have proof that Commander Walsh, the so called leader of BETA willingly gave them away to the custody of Ambassador Waldo Zeptic of Andor! Andorian scientists are studying these children trying to learn government secrets!"

"WHAT?" Ares who had obviously not heard about the Supertrooper Kids stood up in his seat. "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS DIDN'T YOU GOOSEMAN!"

"It's not like that!" Niko shouted. "Those children…"

"Don't belong in the hands of **aliens!**" Sanders shouted. Several other Rangers seemed to agree with him.

"It was the only way to save their lives you miserable…" Shane barked. He was being shouted down by Ares and several other Rangers at once. Other Rangers along with Zach and Doc shouted back to support their friend.

"Noah," Niko realized this was not a good place for the boy right now. "Get to my quarters and **stay **there. This might get ugly."

"Yeah…" Noah nodded in agreement and left the room quickly.

"I always said we could never trust a Supertrooper!" Ares shouted. "He willingly helped hide those children from the proper authorities!"

"Considering the proper authorities would have sent innocent children on a one way trip to the Cryocrypt for no reason…" Shane snarled.

"Innocent? They're genetically grown weapons! The Andorians could use them against us!" Ares shouted. "And if they don't some other alien will!"

"You don't actually believe that do you?" Niko was stunned.

"Says the traitor that was **raised **by aliens!" Sanders snorted. "No wonder you prefer Gooseman over your own kind!"

"Listen you bigoted…" Niko began then notice Shane storming out of the room. "Shane! Wait!"

"That's right! Run out of here!" Ares taunted as Shane left. "You're not wanted here freak! And take those other traitors with you!"

"Remind me to sock you in the jaw later!" Zach snapped before he and the rest of his team ran after Shane.

"Three guesses what Goose is gonna do," Doc gulped. "And **who** he's gonna do it to!"

"That broadcast was right in front of BETA Mountain," Niko said. "We have to stop Shane before he does something he'll regret."

"Maybe regret is the wrong choice of words," Zach groaned. "But what he'll do will certainly lead to a court martial if we don't get him under control! Not that I blame him! Goose! Gooseman wait up!"

"Don't try and stop me Captain!" Shane snarled as Zach caught up to him. "That bastard has crossed the line one too many times!"

"I agree but tearing him into pieces isn't the answer!" Zach told him.

"This from the man who nearly **blew him** up the other day?" Shane barked.

"Okay Zachery, maybe you shouldn't be the one giving this speech?" Doc moved Zach out of the way. "Gooseman, look I know you're angry…"

"No, I am not angry. I'm **mad!** There's a big difference!" Shane snarled.

"Gooseman! This is the Doctor speaking!" Doc managed to walk ahead of him and tried to reason.

"Good! I'm gonna make a house call on Wheiner's spine! Or what's left of it!" Shane snapped.

"Gooseman I think I can safely say that if you did pound the senator into tiny little bits there would be a lot of us that would be happy," Doc said. "However your plan has one tiny catch!"

"What? That I won't be able to stuff his carcass on my mantle?"

"No, it's the fact that you can't protect those kids while you're in the slammer doing time for murder!" Doc told him. "And what about Noah? Darkstar? Remember **her?** And the baby?"

This stopped Shane for a second. "And what about Cheyenne, Goose?" Doc went on. "What will happen to her if something happens to you?"

"And Billy," Niko added. "He needs you too Shane now that his father's gone. You promised Max you would protect him. Remember?"

"Fine, I won't kill him," Shane said. "I'll just rip his **arms off!"** He started to storm down the hallway again.

"Well that calmed him down," Doc rolled his eyes. "Goose!" He and the others chased after Shane.

"Worked better than I thought it would," Zach admitted. "Gooseman! Wait!"

"Shane you don't want to rip Wheiner's arms off," Niko caught up to her lover. "That will solve nothing."

"You're right," Shane admitted. "I'll yank his **tongue** out and sew his **mouth** shut! That will accomplish a lot!"

"We're making progress," Doc quipped.

"Doc!" Niko snapped. "Goose! Wait! Please just promise us you won't give into your temper!"

"He won't have to," Doc pointed down the hallway. "It seems someone beat you to it!"

"You lousy, lying two faced…&!!" Zozo had somehow gotten up high enough to throttle Senator Wheiner by the neck. Both Commander Walsh and Waldo were trying to pry him from his neck. Eve Wheiner was shrieking and carrying on.

"Let…go of me…you…purple…deranged bunny rabbit…" Wheiner gasped for breath.

"Looks like the press conference is over," Doc quipped.

"It ended when Zozo bit him on the knee!" Waldo groaned. "Please lend us some assistance here!"

"Why?" Shane asked. "I think Zozo is doing a **great **job all on his own!"

"Why are you so angry at my father?" Eve cried.

"Because he's a lying piece of…" Zozo shouted a slew of obscenities.

"Whoa," Doc blinked. "I didn't even think Zozo **knew** those words!"

"I didn't even know half those words," Zach admitted.

Eventually they dragged Zozo off Wheiner. "This isn't a military instillation! It's an insane asylum!" Wheiner snapped.

"You would know! Pulling an insane stunt like you just did!" Walsh barked.

"Why are you **doing** this?" Shane whirled on Wheiner. "Why can't you leave my family **alone?**"

"Because he can't handle you and must go after defenseless kids!" Zozo said.

"Haven't you taken **enough** from Gooseman?" Waldo looked Wheiner in the eye. "Haven't you caused more than your share of pain in his life?"

"And forcing him to clean up the messes you made!" Zozo added.

"Make no mistake Ambassador Zeptic, we're going to get those Supertroopers under Earth jurisdiction!" Wheiner yelled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Waldo bristled. "And believe me I shall say a lot!"

"YEAH! LIKE WHAT A…" Zozo began to scream more profanity before Niko covered his mouth.

"And you guys were worried about **my temper?"** Shane snorted.

"Get out of here Wheiner, while you still can!" Walsh ordered. "Or else I will save Gooseman the trouble and shoot you myself!" Walsh and the other Rangers helped drag Zozo away.

But not before Shane snarled at Wheiner. "You took away my family once Wheiner…You're not doing it a **second time!"**

"Father what did he mean when he said you took enough from Goose?" Eve asked. "What is that all about? It's like the third time someone's mentioned something like that."

"Nothing," Wheiner snapped. "Just stay away from that freak!"

"He's not a freak!" Eve snapped.

"You have no idea what that **creature** is capable of!" Wheiner yelled at his daughter. "He will destroy us if given half a chance!"

"Destroy **us?** Do you hear **yourself?** He saved my life!" Eve yelled. "You're not making any sense!"

"I will do whatever it takes to destroy Gooseman and any threat to us!" Wheiner yelled. "Either he'll die or I'll die! That's how it is! That's how it must be! And don't forget it!" Wheiner stormed away.

But that wasn't it for Eve. "You're hiding something Father…" Eve frowned. "And I'm going to find out what it is!"

* * *

A few hours later they were still in Walsh's office. "So the Board of Leaders is going to do **nothing** about this?" Shane barked, pacing back and forth.

"There's not much more they can do," Walsh sighed. "Most of them don't want to take any chances on letting the public know about their involvement in the Supertrooper Program and the cover up! Especially now since it looks like Earth is going to sue for custody of the Supertrooper kids."

"They can't do that! Can they?" Shane asked.

"It is a possibility," Waldo sighed. "It is a very complex case."

"If Wheiner and the Board of Leaders gets their claws on those kids…" Shane growled. "There's no telling what they'll do to them!"

"They could even use them against you," Doc sighed. "Probably Wheiner's main idea."

"Wheiner hasn't won yet!" Zach barked. "We just have to prove that those kids wouldn't be safe here."

"Easier said than done," Doc said. "Remember when Goose got an official form stating he was no longer property? They could use that statement as proof that those children would be in no danger."

"But that slip of paper means nothing to them!" Shane roared. "They still think of me as property and would disregard that in a minute!"

Waldo's personal communicator beeped. "I believe I have a feeling what this is about," Waldo sighed. "I'll be right back." He went to take the call in private.

"Why couldn't Wheiner just leave those kids alone?" Niko asked. "They're no threat to Earth!"

"That's not how he paints it," Zach said.

"Zozo was right before," Shane sighed. "He's using them to get to me. The **coward!"** He hammered his fist into the wall so hard it made a dent. "Two faced spineless coward!"

"I've already gotten a lot of calls from senators and 'concerned citizens'," Walsh sighed. "Questioning my involvement in the Supertrooper Program and it's aftermath."

"In other words people are wondering why **I'm** not in the freezer?" Shane said.

"You have to admit Gooseman your failure to bring in any of the renegade Supertroopers has caused some concern among the Board," Walsh gave him a look. "I warned you something like this might happen!"

"They wouldn't…" Zach was stunned.

"No, but they can make Shane's life more difficult," Walsh sighed.

"Oh like it's been so easy lately!" Shane barked. Waldo walked in. "Bad news?"

"Gooseman, Whiener's…indiscretion has caused a bit of friction among my government," Waldo sighed. "In order to calm down some of the furor between our governments…They have decided that perhaps it is best that the children in question be transferred to BETA Mountain for evaluation as well as temporary housing until their legal status is cemented."

"No!" Shane said.

"I have no choice Gooseman," Waldo sighed. "I've been ordered to do so by my government and the League of Planets Judicial Council. But that does not mean I am going to give up custody."

"So what exactly does that mean?" Zach asked.

"I am going to do everything in my power to save those children's lives," Waldo said. "All I have to do is prove to the Judicial Council that they would be better off living on Andor and in my custody."

"Sure," Shane said sarcastically. "Convince a couple of judges that a group of genetic mutants bred to fight aliens would be better off living with the aliens they were trained to kill. That'll go over real well!"

"I understand your cynicism Shane but it's the only chance those children have," Walsh told him. "It's not like your blasters can solve this problem."

"If only…" Shane growled.

* * *

"I can't believe you're letting that fool get away with this!" Cain shouted at Garson. "It's bad enough he exposed the fact that there are more Supertroopers out there but…I thought we agreed to let the kids stay off Earth until they were adults!"

"We did, but Wheiner saw differently," Garson groaned.

"Hold it, does Wheiner have some kind of dirt on you?" Cain asked. "He does doesn't he? Okay what is it? You might as well tell me. I'll figure it out anyway. What? You slept with someone's wife? Someone's **husband?"**

"Nothing like that!" Garson bristled. "He just…Found out a few plans the Black Rose Society has in place."

"Come on Garson," Cain folded his arms. "Out with it. If I'm going to help you I need to know the whole story."

"Might as well," Garson sighed. "We haven't anything concrete yet but we're planning on using that Energy Star to create an ultimate weapon."

"To protect the Earth and eliminate the need for Galaxy Rangers," Cain said. "Yeah, yeah I got that."

"That's not the only reason," Garson sighed. "Somehow Wheiner found out about our plans for expanding the Earth's territory."

"Define 'expanding'."

"Do I have to spell it out for you? We're going to get control of the League of Planets and rule it ourselves!" Garson snapped. "That's the only way humans will be a hundred percent safe from an alien menace!"

"Really? And Wheiner figured that out? He's smarter than I thought!"

"Unfortunately he's also gone completely paranoid. The fact that we now know the Queen of the Crown is in a coma and her empire is up for grabs has made him greedy," Garson sighed. "Not to mention the fact he still has that stupid vendetta against Gooseman."

"And by getting those Supertrooper children under Earth's jurisdiction will take care of two birds with one stone," Cain said.

"Precisely, and quite a few of our supporters agree with him," Garson sighed. "And I hate to say it but this time Wheiner has a point. We need to keep Gooseman under our control as much as possible. Not to mention have an extra batch of Supertroopers in case…"

"Not until they're legal adults," Cain snarled.

"Don't worry, they're far too young and inexperienced to send them out in the field," Garson said.

"But still if and when we do get custody of those children, I want them under my command," Cain said. "I mean I was the original choice to head Wolf Den after all."

"And **now** you want them?" Garson asked.

"What can I say? I like to think I've learned from Walsh's mistakes," Cain smirked.

"Why would I hand them over to you?"

"Who else do you have in mind? Walsh? Wheiner? You've got your Enforcer running around doing all your dirty work. Face it Garson, you don't exactly have a long list of candidates."

"You do make some excellent points," Garson smiled. "All right Cain. When we get the brats, they're yours."

"And for some reason in case we don't get the kids," Cain smiled back. "I might be able to convince them to join our cause over time."

"What do you mean?"

"A little friendship never hurts," Cain smiled. "Like I said they're too young and there is plenty of time to work on their young minds."

"So you'll pretend to be against this while secretly…" Garson smirked.

"In other words no matter which way the court rules, I win," Cain smiled.

"You mean **we** win," Garson pointed out.

"Of course," Cain smiled. "And perhaps one of these days Wheiner may find himself…How shall I put this delicately…Out of the picture. Don't worry about the details for now. I'll handle it after the court ruling."

"I knew I made the right decision in letting you in," Garson smiled.

"I knew it too," Cain smiled.

* * *

Two days later the Andorian ship carrying the kids arrived at BETA. "So you're not going to tell them about Noah?" Doc asked Shane as the Rangers waited to meet them in the hanger.

"We all agreed that it's the safest course for now," Shane let out a breath.

"Don't give up hope yet Shane," Niko touched his arm. "At least you'll be able to see the children more."

"For a while anyway," Shane let out a breath.

"Gooseman court cases like this can drag on for **years**," Doc told him. "The formal paperwork hasn't even been fully filed yet."

Waldo and Zozo were there as well. "Yes and my lawyers have told me that our case is quite strong and our arguments are more than adequate," Waldo agreed. "Doctor Seti has been working with them since day one and he has agreed to come here and supervise them. He says they have made tremendous strides in rehabilitation."

"That won't convince anyone on the Board of Leaders," Shane said softly. "And you know it. To them those kids are nothing but genetic mutants. Weapons to be used and discarded… And there's nothing I can do to protect them. I failed again…"

"Don't say that!" Zach told his friend. "It's because of you they've stayed alive this long! And we haven't lost yet. Just have some faith."

"They're here!" Zozo pointed.

"Goose!" Hari and Mata streaked out of the starship. Hari wore a blue and green outfit while Mata wore a pink and blue outfit. "Goose! Goose! Goose!"

"Wait up you two!" Dea was next. She was wearing a brown jumpsuit with a green sash. Her blue hair was longer, almost to her shoulders.

"Like you're the only one who wants to see Goose!" Ryder followed with the Andorian Doctor Seti. Ryder's hair was still a messy black top and he wore black pants with a black vest over a brown shirt.

Shane was taken aback by a moment. Not as much as how much the kids had grown and become healthier than he last saw them. But by how much both Dea and Ryder looked like their counterparts. With very little differences they looked almost exactly like Chimera and Kilbane. However he knew their personalities could not be any more different.

"Goose!" Mata and Hari leapt in Shane's arms. "Goose! Did you miss us?"

"You bet!" Shane smiled as he twirled them around. He let them go to hug Dea. "You look even more beautiful than when I last saw you."

"Come on…" Dea blushed. In contrast Shane knew Chimera would have preened vainly at such a comment.

"It's true," Niko smiled. "You're quite a lovely young lady. And so are you girls."

"And you've grown into…" Zach began.

"Like Ryker," Ryder sighed. "I've seen the video. Like I don't have enough nightmares about him."

"You are **not** him," Shane tussled Ryder's hair.

"Could have fooled me…" A familiar voice purred. "Even smells like him."

Zach whirled around and saw Lorelei and the rest of the Series 5.2 Rangers standing behind them. "So these are the defective freaks everyone is squawking about?" Ares snarled. "They don't look like much."

"What is **she** doing here?" Shane roared, deliberately placing himself in front of the children.

"Wanted to see what her next targets would be like," Ares sneered.

"Smell weak," Lorelei smiled an evil smile. "No wonder most of them were abandoned. But that one…Kilbane…Yes that one is strong. The original was strong too if I remember…"

"That's enough!" Commander Walsh walked over. "Captain Ares go on patrol with your squad."

"Yes we're going out to hunt down dangerous Supertroopers," Ares sneered at Shane for emphasis.

"Obviously we won't find any here," Troy smirked.

"You stay away from these kids you maniac!" Shane barked as they left.

"She was a Supertrooper too wasn't she?" Ryder realized.

"Yeah," Shane nodded.

"Is she a renegade?" Dea asked.

"Practically," Shane sighed. "She's as insane as one. Stay away from her!"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Ryder twitched. "She's got the same crazy look as…"

"Yeah I know," Shane let out a breath. "Kids, this is Commander Walsh. Say hello to Mata, Hari, Dea and…"

"Kilbane," Walsh growled.

"**Ryder** Kilbane," Shane corrected.

The tension was very real and very obvious. "You know we should get the children settled in their quarters," Dr. Seti suggested.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up," Shane said. The others went ahead.

"So those are the children?" Walsh asked casually. "Now I understand why you're so…emotional over them."

"You know you could have been a little less hostile," Shane snapped at Walsh. "He's not Ryker you know?"

"No, he's just made up of the same DNA," Walsh frowned.

"Not completely! He's different!" Shane protested. "Give him a chance!"

"Is the reason you're so defensive about him because you failed to connect with Kilbane?" Walsh asked.

"I admit when we first met I had concerns," Shane said. "But once you get to know him…"

"I don't intend to," Walsh said gruffly. "Don't give me that look, Gooseman. The less time these children are here the better. You're too attached to them as it is."

"They have the same DNA I have," Shane said. "Well some of it anyway. That makes them…"

"Just Supertroopers Shane," Walsh said.

"Is that what you think of **me?"** Shane barked before he stormed off.

Shane didn't get far when around the corner he saw Ryder. "Kid…"

"He hates me doesn't he?" Ryder sighed.

"He doesn't **know** you," Shane said. "It's just…I don't think he ever liked Ryker. Then again he was always hard to like. But once he gets to…"

"He doesn't **want **to know me," Ryder said bitterly. "He's like almost everyone else!"

"You still have to give people a chance," Shane said softly. "Yeah there are a lot of jerks out there. But some of them can surprise you. Look at my team. I had doubts about them too. And now I couldn't ask for better friends. Come on. Let's catch up with the others."

They walked down the hallway. "So how's it going?" Shane asked. "I mean your schoolwork?"

"It's okay," Ryder said. He looked at Shane. "You're upset."

"Is it that easy for you to read my emotions?" Shane looked at him.

"You know we Supertroopers can sense things about each other," Ryder said. "You've always been more…"

"Human?"

"Yes. Something is on your mind and it's not just about the custody fight. What is it?"

"Do you…" Shane began. "Do you think I'm dangerous to you?"

"I used to think that when we first met," Ryder said. "Not anymore. I know you. I know you'd never really hurt us."

"I wish I could believe it," Shane said softly.

"Why do you ask that? Is it because of the other Supertroopers? They are renegades Goose," Ryder looked at him.

"I know that," Shane said softly. "And I know that most of them need to be taken out but…That can't stop me from feeling guilty about it. Yeah I know I shouldn't but I do. Like I told you once before that is my flaw. That is how I am defective. I weep for the Supertroopers when there is nothing to weep for."

"Maybe that's why…That's why you're the only one of us who **can** unite us?" Ryder thought aloud. "Maybe your flaw…Is not a flaw at all? It's something…needed."

"You're a good kid, Ryder," Shane let out a breath. "I may have failed with the others but I **won't** fail with you and your sisters. I promise. I just wish I could…I can't take custody of you and your sisters."

"It's okay Goose," Ryder said. "We understand. It's all because of Wheiner and the Board of Leaders. You can't have custody of us or else…"

"Listen to me, no matter what happens I will **always** protect you," Shane told him. "No matter what I have to do I will make sure you and your sisters are safe."

"I know that," Ryder nodded. "I believe in you, Goose."

"That makes one of us," Shane sighed.

It wasn't long before the kids were settled in. But Shane still couldn't shake the feeling that things were getting worse.

"It's going to be all right Goose," Niko said to him as the Rangers left the kids to get settled.

"I dunno, this custody fight could take months," Shane let out a breath. "Even years. And every minute those kids are left at BETA is another minute they're in danger! Especially with Lorelei running around. We all know she could slip her leash at any moment and then…"

Shane shuddered. "There are so many ways they could hurt those kids and use them it scares the hell out of me!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Zach snarled.

"It's dangerous enough for Noah to be here," Shane let out a breath. "I was just lucky that Walsh didn't recognize him. But if Lorelei smells him…Or sees him…This is so bad."

"All because of Wheiner," Doc shook his head. "I swear Gooseman even I'm tempted to blast that man into atoms."

"I can't even tell the public about his involvement in Wolf Den!" Shane growled. "Not without any repercussions against me or the Commander! That bastard really did it this time! But I swear on my blood…He will not ruin those kids lives like he's ruined everyone else's! No matter what it takes, I swear it!"

* * *

"Wheiner you have no idea how close you came to getting into some serious trouble that even you couldn't weasel your way out of!" Garson barked at Wheiner on the communicator in his personal office. "Do you have any idea how many favors and bribes I had to do with military officials and other senators so that there wouldn't be any sanctions on you? I still don't understand what the hell motivated you into pulling a dangerous and stupid stunt like that!"

"It was a strategic move," Wheiner snarled. "I had to start taking measures against Gooseman! He's dangerous! He and all those Supertroopers! Either I destroy him or he'll destroy us all!"

"He wouldn't have tried to destroy us in the first place if it wasn't for **you,"** Garson snarled. "And what you did at Wolf Den."

"That is immaterial," Wheiner waved his hand.

"Is it?" Garson said. "Wheiner how stupid do you think I am? This is all about your idiot daughter's crush on Gooseman. A crush that I might want to point out to you is one sided! Anyone with half a brain can see he's not interested in her! And even if he was he wouldn't be that stupid to…Oh wait you don't **have** half a brain!"

"You don't get it do you?" Wheiner snapped. "Gooseman's already making moves against us? Or do you think all those arrests were just coincidences?"

"What are you babbling about?" Garson sighed.

"Senators Gann, Graham, Drake and Baltine for starters!" Wheiner yelled. "Not to mention four people on that committee overlooking the Supertrooper Project are **dead!"**

"And you blame their deaths on Gooseman? Are you insane?" Garson said. "Most of them were over eighty years old! Wheiner unless Gooseman sent a few hookers to give some of those older men heart attacks I don't think he had anything to do with their deaths!"

"What about all those senators arrested?"

"Wheiner, Gann was always greedy, Graham and his cronies were always too stupid and Baltine was always a crook plain and simple!" Garson shouted.

"What about Ventenmeyer?"

"He was cheating on his taxes!"

"So do we but we never get caught!"

"That's because we're better at it than he is!" Garson groaned. "You are so freaking paranoid it's unbelievable!"

"Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean that someone isn't out to get you!" Wheiner yelled.

"Oh yes and that muscle bound mutant is behind all those arrests and hunting us down," Garson rolled his eyes. "Wheiner, you're an idiot. Garson out."

Wheiner fumed silently before he left. But he didn't realize he was being watched.

"I told you that this secret passageway led to my father's office," Eve Wheiner told two of her friends as they walked in from a bookshelf.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Eve?" Eve's pink haired friend asked.

"Come on Joey! My father's obviously hiding something!" Eve said as she opened his personal vault. "There's some bad blood going on between him and Goose and I want to know what it is."

"Do you know where he hides his stuff?" A blue haired girl asked.

"Yeah I got the code for his personal safe and everything, Sapphire," Eve said. She broke into the safe. "Jackpot! Joey got anything off of my Dad's computer?"

"Got some files man," Joey downloaded some stuff.

"Okay let's head to my room and see what we've got!" Eve said as they escaped through the tunnel.

"Like wouldn't it be easier to just ask your old man what's up?" Sapphire asked as they entered her room.

"Where's the fun in that?" Eve snorted. "Besides he never tells me anything anyway. Let's see what's on these video disks."

It didn't take them long to find out.

"Dude…are they gonna kill that guy?" Joey asked. "Oh man!"

"They're having kids shoot and kill and…they're betting on it!" Sapphire was stunned. "And your father is…"

"Dude I thought you said your old man didn't know anything about this!" Joey asked.

"He did but…" Eve realized. "He lied to me. He lied to everyone…Why?"

"I got something else!" Sapphire said. "Look at this video!"

"What have you done Dad?" Eve felt sick as she watched it. "What have you **done?"**


	10. Getting Back At Daddy

**Getting Back At Daddy**

The following day Shane and Niko were returning from patrol when they were met by a breathless Zach Jr. "Hey! Little Zach! What's the rush?" Shane asked.

"Goose! Am I glad to see you! You won't believe this! There's a recording of what happened at Wolf Den on both Tri-D and the Net!" Zach Jr. said. "What really happened!"

"What?" Shane asked. He and Niko raced to the Recreation Room and met up with a crowd of rangers watching the events unfold on Tri-D. Shane got there just in time to hear Wheiner's rant:

"_I'll give the Board of Leaders such Supertroopers as the Galaxy's never seen!"_

Then came a shot of Wheiner leaking the X-Factor gas into the system. It was all Shane could do to keep from shaking as he saw his comrades being infected. Some of them dying on the spot because they could not adapt to the gas. The human guards that were there didn't survive either being exposed to the gas or being slaughtered by the insane Supertroopers.

"Shane…" Niko couldn't say anything but took his hand. Several other Rangers gave him pitying looks.

"How…How is this possible?" Shane gasped.

"Eve Wheiner! That's how it's possible!" Katya growled. "The foolish girl not only put these recordings up on her website and those on Me Tube but made copies and sent them into every single news station there is!"

"What? Why?" Shane was stunned.

"Yeah I know that girl has issues with her father but still…" Sanders grumbled.

"Who does **not** have issues with Senator Wheiner?" Katya snorted. "Imagine **living** with that man all of your life?"

"You have a point," Sanders admitted.

"This is horrible," Doreen shuddered at the sight of a Supertrooper dying.

"And it's not even the worst of it," Troy growled.

"There's **more?"** Niko asked.

"Oh yeah," Ares grunted. "This next bit is really enlightening!"

The next video was different. Wheiner and a few more senators joking about in a private room. "Place your bets people! Place your bets!" A senator laughed. "I got five on the favorite!"

"No way! This time Gooseman goes down!" Wheiner snorted.

"No…" Shane was stunned as images of a twelve year old Shane fighting a much older Supertrooper was shown.

"Is that what I **think **it is?" Doc's jaw dropped.

"Yeah…" Shane was stunned.

"What? What **is **this?" Doreen asked.

"It's...It's a recording of one of the hunts…" Shane admitted. "The Board of Leaders forced us to hunt wounded and damaged Supertroopers…Supertroopers deemed useless in the program for sport."

"You're **joking,**" Troy was horrified.

"I wish I was," Shane growled.

"Board of Leaders on the Supertrooper Committee even placed bets on what would happen," Zach growled.

"You **knew** about this?" Ares yelled. "You knew that monster hunted other mutants for **sport?**"

"Goose never wanted to take any part in these hunts!" Niko shouted.

"Yeah right!" Ares snorted.

"It's the truth!" Shane snapped, his body trembling with rage.

"Funny you had so much passion back then to hunt your own kind," Ares went on. "What happened?"

Shane growled and went to strike Ares but Zach stopped him. "Goose! Don't! He's not worth it!"

"Well neither is Wheiner now," Doc realized.

"You're right," Shane realized. "I've been waiting for this day for **years!** When all the voters find out what a piece of slime Wheiner is!"

"That's not all they've found out I'm afraid," Doc sighed.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked. He was cut short by a beeping on his communicator.

"Foxx get your team to my office right now!" Walsh barked.

"Oh I wonder what it could be about?" Shane asked sarcastically.

It wasn't long before the Series Five Rangers were in Walsh's office. "It's only been a few hours and already this is shaping up to be a huge political disaster of biblical proportions!" Walsh sighed as he watched a live news coverage of the scandal on the news network.

"Especially since the tape of the hunts implicated at least three other senators," Doc nodded. "One of them is the head of the Treasury department now."

"And the others are equally important," Zach said. "Look! Something's happening!"

"This just in, Senator Jerome Allenbore, the head of Earth's Treasury Department has stepped down," The news anchor spoke. "He is being questioned by authorities about his involvement in the Supertrooper scandal. He is the first of several senators that have been either called in for questioning or are planning to step down from office. Senator Zoot Martin has called a press conference to denounce these recent events."

"I mean this whole thing was bogus from the get go! But to find out all about how the whole Supertrooper Program really went down? How could they like not tell us the truth man?" Zoot spoke. "I mean, I may not have been there at the time but I feel freaking responsible you know? I mean as a senator it's not just about me and I know I have to live right and proper to make all those people who voted for me not feel like they've wasted their votes you know?"

"Such an eloquent speaker," Zach scoffed.

"I mean first Wheiner says that he had nothing to do with the whole Supertrooper thing but then it turns out that not only did he know about the whole program he helped run it and he wrecked it! And don't you all tell me that Walsh and those other big wigs in charge didn't know nothing about this! I smell a cover up man!" Zoot said. "I think a **lot** of other people on the Board of Leaders knew about this too! And I want an investigation to find out exactly who knew what and when!"

"The scary part is that people are listening to that goofball," Walsh groaned.

"No the really scary part is that goofball has a point," Niko gave him a look.

"I knew Wheiner did a stupid thing by revealing the whole Supertrooper disaster but I had no idea how bad it was going to get…" Zach said.

"We're talking a political earthquake that could greatly impact Earth politics for years," Doc realized. "Especially since a few of them were allies with Garson."

"And…" Walsh sighed. "It could also get me removed as head of the Galaxy Rangers and BETA Mountain."

"They can't blame you for that can they?" Shane realized. "You tried to stop the hunts!"

"Yes but technically I started them in the first place," Walsh sighed. "Although the original purpose of them was supposedly for non lethal purposes. Mostly training. But…"

"The question is where the hell did Eve Wheiner get a copy of those videos?" Shane asked.

"I sent Wheiner a copy of the security cameras at Wolf Den years ago," Walsh admitted. "To remind him what he'd done. The others…I suppose he had them made or something."

"I knew this situation was too good to be true," Shane sighed. "Is Garson and the Board gonna throw you to the wolves?"

"Not if they know what's good for them," Walsh growled. "I can implicate him and several other people and they know it."

"Our main priority is to get Wheiner," Zach said. "There is an arrest warrant out for him, right?"

"Yes but you are not on the case," Walsh growled. "In fact you are all confined to quarters until further notice."

"Why?" Niko asked.

"Because you are all…Too close to the subject," Walsh said delicately.

"Commander why won't you let us **do** something on this?" Shane asked. "This is our one chance to take that bastard down! It was handed to us on a silver platter! Even the Board of Leaders won't tolerate him now! Why?"

"Because you're all part of a criminal investigation!" Walsh shouted.

"I get Goose is at the heart of this but…"Zach began.

"No, you are **all **going to be questioned. So until this mess is cleared up you are confined to quarters. I'll contact all of you tomorrow so that you can be questioned by a neutral party," Walsh snorted. "Until then I suggest that none of you contact each other. Especially you Goose! Since you're probably going to be questioned the most! You're dismissed."

"Commander…" Shane began as the others left.

"I **mean it** Gooseman," Walsh growled. "You are not to leave BETA or do anything. That's an **order! **Is that clear?"

"Very clear, sir," Shane grunted and left the room.

Walsh let out a breath. He opened the door to a nearby closet. "There. I told them to stay out of this. They won't bother you."

"I knew I could count on you," Wheiner sneered. "You'd do **anything** to protect that offspring of yours wouldn't you?"

"Shane Gooseman is more of a man than you could ever **hope** to be Wheiner," Walsh growled.

"If you want to see your **boy** get through this without being shoved into the Freezer you are going to help me and do **exactly **what I want," Wheiner snarled. "And that includes getting the Energy Star!"

"What do you want **that** for?" Walsh snapped.

"Because Garson and Cain want it for themselves," Wheiner said. "And it's my ticket to freedom!"

"I'm already risking enough hiding you!" Walsh snapped. "I am not getting further involved in any more of your crazy schemes!"

"You're **already** involved Walsh!" Wheiner snarled. "The day you made that backroom deal to protect Gooseman! So don't try to weasel out of this now! Besides you want that jerk Cain brought down more than I do! We both know he's up to something but Garson's so busy with his own problems and so charmed by his slickness he can't see it!"

"You're right about that," Walsh admitted.

"Of course I'm right!" Wheiner snapped. "Let's face reality Walsh, even if Gooseman wasn't involved those tapes implicate you too! My public career may be tarnished but I can still salvage something if we play our cards right!"

"What? You think you can get something on Cain to make Garson forget all about this?" Walsh asked.

"You said so **yourself** no one can trust Cain," Wheiner said. "This is the best chance we've got at salvaging our lives! As long as Gooseman and the other Series Five Rangers **don't** get involved!"

"You'd better hope so," Walsh said. "Garson's already calling for your head. I can't hide you in BETA forever."

"Remember Walsh if I go down, you and Gooseman will go down too!" Wheiner snarled. "That's a **promise!"**

"You've already ruined enough lives!" Walsh growled back. "And one day I am going to make you pay for it! That's **my **promise!"

"Yeah, yeah you've been singing **that** tune for years!" Wheiner snarled. "But we both know you love your power and position even more than you care about Gooseman. So don't threaten me with empty promises. If it suited you, you'd throw Gooseman to a pack of wolves. You were already prepared to have him blown up on some unknown planet if the Supertrooper Program was passed! So please don't play the concerned father card with me! It's not going to work! I know you too well!"

"At least Gooseman would never expose all my secrets to the galaxy on TRI-D!" Walsh snarled.

"Don't you put this on my little girl! Eve obliviously has problems!"

"Gee I wonder why?"

"At least she wasn't grown in a test tube as an experiment!" Wheiner snapped. "The only reason she did this was because she became infatuated with that **freak! **He confused her! He turned her against me!"

"Wheiner, we can argue about our parenting skills…or in your case your **lack** of them until we're blue in the face!" Walsh snapped. "I suggest our priority should be a way of getting out of this mess **your daughter** put us in!"

"Well you are the tactician aren't you?" Wheiner snapped. "Think of something!"

"I am…" Walsh sighed. "God help me Wheiner if we manage to get out of this alive I am going to **kill **you!"

**The fun is just about to begin! Whoo hoo! **


	11. Wheels in Motion

**Wheels In Motion**

Shane returned to his quarters and found Noah sitting there. He wasn't alone. "Ryder?" Shane was startled. "What are you doing here?"

"I snuck out," Ryder admitted. "I had to talk to you. I saw…I saw what was on the news."

"We both did," Noah looked at him. "Ryder recognized my scent as a Supertrooper as soon as he found me in the hallway. We've been…talking."

"Look I know I should have introduced you to each other sooner but with the custody hearing and everything…" Shane let out a breath.

"Goose, believe it or not we understand," Noah gave him a look.

"It was a tactical strategy," Ryder said. "Noah…Explained who he was and where he came from. In a way, he is in even more danger than we are. Wait if Wheiner is an outlaw now…What does that mean about us?"

"I don't know but at the very least this gives us more time and throws a big block of doubt on the League courts on the fitness of Earth getting custody of you kids," Shane sat down next to them. "But let's not celebrate anything just yet. There are still plenty of enemies out there that would love to see all of us frozen or worse."

"I've already lived through worse," Noah frowned.

"That's why we have to keep Noah a secret for now," Shane explained. "Understand?"

"Of course we do," Ryder was a little annoyed. "We're Supertroopers. We're not overemotional babies."

"You're just trying to save our lives," Noah said. "I also saw the tape on the hunts. I had no idea things had gotten that bad."

"That's right, most of the hunts weren't used for gambling until after…" Shane realized. "That's not important now."

"What's going to happen?" Ryder asked.

"They're going to hold an investigation into what happened at Wolf Den and Senator Wheiner," Shane sighed. "So I think it's best for now that you both go back to your respective rooms. They don't want me in contact with anyone. And don't say that we've spoken. Understand?"

"All right," Ryder nodded and went to leave. Shane put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Goose?"

"Don't tell your sisters just yet," Shane warned Ryder. "I promise I'll introduce Noah to them myself soon. I just…"

"You just want to make sure we are safe and when we are then you will arrange for Noah to be transferred with us," Ryder nodded. "I understand. We're exposed, he isn't. If something happens to us…"

"Nothing will happen to you!" Shane growled. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Shane gave the boy a hug. "I promise…" He looked at Noah. "Both of you."

Noah gave Shane a look. "You've become…quite intent on protecting us. It's…like a squad leader would do."

"You're my family," Shane said. "Of course it's important for me to protect you."

"Family? We may have some genetics in common but…" Noah was puzzled.

"It's not always about genetics!" Ryder snapped. "Even I know that!"

"It's a bond between people. Even if they're not related by blood…They're bound by their hearts," Shane explained. "I learned that from my friends."

"After everything we've been through nobody can tell me that Dea, Hari and Mata aren't my sisters," Ryder said. "And Goose well…He's become our big brother. He's watching out for us."

"Interesting," Noah thought. "Never thought of Goose being a **big **brother. But he is acting like a leader."

"I'm not trying to assert authority," Shane let out a breath.

"I did not imply you were," Noah corrected. "I meant it…in a good way. You've become human and it works for you."

"I've had to adapt just as you have," Shane pointed out.

"That is what a Supertrooper does," Noah said. "I still don't know. Life was so much simpler back at Wolf Den."

"Maybe but it's **better** out here," Shane told him. "And that's where you're all going to stay. You two better go back to your rooms now before someone sees you."

"All right," Noah started to follow Ryder. Then stopped. "Goose…I…uh. If it would make you…I mean. It's obvious you've become accustomed to need…physical contact and if you really want to…uh…"

"Thanks," Shane got his meaning and hugged him.

Noah hugged back a little then pulled away. He then nodded and left the room. Shane shook his head and smiled.

"Bubblehead? Are you here?" Shane realized something. "Where are you?"

He looked around the apartment. "Bubblehead?"

"Hello!" Bubblehead popped his head out of the vent in the wall. "Guess where I've been!"

"I'm afraid to ask," Shane groaned as he picked up the bird.

"Good because I can't remember," Bubblehead blinked.

"What a day…" Shane sighed as he sat down on a couch. He started to pet Bubblehead.

"Oh! I remember something!" Bubblehead said. "Apparently Senator Whiny's on the lam! Nobody can find him! He's in trouble again isn't he?"

"Yup."

"Think he'll weasel his way out of this one?"

"I wish I could say no," Shane grumbled. "But that bastard has been in tight spots before…And every time he gets away with it. Every. Single. Freaking. Time."

"Boy that's too bad."

"Yeah," Shane growled. Anger and hate raged in his body. "No. It's not going to happen! Not **this** time!" He stood up. "Bubblehead I'm going for a ride!"

"Can I come?" Bubblehead asked.

"Not this time," Shane said. "I need you to keep an eye on the place. Sorry Commander but Wheiner is going down…" Shane growled.

* * *

"This is all getting out of hand," Garson growled as he paced back and forth in his office. Cain was with him.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Cain told him. "You should have taken care of Wheiner a long time ago!"

"I know I know but the man did us favors and…" Garson sighed.

"Are you gonna sick your Enforcer on him to have an accident?" Cain raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say it's a possibility that Wheiner might not live to see a trial," Garson growled. "Unfortunately the man is also in possession of a lot of other secrets about our little society."

"I thought he wasn't a member?"

"He's not but that didn't stop the weasel from getting influence and secrets anyway," Garson sighed. "He thinks just by doing a few favors and making a few backroom deals he's part of the organization."

"And does anyone else think that too?" Cain raised an eyebrow. Garson didn't say anything. "Ah now I see the problem."

"Some members in our…Organization think too much of themselves as it is," Garson said. "They think they can run the whole thing by themselves without any work at all! If they ever got organized we would be in serious trouble."

"Well then I guess we'd better find Wheiner before he goes hunting down some of those friends," Cain smirked. "I suggest we start with someone who has very little love for Wheiner and will do anything to get rid of him."

"Can you be more specific?"

"I'll give you a clue," Cain smiled. "He's got blonde hair and a badge."

* * *

"What do you mean he's not **here?"** Garson yelled.

"Uh, not here as in absent," Bubblehead blinked. "Missing. Not in attendance…left the building. Who are we talking about again?"

"Unbelievable…" Garson winced as he looked around Shane's apartment. He and Cain and two guards had arrived to question Shane. "When I get my hands on that arrogant little…"

"Why Garson what a pleasant surprise," Shane sauntered into the room. "And what brings you here?"

"You know why you little…" Garson hissed. Then remembered that Goose was at least two feet taller than him. "Where were you?"

"I went out for a ride," Shane shrugged.

"You were supposed to remain confined to quarters!" Garson yelled.

"I was?" Shane said innocently.

"Yes you were you thick headed…" Garson shook his fist.

"Garson," Cain held up his hand. "Gooseman I think you know why we're here. Now obviously you are the only one on the Series Five Team that actually has any information about Wheiner and Wolf Den we can use. Unless you really want us to browbeat your team mates for the fun of it, we'd like your cooperation on dealing with Wheiner. So do we have it?"

"That depends," Shane folded his arms. "Are you actually going to throw him to the wolves this time or back him up like you **always** do?"

"I admit we've…mistakenly supported Wheiner in other things before…" Garson admitted. "However it's clear that this man has become a serious liability."

"And what about Commander Walsh?" Shane asked. "Is **he **a liability?"

"Are you insane? You know we need that man to run BETA," Garson snorted.

"Good," Shane smirked. "Then maybe we can do business."

"Business? Why you…" Garson snarled.

"Garson," Cain held up a hand. "I'm sure Ranger Gooseman is merely making sure that any and all information will be used appropriately and not reflect on BETA or the Galaxy Rangers. And it's not Walsh's fault that he was saddled with a liaison to the Board of Leaders that was completely incompetent and corrupt. Am I right?"

"Exactly," Shane took out a small computer disk. "Check his tax returns for starters. You'll find Wheiner's been holding out on his ex-wife. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. You'll find a whole bunch of information on here."

"Have you been investigating Wheiner behind everyone's backs?" Garson asked, astounded that a Supertrooper would think of such a thing.

"Let's just say the senator has become a hobby of mine," Shane growled with a smile.

Garson gave him a calculated look. "You've picked up a few tricks from Walsh haven't you?"

"What can I say? I was taught by the best," Shane made a wolf grin.

* * *

"This just in to Channel Nine News, authorities now have proof that Senator Wheiner was not only cheating on his taxes but accepting bribes and favors from powerful lobbyists. It has also been speculated that Wheiner has interfered with voting regulations and may have in fact secretly switched votes in some of his election campaigns in past years, including his first years in office. Hold on…We also have pictures and evidence that Senator Wheiner had an affair with then model and now Galaxy Ranger Doreen Green. Ranger Green had no comment but said she will hold a press conference…"

"AAAAGGGGHHH!" Wheiner shouted. He was in a secret room in BETA and shut off the Tri-D.

"Voter fraud. That explains how you keep getting elected," Walsh growled. "Why am I not surprised?"

"My career is ruined! This is all Gooseman's fault!" Wheiner raged.

"Technically it's your daughter's fault when she ratted you out in the first place."

Wheiner ignored that. "I thought you said you had him under control!"

"I don't think anyone can really control Shane Gooseman," Walsh told him. "And you have to admit he's got plenty of reasons to want to see you behind bars!"

"Well if you don't want to see him behind the frozen peas in a giant freezer, you'd better take charge of this situation!" Wheiner snarled.

"How do you expect me to do **that?**" Walsh snapped.

**"Think** of something," Wheiner glared at him.

"Fine," Walsh grunted. "I'm going to try and clean up your mess! As usual!"

* * *

Doreen Green was used to having her name linked to romantic scandals and entanglements. She had plenty of experience at that as a model and didn't care now that no one knew about it.

_And to think, I thought that by sleeping my way onto a ranger team would increase my fame_, Doreen thought to herself as she walked to her destination. _Just work a few years, get enough material to write a book. Quit, publish my memoirs and go into acting. I thought this would be easy! Too bad no one told me how much work was involved. _

_But now I got a bigger problem to deal with. I never thought just by doing some simple research I'd uncover something about another Ranger! However maybe I can use this information to my advantage! _

She then met up with her contact. "I knew something was wrong with you…" Doreen said. "I've always sensed it. And that story you gave us didn't check out. I did a background check and…"

And before she knew it, Doreen was in incredible pain, followed by oblivion.

* * *

"Home sweet home…" Doc groaned as he returned to his quarters. He had been questioned about what he knew about Wheiner and anything about Goose and Wolf Den for hours. "Damn investigators. Why didn't they go after Wheiner before this whole mess?"

As soon as Doc walked into his apartment and turned on the lights he saw a whole different kind of mess before him. Doreen Green was lying on the floor, dead with a knife in her chest.

"Well this is inconvenient," Doc groaned.

**Here we go again! See what happens next! **


	12. Murder Can Be Annoying

**Murder Can Be Annoying**

"Well this is just one damn setback after another!" Captain Ares fumed as he studied the crime scene. "First Broscoe goes nuts, then we keep getting the short end of the stick on missions and now **this!"**

"I'm sure Doreen isn't exactly thrilled about this situation either," Doc remarked. "And neither am I." All the Series Five and remaining Series 5.2 Rangers were at the crime scene as the forensic investigators worked.

"We should find out what killed her," Sanders frowned.

"I think the bloody knife in her chest is a clue," Ares said sarcastically. "And here's another clue, it was in **Hartford's **apartment!"

"Please! If I wanted to kill her do you really think I'd be stupid enough to do it in my own apartment? Where I just got new carpet?" Doc asked. Everyone looked at him. "I did say **if.**"

"Well **somebody** killed her and it looks like Doc," Niko growled. "Or one of us."

"You mean one of you Series Five Rangers," Ares frowned.

"No, I mean one of us **Rangers**, both Five **and **Five Point Two!" Niko emphasized.

"She's right," Troy said. "Sanders you're a computer expert and you were chasing after Doreen. But she rejected you."

"So what? That doesn't mean I'd kill her!" Sanders snapped.

"I dunno, she seemed to prefer Hartford and Dumas over you," Ares thought aloud. "And Hartford is your rival…"

"What? You saying I killed her then dumped her here so that Doc would get the blame?" Sanders yelled. "That's crazy! If there's any killer around here its that Supertrooper! How do we know he didn't want to take a crack at Doreen and she turned him down! Maybe Ranger Niko wasn't enough for him?"

"Or Ranger Niko got jealous when she did make a play for Gooseman," Katya smirked. "We all know what a temper she has."

"You're not exactly known for being level headed either," Niko fumed. "And I'm not the one who threatened to stab her!"

"That's right! She **did** say that!" Sanders remembered. "In fact she made comments like that all the time!"

"Whose side are you on?" Katya snapped.

"My own! If you think I'm gonna be the fall guy for this think again!" Sanders yelled. He pointed to Katya. "It **was **you wasn't it? What? She write something about you in that book of hers that you didn't like? Like maybe how much of a killjoy you are and couldn't get a man even with a gun and lasso?"

That was when Katya gave him a swift kick to the jaw with her boot. "I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" Katya screamed. She had to be held back by Zach, Ares and Shane. "I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"And people say I have a temper," Niko quipped.

"I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU PSYCHICS WERE IN IT TOGETHER!" Katya yelled.

"WHAT?" Niko shouted.

"That is kind of strange that neither of you can get anything," Ares thought aloud.

"There's some kind of interference!" Niko snapped. "I can't get anything!"

"Neither can I!" Troy snapped. "Our powers can't reveal everything like a magic 8 ball!"

"Pretty convenient for you if you ask me!" Ares snarled.

"Well no one asked you!" Troy snapped.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

The Rangers stopped squabbling. They stared at Commander Walsh. "We have enough of a scandal at BETA without all of this!" Walsh barked. "This is disgraceful! All of you get to your stations right now!"

"Except for **you** Gooseman!" Walsh growled. "Come with me now!"

"Someone's in trouble," Sanders mocked.

"Shut up Sanders," Shane growled. He followed Walsh.

The other Rangers left the room. "Glenn, wait," Doc stopped Sanders.

"What do you want Hartford?"

"To clear my name for one thing," Doc said. "And I'm guessing that's your goal too."

"What makes you so sure that I didn't do it?"

"Because we're both graduates of Miss Abercrombie's Charm School," Doc gave him a look. "We both know how to deal with people in a less sloppy manner than that."

"True, this does seem like the work of an amateur," Sanders frowned. "So we team up. Where to first? Green's quarters to find that book she was writing?"

"It's a start. We're **both** going to go over her files and find out **exactly** what she was working on," Doc said. "That way neither can hide information from the other."

"Right," Sanders nodded. "So let's get to it."

However as the two men made their way to Doreen's quarters they were met with a surprise. "You? What are you doing here?" Doc gasped.

"Hello boys," Cain smiled. "Nice day isn't it?"

* * *

Shane followed Walsh into the deserted hallway. "So what are you mad at me for **this time**?" He asked.

"Don't pretend to be innocent with me, Gooseman! You deliberately disobeyed me!" Walsh shouted. "You ignored my orders and gave Garson and Cain those files we've been collecting over the years! Files you were not supposed to use until I told you so!"

"Well I thought those files were better used given to the proper authorities for once," Shane retorted.

"Don't play that game, Gooseman," Walsh growled. "We both know that you couldn't have done the murder because you were too busy blabbing everything to Garson and Cain! How could you **do** something like that?"

"Did you really think I'd let **any **chance to get Wheiner slip by me?" Shane shouted back. "That man isn't just a threat to us! He's a threat to those kids! I'm not going to let him ruin **their **lives like he ruined all the others!"

"Good God Gooseman do you have any idea what kind of position you've put me in?" Walsh growled. "What you've put **us** in?"

"Garson and Cain hate…"

"It's not them I'm worried about!" Walsh shouted. "Whitener has information as well. And not just on Garson and everyone on the Board of Leaders."

"What? He's got something on you **too?**" Shane asked. "What is it?"

"It's not important," Walsh barked.

"If he does have something on you all the more reason for us to find him!" Shane told Walsh. "For all we know he had something to do with Ranger Green's death."

"That's enough of **that** Gooseman!" Walsh barked. "I should throw you in the brig and put armed guards to make sure you stay there! But instead…There's a shipment of terra farming equipment that needs to go to the Jupiter Moon Project! You are to deliver it right now!"

"But that will take at least a day!" Shane protested.

"Exactly! I'm keeping you off this case and out of trouble so don't argue! Get going! Now!" Walsh barked. Shane fumed but left.

"All right I've stalled for time," Walsh muttered to himself. "But that won't get Goose out of the picture for long. What a mess! The last thing I need is for him to get involved in this murder situation!"

What Walsh didn't realize as he walked away was that Troy had followed him and watched the whole exchange. Troy smirked. He had something he could use. And he planned to use it.

"Garson, its Dumas," Troy whispered into his communicator. "I have to talk to you. Green's been killed and I found out who did it. Don't tell Walsh because he's involved. Yes sir, cover up. I'll meet you there. Just don't say anything to anyone about it. We don't want Walsh to find out."

However Walsh had other concerns as soon as he walked into his office. The entire room was trashed and there were files everywhere. The whole place looked like it had been torn to pieces.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY OFFICE?" Walsh roared. "ALL RIGHT! WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL THIS?"

What he didn't know was the person responsible was closer than he realized.

"Heh heh heh…" Ryker Kilbane smirked as he sat cramped in the air vent above the office. "This is more fun than I thought…"

**Oh great! What's Kilbane doing here? Find out next time! You know the drill, leave those happy reviews in the review box! **


	13. Kilbane Pays A Visit

**Kilbane Pays a Visit**

A few days earlier…

"Okay…" Kilbane shivered as he hid in a cargo ship with supplies headed for BETA. With plants that survived only in mild cold weather. "I can put up with this. I can handle being a half frozen dinner for a few more hours. It'll all be worth it. This is a good plan. Get inside BETA…Study the Runt and his friends. Get inside his head…The way he's always inside **my** head!"

Kilbane turned his head and yelled at a non-existent Shane. "I hear you laughing at me Gooseman! You think you're soooooo superior don't you? But I'm gonna cut you down to size! Oh yeah? Say that to me with a straight face!"

Kilbane leapt up and slashed several plants with metal claws he grew from his fists. "STAND STILL WILL YA? STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

"Okay hold it Ryker…" Kilbane stopped. "Get a grip. The cold's affecting your brain. Remember the plan. Get in BETA…Spy on Goose and the Galaxy Rangers…And Commander Walsh…Who I do **not** see as a surrogate father! I **don't!**"

He turned around. "I DO NOT!" He yelled at an invisible person. "Oh don't you give **me** that Walsh! I will not salute you! Don't you dare talk to me like that! I gave you everything! A hundred and ten percent and it still wasn't enough for you! Forget love! Why didn't you even **like **me? Why? Why? **Why?**"

Kilbane slashed a few more plants before he snapped out of it. "Okay this is obviously the cold doing it. All that conditioning and stuff they did to us is coming out in weird ways…Oh when I get out of here I am going to stick the Runt in the freezer myself! Let him yell at imaginary people all day! Of course I have to admit it's a brilliant plan. No one would look for a Supertrooper somewhere cold!"

Kilbane looked behind him. "Thanks Max. That really means a lot to me. I know you always liked me. I could always count on you to like me. WHAT? YOU LIKE GOOSEMAN BETTER? AAAAAAAHHHH!"

After a few more plants were slashed. "Why? Why does everyone love **him** and not me?" Kilbane sat down. "I'm a better fighter than he is. I work harder than ever did! Hell I volunteered for more training simulations with explosives than anyone at Wolf Den! I'm even better looking at he is! So what does he have that I don't?"

He turned to the side. "Okay yeah, he's blonde! He's got him-bo appeal! I get that! But still…WHO AM I TALKING TO?"

"Get a grip Kilbane! Get a grip!" Kilbane got up and paced back and forth. "It's the just the cold and the stress…Stick to the plan. Get in, stay out of sight and observe! Watch everything they say and do. And when the time is right! BAM! I'm gonna get Gooseman and Walsh and Nagata and anyone else who ticks me off!"

Kilbane whipped around. "I AM TOO GONNA GET MY REVENGE! SHUT UP YOU STUPID MONKEY! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD! I DON'T EVEN LIKE MONKEYS!"

Kilbane seemed to calm down. "That's right Mister Koala," He took deep breaths. "Ignore the monkeys…Get the Goose!"

Fortunately for Kilbane the cargo ship was understaffed and well insulated so that no one could hear his ranting. He was able to use his skills to sneak out of the cargo ship undetected and into the air duct system of BETA. Where he hid for a few days.

"Day three…" Kilbane muttered into his personal recording device. "Have finally figured out how to move around these stupid air ducts and drain pipes underneath BETA without getting lost. I think I am finally making progress. Someone's coming!"

He stayed quiet as he watched two rangers walk below him. "Can you believe they finally figured out that Senator Wheiner was the one who leaked that X-Factor in Wolf Den's barracks?" One ranger said.

"Please the Board of Leaders has been covering up mistakes like that for years!" The other said. "I once worked for Senator Glickman, you should see what goes on in his apartment in Hollywood at night! Whoooo! I swear all those girls who live there should pay rent or something! Then again they'll do it with anyone if they'll do it with that tub of lard…"

Kilbane was surprised. "Jackpot!" He whispered into his personal recording device. "Have just discovered Senator Wheiner to be a key player in ruining my life. No real surprise now that I think about it. Will now investigate further! Also sometime in the future I will investigate Senator Glickman's apartment in Hollywood! Wherever that is…"

He managed to find Walsh's office and got in it through the grate in the ceiling. "All right! Now to find some evidence stealthily…"

Then he proceeded to tear apart the room. "No, no! Garbage! Garbage! Junk! Useless! Ah ha! A newspaper! And the Jumble hasn't been done! All right! Save that for later! What's this? Senator Wheiner revealed to be the instigator behind Supertrooper Project's failure? Daughter outs her own father on television…Wow and I thought I had issues?"

"What am I doing! Computer files! All scrambled with passwords uh? Okay this little do hickey I stole from Slade should do the trick!" He stuck a metal device on the computer. "Copy some flies into a small disk for me to read at my leisure! Duh de duh! While I'm waiting for that maybe there's a safe around here where I can get some cash or something?"

"Now if I was Commander Walsh where would I hide a safe?" Kilbane then noticed a large aquarium on the side of a wall. "I wonder…? Now how does he feed his fish if…Wait a minute…" He looked underneath Walsh's desk. "I see buttons! Let's see what happens when I do **this?"**

The aquarium seemed to shift and move to the left. Revealing a hidden safe popping out. "Jackpot!" Kilbane growled as he used his strength and metal claws to tear it open. "Open says me!"

"Well what do we have here?" Kilbane smirked as he pulled out an old diary. "I was never much for reading but then again when I see something interesting…"

He flipped through it. "The Journal of Jason Walsh? Humph! Must be Walsh's brother or something…Oh no his great uncle! Here's a passage!"

_Even though I know we're not supposed to date because we're partners I can't help it. I'm drawn to Cheyenne. She's the most remarkable woman I have ever met. Her eyes are the deepest green I have ever seen. Like emerald pools waiting to envelop me. _

"What the hell is this?" Kilbane grunted. "Some freaking love story?"

_Even though her father, Commander Gooseman would oppose our love I don't care. Cheyenne and I belong together. All her life he's controlled her and now it's time for both of us to break free…_

"Okay…So Walsh's relative falls for a dame named Gooseman," Kilbane tried to sort it out aloud. "Hey wait a minute…"

He flipped through the book. "This Cheyenne dame…Her dad turned her into a mutant? Genetic experimentation? Super soldier project? This sounds familiar. Hold on! What's this?"

_Had another run in with Ryan Kilbane today. That guy just doesn't know when to quit even for a mercenary. Cheyenne kicked his butt as usual. And she managed to drag his butt back to headquarters to keep him under wraps. Our scientists want to see exactly what modifications those German scientists did to his body and study his mutation. _

"You gotta be **kidding** me?" Kilbane groaned. "I guess there is such a thing as destiny! That explains a lot! Here's something else… This Cheyenne's mom was…Whoa! This thing is juicer than a romance novel! Hold it. Someone's coming. I'd better high tail it out of here!" He climbed back into the air vents.

And just in time too. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY OFFICE? SECURITY!"

Kilbane watched smugly as Walsh ranted and raved at some security guards. Then when they left he watched him make a call. "What do you want Walsh?" Senator Wheiner snapped.

"Wheiner! Did you wreck my office?" Walsh hissed on the closed comm. link.

"What do you mean?" Wheiner asked.

"My office! It's just been vandalized! And I'm missing some important documents! Did you have anything to do with this?" Walsh barked.

"No I…Wait, what kind of documents?" Wheiner asked.

"The kind that neither of us wants to see the light of day," Walsh growled. "Because if you didn't do it we might be in even more serious trouble than we thought."

"Maybe your Galaxy Rangers…" Wheiner began.

"Please! They're not **this **obvious!" Walsh snapped.

"Wait, you don't think Cain knows about us do you? Does he know you're helping me?"

"I admit he's number one on my suspect list."

"He also knows about your little family secret!" Wheiner snarled.

"Only because you told him!"

"The maniac shot me in the leg! I had to tell him about you putting your DNA in Gooseman!" Wheiner yelled back. "That man has even fewer ethics than you do!"

"Don't you lecture me about ethics Wheiner!" Walsh snapped. "After all the things **you've** done!"

"At least I didn't turn my child into a weapon!"

"Considering she's the one that got you in this mess I would say otherwise!" Walsh barked.

"Forget that! Have you made any progress in obtaining the Energy Star?"

"I'm working on it. What have you got on Cain?"

"I'm working on that too! You know you're not my only ally Walsh!"

"No, I'm just the one keeping you out of jail!" Walsh snarled. "Believe me if it wasn't for Shane I'd be tempted to confess everything myself!"

"You do that and your precious **Shane** gets killed," Wheiner sneered. "You know the law about Supertroopers having living donors! Trust me Walsh, if the Board of Leaders ever finds out about your precious Golden Goose, his life would not be worth a plug nickel! So you'd better live up to your end of the bargain! Wheiner out!"

Walsh swore then stormed out of the office yelling for security. But by then the damage had been done. Kilbane had heard everything.

For the first time in a long while Kilbane was truly shocked.

That shock turned to outrage.

And that outrage turned to hatred.

But for once it wasn't just about Shane Kilbane's rage was focused on.

"So that's it…" Kilbane snarled, feeling betrayed. "So that's why the Runt was coddled…Favored. Walsh planned it all along! He never wanted **any** of us! We were just the experiments to make sure that his real pet project survived!"

Realization hit Kilbane hard. He realized that all his secret hopes and desires of impressing Walsh had been for nothing.

"That's it. No matter what I did, it wouldn't have mattered if I ever beat Gooseman or not…I'd always be second best…" Kilbane snarled. "Okay…Now I'm **mad!** Maybe I've been going about this all wrong? Maybe…I've been going after the wrong **target!**"

"Oh you are going to **pay** for this Walsh," Kilbane snarled. "You and your little boy too…Nobody uses Ryker Kilbane! **Nobody!"**


	14. Troy's Secret

**Troy's Secret**

"I still find it hard to believe that a Galaxy Ranger could murder another Galaxy Ranger," Eliza sighed as she worked the controls of the machine in a large lab. Zach, Dr. Nagata and Niko were in the lab as well.

"I can," Zach growled. "You don't know the Series 5.2 Rangers like I do. I don't know what the Board of Leaders was thinking when they gave them implants!"

"We're getting the final analysis of the autopsy on Ranger Green," Dr. Nagata spoke. "Thank you Eliza for your assistance in my lab. I'm afraid my mnemonic servers that usually connect me to the computer are on the fritz."

"And it's hard to do it without hands," Eliza smiled. "Happy to help. Here comes the report."

"So how was she killed?" Niko asked.

"It was some kind of aneurysm in the brain," Dr. Nagata told her. "Killed her instantly."

"A brain aneurysm?" Niko was stunned. "Did she have a history of…"

"There was nothing in her files to indicate a family history of something like that," Nagata told her. "She was perfectly healthy."

"So…She has this aneurysm and dies on the spot? And then someone sticks a knife into her?" Zach asked. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Maybe the person was planning to kill her all along panicked when she died before he could do something?" Eliza thought aloud.

"Or maybe he didn't plan to kill her at all and she died and he thought it would be a good way to frame Doc?" Zach thought.

"Unless…" Niko's eyes widened. "Dr. Nagata I'd you to print out the autopsy reports as well as the MRI on the brain."

"Why? What do you suspect Ranger Niko?" Dr. Nagata asked.

"If it is what I think it is…" Niko trembled. "I think I know who killed Ranger Green. But I'm not exactly sure why."

"We find the who we'll figure out the why later," Zach growled.

Niko looked at the report. Then she started to shake. "I need to see the body again. I have to get one more reading."

"But it didn't work the last time," Zach said.

"I have a feeling it my powers might work this time!" Niko said. "Come on! We need to get to the morgue immediately!"

"Okay," Zach said. "Eliza you stay here with…"

"If you are all in trouble I have to help!" Eliza snapped. "I'm coming too!"

"One of these days we are seriously going to have to talk about you getting into these type of situations…" Zach groaned as they ran.

"Yeah well not today," Eliza told him.

* * *

"There you are," Garson grunted. He was alone in the morgue of BETA. "I sent away all the technicians like you asked. Now we can talk in private."

"Good," Troy Dumas nodded as he walked out. "I'm afraid we have a traitor in our midst."

"Walsh? As if I didn't know," Garson snarled. "So what evidence do you have?"

"First things first," Troy pointed to a machine. "That machine there. That's an antimatter cremator right? Turn it on."

"Why?" Garson asked.

"We need to dispose of a body, specifically Ranger Green's," Troy said.

"Why do we need to do that?"

"Well technically **we** don't…" Troy smirked.

Suddenly Garson felt an incredible pain in his head. "What…Dumas…?" Garson howled.

"I don't know why you're so shocked, Garson," Troy smirked as Garson fell to the floor. "I **told** you we had a traitor in our midst."

* * *

Shane was walking down the corridor when he saw Doc, Sanders and Cain running in the other directions. "What's going on?" He turned around and ran after them.

"I thought you were supposed to go to Mars for the day?" Doc asked.

"I was but as luck would have it that shipment I was supposed to deliver went out before I got there," Shane said.

"Luck my eye," Cain snorted. "I had a feeling we might need your muscle and I sort of pushed ahead the schedule!"

"Why? What's going on?" Shane asked.

"For starters I think we just figured out who Ranger Green's killer was," Cain said. He tried to access his communicator. "Garson! Come in! Garson! Damn it! He's not responding!"

"Why are you contacting Garson?" Sanders asked.

"Because he's probably the next target," Doc said. "He was part of it wasn't he?"

"Part of what?" Sanders yelled.

"That's what I've heard," Cain said.

"What's going on?" Shane asked.

"This is Commander Cain to any available personnel," Cain spoke on his communicator. "Detain the man calling himself Troy Dumas!"

"Calling himself…You mean he's not…?" Shane gasped.

"Oh there was a Troy Dumas on the Demeter's Blessing colony," Doc said. "Problem was he died **ten years ago**. Somebody dragged out his records and changed the dates to make it look like it was this guy."

"I have a friend at that colony and he did a background check for me," Cain said. "The Ranger we know as Troy Dumas doesn't exist!"

"And Troy found out so he…" Shane realized. "Come on! We have to get to Niko!"

"The thing that I don't get is how someone like Garson was so easily fooled but an airhead like Green figured it out," Cain remarked as they ran.

"Knowing her, she probably slept with someone who went there," Sanders grumbled. "But why would this Troy kill Doreen and then try to kill Garson?"

"Because of something Garson did a long time ago," Shane growled. "And if he came from where I think this guy came from we are all in trouble!"

Back in the morgue Garson lay on the conveyor belt before the body of Ranger Green. Even though he wasn't bound he couldn't move. "What…Can't move!"

"Yes it's a little trick I picked up," Troy said. "It keeps your muscles completely immobile while your mind is active. I want you conscious for this."

"Dumas! Let me up! What are you doing?" Garson tried to escape.

"Getting revenge for the Orion Colony," Troy stuck his face in Garson's.

"The Orion…?" Garson felt fear grip his heart.

"It's time to face judgment on your sins Garson," Troy snarled as he flicked Garson's nose. "My father always said you were petty and jealous but he never thought you were capable of the crimes you committed against us!"

"Us?"

"Our colony was peaceful but you tried to wipe us out for no reason!" Troy hissed. "Fortunately there was a band of us that also liked to explore the stars. My father was the leader, always looking for new places to discover and explore. When we returned we were able to read the psychic vibrations of what you did!"

"No…Wait," Garson started to panic. "Dumas I can explain…"

"Explain what? How you murdered an entire colony because of fear and prejudice? I understand that all too well…" Troy snarled. "My mother and younger sister were slaughtered that day. I've been waiting a lifetime to pay you back for their deaths and the deaths of all those who you murdered."

"Dumas…Listen…You don't understand…" Garson yelled.

"No, it's **you** who doesn't understand," Troy smirked as he went to turn on the machine. "You're not going to be able to either buy or talk your way out of this one. This time you're finally going to get what's coming to you. My only regret is that you won't feel the pain long enough to satisfy me. Oh well…Can't have everything."

"What are you going to…?" Garson gasped as he realized Troy was going to use the incinerator on him. "You can't do that! No! Please! Don't!"

"No! Please! Don't? How many people begged **that** before they were tortured and destroyed?" Troy shouted. "I'd say good bye Garson but…Well there was nothing good about you anyway…" He reached over to pull the lever to start the machine.

ZAP!

"Ahh!" Troy leapt back as his hand was nearly hit by blaster fire.

"Drop it Dumas!" Niko held her blaster on him.

"Niko, step back," Troy spoke to her as if she was a child. "You don't understand the situation…"

"I understand enough to know you're a murderer!" Niko spat. "I figured it out from the autopsy results! Only a well trained psychic could cause an aneurysm like that! And the only reason I couldn't sense anything was because you were blocking me!"

"It was for your own good!" Troy said. "I had to complete my mission! This monster is the one responsible for the destruction of our families!"

"Families? You're from the colony aren't you?" Niko was stunned. "But I thought I was the only one!"

"Oh no, Niko," Troy shook his head. "There were other survivors. Those of us who were off the planet at the time of the attack. And when we came back we felt the psychic vibrations and learned what happened. We also learned about what happened to the only child of our colony's founder. We thought it was best that for your safety you would be raised away from us. That eventually your psychic powers would find us as well."

"You're saying she's from the Orion colony **too?**" Garson shouted.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize her," Troy laughed. "She looks just like your cousin Jaiden Arcady!"

"Cousin!" Niko gasped.

"Then that means…" Garson growled. "Your mother was that witch Nicola Benzanadi! I should have known! You have her temper!"

"Yes but it's nothing compared to mine," Troy snarled. "Get out of the way Niko. He has to pay for what he's done. Everyone here has to pay for what happened!"

"I know what they did to our people, but that doesn't justify you for killing them," Niko stood in his way. "Doreen had nothing to do with that."

"She found out my back story was a phony," Troy hissed. "If that bimbo could figure it out I knew it would only be a matter of time before someone else did!"

"So you killed her," Niko frowned. "And then just to throw us off you stabbed her and put her in Doc's apartment."

"Well I would have put her in Gooseman's but that would be a little too obvious," Troy shrugged. He saw Shane, Zach and their groups run in. "Speak of the devil."

"Troy Dumas or whatever the hell your name is…" Shane growled. "You're under arrest for the murder of Ranger Doreen Green."

"And the attempted murder of me!" Garson screamed. "Get me off this thing! He's crazy!"

"Get off your high horse Gooseman," Troy said. "You want this slime ball dead as much as I do! Only I have the means to do so…"

Suddenly the room changed and shifted. "What the…?" Doc looked around and suddenly they were in some kind of ancient temple. Giant snakes appeared all around them.

"It's a psychic illusion!" Niko shouted.

"A very good one!" Zach snapped as they were all attacked by the snakes.

"That should keep you all occupied," Troy smiled as he turned on the machine. Garson could do nothing as the conveyor belt moved very quickly towards the machine. "See you in hell Garson!"

"NOOOOOO!" Garson screamed. But just before his body was turned into atoms, He was telekinetically sent flying off the conveyor belt and onto the floor. "OW!"

"Did you really think a simple illusion like that could stop me?" Niko was glowing as she held onto her badge.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Niko," Troy said. "You can come with me and we could…"

"Okay don't talk!" Niko snapped. "In the first place! I don't **like **you! Second, you're a murderer! I mean Doreen was an annoying idiot but she didn't deserve to be killed!"

"She was a threat! She had to be eliminated!" Troy snapped. "If you can't understand that…"

ZAP!

"Oh we **understand **pal," Shane growled. Under his shirt his crystal glowed. "We understand you're a murdering scum bucket! Now stand down! You're under arrest!"

"YOU! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Troy gasped. Then he saw the glowing crystal. "What is that…?"

"This thing protects me from your illusions somehow…" Shane said.

"Interesting…But you're full of surprises aren't you?" Troy said. "But you're still nothing more than a trained animal!"

Shane's mind was instantly assaulted by such a psychic blast he was knocked down. "GET OUT OF MY MIND!" He screamed. He was barely able to withstand the blast even with the protection of his crystal. He couldn't stop Troy from glimpsing his private thoughts.

But Troy saw something that made him recoil.

"By the Gods…" Troy was stunned. "It's true isn't it…This is beyond some roll in hay or a passionate fling. You really did…Niko how could you **do** something like that? Don't you have any idea how sacred a Soul Center is? And you've **tainted **yourself! By letting that…That Frankenstein monster see it!"

"I did more than let him see it," Niko said proudly. "And he let me see his as well."

"HE HAS A SOUL CENTER?" Troy was bridling with rage. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"No it's isn't," Shane growled standing up. "Oh and by the way, I found mine in only **two days**. How long did it take you to find yours oh powerful psychic?"

Troy screamed with rage as he sent another psychic blast. Niko used her powers as a shield to take the brunt of it. "Stay away from him you monster!" Niko shouted.

"You know something Niko, I admit I had a little fantasy about you," Troy growled. "I used to think that I could save you somehow and you would wake up and realize that we were meant to be together. That you would throw aside Gooseman and join me…But that's over now. I see you as you **really** are. A fool who willingly threw aside her heritage and tainted herself with an illicit love!"

"And I see **you **as you really are," Niko glared at him. "A madman obsessed with revenge."

"You little…" Troy roared and sent out a huge psychic blast at all of them. "I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eliza screamed.

Something happened deep inside. Something snapped inside her.

Troy's psychic attack was thrown backwards at him full force. "AAAAHHH!" He gasped.

To everyone's shock Eliza was glowing with a purple glow. Her hair floated upwards and her eyes turned bright glowing purple. Before Troy knew what happened a unpredicted psychic blast knocked him down backwards, hitting his head hard against the wall.

So hard that part of his skull shattered.

"Did we win?" Doc groaned as the snakes disappeared. They were still in the temple though.

_You haven't won __**anything! **_Troy sent a final message telepathically to everyone in the room. _Niko did you really believe that you were the only survivor? That I was the only other one to be off planet when they attacked? I am only the __**first**__! But there are others! I was sent to be the lone avenger but the others…The others will avenge __**me!**_

"Others? Troy what others?" Niko was stunned. "Are you saying there are more psychics from my colony? What happened? Troy!"

"It's a pity…the daughter of the great Jaiden Arcady a traitor…" Troy whispered. "We could have been the beginning of a new dynasty Niko…A new beginning for our people…But you're not one of us anymore Niko…You've chosen a different path…And for that…I pity you…"

"You're the one who's chosen the path of hate and revenge," Niko frowned. "You're the one I pity…" But Troy didn't hear her. He died immediately after speaking. But it didn't seem to matter anymore.

"Okay what just happened?" Sanders asked as the illusions fell.

"Eliza…" Zach ran to his wife.

"She's a psychic **too?**" Garson was finally able to move. "But **how…?"**

"I knew there was some heightened activity in her brain detected shortly after she revived," Dr. Nagata said. "Due to the Queen's experiments while she was a slaver lord but I never dreamed they would manifest like this!"

"So because of the Queen she's now a psychic? And she killed someone with her new powers?" Garson asked. His eyes widened in fear of Eliza, despite the fact he was still alive because of her.

"If you want to be technical he's not the first person I've ever killed," Eliza slumped into her husband's arms. "Just the first time I was able to choose to do so."

"Well…" Cain blinked. "This is new…"

**Okay, so Niko's secret has been revealed and now Eliza is a psychic as well? Oh boy. Things are gonna get wild now! **


	15. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

"Let me see if I get this straight," Walsh growled when the Rangers were assembled in his office. "Niko it turns out you were the survivor of a massacre that was perpetrated by a secret military force sent from Earth? That our government purposely destroyed an entire colony of psychics because of some prophecy and covered it up? And none of you thought it would be a good idea to tell **me **about this?"

"Well as stupid as it sounds we didn't want you to get involved," Niko admitted sheepishly.

"Well I'm involved **now!"** Walsh barked. "And you told Waldo and Zozo about this?"

"Yes," Waldo admitted.

"And I'm going to take a guess that you two secretly told your own governments what happened? Am I right?" Walsh barked. Zozo and Waldo exchanged guilty looks.

"I knew it!" Walsh roared. "Damn it to hell!"

"Wait you told…?" Zach was stunned.

"Oh grow up Foxx! They've been secretly reporting us and monitoring Earth for years!" Walsh snapped. "Yes I always suspected that you two were assigned to BETA to give reports on Earth's progress because the League never fully trusted us!"

"Considering the circumstances, can you really **blame** us?" Waldo raised an eyebrow. "And let us not forget the Supertrooper Project which we learned about long before we met Gooseman."

Walsh let out a breath. "Zachery how is your wife doing?" Walsh asked.

"She's resting at home," Zach sighed. "Physically she's fine."

"How was she able to…?" Shane began.

"It was a combination of Dumas's power and the activation of her own powers that caused a backlash," Niko suggested. "The physical damage was so great he didn't have a chance."

"Is she able to…?" Walsh began.

"It was mostly a fluke," Niko shook her head. "Her powers are rather weak and untrained. It was just due to an emotional upheaval that she was able to do that."

"How exactly were they activated?" Shane asked.

"Must be a side effect of the experiments done by the Queen of the Crown when she was a slaver lord," Zach said.

"You know this isn't going to blow over," Walsh gave him a look. "Especially since she's the one that's tied into that damned prophecy!"

"What exactly **is **this prophecy everyone's so worked up about?" Shane asked.

"Here I have a copy of it," Walsh showed them on a piece of paper.

"A revealed psychic will start a **war?**" Doc asked.

"That's the gist of it. Zachery your wife may be in more danger **here** than when she was a prisoner of the Queen of the Crown," Walsh frowned.

"Why? She hasn't done anything wrong but defend herself and us!" Zach yelled.

"My people on the Orion Colony did nothing wrong but they were slaughtered anyway," Niko sighed.

"You should have told me about that. You all should have! Do you have any idea how this is going to look to the Board of Leaders? Technically they could charge all of you with treason if they wanted!" Walsh snapped. "Withholding information like this!"

"Sir, we didn't exactly have any solid proof," Doc pointed out. "Well for the most part."

"What do you mean by that?" Walsh asked.

"You remember Doctor Webster?" Doc asked.

"The psychiatrist you drove insane and committed suicide?" Walsh asked. "Yes I remember that."

"Well sir, we're not exactly sure that he committed suicide," Doc gulped. "I have a copy of a security camera vid here…" He showed him the recording on the console screen. "You see that man on the right?"

"Yes," Walsh said.

"That's one of the men who murdered my colony," Niko said solemnly. "I recognized him from the psychic images. We think he killed Webster because he was a link to my parents."

"His name is Hikari Zaharishu also known as the Enforcer," Doc said. "He's a former flunk out at my alma mater and he was also involved in a few other operations, such as the one on Prairie. We think he may be working for Garson."

"Don't know who the woman is," Niko started at the picture. "Wait a minute…" She began to punch in the images. "Remove the sunglasses, change the blond hair to black…Remove some makeup! Oh God!"

"It's Ranger Katya Romanevski!" Zach shouted. "She's working with the Enforcer?"

"Well this day just keeps becoming one more lower level of the Circle of Hell after another," Walsh growled. "Just curious do all of you think up secrets to keep from me at night? Or is just a hobby? First Gooseman! Now Niko and Doc! What's next Foxx? What's **your** secret? Do you go around at night wearing a cape or something?"

"What do you mean first **Gooseman?**" Shane realized something.

"Oh since we're all spilling secrets around here why not?" Walsh snarled. "How about Noah for starters? Or should I say **Triton?"**

"You know…?" Shane was stunned.

"Yes Gooseman, I figured it out," Walsh snapped. "The minute I saw him I realized who he really was! I designed that boy and trained him for thirteen years! Did you really think I wouldn't **know** one of my own troopers? I may be old Gooseman! But I am **not** senile!"

"Commander I couldn't tell you…" Shane said. "I had to protect him!"

"Just like you couldn't tell me about Cheyenne?" Walsh snarled.

"How…?" Shane was startled.

"I'd like all of you to leave the room now while I have a **talk **with Gooseman," Walsh growled. "And you're all confined to quarters until further notice! Dismissed!"

The Rangers and the Ambassadors reluctantly left. "How long have you known about her?" Shane asked softly.

"Funny, I was planning on asking **you** the same question," Walsh snapped as he got up from his desk. "Of course this explains a few things. Like why lately you've been so obsessed with your donors!"

"I wanted to tell you," Shane tried to explain. "I just couldn't. I didn't want her to be dragged back here."

"Gooseman I want you to tell me everything about her **right now!"** Walsh bristled with fury. "Starting with when you first contacted her! Hold it, let me guess…It was last year wasn't it? During that incident with the Energy Star!"

"Yeah…" Shane winced. "I first met her there. Since then I've mostly…I've mostly been seeing her in my dreams. She's…telepathic. We talk to each other."

"What about?"

"Things," Shane said nervously. "She was alone Commander. Did you know she was responsible for the Regeneration? And yet no one knew what she did and…And I felt so…Just talking to her made things…bearable."

"She's the one who gave you that crystal necklace isn't she?" Walsh growled. "And she's been feeding you some kind of nonsense about getting all the Supertroopers together! That's what all this is about isn't it?"

"Commander you have to understand something," Shane tried to explain.

"Oh I understand all right! I understand you are in over your head and you're going to get killed because of her!" Walsh roared. "Shane how could you fall for this?"

"I didn't say I believed her completely about me being the one to unite the Supertroopers!" Shane defended himself. "But you can't blame me for trying!"

"Oh yes I can! And so does Commander Cain and so will Garson and the Board of Leaders if they ever find out about her!" Walsh barked. "Uniting Supertroopers? For what? To drive me crazy? Because you're succeeding!"

"No! To have a life! A real life!" Shane told him. "A life we can call our own and not live in fear of being sent to the Cryocrypt if we can't fight!"

"Gooseman I **made** you! I'm the one who trained you!" Walsh shouted. "I'm the one who sacrificed to make sure you didn't spend the rest of your life as an ice cube and this is how you **repay **me?"

"I didn't do it to hurt you!" Shane shouted. "Can't you **understand **that?"

"No, Gooseman I don't!!" Walsh snapped.

"I love Cheyenne but that doesn't mean…" Shane stopped. "You are the most important person in my life. I'd do anything for you but…She's my family."

"She is **not** your mother Shane. She is just a donor," Walsh said coldly.

"Maybe it started like that but now it's grown to something more," Shane said. "If you could meet and talk to her you would understand…"

"Understand? You're the one who doesn't understand how dangerous the situation has gotten for you!" Walsh shouted. "How long do you think they will allow you to stay out of the ice box if they knew you could evolve into something as powerful as her? It's not like your little romance with Ranger Niko where as long as you're discreet no one will say anything!"

"Yes like I wouldn't figure **that** out," Walsh mocked at Shane's shocked expression. "I knew sooner or later you two would get together! But the trick is to know your limitations in this relationship!"

"What the hell does **that** mean?" Shane yelled.

"Gooseman I thought you knew that you could never have a normal life like anyone else," Walsh glared at him.

"There was a time when I **knew **I could be nothing more than a weapon!" Shane challenged. "If I could change from that, **anything's** possible!"

"It's not that simple Shane…"

"It is," Shane stood up to him. "Commander I am **not **that same scared kid just out of Wolf Den. I've seen the universe and I've survived some of the worst situations imaginable! I'm more than a Supertrooper now and no one else can tell me otherwise. Not you, not Cain, not Wheiner…"

"Damn it Goose! I'm trying to save your life! You can't have anything more to do with Cheyenne! No more! I'm ordering you to forget about her! Give me the crystal!" Walsh ordered.

"No," Shane glared at him. "I **won't!" **

"Gooseman…" Walsh gritted his teeth. "Listen to me..."

"No, you listen to **me** Commander!" Shane snapped. "Now I know deep down you just want to protect me but in this case you have to **back off!** I will **not **just be a piece of property owned by the Board of Leaders and told what I can or can't do! Just because I'm not human doesn't mean I don't deserve happiness and a family! And I **do **have a family! That includes Niko, Cheyenne, Noah and the kids! I will do everything in my power to protect them even if it means deifying you! Understand?"

"Gooseman listen to me…"

"I'm **done **listening to you!" Shane shouted. "If you really want to help me keep my secrets!"

"Gooseman I know what's best for you…" Walsh snarled.

"No, no you don't know that! You don't know me at **all!"** Shane shouted. "You may have created my body but my DNA…My blood is Cheyenne's! Not **yours!** For too long I've been fighting against my own kind but **no more!** It's time I took a stand with my family. That's something you denied me all these years! You denied all of us that! Not this time. This time…I'm going to stand with my family…And the people I love."

Shane turned around and left the room. "Damn it Gooseman!" Walsh fumed. He kicked his chair and threw a paperweight at the wall. "Too damn stubborn for his own good!"

Walsh wasn't the only one having conniptions over it.

"I can't believe this!" Garson yelled. "How could we **miss** this?" He was in his office with Cain and The Enforcer.

"It seems we have made a huge miscalculation," The Enforcer sighed. "Apparently Ranger Niko is **not **the psychic the prophecy spoke of after all."

"No kidding!" Garson yelled.

"The prophecy did say five **individuals,** not Galaxy Rangers," The Enforcer thought. "That was our failing point."

"Pretty ironic actually," Cain mused. "The woman you wanted to use as a poster child for your war against the Queen of the Crown is the very danger to your little group you've been so worried about the past thirty years."

"Don't remind me," Garson snarled. "Five! Five of them! Of course! **She** was the fifth one! She was the one captured by the Queen of the Crown that got us involved in this entire mess in the **first place!** If it wasn't for **her**, the Series Five Galaxy Rangers would never have been formed!"

"Seems to me that little operation you had a few decades ago was a complete waste of time wasn't it?" Cain spoke evenly. "Funny thing about prophecies. They always seem to come true in the most unexpected ways. The more you try to thwart them, the more likely they are to come true."

Cain smirked. "You know I did warn you that things aren't always what the seemed, Garson. It seems to me that your leadership of the Black Rose Society is rather shaky at best."

"Cain you were just made a member," The Enforcer gave him a look. "You're not ready to take control yet."

"Not **yet,**" Cain shrugged.

"So now what do you suggest we do?" Garson snapped.

"Obviously Eliza Foxx needs to be taken care of once and for all," The Enforcer said. "Actually both her and Ranger Niko need to be taken care of."

"But Ranger Niko's not the one in the prophecy," Cain said.

"It doesn't matter! She's a survivor of the Orion Colony!" Garson yelled. "And apparently she's not the only one."

"She just thought she **was** the only one," The Enforcer frowned. "Dumas or whatever his name was hinted that there were others. Which means we have new enemies to worry about. And the fewer we have to worry about the better."

"I'm just saying it would be a shame to waste a valuable source of **information,**" Cain told him. "She is from Xanadu after all. And we know so little about a world filled with powerful alien psychics."

"He's right," The Enforcer thought it over. "We need her alive for a while longer. So we can learn all we can about Xanadu and any other alien species she's come in contact with."

"Fine then," Garson growled. "Those damn Series Five Rangers are becoming too powerful anyway…Maybe it's time they learned who their masters are?"

"Let's just hope your plan works better than your previous ones," Cain said. "Or else I might have to take over and fix everything."

"Don't get so greedy Cain!" Garson snapped.

"Then don't screw this up even more than you have," Cain warned him. "Because if you do, something tells me quite a few of your followers might not support your leadership any more."


	16. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

"I knew it! I **knew** it!" Wheiner paced back and forth. "I knew that Ranger Niko wasn't completely right the minute I laid eyes on her! Scheming psychics! You can't trust them!"

"To be fair she didn't know the whole story herself until recently," Walsh told him.

"And you **believed** her? Oh of course you did! She's Gooseman's little girlfriend!" Wheiner yelled. "It's bad enough that Cain's slithering around getting all the power he can! Becoming Garson's best friend and all but this…"

"The point is that neither Niko nor her colony were the psychics the prophecy spoke of!" Walsh barked. "Not that I blame her for keeping the truth secret considering…"

"Okay maybe Garson and the Board got a little out of hand," Wheiner waved his arms. "But now we have to take advantage of this situation."

"You mean you have to take advantage in order to save your behind," Walsh growled.

"You're damn right," Wheiner tossed a computer disk at Walsh. "I've been keeping an eye on Cain! And I think I finally have him where I want him!"

Walsh looked at the files on the disk. "Wheiner even if this is true…We're going to need more than this to stop him."

"We can get it," Wheiner said. "If we can get the goods on Cain they'll forget about him and maybe I can cut a deal with Garson! Remember Walsh you hate Cain too!"

"I know, he's dangerous," Walsh sighed. "I'll call Garson and send this information by e-mail."

"Talk to Garson alone!" Wheiner told him. "I want to hear everything." He moved to the side where he wouldn't be seen.

Walsh contacted Garson. "Garson, it's Walsh. How are you doing?"

"I have a pounding headache! But I'm alive! I can't believe we made such a huge mistake!" Garson snarled.

"It gets worse," Walsh sent him the information. "Read this."

Garson read the information. "Where did you get this?"

"That's not important right now," Walsh said. "The point is that Cain is a menace."

"He's not the only one. I've also gotten some interesting reports," Garson said. "Not just Gooseman's bio defenses are evolving but it seems the implant is causing some interesting increase in brain activity from all the Series Five Rangers."

"I know," Walsh sighed.

"This does cause a problem," Garson said. "It's bad enough we have a Ranger with a fake background…A psychic nevertheless. But if Gooseman and the others become more powerful. Walsh we may have to do something now in order to keep them under control."

"What do you mean?" Walsh asked.

"Rangers Gooseman and Niko should have their implants studied. Especially Ranger Gooseman and his bio defenses," Garson said.

"Garson, if you are suggesting what I **think** you're suggesting…" Walsh was horrified.

"Walsh we need to know what we're up against! It's the only way to be sure what could happen if his bio-defenses get too powerful!"

"We already know that with the frozen Supertroopers!" Walsh said.

"No, Gooseman is different. His are stronger. More powerful than even those troopers tainted with X-Factor," Garson shook his head. "I'm sorry Walsh but I can't think of any other way to study bio defenses like his."

Walsh knew there was only one way left to save Shane. One way left to save him and the other Rangers.

"Actually there is a way around it," Walsh told him. "What if I were to tell you that there was another Supertrooper close by? One that's over a hundred years old and much more powerful."

"I'm listening," Garson raised an eyebrow. "This should be interesting."


	17. Caught In The Web

**Caught in the Web**

"Something is going to happen Niko…" Noah paced back and forth in her apartment. "I don't know why but I can **feel** it."

"You don't need to be psychic to…" Niko began when the doorbell rang.

"Something's wrong…" Noah realized it. Both he and Niko sensed Sanders and some soldiers ready to attack.

"Get in my bedroom! Now!" Niko told Noah. They ran in and she locked the door. "That grate above my bed is loose. You can get through the crawl space!"

"Me? Aren't you…?" Noah asked as Niko let it loose.

"I can't fit in a space that small even though it gets bigger at the end," Niko said as she opened the vent. "You can. Go and hide. I'll hold them off."

"But Niko…" Noah said. The sounds of the door being broken and things being smashed were heard outside.

"Open up! You're both under arrest!" Ranger Sanders shouted.

"Noah! Run!" Niko shouted as they started to break the door down.

"But what about…?" Noah asked.

"I'll be fine! Just go!" Niko shouted. "NOW!"

Noah nodded and leapt into the crawlspace. Niko held them off as long she could but a soldier used an sonic weapon and knocked her out cold.

"Sanders here. We have Niko but there's bad news sir," Sanders reported on his communicator. "That blue haired brat got away."

"No matter," Garson said. "Lorelei wanted a hunt. Let her loose and let her track him down. That Supertrooper was defective anyway. Now, let's go have a nice chat with the rest of the Series Five Rangers."

* * *

"I wonder what Commander Walsh wants?" Zach asked as he walked the hallways with Shane and Doc.

"I don't know but…" Shane stopped. A wave of feeling washed over him. "Niko!"

"Gooseman?" Doc asked. Then he saw Zach wince. "Captain?"

"Eliza! She's in trouble!" Zach shouted. He turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

"Captain wait!" Doc shouted. He and Goose took off in the same direction.

They entered a room and to their shock they saw Niko, Eliza in restraints, wearing some kind of headband surrounded by guards. They also saw Zach Jr., Jessica, the Supertrooper kids and Billy being held as well.

"What?" Zach was stunned. "Eliza!"

"Zachery!" Eliza struggled against her restraints.

"Dad!" Jessica cried out but was held back.

"Good to see you're all here. I even brought another friend of yours," Garson pointed to Billy Sawyer. "Just to make this reunion official."

"Goose!" Billy tried to get to Shane but was held back.

"What the hell is all of this about?" Shane barked.

"It's about finally clamping down the lid of any and all threats from BETA to the Board of Leaders," Garson said.

"The whole board or just the ones in the Black Rose Society?" Niko snapped.

"Oh. Of course you would know all about that. I wonder **where** you learned of us?" Garson glared at Doc. "You were supposed to keep an eye on them for us! Not join **them!"**

"What can I say?" Doc said. "They really got me with their dental plan."

"And you…It was really foolish of me not to recognize you," Garson said to Niko. "You really do look a lot like my cousin and you have your mother's spirit inside of you. Such a pity."

"That I wasn't killed along with my parents?" Niko asked bitterly.

"No. That such beauty and fire is wasted on a psychic. You know the great irony about all this?" Garson snorted. "Out of all the people at BETA…Out of all the people in the world you and Gooseman are the only ones that the Board of Leaders would actually **allow **to openly date! If you both had picked partners that were fully human it would be a different story."

"What the hell is all this about?" Shane asked.

"As I said it's about keeping all the deserters and freaks under control," Ares told them as he walked in with Walsh. "And forget about your little friend Triton…Oh sorry I mean Noah. He's as good as dead."

"What do you…?" Shane looked and saw Commander Walsh. "Commander…?"

"Take them down to the maximum security wing of the stockade," Garson ordered.

"Eliza!" Zach tried to get through but was blocked by Commander Walsh.

"Captain stand down! That's an order!" Walsh growled.

"What are you doing?" Zach yelled.

"Dad!" Jessica yelled. Zach tried to go to his daughter but was hit with some kind of weapon from behind.

"Zachery!" Shane ran to his friend.

"I'm all right," Zach struggled to get up.

"And don't bother asking Commander Walsh to let them go or anything," Ares added. "He's the one who agreed to keep them in the stockade here at BETA."

"Commander…?" Zach was stunned.

"It was the only way I could think of to keep them safe," Walsh said. "I'm sorry Captain."

"Where's Noah?" Doc realized someone was missing.

"You mean Triton don't you? Forget him," Garson said. "I sent Lorelei after him."

"You **what?**" Shane gasped.

"Did you really think that hiding that Supertrooper under our noses would work?" Garson sneered.

"YOU BASTARD!" Shane roared and prepared to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Garson raised his hand and a soldier pointed a blaster at Billy's head. "I think I'd start with Max's brat first. He's the most expendable of the lot!"

"You sick…Disgusting…" Shane trembled with rage.

"You don't want the boy to go the way of his father now do you?" Garson smirked.

"I knew you were low Garson but even I didn't think…" Doc growled.

"Now Gooseman," Garson snarled. "If you ever want to see your precious Niko or those mutant brats again while not wearing a parka you will do **exactly** as I say. Not only will you get the Energy Star for me, you will bring me your dear sweet mother as well. Oh don't play stupid with me boy, Commander Walsh told me all about Cheyenne Gooseman! Still alive after all these years and hiding on some island. How touching."

"Commander Walsh…?" Shane gasped.

"He told me in the hope to save your skin for some damned reason," Garson sneered. "In a way I see his point. Why study a **copy** when you can get the original? I don't care how you do it, but bring her here by tomorrow night or else I'll shove them into the Cryocrypt so fast it will make your head spin! Or maybe I'll have Lorelei **play** with them for a while. It's been so long since we've had a good **hunt** to bet on.**"**

"No…" Shane was terrified. "You wouldn't…"

"It's time you remembered your place, Supertrooper," Garson snarled. "It's time you remembered who your masters are! Now go and get me what I want like a good obedient **pet.**"

"And as for you two," Garson glared at Zach and Doc. "I've got some interesting intelligence on Cain. I want you two to spy on him. I mean that is Hartford's original occupation choice now wasn't it? Before you defected to Walsh!"

"Why do you want the Energy Star?" Doc asked.

"That's not your concern," Garson said. "Actually you and Foxx will do something else for me first. I want you two to go watch Commander Cain. I think he might not be as trustworthy as I thought."

"Not as trustworthy as you?" Doc mocked. "What a shock!"

"Get to work if you ever want to see your families and friends again," Garson snarled. "And don't even think of going to your ambassador friends for help! Gooseman! I want Cheyenne brought here as soon as possible. I don't care how you do it! Just do it! Remember Supertrooper, you belong to me."

But even as Shane felt trapped he did remember something. He **was** a Supertrooper. And Supertroopers could achieve the impossible.

Already in his mind he was formulating a plan to rescue Niko and the kids as Garson left the room.

"Hold on Niko…" He whispered softly. "Just hold on. I'll save you and the kids. I promise."


	18. The Gambit

**The Gambit**

Several minutes later…

"The security cameras are on a loop," Doc told everyone. "No one will figure out what we're doing here."

"Goose are you **sure **about this?" Q-Ball asked as Shane stood in the charging chamber. "If something goes wrong…"

"I don't have any choice Q-Ball," Shane frowned. "If Garson wants Cheyenne Gooseman, he'll **get** her. Now turn it on full power!"

"Okay," Q-Ball gulped. "You asked for it."

"I just hope your bio-defenses can handle this," Doc shuddered.

"They'll have to…" Shane frowned.

"Goose think about this…" Zach said.

"I have and it's because of me your family's involved in this now," Shane let out a breath. "This is the only way."

"It's not just you Goose," Doc said. "You know this! Garson's a slime ball who would use his own mother if he didn't…"

"Don't try and talk me out of this," Shane said. "This is the only thing I can do to make it right."

"Okay…" Q-Ball gulped. "Just…cross your fingers."

Q-Ball pushed the button and the energy flowed into Shane's body. He focused on his bio defenses and let them shape his body. A brilliant flash lit up the room.

"Did it work?" Zach asked as the glowing subsided.

"Oh yeah…" Q-Ball's jaw dropped. "It worked all right!"

"Boy Goose…" Doc was stunned. "When you say you'll do anything to save your friends you **mean** it!"

Meanwhile Kilbane was prowling along the corridors of BETA. "I really should have made a map or something…" He grumbled to himself. "How long have I been wandering about this dump?"

He stopped and stood still. He heard someone running and breathing heavily. He waited back in the shadows and as soon as the figure was close enough he grabbed him. "What have we here?" Kilbane growled as he shoved the figure against the wall.

"Let go of me!" Noah gasped. Then he saw who had him. "Ryker? Is that **you?"**

"How do you know my…" Kilbane then looked at the boy's face and remembered his scent. "You're not a clone are you?"

"No, I'm not…" Noah struggled to break free.

"So you're alive too huh?" Kilbane snarled. "Huh! You always did look down on me Triton! Now I'm looking down on **you!**"

"Kilbane listen…" Noah began to speak.

"You know one of my greatest regrets in life was that you kicked the bucket before I could teach you how weak you really are," Kilbane sneered. "I was never able to beat your ass properly. Looks like today's a very lucky day for me! Not so lucky for you!"

"You're even crazier than ever," Noah growled. "Which is an accomplishment."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Kilbane popped out some metal claws in one of his hand. Then he stopped. "Coincidentally is where you are going to be in about...What is this? A reunion?"

"My my…BETA's Security is worse than I thought…" Lorelei purred as she emerged from the shadows. "Such big **rats** down here."

"Hello Lorelei," Kilbane snarled. "Long time no see. Not long enough in my opinion! I mean, Walsh must be really desperate if he had to thaw a nutcase like you out!"

"Yes it seems the poor little Goose couldn't bring you in," Lorelei purred as she pulled out some knives. "But I think I can. I almost got you before. Remember?"

"Yeah I've been meaning to pay you back for **this**," Kilbane pointed at his scarred eye. "You know something? The Runt can **wait!**"

"My thoughts **exactly**…" Lorelei hissed as she charged to the attack.

"I'll play with **you** later!" Kilbane tossed Noah aside. "Come and get me bitch!"

Both Supertroopers began a battle to the death.

And only one would walk away.

But Noah wasn't going to wait around to see the ending.

* * *

Niko bit back a scream as another volt jolted her through the headband. She was strapped to a chair in an interrogation room. "You see where being stubborn gets you?" Garson looked at her.

"You're not going to stop Shane or the others Garson," Niko said. "You've made a very stupid mistake getting on their bad side."

"And you made a stupid mistake thinking you could fool me!" Garson nodded to a technician and another volt jolted Niko. This time she cried out in pain. "As long as I have that headband on you, your powers are useless and I am in control."

"So why not just kill me if I'm such a threat to you?" Niko gasped.

"In good time. You see Niko I need you alive for now," Garson told her. "You are going to tell us everything you know about Xanadu."

"Xanadu is peaceful! It's no threat to you!" Niko snapped.

"It harbored an enemy psychic, you!" Garson growled. "That's threat enough to me!"

"Why you…" Niko snarled as she was hit with another volt. "I'll never talk! I'll die before I betray Xanadu!"

"Oh I know you would. But the question is, are you willing to let your little friends die?" Garson sneered. "Think it over, my dear."

Another jolt of pain caused Niko to scream and pass out. She woke up with a slight headache. "She's waking up," Eliza said.

"Where are we…?" Niko groaned as she sat up in the cell.

"In the brig at BETA," Eliza said. She also had a headband on and was in the cell with Niko. The children were in the cell across the way. "Are you all right?"

"Just a slight headache," Niko groaned. She realized her badge was gone. Not that she could use it.

"Why did they hurt you?" Jessica asked.

"Garson was warming me up for later," Niko got to her feet. "He wants me to give him information about Xanadu."

"And he's going to use us to get it, isn't he?" Dea frowned.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked. Realization hit her.

"Why that **disgusting**…" Eliza was furious. "Using children to…"

"We're not gonna give them a chance to!" Ryder snapped. "We're Supertroopers! We can do the impossible!"

"Well not all of us are," Jessica shuddered.

"So what?" Billy asked. "We're smart and have been in worse situations. It's not the first time bad guys have threatened us."

"He's right," Zach Jr. nodded. "The first thing we need to do is figure a way out of here!"

"Then I suggest we get to work," Dea looked at the lock on the cell door.

"You really think you can unlock it?" Zach Jr. asked.

"Only one way to find out," Dea pulled out a small file from her boot and went to work.

"That's not going to be necessary," Noah said as he poked his face out of the air shaft on the other side of the bars.

"Noah!" Niko was surprised.

"Just thought I'd drop in," Noah got out of the air shaft. "It's a tight squeeze at first but I think we can all fit through there."

"How did you find us?" Eliza asked.

"Don't you know a Supertrooper always has a trick hidden somewhere?" Noah snorted. He saw the other kids. "Oh hi."

"He's a Supertrooper too?" Dea asked.

"Yeah it's a long story," Ryder said.

"I'll tell it to you later," Noah said as he worked on the doors to their cells.

"How did you get past the robot surveillance units?" Niko asked.

"The old fashioned way," Noah held up a pipe. "It was easy. They were so busy looking at the screens and arguing about movies they didn't even hear me sneak up on them."

"At least we won't have to worry about them raising the alarm," Zach Jr. said as he and the children were freed.

"All we have to do is make sure we avoid Kilbane and Lorelei," Noah said. "When I last saw them they were really getting into it. I barely got away myself!"

"Thanks Noah," Niko said as he got them out of their cell. "Now we just have to get my badge and blasters. Not to mention get us out of these awful headbands."

"Badge and blasters I've got," Noah gave Niko her badge. "I've got a couple of blasters hidden in the air vent. But those headbands I don't have a key for."

"Then this won't go to waste after all," Dea held up her file. "Bend down Niko."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Niko asked as she started to fiddle with the headband.

"Yeah back at the base they used to put similar headbands on the more unruly troopers all the time," Dea said. "One of them figured out a way to get it off and I watched her. I think I remember how to do it. It's gonna take some time but I'm pretty sure I can do it without frying your brains."

"Pretty sure?" Jessica gulped.

"Let's just say we're going to be here for a while before I get this off," Dea said. "Fortunately with those robots disabled we have time to escape before anyone checks on us."

Noah grumbled. "I sure hope that whatever the others come up with for a plan distracts them long enough."

* * *

"I can't believe this has come to this," Walsh sighed.

"Believe it or not, it has," Wheiner snapped. "Now we have to wait and spring the trap on Cain and once he's in the doghouse I'm coming back on top!"

"It's bad enough we're using Goose and the other Rangers," Walsh gave him a look. "But did we have to involve Eliza Foxx and the children as well? You're a father Wheiner! How can you be so callous about this?"

"Don't be so dramatic. They won't harm the **human** children."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Walsh snapped. "Maybe I can use Cheyenne to bargain with their lives…"

"You know something Walsh? I think the real reason you told them about Cheyenne is because you're **jealous!**" Wheiner hissed.

"You're crazy," Walsh growled.

"Am I? Maybe you didn't want to share your **little boy** with anyone else?" Wheiner sneered.

"I am doing this to save Shane's life you…" Walsh hissed.

"Please! Exactly how is this helping Shane by giving these bastards the only blood relative he has? Oh excuse me, the only **female** blood relative he has?" Wheiner snapped.

"Would you rather I gave him **you?"** Walsh snapped. "I just hope Shane brings Cheyenne in."

"Please! Gooseman couldn't bring in Kilbane and he **hates** him!" Wheiner snapped. "You really think he's gonna bring in someone he **likes**? Fortunately I've made arrangements."

"What kind of arrangements?" Walsh asked.

"The minute I heard about Goose's mommy I sent out Ranger Romanevski out to the coordinates where they found the Energy Star," Wheiner said. "If she's out there she'll find her."

"Wheiner! Goose has to bring her in!" Walsh barked.

"I'm not taking any chances," Wheiner said. "I'm going to bring in Cheyenne before Gooseman! And that's the best chance I have of saving my behind and taking down Gooseman at the same time!"

"You are nothing but pure slime…" Walsh snarled. "You've always hated Shane for no reason!"

"He's been nothing but trouble since the day he was decanted," Wheiner sneered. "Your trouble is Walsh is that you got too attached to that Supertrooper! I'm going to save my skin and if I have to take down your precious boy, so much the better. You've got a choice Walsh, you can either let Goose get what's coming to him or you can join him. And I'm betting on your sense of self preservation. Now don't you have an appointment with Ranger Sanders to be keeping if this plan to save those precious children you're so worried about."

Wheiner took off. Walsh fumed. He had a thought. Maybe it was time for him to call in another ally of his own?

"Listen, it's me! I **know** you can hear me!" Walsh spoke into the communicator on a private line. "I have a job for you and if you do it, it means big money…"

* * *

"I hate this…" Zach growled as they set up the surveillance equipment. "It's not the fact that we have to take on Cain that bothers me, but the fact that Walsh and Garson are using our families against us…"

"Guess the only reason he didn't take any members of my family was because he thought that I wouldn't do anything to help them," Doc grumbled.

"Yeah you like mine and Goose's better," Zach said.

"This is so unsettling," Buzzwang was with them. "I'm sorry Captain Foxx!"

"Don't worry Buzz, we'll get them back," Zach said.

"Never thought I'd miss the Queen of the Crown," Doc said. "At least we could fight back against her!"

"Let's just hope Goose's plan works," Zach said. "Whatever it is. First we take on Cain. I don't know what he did. I thought he and Garson were friends?"

"Garson's only friend is power," Doc said. "Maybe he thought Cain was trying to muscle in?"

"Well whatever the reason we've got to find out," Zach grunted.

"I just hope that Goose and the others can hang on until we get this sorted out," Doc nodded. "You know, if Garson isn't so sweet on Cain anymore, maybe we shouldn't just turn him in right away?"

"Let's find out what he's up to first before we make that decision," Zach said. "He's on the move."

"Actually he's right behind you," Waldo quipped. They turned around and saw Waldo and Zozo standing with Commander Cain.

"You know for a couple of crack Galaxy Rangers, you two are really easy to sneak up on," Cain quipped.

"Waldo? Zozo! What are you doing here with Cain?" Zach asked.

"Simple, I'm telling them what's going on here at BETA and they've just informed me of an incident with the Supertrooper Kids," Cain said. "Gentlemen I think its time we had a talk."

* * *

Back in the ocean…

"We're picking up something," One of the soldiers Katya took with her on the flying sub pointed. "Dead ahead."

"This is going to be easy…" Katya smirked as she saw the image of Cheyenne swim towards her. "Get the nets ready. It's time to catch us a mermaid."

* * *

"Finally all the pieces are coming into place," Garson smiled as he walked through BETA. "Nothing can stop me now."

"Sir! There's been an incident on the tenth floor!" Ares reported to Garson. "I think you'd better come see this for yourself!"

"What happened?" Garson asked as he followed him. There were three other soldiers under Garson's control there. To his horror he saw the torn body of Lorelei strewn all over the floor. Blood was everywhere and it seemed that both her eyes had been torn out as well as her limbs.

Then he saw a message written in blood. THE RUNT'S NEXT!

"Good god…" Garson gasped. "Now we got **another one** loose!"

"Another one?" Ares asked.

"You don't really think that blue haired pipsqueak did this did you?" Garson snarled. "This has Kilbane's mark all over it. I'd recognize the carnage and lousy handwriting anywhere! And if he's here…"

Garson's sense of self preservation kicked in. "We're not safe here. Where's the safest room in BETA?"

"Not safe enough for you…"

"What…?" Ares turned and saw a cloaked figure nearby. He was knocked out before he could call in security. The other soldiers were knocked out when they tried to tackle the figure.

"What…Who…?" Garson gasped.

"Are you Garson?" The cloaked figure snarled.

"I am," Garson said. "And you are?"

The figure threw off her cloak. It was revealed to be a very tall blonde haired woman with green eyes wearing a skin tight blue outfit. "I'm Cheyenne Gooseman," She growled. "I've heard you're looking for me."


	19. Truth At Last

**Truth At Last**

"You're a **spy** for the League of Planets?" Zachery asked.

"It's true," Waldo nodded. "Commander Cain has been giving us information even before we contacted Earth in 2086."

"You didn't think it was a fluke that when they contacted Earth and spoke perfect English didn't you?" Cain asked. "Not to mention they waited until a few years **after** the Supertrooper Project failed."

"Wait a minute that means…" Zach began.

"I'm **not **the one who sabotaged the Supertrooper Project but I have a few good suspects who did," Cain said. "Maybe I should start from the beginning?"

"That would be a good idea," Doc said.

"During the Alien Raider Wars I worked in Intelligence for a while," Cain said. "I learned from interrogating some of the alien captives that a lot of them were criminals and outcasts from more peaceful worlds. And by contacting them, a lot of those peaceful worlds were rather grateful that we had captured some of their most vicious criminals. Or at the very least knew where some of the Galaxy's Most Wanted had gone."

"That was part of the reason the Alien Raider Wars stopped on Earth," Zozo said. "Because some of the governments secretly sent out ships of their own to track down and capture the outlaws. Even though the League was just beginning and we were still a little weakened by our recent breaks from the Crown Empire, a lot of criminals and outlaws decided it might be healthier to simply move on and find easier targets."

"Right after the Supertrooper Project failed the Premier, Walsh, Nagata, a few other generals and I thought it might be a good idea to find a new strategy to deal with aliens instead of creating mutant armies to blow them up," Cain said. "So I went out on 'maneuvers' but in reality I was on a secret mission to contact peaceful alien races in order to form an alliance. It took me two years to get to Andor since we didn't have hyper space travel at the time. But once I got there I was able to set up meetings with Waldo and Zozo. Together we came up with the plan to have the first 'official' first contact with the League of Planets."

"So all this time we thought Waldo and Zozo contacted us, in reality it was the other way around?" Doc realized. "Earth called out to the League for help."

"Exactly," Cain said. "But I knew Earth's ego was fragile. It seemed the fastest way for the Board of Leaders to ratify the treaty and join the League of Planets was to make them think that the aliens needed **their** help."

"And it worked," Buzzwang realized.

"Little did we realize that over time the League of Planets would actually become dependent on Earth and need it's help," Waldo sighed. "Many members found it quite…disheartening."

"And it wasn't long before the Black Rose Society realized what a gain it made," Cain said. "Now I had already been keeping tabs on that group for a while. They were the secret backers of the Supertrooper Project. In fact almost every member of the committee except for Wheiner was a member!"

"But why was Wheiner picked to head it if he wasn't a member?" Zach asked.

"To be a scapegoat," Doc realized.

"Bingo," Cain nodded. "But like the rest of us the Black Rose Society underestimated Wheiner's ability to slither like the lizard he was out of any situation. And to get decent blackmail. And they were really ticked off when I was successful in my mission to contact other aliens."

"Especially since part of the terms of the treaty was to ensure the ban on genetic engineering of soldiers," Waldo said. "Apparently that was one of the few areas that Earth had surpassed most of the galaxy in technology."

"Why would they care about that? I mean the Supertrooper Program was a failure after all," Zach asked.

"Money," Doc said.

"Exactly," Cain said. "The success of the Supertrooper Program would have generated billions of dollars in revenue for companies that specialize in genetic engineering. And all of them were owned by or had ties to the Black Rose Society. Which of course had so smartly invested more than half of their finances in."

"So when the Supertrooper program failed…" Zach realized. "The Black Rose Society was bankrupted!"

"Almost," Cain said. "And it also set back plans for their ultimate goal, to conquer other alien races and create an Earth Empire under their control. Fortunately for them one company was smart enough to change the designs from human life forms to cattle. Although they pretty much saw the Supertroopers and aliens as almost the same."

"Bovo Corporation," Doc realized.

"Wait so this Black Rose Society wants to conquer alien worlds? Why?" Zach asked.

"You can't be conquered by what you control," Doc said. "You forget your history Zachery. Remember the Alien Raider Wars? When Earth was threatened by outlaw aliens that thought Earth was an easy target?"

"Premier Dutch knew that the Black Rose Society controlled more than half the Senate but couldn't prove it," Cain said. "That's where I came in. I'm half Native American so I'm not exactly a big fan of people taking land that isn't theirs. But I had the reputation in order to not only get into the Black Rose Society, but maybe get control of it if I played my cards right. And once I did, I'd be able to dismantle it from the inside."

"So all this time you've been a double agent?" Zach was stunned.

"That was the plan," Cain told them. "I've been trying to get proof of their activities for over two years."

"Unfortunately all you've gotten is proof that you're a traitor," Sanders sneered as he appeared with Walsh and several black garbed wearing soldiers. "I knew you couldn't go through with it so Walsh had me track you guys with my tweakers."

"Walsh…" Zach was stunned.

"He's a member of the Black Rose Society too but I'm not so sure he knew exactly what his bosses were up to," Cain explained. "Did you Walsh? You might as well tell the truth."

"Years ago before BETA we had the plan but I thought we abandoned it when we joined the League of Planets," Walsh said.

"Well they didn't," Cain glared at him.

"I think we should all have a talk with Garson to sort this out," Walsh frowned.

But Garson was having trouble of his own a few floors above them.

"Look! Can't we talk about this?" Garson pleaded as the giant woman pinned him to the wall.

"Talk about **what?** How you used my DNA to make clones and super soldiers then treated them like leftovers?" Cheyenne snarled. "How you used the closest thing I have to family like an guinea pig? How you murdered his girlfriend's family? How you're planning on using innocent kids to torture people? Oh and let's not forget that you want to dissect **me** like some kind of biology experiment! I kind of take that personally!"

"Listen if you value Gooseman's life…" Garson gasped.

"Don't bother waiting for the kid to save you," She growled. "I knocked him out. So it's just you and me…"

"I'll give you anything you want! Anything!" Garson pleaded.

"Now we both know you have no intention of keeping your word," Cheyenne hissed. "Especially to a mutant! As long as you're alive innocent people are going to suffer. So there's only one option left…"

Ares had come to. "Security! Security! Level Ten! Garson has been taken hostage by…"

The communicator was shut down with a well aimed blast. "No one likes a snitch," Cheyenne snarled.

Garson took advantage of the distraction to wriggle out and run off. "Get back here!" Cheyenne yelled as she chased him down the hallway.

It was pure panic that caused Garson to run like a man possessed. He ran towards a control room, intending to lock himself inside when he accidentally crashed into another man coming out.

"Watch it you…" Wheiner snarled before he saw who it was. "Garson?"

"Wheiner?" Garson gasped.

"There you are!"

"AAAAAHHH!" Both men grabbed and screamed as Cheyenne cornered them. They tried to run but were trapped in the console room.

"I don't know who to kill first," Cheyenne snarled. "Wait yes I do…" Cheyenne grabbed Garson.

"No please…" Garson gasped.

Cheyenne seemed to pause. "I never wanted it to come to this. But you gave me no choice. I hope you understand that."

"In here!" Ares yelled. A contingent of black garbed soldiers and a small handful of rangers loyal to Garson arrived.

"That's enough! One move and Garson's dead!" Cheyenne snarled.

"Let me handle this," Walsh made his way through. Zach, Doc, Cain, Buzzwang, Zozo and Waldo were with him. Their hands were handcuffed behind their backs as prisoners.

"What's all this?" Cheyenne growled.

"Short version, Cain's a good guy," Doc said.

"And Walsh betrayed us," Zach glared at Walsh.

"And you are **surprised **at this?" Cain rolled his eyes.

"Listen…" Cheyenne growled. "I don't know who you think you…"

"I **know** who you are," Walsh said evenly. "And I also know why you're doing this. Believe me, I have just as much reason to see Garson dead as anyone. But that won't solve anything. You don't want anything to happen to the children do you? Or your **friends?**"

He put a pistol to Doc's head. "Uh Commander Walsh…?" Doc gulped. "What are you doing?"

"You **wouldn't,**" Cheyenne narrowed her eyes.

"I **would**," Walsh told her. "If that was what it took to stop this."

"Oh Walsh turning on his own men. Isn't that a shock?"

Everyone turned to hear the voice at the doorway. "Hello there," Kilbane smiled, blood still on his face and hands. "Remember me?"

"Oh great…" Zach groaned. "This just got worse!"

"My horoscope said this would be a **great **day to get revenge!" Kilbane cackled. "And you know something! It was **right!"**

"GET HIM!" Garson shouted. Several soldiers tried to get Kilbane, but he simply changed form and their blasters bounced harmlessly all over. Kilbane easily started killing them.

"Stop it!" Cheyenne snarled as she tossed Garson aside and attacked Kilbane, managing to knock him backwards.

"Babe you really know how to tick a guy off!" Kilbane snarled as he got up.

"Are you all right Sir?" Ares ran to Garson's side.

"Yes! Fine! Someone get those freaks!" Garson shouted. However he noticed that most of his soldiers were now either dead, unconscious or just simply too scared to attack. "Oh for crying out loud…"

"Remember Garson, I was loyal all along! It's Cain and the others you have to take care of!" Wheiner said as he ran up to him. "Ask Walsh, he'll vouch for me! He hid me while Cain was planning his sneaky takeover or whatever!"

"Walsh you actually **helped **Wheiner? Why?" Zach shouted.

"I know why! Walsh would do **anything **to save Gooseman," Kilbane sneered. "Didn't any of you ever wonder **why?"**

"Kilbane be quiet!" Walsh snarled.

"Oh no Walsh, I think they should all know about the little **family secret** you've been hiding from everyone!" Kilbane snapped. "Right Whiny?"

"I uh…" Wheiner looked back and forth. He wasn't quite sure that Kilbane spilling the beans was a good thing right now for him.

"See the only reason Walsh let Wheiner off the hook for gassing us is that he wanted to keep his kid out of the icebox! And himself out of jail!" Kilbane snapped.

"What?" Cheyenne was stunned. "What did you just **say?"**

"It ain't just your DNA in Shane Gooseman's body," Kilbane snarled, glaring at Walsh. "Commander Walsh put his DNA in Gooseman too! I guess he wanted a baby boy he could be proud of! Like the rest of us weren't good enough!"

"Is this true?" Garson roared.

"Uh would it help **me** if I said yes?" Wheiner asked. "Because I wanted to tell you all along but Walsh forced me to keep my mouth shut!"

"Why you lying little…" Walsh roared.

Then a communicator on the wall buzzed. "Senator Wheiner. This is Romanevski," Katya spoke. "I have the subject as you can see!"

"No!" 'Cheyenne' gasped as an image of Cheyenne caught in a net was shown on screen.

"We will be arriving at Longshot for tests immediately," Katya grinned. "Your hunch was right. Over and out."

"Great! We captured Cheyenne! We captured…" Wheiner looked at the woman in front of him. "Cheyenne?"

"Wait a minute, if she's out **there**…Who's….?" Garson was stunned.

"I think I **know**…" Kilbane snickered. "Great Halloween costume Runt! You should win first place! But it's twelve o clock and time for the masks to **come off!"**

Kilbane changed to a form that gave off electric shocks. He managed to hit 'Cheyenne' with one and her bio-defenses deactivated. Goose changed back to his real form before their eyes.

"Holy…" Ares gasped.

"Oh this is **priceless!**" Kilbane snorted. "I don't know what's funnier. Goose turning into a girl or you morons falling for his trick!"

"I should have known!" Garson sputtered. "You can't trust a Supertrooper! GET THEM!" Still his remaining troops were a bit nervous. "Ares do something!"

"No!" Wheiner grabbed Ares. "HE HAS TO PROTECT US!"

"Uh…Good point," Garson gulped as he looked at Kilbane glaring at him.

"For crying out..." Ares groaned.

"You know the best part about this Runt?" Kilbane smirked. "I don't have to kill you. Because those humans you allied yourself with…Those humans you trusted are going to do the job **for me!" **

More soldiers ran in but Kilbane tore through them. Shane tried to go after them but was shot in the back by Ares. When he came to he was in chains and surrounded by guns.

"So you thought you could trick us didn't you Gooseman?" Ares snarled. "I should have known you'd pull something like this!"

"Looks like lies and tricks run in the family," Garson gave Walsh a look. "Did you know about this?"

"Probably did," Wheiner snapped.

"Shut up Wheiner!" Walsh snapped. "Garson…"

"I don't want to **hear** it Walsh!" Garson snapped. "So **that's** why you always had a soft spot for Gooseman! I can't believe you broke the law! The only one freaking law concerning genetic engineering at the time you had to follow and you **broke **it!"

"I seem to recall a conversation where you **ordered** me to do whatever it took to get results!" Walsh shouted. "You didn't seem to care about whether it was legal or not! I needed a new source of DNA and you wouldn't give me the funds for them! I had to get them someplace!"

"I just figured you did a little grave robbing!" Garson shouted. "I didn't tell you to put your own DNA in the project!"

"Well it's a little late for that!" Walsh roared.

"It's later than you think Walsh," Garson snarled. "It's more than clear that Gooseman's usefulness has come to an end!"

"No! We need him to…" Walsh began.

"He was never gonna do the job anyway!" Ares snapped. "What difference does it make if we kill him now?"

"You know Ares, for **once **you have a point," Sanders agreed.

"Oh we can still use him, after we recondition him," Garson snarled. "We'll erase his memories and turn him back into what he was before Wheiner screwed up the program!"

"I'll never be that person again!" Shane shouted. "Forget it!"

"Oh yes you will, if you want your precious Niko to live," Garson snarled as he slapped Shane. "But you'd better forget about your friends here! I think the best way to punish your insolence is to have them suffer!"

"Let's not forget the aliens," Ares growled at Waldo and Zozo. "Last I checked spying was illegal too. I think it'll be interesting for our people to dissect some Kiwi and Andorian specimens! And we might as well turn that robot into scrap metal while we're at it!"

"Oh dear," Buzzwang gulped.

"NO!" Shane struggled to free himself but couldn't.

"Just remember you're the one who brought them into this," Garson snarled at Shane. "Once again you're responsible for what happens to them."

"You lying…" Zach fumed. Shane stood there in shock. "Goose! Don't listen to him!"

"Garson! Wait! Don't do this! We can still…" Walsh tried to say something.

"Don't start getting soft on me Walsh," Garson snapped. "You knew you were going to have to give him up the minute you put your DNA inside of him! You can't protect him anymore. If you make any trouble I'll just reveal your connection. Remember Walsh, placing DNA from a living donor into a human genetics project is **illegal!** Your career would be over! Your life would be over! And all the progress you made with BETA would be flushed down the tubes! Now ask yourself, is that **experiment **really worth all that?"

Walsh said nothing. "Commander?" Shane said softly. Walsh didn't even look at him but simply walked out of the room.

Zach trembled with fury as he saw his friend's heart and will break in front of him! "WALSH! YOU BASTARD!"

"Finally figured that out didn't you?" Cain rolled his eyes.

"So we've finally broken you, haven't we?" Garson sneered at Shane. "Good. Now you finally know your place. Pity it came too late. But then again we can always use you to make more if we have to. And Cheyenne…"

A spark lit in Shane's eyes. "Don't you dare **touch** her…" He snarled. He cried out in agony as Ares used a taser on him.

"It seems I spoke too soon," Garson said. "Before you die I'm going to make you watch your precious Niko, your beloved Cheyenne…Those little brats you care for so much…Every friend you ever had **suffer**. I think I'll start with your two accomplices here."

"Might as well dissect 'em as well," Sanders said. "See how much their brain power has developed with the implant."

"You're a real buddy aren't you Glenn?" Doc gave him a look.

"Take them to Longshot," Garson said. "They can do proper testing there."

"Kruger won't like that," Wheiner said. "You know what a bleeding heart he is."

"He'll do it whether he likes it or not," Garson snapped. "But he should know that your deaths will be on his head! Just like what happened at Wolf Den."

"Goose? Goose this isn't your fault…" Zach shouted. "Just hang on. We'll get out of this."

"Zachery! Doc! I…" Shane began when suddenly he was stunned from behind.

He slowly woke to the sounds of yelling. "I must protest! These experiments Garson ordered are illegal and inhumane and I refuse…" Kruger shouted.

"Listen you," Ares snarled. "You don't have to worry about getting your hands dirty! Garson's sending a special team of scientists to take care of it. Just stay out of our way."

"You really have sunk to a new low, Sanders if you…" Doc glared at his friend.

"Shut up you!" Sanders growled as he punched Doc. "This is for all those years of making me feel second best!"

"Doc!" Shane protested as he tried to struggle free. But he was chained heavily and Ares tasered him again.

"Put the **animal** in a separate cage!" Ares snarled.

Shane was dragged to a laboratory and thrown into a large cage. "You should have known this is where an animal like you would end up sooner or later!" Ares laughed as he and his men chained him up. "Don't worry. We'll come back and have some fun later. But I'm kind of hungry and need to take care of a few things. And don't worry about your precious Niko, I might look in on her later."

"You bastard!" Shane lunged but couldn't move.

"Oh and this little toy of yours," Ares held up Shane's crystal. "I took it from you while you were asleep…Whoops!" Ares grinned as he purposely broke it.

Shane growled with rage. But it didn't affect Ares. "The thought of them giving a creature like you a uniform disgusts me," Ares sneered. "And to think your old man thought you were worth saving!" He walked out and purposely hit the lights.

Shane sat alone in the dark. He tried to think of a way out but couldn't. He was sinking into anger and despair. He had done it again. Once again people he cared for were going to suffer and die because of him.

And there was nothing he could do.

He was also trying to understand why Commander Walsh who had once been his closest ally had betrayed him so terribly. And now Shane realized maybe Walsh merely felt sorry for him all these years. Did he actually ever care about Shane at all?

Hours later Ares returned to the cell. "Still here huh?" Ares snickered. Shane glared at him. "You know this reminds me of another situation. You chained like the dog you are. Unable to fight back and take the punishment you so richly deserve!"

"Of course your dear old dad interrupted us that day, didn't he?" Ares said as he took something from his belt. "But something tells me we're not gonna be interrupted this time. Recognize this? Oh wait they didn't use these at Wolf Den, but if you were from the Australian Supertrooper base you would have known this is a neuron whip. Doesn't leave marks. Just causes incredible pain that's gonna make you drool like a brain dead idiot for a long time. And that is what I plan to do!"

"That's the only way you could take me on," Shane growled as Ares stepped into the cell. "You always were a coward Ares!"

"Keep talking freak! There's no family members that are gonna save you **this** time," Ares held the neuron whip high. "Prepare to be in a world of pain you…"

CRASH!

The doorway was suddenly broken in and the sides of the door were destroyed as something large and green and very big broke into the room.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSEEEEE!" A giant green monster howled.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARD!" Darkstar screamed as she rode in on Bogart, the giant Tortuna Gleck Lizard.

"What the **hell…**?" Both Shane and Ares shouted.

**Okay how did ****that ****happen? Find out next chapter! **


	20. The Other Side of the Story

**The Other Side of the Story**

Before we go on with our story we need to go back a week or so. Stingray and Darkstar were hiding out with some unlikely allies.

"I'd say thanks for helping us Brainchild if I didn't know you had some kind of ulterior motive in mind," Darkstar folded her arms.

"Look Darkstar you and Stingray would still be on that jungle planet if we hadn't come back in our own ship to rescue you!" Brainchild snorted. "So show some respect will ya?"

"That's right!" Larry nodded. His green demon minions were behind him.

"What are you up to you vile little troll?" Darkstar glared at Brainchild.

"Nothing! I was just thinking since we can't rescue the other Supertroopers maybe…" Brainchild whistled.

"If you value your lungs you will not say another word," Darkstar growled as she lifted Brainchild up by the collar.

"Shutting up now," Brainchild gulped. "Stingray…You can jump in here anytime you like…"

Stingray was sitting in a corner, sitting up in a fetal position. He was unshaven and his hair was a mess. His red eyes, no longer covered by the sunglasses just staring out into the open. "Sheesh! What's wrong with him? I've never seen Stingray shut up that long about anything before!" Brainchild was stunned.

"He's been like that ever since Goose…" Darkstar stopped.

"I can't believe the power Goose has now," Brainchild said. "How did he get this strong? Can you believe it?"

"No, but he's dangerous and he's the enemy," Darkstar said gravely.

"No…He's not," Stingray said quietly.

"So he uh took away your powers because you're friends?" Larry scratched his head.

"Friends don't let friends become super powered mutants," A demon remarked,

"Stingray…?" Darkstar helped him up.

"I've been thinking. I think…" Stingray began to realize something. "I think I should have **let **Gooseman finish what he was trying to do. He wasn't trying to hurt me…He was trying to help me! He was trying to burn the madness out of me. And he was trying to tell me something…The truth of what really happened that day at Wolf Den!"

"Okay, you've just gone nuts," Brainchild grunted. "Totally, completely…Off the wall **nuts!"**

"I don't think I've been saner in a long time," Stingray said in a far away voice. "I have to go back. Back to Earth."

"You want to go **back** there?" Brainchild yelled. "Back to Earth? Back to Gooseman who will probably shove you headfirst into the Cryocrypt as soon as you get there! Uh uh! No way! Forget it!"

"I hate to say this Stingray but for once Brainchild has a point," Darkstar said.

"No…He won't do that to me," Stingray began to pace back and forth. "If he really wanted me frozen he would have done it a long time ago when he had the chance."

"Well even if he **doesn't,** pretty much everyone else on Earth **does!"** Brainchild snapped. "Going back there would be committing suicide!"

"I **have** to go back!" Stingray said. "Darkstar you've seen it too! The dreams! We both know that somehow Goose knows about the dreams!"

"Dreams? What dreams?" Brainchild asked.

Darkstar hesitated. The strange half clear dreams about Wolf Den and a golden haired mermaid haunted her mind too. But she wasn't quite sure what to reveal to them.

"It's not important," Darkstar sighed. "They're just dreams."

Stingray wouldn't give up. "He also knows what happened at Wolf Den!"

"We all know what happened at Wolf Den, Stingray," Brainchild snorted. "Walsh and Nagata turned on us. The Runt betrayed us. End of story."

"No, no that's **not **the whole story," Darkstar frowned. "Goose claimed he knew what really happened. Or what he thinks really happened."

"And you **believe** him?" Brainchild yelled.

"I don't know," Darkstar said. "All I know is that Shane is dangerous."

"Yeah but he knows things," Stingray said. "He knows what happened at Wolf Den. He knows about those whacked out dreams with the mermaid. He also knows how to use his bio defenses in ways none of us could imagine. When he was…I could feel his thoughts for just a moment and…And it's time I found out the truth once and for all."

"I'm going with you," Darkstar gave him a look. "I can't let you go alone. Besides I still have my powers. You don't. And if you are going to confront Shane you're going to need all the help you can get!"

"You're both crazy," Brainchild shook his head. "You two want to go ahead and get yourselves frozen fine! But count me out!"

"Just get us a ship with a halfway decent cloaking device and maybe I won't pound you for trying to double cross us with Kilbane!" Darkstar made a fist.

"There is something I can do," Larry piped up. "Hold on! I've got to get them from my chest!"

"I hope it's not another Booger Surprise…" George the Demon moaned.

"With the magic in these stones you can hide your true forms," Larry gave some crystals to Darkstar and Stingray. "Perfect for sneaking around. I used to do it to Mogul all the time."

"It'll do," Stingray smirked.

So about a week of planning the two Supertroopers found themselves inside BETA Mountain. "These disguises work perfectly," Darkstar said. Both of them looked like technicians. "But why do I have to look like a fat technician? Don't say it!"

"I wasn't going to," Stingray looked at the schematics on a computer pad. "It's this way."

"Lucky for us I was able to hack into part of the database and find out where's Shane's apartment is," Darkstar said.

"This is Gooseman's apartment," Stingray jimmied the lock. "Let's take a look inside."

They went inside and turned off their disguises. "So this is where Goose hangs his hat?" Stingray looked around. "Not bad. I thought he'd have more stuff by now."

"He did but I broke 'em," Bubblehead flew up to them. "I'm Bubblehead! Do I know you? Whoa Momma! How many cheeseburgers did **you **eat?"

"What is this **thing?**" Stingray snorted. "It smells mechanical."

"I think it's a memory bird," Darkstar said.

"The drain pipes connected to the Supertrooper!" Bubblehead sang and danced around.

"A defective memory bird," Darkstar blinked. "You don't think Goose actually put any information in **there** do you?"

"Knowing Goose he probably uses him for target practice," Stingray snorted.

"How did you know?" Bubblehead chirped.

"Stingray! Look at this," Darkstar pointed to a picture on the wall. It was a child's drawing of a mermaid. "I'd say we found a clue."

"Goose didn't draw this did he?" Stingray blinked.

"I don't think so," Darkstar said. "But what does this mean?"

"That's Goose's mommy!" Bubblehead chirped. "Mommy Goose! Mommy Goose!"

"This bird is missing more than a few feathers from it's head," Stingray grunted. He stiffened. "Did you hear that? Get the lights?"

"Ooh! Is it a surprise party?" Bubblehead chirped. Stingray grabbed the bird and shut his beak with his hand. "HMMMFPH!"

"Quiet bird!" Stingray hissed.

They hid as a large figure made his way into the room. Instinctively the figure froze as if he knew someone was there. Stingray tackled him but was thrown to the side. Stingray managed to land on his feet and got the lights.

"Who the devil are…?" Flashfire growled.

"Fl-Flash! Is that you?" Darkstar gasped recognizing her old friend.

"Flash? Flashfire!" Stingray's jaw dropped. "What the devil…?"

"Stingray? Darkstar?" Flashfire gasped back. He did a double take at Darkstar. "You're…huge."

"Being pregnant will do that to a person," Darkstar said sarcastically. "You're **alive?** What are you doing **here?**"

"Looking for Goose," Flashfire said. "I came to warn him. Fortunately for me security is really lousy around here."

"Warn **him?** What's going on?" Stingray gave him a look. "You do know you're supposed to be **dead**, right?"

"Max faked my death and smuggled me out shortly before he got the ax," Flashfire explained. "Been on the run ever since. Gooseman ran into me about a year ago. Agreed to keep my existence a secret along with his friends. What are **you** doing here?"

"We're here to get answers," Darkstar told him. "Maybe you have some of them."

"All right," Flashfire said. "What do you want to know?"

"For starters what do you know about mermaids?" Stingray pointed to the picture of the mermaid.

"Mermaids? Has she contacted you too?" Flashfire was surprised.

"Who?" Darkstar asked.

"Mommy Goose! That's who!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Shut up bird," Stingray groaned. "We don't have time for your nonsense!"

"Actually…" Flashfire sighed. "The bird is right. Sort of."

**"What?"** Darkstar and Stingray said at the same time.

Ten minutes later…

"Let me see if I get this straight," Stingray held up his hand. "All this time Gooseman has been plotting to try and take down the Board of Leaders who he believes instigated the disaster at Wolf Den? And at the same time somehow he makes contact with this hundred something year old Supertrooper who is one of his primary donors and a mermaid? And she's filled his head up with some nonsense on how he's the one that is supposed to get all the Supertroopers together and unite them? Is that right?"

"That's about it," Flashfire sighed.

"And he thinks **I'm **insane?" Stingray gave Darkstar a look.

"If this is true…" Darkstar realized. "We were wrong about Shane. He was telling the truth! He had no part in this!"

"Uh yeah he did when he froze the other Supertroopers," Stingray snapped.

"Sounds to me like he didn't have much of a choice," Flashfire gave him a look.

"How would **you** know? You weren't there pal!" Stingray snapped. "You were off hiding on some planet somewhere while the rest of us were getting gassed!"

"Hold on," Darkstar held her hand. "Flashfire you said you came to warn Goose of something. What is it?"

"I've been having these dreams…" Flashfire shrugged. "Nothing definite but I think she and Goose need our help. You see…"

Darkstar held up her hand. "Someone's coming!"

"This seems to be a popular spot," Stingray grunted. He pulled out an extra blaster. "You need this Flash?"

"Uh…" Flashfire looked at it nervously. "No…"

"Oh crap don't tell me you **still **can't hold a blaster!" Stingray swore.

"I'm afraid so," Flashfire pulled out a knife. "But I can use this."

"Yeah that will be **some** help when they start firing blasters!" Stingray groaned. "I may not be able to use my eyes anymore but at least I can fire a gun!"

"Can't use your **eyes?"** Flashfire was stunned. "What does **that **mean?"

"Why don't **both **you idiots shut up before we all get killed!" Darkstar snapped. "Men!"

"Can't live with 'em," Bubblehead chirped. "Can't teach 'em how to aim in a toilet bowl!"

"Just turn on those crystals," Stingray said. Darkstar and Stingray turned into technicians.

However as soon as Walsh walked through the door…"Who are you and what are you doing…?" Walsh began.

SHING!

The crystals lost power and their real forms were revealed. "It figures…" Darkstar grumbled.

"The damn things would short out by now wouldn't they?" Stingray grunted. "Stupid little sorcerer!"

"Stingray, Darkstar I…" Walsh looked at Darkstar. "Oh freaking Hell…Please tell me you're just fat."

"Sorry, I'm pregnant," Darkstar said sarcastically. "I know this really puts a crimp in your plans but we need you to answer some questions for us."

"So that's why Gooseman…" Walsh did a double take. "I know you…Flashfire? You're **alive?** How…?"

"Max faked my death and smuggled me out of Wolf Den," Flashfire shrugged.

"Great, **another** one Goose has been hiding from me!" Walsh swore.

"What do you mean by **another** one?" Stingray asked. "Wait, is this about that mermaid?"

"Among other things…" Walsh grumbled. "I take it you know about Cheyenne?"

"A little," Flashfire sighed. "We've been having dreams about her."

"Is that why you're here?" Walsh blinked. "Never mind! Maybe this is luck after all!"

"What do you mean?" Darkstar asked. "And what are you doing?"

"Getting evidence," Walsh growled as he went into Shane's bedroom and started to pull back a bookcase. "A while ago I gave Shane some documents and a tape implicating Wheiner, Garson and a few other people on the Board of Leaders. Stingray I need you to use your eye blasts to open this part of the wall. I made sure the opening was sealed away when I assigned Shane this room."

"I can't," Stingray sighed.

"Don't worry about the mess Stingray I…" Walsh growled.

"No…I…My powers are gone," Stingray groaned. "Goose tried to heal the X-Factor out of my system and…"

"So **that's** what Gooseman meant by saying he hurt you," Walsh muttered.

"He didn't tell you about that?" Darkstar was surprised.

"No, he didn't," Walsh sighed. "He's been keeping a **lot **of secrets from me. Then again…" He pulled out his blaster and fired a low blast into the wall. He pulled out the tape and documents out. "Now we have to save Shane!"

"Sure we'll just walk through the place," Stingray groaned. "Our disguises shorted out!"

"There's another way," Walsh said. "There are some hidden walkways throughout BETA. You can go through there." He pulled out a pad and gave it to Darkstar. "This will show you everything. You can get through these tunnels unseen!"

"Unseen tunnels?" Darkstar asked.

"I helped build this base," Walsh smirked. "You really think I don't know **everything **about it?"

"What makes you think we can trust **you?"** Stingray snarled. "How do we know you won't turn us in?"

"Let's get one thing straight Stingray," Walsh snarled. "I'm not doing this for **you!** Despite what you believe I'm not a complete monster!"

Then Walsh let out a sigh. "Although…There are times…I've done something horrible. I have to make it right. Especially for Shane."

"Walsh…" Darkstar decided to get back on track. "About what happened at Wolf Den…"

"Here," Walsh turned on the video player in Shane's room. "These are copies of the recordings taken from our security cameras the day of the incident. See the truth for yourself. Although I'm surprised you didn't see them along with the rest of the planet."

"What do you mean?" Stingray asked.

"Wheiner's batty daughter showed these very same tapes to the entire planet at her latest concert a week ago!" Walsh grumbled. "She's got issues and Wheiner is a jerk."

And he showed them the tape. "Goose was telling the truth! It was Wheiner all along!" Darkstar gasped.

"Why didn't you just tell everyone that Wheiner was the cause of all this?" Stingray yelled.

"Because of Goose…" Darkstar realized.

"Exactly. The only way to save Shane's life was to keep the truth a secret," Walsh told them. "It was the only thing I could think of to keep him out of the Cryocrypt."

"Shane was telling the truth," Darkstar realized. "He had nothing to do with the gas. Oh no…"

"Listen to me," Walsh said. "Shane and Cheyenne are in danger. You may be the wildcards that can help them. Not to mention save the kids."

"Kids? What kids?" Stingray asked.

"The Supertrooper Kids are in danger aren't they?" Flashfire frowned. Walsh nodded.

"WHO?" Stingray yelled.

"I'll explain on the way," Flashfire sighed. "Boy you guys should really watch the news more often."

"Ranger Niko, Eliza Foxx and the children are locked up in the maximum security brig here at BETA," Walsh grunted. "But officially I can't do anything to help them."

"Who's Eliza?" Stingray asked. "Is she a Supertrooper?"

"No, she's Captain Foxx's wife who used to be a slaver lord and now she's developed psychic powers," Walsh told him. "It's a long story but you have to hurry!"

"Us? What about you?" Flashfire asked.

"I have other things to do. Listen to me. If you rescue them take them to Space Station Luna," Walsh said.

"That's a military outpost orbiting the moon!" Stingray blinked. "Are you nuts?"

"No, I have friends there," Walsh said. "I have to make some arrangements but I need you to rescue the others."

They cautiously made their way to the service tunnels nearby. "Be careful. Get Niko and the others out of there. If anyone can do it three Supertroopers can, even if one of them is a bit…incapacitated."

"I may be pregnant but that doesn't mean I'm helpless!" Darkstar grunted as she held a blaster.

"I was talking about **him**," Walsh pointed to Stingray.

"Right," Stingray nodded. "Let's go!" Soon the three Supertroopers and one batty memory bird were in the tunnels, running as fast as they could.

"La la la la!" Bubblehead sang.

"Why did we bring the bird with us?" Stingray groaned.

"We didn't! He just followed us!" Darkstar told him.

"Come on Darkstar! Move it!" Flashfire snapped.

"**You** try running when you've got something that weighs as much as a large bowling ball strapped to your belly!" Stingray snapped. "Not all of us are experts at running you know?"

"That was uncalled for," Flashfire snapped.

"And neither are your smart remarks about Darkstar!" Stingray said. "Easy love, you're doing just fine. I know you're going as fast as you can."

"It's not that. I said things to Shane," Darkstar looked miserable. "Terrible things. I was so wrong."

"You can tell him yourself when we get to him," Flashfire said. "But first we have to go save the women and kids."

"What's all this about kids?" Stingray asked.

However that was the very moment Niko, Eliza and the kids rounded the corner and the two groups literally ran into each other.

"Hey everyone! Great to run into you!" Bubblehead chirped as he flew around.

"Ooh…" Niko groaned. "So much for a smooth getaway."

"Are **these** the kids?" Stingray groaned at the bottom of the pile.

"Yes," Flashfire sighed.

"Hold it! I know you! Flashfire?" Niko was surprised. "What are **you **doing here?"

"We were supposed to break **you** out of jail," Flashfire said.

"We got bored," Eliza sat up. "Who are they?"

"Members of the Lollipop Guild!" Bubblehead said cheerfully.

"That's Darkstar and I'm Stingray," Stingray groaned as everyone started to stand up.

"I know those names," Ryder gasped. "Those are the names of renegade Supertroopers!"

"What the hell?" Stingray did a double take. "I don't **believe** this! That one looks like a clone of Kilbane!"

"I **am** a clone of Kilbane," Ryder admitted with a growl. "My name is Ryder and I **hate** renegades!"

"**That's** a renegade?" Hari blinked at Darkstar. "But she's so fat!"

"I'm not **fat!** I'm **pregnant!"** Darkstar snapped. "Someone help me up!" Stingray did so.

"Pregnant? What do you mean?" Mata blinked.

"It means she has a baby inside of her," Niko explained.

"But Supertroopers are born from test tubes," Hari said.

"Not this one," Darkstar put her hand on her stomach. "Now that we've got that settled…" She did a double take at Noah. "T-Triton? That is you isn't it?"

"It's Noah now…" Noah said softly. "But yeah, it's me."

"But how…?" Darkstar gasped.

"It's a long story," Niko said. "One of many actually."

"Hmm…" Stingray narrowed his eyes and took a whiff. "You're the Runt's girl aren't you? That explains the flower smell. And how he got over you so fast, Darkstar!"

"Don't you **ever** say anything bad about Goose!" Ryder yelled. "He saved all our lives! I'd do **anything** for him! He's the greatest Supertrooper who ever lived!"

"This is just too freaking weird…" Stingray groaned. "Now we are in the bloody **Twilight Zone!"**

"So all of you are Supertroopers?" Darkstar looked at them.

"No, I'm Zachery Foxx Junior and this is my sister Jessica," Zach Jr. introduced.

"And I'm Billy Sawyer," Billy said.

"Sawyer? **Max's **son?" Flashfire's eyes widened.

"Max had a **kid?**" Stingray blinked.

"They grabbed us too in order to control Goose and my Dad," Jessica explained.

"Well this makes things a lot more convenient than indoor plumbing!"

They turned with blasters ready. "Hold on there!" Wildfire Carson waved his hands. "I'm here to help!"

"Wildfire?" Niko gasped. "What are **you** doing here?"

"Why Miss Niko you know that I could never resist beautiful ladies in distress," Wildfire grinned.

"Who is **this **guy?" Stingray shouted.

"That's Cody 'Wildfire' Carson," Darkstar said. "He's an outlaw. Even I knew that!"

"You haven't answered my question," Niko said.

"Long story short…" Wildfire began.

"Too late," Stingray groaned.

"Walsh called me on a favor and I was happy to oblige," Wildfire grinned. "Come on! We gotta get to Longshot pronto!"

"How are we gonna do that?" Flashfire asked.

"This way," Wildfire showed them. Soon they were near a subway car. "We all know Longshot is only a hop skip and a jump from BETA Mountain. Years ago these two places were separate army bases connected by this tunnel here."

"And they transported valuable equipment and secret experiments using this subway train," Eliza realized. "Does it still work?"

"Still has power," Darkstar checked as they boarded.

"These train will take us right under Longshot faster than a burro with a burr under it's saddle," Wildfire grunted.

"Right we have to save Goose and his friends," Darkstar realized.

"Save them?" Eliza said. "What happened?"

"Well you see Goose's plan to save you lot kind of hit a snag because Walsh teamed up with Wheiner," Wildfire groaned. "Walsh was trying to save Goose by turning in both Cheyenne and Cain who turns out to be a good guy!"

"Who's Cain?" Stingray asked.

"Commander Cain, a double agent trying to bring down the Black Rose Society and was secretly giving reports to both Premier Dutch and Ambassadors Waldo and Zozo," Wildfire explained.

"Ambassadors **who?"** Stingray asked. Wildfire looked annoyed. "Hey! Give me a break! It's not my fault this whole mess has more characters in it than a bloody Russian novel!"

"Wait! Are you saying Waldo and Zozo are spies?" Eliza caught on.

"**Good spies**," Wildfire corrected. "And Cain. They work for the League of Planets. The Black Rose Society secretly wants to take over the League and enslave all the planets in it to make a human empire of their own!"

"I don't believe it!" Niko gasped.

"You think **that's** unbelievable," Wildfire growled. "Wait until you hear this **next **bit. You're gonna be so shocked your jaws are gonna hit the floor and bounce!"

"Ha! I don't think **anything else** can shock me more than what I've learned today!" Stingray snorted.

"Wanna bet fifty bucks on that?" Wildfire gave him a look.

* * *

The underground transport system did it's job. Soon the small subway parked underneath Longshot.

"Forty seven, forty eight, forty nine…" Stingray paid a small stack of bills to Wildfire. **"Fifty!"**

"Told you," Wildfire said with a smug look on his face.

"I can't believe it," Niko shook her head. "All this time Shane never knew."

"Unfortunately the boy knows now," Wildfire sighed. "I think he's a tad upset."

"He's not the only one," Darkstar said.

"But why didn't Commander Walsh just tell Goose the truth after Wolf Den?" Ryder asked.

"Who knows? The main thing is that now Garson knows, Goose's life is in real danger," Wildfire said. "Something about some law saying that you guys aren't supposed to have any living donors."

"That's right. I remember Shane telling me about that once," Niko frowned.

"They won't even bother to throw what's left of Shane in the Cryocrypt," Stingray growled. "I remember what they did to troopers who had 'tainted' DNA back at the Australian base! It wasn't pretty."

"So how are we going to do this?" Jessica asked.

"Don't worry! I know where we can get **lots** of help! Right here at Longshot! Come on!" Bubblehead flew ahead.

"He's right! Come on!" Niko said.

"What? The bird knows where we can get an army?" Stingray asked.

"Something like that," Niko smiled.

Twenty minutes later in the animal enclosure…

"You gotta be kidding me!" Flashfire groaned.

"All right troops! Ready for battle!" Bubblehead cheered on the flock of pink one eyed birds.

"Yeah!" Bogart called out.

"What is all this?" Darkstar blinked.

"This is Bogart, a Tortunan Gleck Lizard modified with neumonic energy," Niko introduced. "The Pweeps. And I've telepathically contacted Icarus and Winter, Goose's dolphins. They'll do what they can."

"What **is** this? Is Goose collecting insane defective animals for some kind of deranged **petting zoo?"** Stingray did a double take. "I'm telling you, Darkstar! He's nuts! Completely nuts!"

"You have a **better** plan?" Darkstar asked as she got on Bogart's back.

"Come on! We have to hurry! Shane's in danger! I can **feel **it!" Niko was starting to panic.

"OW!" Flashfire and the other Supertroopers felt something as well. "Anyone else feel that?"

"I did, kind of…" Eliza admitted.

"It's…It's Cheyenne…" Niko realized. "She's here too! And so are Zachery and Doc!"

"Then what are we blabbing around here for?" Wildfire snapped. "Let's head 'em up and move 'em out!"

And that takes us back to where we left off last chapter…


	21. Rangers on the Run

**Rangers On The Run**

In one of the top secret labs at Longshot…

"So **this** is an early designed Supertrooper?" A scientist working for Garson looked at Cheyenne floating in a tank. "Pretty unusual if you ask me."

"They were working with some rather **flawed** designs in those days," Another scientist nodded. "Probably why she can't change her form."

"We'll find out why soon enough," The first scientist picked up a surgical knife.

"Just make sure the creature is sedated," Katya sniffed. She looked at the tank. "So **you** are the Ocean's Maiden the prophecy spoke of? I am not impressed. Sorry, but you will not be united with your…offspring any time soon. Except maybe your DNA in future experiments."

Just then Cheyenne's eyes snapped open. _Wanna bet? _

WHUMMMMMMM!

A huge pulse vibrated and shook the tank so hard it felt like the entire room was shaking. "What the…?" Katya gasped.

WHUMMMMM!

"She's using some kind of telekinetic pulse to break the tank!" A scientist screamed.

WHUMMMMMMM!

"Well stop her you fools! Sedate her before she breaks…" Katya yelled.

WHUMMMMM!

CRACK!

"Oh hell…" Katya growled as the tank broke.

The last thing Katya saw before she died was a torrent of water rushing over her and a very angry Cheyenne headed her way. Then incredible pain and oblivion.

* * *

"Look pal I know it's an emergency," The android and robot technician at Longshot sighed as he glared at Sanders. "They're **all **an emergency!"

"This android needs to have it's memory wiped and taken apart now!" Sanders snapped.

"Listen buddy! You see all these robots on my line?" The technician pointed to a huge assembly line. "I got at least thirty jobs ahead of you!"

"I don't really mind the wait," Buzzwang remarked. His arms and legs had already been removed.

"Shut up!" Sanders snapped.

"Really, I'm perfectly content to wait my turn," Buzzwang said. "I'm just saying that it wouldn't be fair to all those other robots if I cut ahead of them."

"Watch it or I'll do the job myself with a sledgehammer!" Sanders snapped. "I should have disconnected your mouth instead of your arms and legs!"

"You know he does have a point," The technician said.

"Do you want **your **arms and legs removed?" Sanders yelled.

BOOM!

"What was **that?"** Sanders asked.

PWEEEP! PWEEEEEEP! PWEEEEP!

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGEEEEEE!" Bubblehead flew in with the Pweeps behind him.

"HEY! CUT IT OUT! GET THEM OFF!" Sanders and the technician screamed as they were attacked by Pweeps.

"PWWEEP! PWEEEP! PWEEEEP!"

"Nobody disassembles Buzz Brainless here but me!" Bubblehead said as he landed on Buzzwang's head.

"Thanks, I think…" Buzzwang said.

"GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME!" Sanders screamed as he was overpowered by Pweeps. "I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS!"

"Buzzwang!" Zach Jr. called out as he, his sister, Noah and the Twins raced in.

"HI-YA!" Mata and Hari shouted as they gave a swift kick to Sanders and the technician, knocking them out.

"PWWEEP! PWWEEP!" The Pweeps cheered with glee.

"Little Zach am I glad to see you!" Buzzwang said as Jessica began to use the nearest tools to put Buzzwang's legs back on. "They were going to disassemble me and turn me into scrap metal and wipe my memory!"

"Why? Your brain's already pretty wiped," Bubblehead chirped. "Now to save the Goose! Pweep Patrol! Attack!" He led the pink birds away.

"Do you need assistance with that?" Noah asked as Jessica and Zach Jr. worked on Buzzwang's legs.

"Nah we've done this so many times I can practically do it in my sleep," Jessica said.

"Buzzwang tends to get blown up…" Zach Jr. explained. "A lot."

"I see," Noah blinked. "Look just get his legs and feet attached. We can do his arms later! Come on!"

"Let's go Buzzwang!" Zach Jr. carried one of his arms while his sister carried the other.

"Wait for me!" Buzzwang ran after them.

* * *

"What the hell is going on around here?" A black garbed soldier snapped to another. They ran into the dolphin tank and had the misfortune of standing a little too close to the edge.

"GOOOOOOOOOSEEEEEE!" Winter the dolphin charged and did a flip with her tail. Icharus did the same and both soldiers found themselves in the water.

"AAAAAH! MAD DOLPHIN! MAD DOLPHIN! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The soldiers screamed, terrified. "I swear if we ever get out of this alive I will never make fun of Flipper again!"

* * *

"Are you sure he knows what he's doing?" Cain asked. He was in a cell with an energy field around them with Doc, Waldo and Zozo. Zach was in a separate cell chained to the wall with special manacles restraining his bionics.

"Not really," Zozo shrugged.

"Come on, come on…" Doc focused his mind. "I know I can do this without my badge…"

BOOP!

A cup off coffee plopped down out of an automated food machine across the hallway. "No I don't want a cup of **coffee!**" Doc shouted. "I want this cell to open!"

"So you all discovered that your implants are evolving your natural talents?" Cain asked.

"Exactly," Zach sighed. "Although right now I could use the extra strength my badge gives me."

BOOP!

"NO! Not **another** cup of coffee!" Doc snapped. "This is harder than I thought."

"Keep trying Doc," Cain said. "Because I don't think any of us want to stick around to see what Garson has in mind for us. Which reminds me. Waldo I thought Andorians revereted to a more primitive form when in captivity."

"We do, but it's a cage that really sets us off," Waldo explained. "And since there are no bars here..."

"Got ya," Cain nodded.

"True it is only a technicallity but still..." Waldo sighed.

"I think I got it! I think I got it!" Doc was sweating now.

BOOP!

"You got another cup of coffee," Cain quipped. "Pity none of us can drink it."

"This could take a while," Zozo sighed.

BOOM!

"Or we could just wait and have someone else rescue us," Zozo blinked as the door was blown open.

"Found 'em," Ryder called out as he got into the room carrying a blaster. He used it to open the cells.

"No offense Doc, but I prefer their method," Cain quipped.

"Zachery!" Eliza called out as she and Stingray ran in.

"Eliza!" Zach gasped. "How did you….?"

"Long story," Stingray held up his blaster. "Hold still!" He shot off the restraints on Zach's arms and legs.

"Stingray I presume?" Zach looked at him. "How…?"

"Mass jailbreak," Eliza said quickly after kissing him. "We have to get out of here!"

"Got something for you!" Dea ran in and gave Zach and Doc their badges and Doc's CDU.

"I love getting presents," Doc grinned as he put his badge on.

"The others are breaking out Goose and Buzzwang," Eliza said.

"Cheyenne's here too!" Zach said. "We have to rescue her!"

"You go do that," Cain said taking a blaster from Stingray. "Doc I'm gonna need you for something else. You too Foxx."

"What do you need us for?" Zach asked.

"Insurance policy," Cain said. "Ambassadors you two go with Eliza and the others."

"Now who is this guy again?" Stingray asked.

"Commander Cain, we'll have a round of drinks later," Cain said. "Come on!"

Meanwhile Niko, Darkstar and Bogart had liberated Shane. After Niko had given a hard kick to Ares and knocked him out cold. "I can't believe you came to rescue me," Shane was stunned as he had just had an unexpected rescue.

"Someone has to save you from all the trouble you get into," Niko smirked. She gave him his badge and blasters. "Here! Dea found these and wanted me to give them to you!"

"Just what I needed," Shane grinned. "Now we've got to save Cheyenne before they fry her like a frozen fish!"

"Wait she's here?" Darkstar asked.

"She got captured," Shane explained as they raced through the hallways. "We have to save her before…"

BOOOOM!

To their shock they saw two guards thrown backwards and Cheyenne slithering out of a room. "Cheyenne! You're all right!" Niko gasped.

_Of course I am! Like I've never had bozos try to dissect me before_, Cheyenne smirked. _They always have to learn the hard way._

"You let yourself get caught on **purpose **didn't you?" Shane realized.

_I knew you were in trouble_, Cheyenne gave him a look. _I had to do something!_

"How about we get out of here and then we can talk about who is saving who?" Niko said.

"Good idea," Shane picked up Cheyenne. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile Cain, Zach and Doc had made it to the main vault. "I expected a lot more resistance by now! But no sense looking a gift horse in the mouth. Especially if he has morning breath," Cain said. "Okay Doc here's where the Energy Star is! We need to get it!"

"Why are we taking the Energy Star?" Zach asked.

"Do you really want a crystal this powerful in the hands of Garson and his goon squad?" Cain snapped. "Besides I have a feeling it's gonna come in handy!"

"Just let me power up my tweakers…" Doc began. Then the vault opened.

"Or I could just use my access codes and give it to you," Dr. Kruger told them. He was with his chief of security.

"That would work," Doc blinked as the two men prepared the Energy Star for traveling.

"Why are you helping us?" Zach asked.

"Because Garson is a cruel man," Dr. Kruger snarled. "Longshot was never supposed to be designed for the experiments he wanted to do against you. I won't let him do any vile atrocities if I can help it!"

"Besides I got a feeling that that Energy Star would be a lot safer in your hands than in Garson's," Chief Daslyva nodded. "Never did like that guy."

"You know you could get into a lot of trouble for helping us," Zach said.

"I don't mind," Dr. Kruger smiled as he gave Doc the container holding the Energy Star. "You'd better get going! They'll be here any minute!"

"I told my men that are loyal to not impede your escape in any way," The chief of security said. "But there's still a few out there that are on Garson's payroll. Of course some of my men took care of some of his men."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"And Gooseman's dolphins took care of a few as well," Kruger smiled.

"I thought we were able to run about a bit too freely," Cain smiled. "Nice to know it's not a trap."

"Hold it right there traitors!" Two guards ran in with their weapons pointed at them.

"Spoke too soon," Cain said.

"Kruger when Garson finds out what you've done…" One guard growled. Suddenly he was hit from behind by Zach Jr. with one of Buzzwang's arms. Noah had the other arm and hit the other guard.

"Thought I'd give you a hand," Zach Jr. smirked.

"Or one of my arms," Buzzwang said.

"Follow me!" Kruger said. "I can get you out of here! We've been saving something for a special occasion!"

"Oh goody!" Doc said as they ran. "I love surprises!"

They met up in a hanger with the others. "Flashfire? Wildfire? What is everyone in the galaxy here today?" Shane asked. "How did you…?"

"Commander Walsh sent me to…" Wildfire began.

"No time! We gotta go!" Cain pointed as a huge contingent of soldiers ran towards them preparing to shoot.

"DA DA DA DA TA DA! PWEEP POWER!" Bubblehead chirped as he and his Pweep Patrol attacked the soldiers from above. Then Bogart knocked the soldiers down. "POWER TO THE PWEEPS!"

"Pweep! Pwweep! Pweep!" The feathered friends chirped.

"Thanks guys," Shane smirked.

"Keep the home fires burning troops!" Bubblehead said as he landed on Shane's shoulder. "I shall return!"

"Take a look at this," Kruger pointed to a large space ship. "It's our latest stealth cargo space ship. It has stealth capabilities and even a small three person shuttle. You can use it to escape. It's all fueled up and ready to go."

"Thanks," Zach nodded.

"Don't mention it," Kruger smiled at Cheyenne in Shane's arms. "I'm just sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

"Let's go! We gotta get outta here while the getting's good!" Wildfire barked. They boarded the ship and it took off.

"Bye bye!" Bogart waved with the Pweeps chirping cheerfully.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY **ESCAPED?**" Garson howled into his private communicator. "HOW THE HELL DID THEY ESCAPE? WHAT? HOW DID THEY GET OUT? WHO?"

"That doesn't sound good," Wheiner twitched. He was with the Enforcer and a few guards in Garson's office.

"Excuse me Captain Ares I didn't hear you correctly," Garson said. "I could have sworn you said they escaped with the aid of pink birds, dolphins and a Tortunan Gleck Lizard…I did? They did! For crying out…**What?** What do you mean they had friends too? Wildfire Carson? What the hell was **he **doing there? Kruger helped them get away huh? There's a shock! And what? At least two of the escaped Supertroopers too?"

"This is rapidly getting out of control," The Enforcer growled. "Tell them to put Katya on! I want to talk to her!"

"All right! Put Ranger Romanevski on! Why not? Dead? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" Garson yelled.

"She's **dead?**" The Enforcer growled.

"Yeah that mermaid killed her!" Garson groaned. "Ares how did…What do you mean it gets **worse?** They stole **what?"**

"Just when I thought we could salvage something from this day," The Enforcer sighed. "Now what's going on?"

"They got the Energy Star? Listen you fool! You get back here with Sanders…He is still alive isn't he? Good! Get back here and bring a copy of the surveillance tapes! And throw Kruger behind bars pronto!"

"Hold on, are you saying that not only have Cain and the Galaxy Rangers escaped they got the Energy Star?" Wheiner asked.

"Picks things up quickly doesn't he?" The Enforcer growled at the two guards.

"We've got to call the media and inform them…" Garson was already in spin mode.

"Inform them what? That the entire Series Five and up Ranger Program has become a complete **failure?"** The Enforcer barked. "And they have a potential weapon that half the galaxy would trade their mothers for?"

"He's right," Wheiner said. "Earth can't appear weak! We need to keep this under the radar as much as possible!"

"Fine, we'll just wait for them and Walsh to make the next move," Garson growled. "And I know they will make the next move."

"And we'll be ready when they do," The Enforcer nodded.

* * *

"Stealth shields are holding," Doc said as he flew the ship. "I'm putting it on auto pilot."

"Good," Zach nodded. He and Doc went back to the main cabin. "How's everyone holding up?"

"I've got my arms back on!" Buzzwang gave a thumbs up.

"Too bad we can't disconnect your mouth," Bubblehead chirped.

"We're alive," Eliza let out a breath. Shane was looking distant. "But Goose has been awfully quiet since we took off. I'm worried."

"He's still a little in shock," Zach sighed. "Not that I blame him. Eliza, you're not going to believe it but Commander Walsh…"

"Is Goose's father," Eliza finished.

"We know," Niko admitted. "Wildfire told us everything."

"Wildfire **knew** about this too?" Shane turned around sharply. "What did the entire **galaxy** know about this but me?"

"Okay I know we found out about it because Cain told us," Zozo was confused. "But how did you find out about this, Wildfire?"

"Well that's a pretty long tall tale," Wildfire drawled. "You see…"

"Not now," Shane shook his head. "Later. Much later. There's something more important I have to deal with."

He went to the back of the ship. The Supertroopers were surrounding Cheyenne on the floor. There Cheyenne was holding her hands on Darkstar's shoulders. A golden glow surrounded the both of them. _This is easier with you than Stingray, since my blood is almost as strong inside you as Shane's is. _

"Blood?" Stingray was standing to the side. He felt more at ease and seemed much calmer. "You mean DNA?"

"Yeah Cheyenne is my…our main donor," Shane said. "Well one of them anyway."

"Then that means you and her are…?" Stingray realized something. "Bloody hell!"

"Tell me about it," Shane rolled his eyes. "How do you think I felt when I first realized she was my sister?"

"So she's like a mother to us all? Since we all have some of her DNA in most of us?" Hari asked. She crept closer to Cheyenne. Cheyenne smiled at her and nodded. Hari happily hugged Cheyenne and she hugged her back.

Niko could sense some kind of connection was beginning among the Supertroopers. Feelings of happiness and contentment began to emanate from all of them.

Shane then realized something. "Hold it! Is that why Darkstar was the only one that didn't go nuts when the incident at Wolf Den happened? Because of **your** DNA?"

_Yes, the concentration in her body is very strong. That was why she was able to resist the negative influences of X-Factor. But I wasn't sure how it would affect your child. That's why I sent you all those dreams. _

"She just wanted to make sure your baby was free of the taint of X-Factor," Cain smiled.

"I don't feel any different," Darkstar looked at herself. "And I still feel like I have my powers."

_You still do. I was able to help you retain them._

"How come she still has her powers and I don't?" Stingray asked. "Wait, stupid question…" He looked at Shane.

"Sorry…" Shane apologized.

_You meant well. You are just…inexperienced, _Cheyenne said. _Don't worry Stingray, within time you will regain your abilities. But this time you will find it easier to control them and that temper of yours. _

"You seem to have a knack for saving people my dear lady," Cain smiled at her.

_It seems I have come to your rescue again_ _Cain,_ Cheyenne smiled. _This is getting to be a habit._

"Wait you **know** her?" Shane did a double take. "He knows **you?**"

"Oh yes, we've met…" Cain smiled. "A long time ago…"

* * *

_Flashback: Earth Forty Years Ago:_

_The era of the Alien Raider Wars. When invading aliens from pirate fleets tried to take advantage of Earth's lack of technology and try to conquer the planet. Earth defeated them and held them at bay but not without several vicious battles and costly fights. _

_One such battle we find two fighter pilots flying their perspective ships: Lieutenants Joseph Walsh and Edgar Cain. _

_"Walsh you idiot watch your left flank!" Cain shouted as he blasted apart an alien raider. "I know you're better at __**crashing **__your planes than bringing down others but try to keep up will ya?" _

_"Listen Cain I…" Walsh began but he was cut off by another alien raider attacking. Walsh and Cain got into a huge dogfight and Walsh blasted the raider. Unfortunately that was not the only thing he blasted. _

_"WALSH YOU IDIOT YOU CLIPPED MY WING!" Cain shouted. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KEEP ME FROM GETTING SHOT NOT DO THE JOB YOURSELF!" _

_"Cain! I didn't…" Walsh was shocked. Then another alien fighter was on his tail. "I'll be back Cain!"_

_"BACK? I'M GOING TO CRASH NOW! WALSH YOU JERK!" Cain shouted as his ship crashed. "I SWEAR IF I DIE MY GHOST IS GONNA HAUNT YOU FOREVER!" _

_The next thing Cain knew his ship had crashed into the oceans below. "Come on! Come on!" Cain struggled to eject his ship. But he was trapped. His craft was filling up with water and he was rapidly losing oxygen._

_Before he passed out he saw something golden swim towards him. A beautiful green eyed mermaid with golden scales and long flowing blonde hair. _

* * *

"You know I'm pretty relieved that it wasn't a drunken hallucination," Cain finished his story. "The next thing I knew I was on the beach of some island. Fortunately for me there were some fishermen on it that had a radio so I was able to hitch a ride back to base."

"So…She saved your life…" Niko was surprised.

"After Walsh's mistake nearly killed you," Zach growled.

"And since that day not only have I had a real fondness for mermaid statues, I've also been a little peeved off at Walsh," Cain told them. "Oh Walsh tried to apologize for nearly blowing me up into little bits and drowning me but still…A guy tends to take those sort of things rather personally."

"I know Walsh isn't perfect but…" Shane let out a breath. "I don't know. I…I'm sorry about everything. It's because of me…"

"That we're all together now," Dea cut him off.

"Goose remember that story you told me a long time ago?" Ryder said. "You told me once that Cheyenne could only leave the ocean once her heart healed and that she would be reunited with her family."

_He is right. If it wasn't for you I would have never even wanted to leave_, Cheyenne nodded. _You gave me a purpose Shane when I lost mine. Meeting you gave me the strength to change my destiny. _

"For better or for worse Goose we're all together now," Flashfire said. "That's more than what most of us have had in a long time."

"I just wish our reunion could have been happier," Shane said. "This isn't the way I wanted it."

"Shane I'm sorry," Darkstar hugged him. "I'm sorry I said those horrible things to you and…"

"I think I deserved at least half of it the way I screwed things up," Shane sighed.

"Actually it was Walsh that screwed things up by betraying us!" Zach snapped. "Now what do we do? We can't exactly go to the authorities or the public! And we can't stay in this ship under cloak forever!"

"What about Premier Dutch?" Zozo asked.

"Publicly he won't be able to support us. It'll be our word against theirs and I'm pretty sure the public isn't gonna believe us," Cain sighed. "Look I know a place on Planet Nebraska where we…"

"No," Shane shook his head. "If we run now we'll be running for the rest of our lives. I can't do that. I **won't** do that."

"There's not exactly much choice in the matter Gooseman," Zach pointed out.

"Actually, yes there is," Shane looked at Bubblehead and Buzzwang. "We have the Energy Star right? And we have some equipment and some of the best technical minds in the Galaxy right here."

"What are you thinking of?" Darkstar asked.

"I have a plan, it's risky but it's the best chance we have of clearing our names and getting out of this alive," Shane said.

"I like it already," Wildfire smirked.

"Sorry Carson you're going to have to sit most of this one out," Shane shook his head. "Besides I need you to do something in case this plan fails."

"And that is?" Carson asked.

"I've been collecting information about the Board of Leaders and all their dirty dealings for years," Shane told him. "If we fail, I want you to go to the coordinates I'm going to give you and retrieve the information. And then post it. Get it out in the open any way you can."

"That's what you've been **doing **all these years?" Darkstar was surprised.

"I've managed to put a few of those bastards behind bars over the years but there's still too many out there," Shane let out a breath. "Also we need to contact Zoot Martin!"

"Zoot? Why him?" Niko asked.

"Because he's in the senate and the one person on the Board of Leaders we can trust," Zach told her.

"Okay Doc I want you to send a message on Priority Channel Five to Walsh that we need his help," Shane said. "Cheyenne's been injured in the escape and we may have a lead into who was responsible for the X-Factor Incident at Wolf Den besides Wheiner."

"But Ranger Gooseman, Cheyenne is not injured and we do not…" Buzzwang began. "Oh wait. I get it."

"Shane you realize that if you contact Walsh like this there's a chance that Garson and his buddies would pick up on the transmission and know **exactly** where we are going?" Zach thought.

"That's what I'm counting on," Shane smirked. "Jessica, kids I need your help. Let's get to work."

Unaware to anyone there was another passenger stashed away in the cargo compartment.

"So you think you can escape me huh Runt?" Kilbane snarled. "Well think again! As soon as we land I'm gonna make sure and finish the job once and for all! Good thing I did follow 'em to make sure the Runt was taken care of! I should have known stupid humans couldn't' finish the job! But once we get to wherever we're going…POW!"

Meanwhile Ambassador Domani ran into Walsh's quarters. "Joseph! I've been hearing these bizarre rumors! Is it true that your rangers have turned traitor?"

"No! It's not that…" Walsh told her. "Maggie…I've done some terrible things but I have to make it right."

Just then Walsh's communicator rang. "It's on a Priority channel!" He answered it. "Doc? Where are you? Did you get away?"

"We all did," Doc said. "Goose has a message for you. He thinks he might have uncovered who was really behind the incident at Wolf Den. But more importantly Cheyenne's been injured."

"Who?" Ambassador Domani asked.

"We need you to get Zoot Martin and meet us at these coordinates in an hour at Space Station Luna," Doc sent the message. "Can you do that without attracting any attention?"

"I'll try. I'll see you there," Walsh nodded. "Walsh out."

"Joseph what is going on?" Domani asked.

"Maggie listen to me, I need your help to save Shane and the others," Walsh said. "Can you help me?"

"Of course," Domani nodded. "Let me get my personal shuttle ready and I'll meet you in the hanger in ten minutes."

"Good, I'll get Q-Ball while you get Martin," Walsh nodded. "I'll explain everything on the way."

Not long afterwards….

"I've just gotten a call," Garson smiled. "It seems Walsh is planning a rendezvous with our little escaped Rangers. We've got them now."

**Here we go folks! Things are gonna get wild now! **


	22. Into The Light

**Into the Light**

"Are you sure this is gonna work Goose?" Niko whispered.

"Like it or not, it's our only option," Shane told her. "We can't run and hide anymore."

"Approaching the space station," Zach said. "Everyone know what they have to do?"

"Yeah, try not to get killed," Doc quipped.

Meanwhile Commander Walsh, Q-Ball, Ambassador Domani, Dr. Nagata and Zoot Martin were in the hanger bay when the starship docked. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Q-Ball asked. "We could get into a lot of trouble if we're caught helping them."

"We have to man," Zoot said. "We like owe them big time."

"Yes, we do…" Walsh sighed as they disembarked. Shane carried Cheyenne in his arms.

"Hi everyone! We're back!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Is that Cheyenne? She's…She's beautiful," Q-Ball whistled.

"She's hurt," Shane put her down. "She needs medical treatment."

"She's not the only one dude," Zoot noticed Darkstar. "Whoa…"

"_When the Ocean's Maiden unites with her children for the first time. Before the birth of the First One," _Ambassador Domani frowned. "So **this** is what the prophecy meant."

"The first natural birth of a Supertrooper," Walsh realized.

"Prophecy?" Zoot asked.

"There's this prophecy going around that Earth will fall into civil war and chaos all because of a hidden psychic being revealed," Eliza sighed. "Niko's entire colony was murdered to prevent this happening. But it turned out to be me all along."

"Whoa…Bummer," Zoot whistled.

"You all took a great chance coming here," Walsh told them. "Especially if you have the Energy Star."

"Believe me _Commander_, we wouldn't contact **you **unless it was absolutely necessary," Zach snarled.

"Walsh the Black Rose Society is planning on taking over the League of Planets and you know about it," Cain said. "Even you can't turn a blind eye to what they're planning."

"I know," Walsh sighed.

"He also knows where he **stands,**" Sanders said. He, Ares, Garson, Dr. Nagata and a few other men in black special ops uniforms appeared. "Did you morons really think that you could just contact Walsh and we'd not know about it?"

"Thanks Ambassador for tipping us off," Ares grinned. "I'm glad to see someone's loyal around here!"

"Maggie? Why?" Walsh was stunned.

"I had to save you from yourself Joseph," Domani looked at him with sad eyes. "They promised me that you would be spared."

"And you **believed** him?" Walsh shouted.

"I can't believe you people had the gall to come back," Garson snarled. "I always knew you were arrogant Cain but this tops even you."

"I wouldn't think a man who ordered the extermination of an entire colony of psychics would be shocked at **anything**," Cain said very calmly. "Don't deny it Garson. We know. You and your friend the Enforcer practically bragged about it."

"So what if he did wipe out a colony of psychics twenty something years ago?" Ares snapped. "Less freaks polluting the gene pool in my opinion."

"Why?" Niko asked. "Why did you **do** that? We were no threat to you! Why would you order the deaths of so many innocent people?"

"It was a sacrifice that needed to be made," Garson said. "You psychics are just as unstable and dangerous as Supertroopers. Well, almost…"

"So you killed my family and my colony because of a stupid prophecy that didn't even really involve them," Niko was furious.

"We didn't know that at the time," Garson said. "Just like we had no idea you were a survivor! A situation which I believe we will remedy right now."

"Forget it Garson," Walsh held out his blaster on him. "I'm not letting you **touch **them! I'm through taking orders from you!"

"Now why am I **not** surprised?" Wheiner sneered as he appeared out of the shadows.

"I thought I told you to wait in the ship?" Garson snapped.

"And miss you blowing up Gooseman and these traitors?" Wheiner sneered. "Not a chance! I've waited **years** to see that Supertrooper get his and I won't be denied!"

"What did Goose ever do to you?" Darkstar snapped. "You're the one who made our lives miserable! You're the one who let X-Factor loose in the barracks! Why blame **him** for your crimes?"

"For starters he just happens to be…" Wheiner did a double take and pointed at Darkstar's belly. "What the hell? What is **that?**"

"She's pregnant you drip," Ambassador Domani hissed.

"Supertroopers aren't supposed to get pregnant! They're supposed to be sterile!" Wheiner shouted.

"In case you haven't noticed Wheiner, Supertroopers have a habit of doing a **lot **of things they are not supposed to," Garson said sarcastically. "Such as survive under the sea for a hundred years! The infamous Cheyenne Gooseman I presume. Hmm, you're not nearly as impressive as I thought you would be."

"Hard to believe they cloned Gooseman from **that,**" Ares snorted.

"**That **is a noble lady, and more of a warrior than you could ever hope to be," Waldo bristled. "She is the one responsible for the Regeneration!"

"What?" Garson did a double take.

"Cheyenne Gooseman used the Energy Star to dissipate most of the damage done by all the radiation," Zoot spoke up. "I have copies of the proof in my office! And Doctor Popinjay has the originals! We promised to keep it a secret because we didn't want people to declare open season on Cheyenne."

"Are you saying **a genetic mutant** is responsible for the Regeneration?" Sanders' jaw dropped.

"That's **impossible!**" Ares snapped. "A freak like that could never handle something as powerful as the Energy Star and use it like that!"

"But she **did**," Walsh glared at him. "If it wasn't for her, Earth would still be a poisonous wasteland. And I'm ashamed to admit I almost handed her over to you. But I won't make that same mistake. Not this time."

"You realize what you are throwing away here?" Garson looked at him. "Not only your membership in the Black Rose Society, a society your ancestors helped found…But your entire career. All for that damned Supertrooper freak and his freak friends."

"That 'Supertrooper Freak' is my **son!"** Walsh roared. "God help me I let you use him before but I won't allow you to use him any longer."

"So you **finally** admit it," Wheiner sneered. "After all this time. What you think that makes you a hero or something?"

"I could think of a few words Wheiner," Kilbane entered the room with a blaster drawn.

"WHAT IS THIS? A FREAKING CONVENTION?" Ares shouted.

"So **that's** why you always coddled him," Kilbane ignored all the blasters pointed in his direction and glared at Walsh. "That's the reason why you ignored the rest of us and had eyes only for the Runt! I should have known…"

"What are you doing here?" Garson shouted.

"I got bored so I wanted to kill some people as well as some time!" Kilbane snarled.

"Try it freak! We're not scared of you!" Ares snarled.

"We're **not?"** Sanders gulped. "Uh Ares in case you haven't noticed our team is kind of reduced in numbers here! I mean, we're the only Series 5.2 Rangers left! Personally, I'd like to stay alive and out of jail a while longer!"

"So this is your united group of Supertroopers huh?" Kilbane sneered at Shane. "Some team! A bunch of kids, a Supertrooper that can't shoot a blaster without falling to pieces, another Supertrooper that can't use his powers anymore, a pregnant woman and an old sea hag! HA! Pretty pathetic even for you, Runt!"

"At least Goose **has **people who stand by him," Flashfire growled. "Which is more than what I can say for **you!**"

"Says the coward that ran away," Kilbane snarled.

"I don't need a blaster to take **you **on, Kilbane," Flashfire snarled.

"Take a number wimp! You're at the bottom of the line of asses I wanna kick today," Kilbane snarled. "I suppose for variety I should kick Whiener's ass first as an appetizer!"

"I don't think **anyone** would argue with that," Ambassador Domani snorted. "Garson perhaps we should hand over Wheiner to Kilbane in order to have one less screw up to deal with!"

"You wouldn't!" Wheiner panicked.

"Garson, Wheiner is just as much a threat to us as this lot," Domani said. "Walsh you know this is true."

"So does Garson," Cain spoke. "I mean who do you think tried to poison your daughter Wheiner?"

"What do you mean?" Wheiner asked.

"Garson's got his hands on some teleportation technology," Cain said. "Granted its not exactly the most reliable equipment in the universe but I bet it was very handy to get your man dressed as an alien onto Kidd's ship."

"What?" Wheiner yelled. He glared at Garson. "Is this true?"

"But why do that?" Niko asked.

"Simple, to stir up anti-alien feelings on Earth," Domani said. "Not to mention teach you a lesson!"

"You **knew** about this?" Wheiner gasped.

"Garson and I had a **chat** after your outburst at the conference," Domani said. "We figured this would be the easiest way of bringing not only you down a peg but the Series Five Team. Unfortunately for us, Walsh switched the teams around. The Series 5.2 Rangers were supposed to have the Energy Star stolen and the Series Five team would get the blame for not protecting Eve Wheiner."

"So the Series 5.2 Team was set up to fail either way," Cain said. "Shows how much they value you guys!"

"I am really starting to regret joining this outfit," Sanders moaned.

"Wheiner you have been a thorn in Earth politics and diplomacy for far too long!" Domani snapped. "You've screwed up more than the Supertrooper Project and it's time to take you out with the rest of the garbage!"

"You're not seriously going to listen to her are you?" Wheiner gasped.

"She is right," Garson admitted. "Unlike you, Ambassador Domani is a loyal member of the Black Rose Society."

"Are you **crazy?**" Wheiner yelled. "She's the one who told me to use X-Factor on the Supertroopers in the **first** place!"

"What?" Shane looked at the Ambassador.

"WHAT?" Garson yelled as he looked at Domani. "THAT WAS YOU?"

"Wheiner you little…" Domani hissed.

"She told me that X-Factor would increase their strength and make the Supertroopers invincible!" Wheiner shouted. "She never said it was unstable! She promised me money and power if I did what she told me to do! She's the one who wanted the gas in the barracks and told me to make sure Gooseman was the one affected by it! How the hell was I supposed to know he wasn't in the barracks with all the other Supertroopers?"

"It was **her?"** Darkstar was furious. "She's the one who gave you the gas? She's the one who ruined our lives?"

"That's right! It was all her idea!" Wheiner pointed at Domani.

"Wheiner you lousy little coward..." Domani growled.

"If you think I'm going to continue taking the fall for your screw ups you have another think coming!" Wheiner screamed. That was when Domani pulled out a weapon of her own and pointed it at him. "On the other hand…"

"You?" Walsh looked at Ambassador Domani. "Why Maggie? Why did you **do** this?"

"Why? You have the gall to ask me **why**?" Domani snarled. "After everything that damn Supertrooper Program did to us? It took **everything **away from me! Everything! That night you left Joseph I was going to tell you something very important. I was going to tell you that I was pregnant with **your child."**

"What?" Walsh's eyes widened.

"Oh this is gonna be **good,**" Kilbane chuckled.

"Of course you left before I could tell you and after the way you just walked out of my life I didn't **want** to tell you," Domani glared at him. "But there were complications. Not long after that I lost the baby…And the ability to have children."

"Maggie I…" Walsh was stunned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were too busy with your damned Supertrooper Project to have time for anyone!" Domani shouted. "For years I tried to forget you. I threw myself into my work. Until one day…I decided that I would use my position to try and **expose** the Supertrooper Project. I had to bribe a few technicians…That's how I discovered your dirty little secret Joseph. I wasn't surprised when Nagata donated his DNA to the project but you…"

"Nagata?" Stingray yelled. "Wait! Hold on! Dr. Nagata…"

"Walsh wasn't the only one with a Supertrooper for a kid," Wheiner sneered. He pointed to Darkstar. "I know for a fact that that **female** there is one of them!"

"What?" Darkstar's jaw dropped. She looked at Dr. Nagata. "Is this **true?**"

"We were running out of viable human DNA," Dr. Nagata said. "We did what was necessary."

"I don't care about Nagata! How many kids does Walsh have?" Kilbane yelled.

"There were supposed to be five," Nagata said. "But only Gooseman survived the final batch."

"This is like a freaking soap opera," Kilbane snickered. "I love it!"

"I found it demeaning and insulting," Domani sneered pointing at Cheyenne. "You didn't want to have a child with me, the woman you loved! But you were more than willing to create one for some kind of sick Frankenstein experiment using genetic material from that…That **creature** there! All because one of your ancestors had a soft spot for her!"

"Looks like Walsh was continuing the family tradition then," Ares snarled.

"She was ruining your life just like she ruined your ancestor's!" Domani yelled. "It was happening all over again and I couldn't stand it! I couldn't let history repeat itself! I wouldn't let **another** Gooseman destroy your family again!"

"Shane was your real target all along wasn't he?" Walsh realized. "None of the other troopers mattered."

"Are you saying that Goose is the **real reason** the whole mess at Wolf Den happened?" Kilbane snapped. "I should have known!"

"I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me," Domani glared at Walsh. "To take away your child like you took **mine** away! But I still loved you Joseph. Damn it all to hell I still loved you. And then I realized by getting rid of Gooseman I could not only get my revenge but help you at the same time. It was really all for your own good Joseph. It was just punishment for your crimes."

"IT WAS GENOCIDE!" Shane roared. "Supertroopers **died** because of that attack! Most of the human guards died! Dr. Nagata's body died!"

"They died because of **you,**" She glared at him.

"Actually they died because Wheiner dropped the ball," Cain pointed out. "Must have made some interesting blackmail material eh Eric? So **that's **how you were able to afford your beach house in Florida."

"That was more insult to injury," Domani growled at Shane. "Because of **that** I was forced to pay blackmail to that sniveling worm for years!"

"Until you got blackmail material on me!" Wheiner snapped. "All because of those other Supertrooper bases."

"Other…You were part of them weren't you?" Doc realized. "The Australian Supertrooper Bases as well as the one we found the kids at."

"I may have contributed money to it but it was Nagata that set them up," Wheiner said. "Well him, Garson and Abernathy."

"Abernathy? General Douglas Abernathy? The man in charge of the Earth Defense Fleet?" Zach shouted.

"Yeah he's got a whole secret army ready to invade other planets once we take care of the Queen of the Crown!" Wheiner said.

"WHAT?" Martin yelled. "Back up! Take over **other planets?** Dude this is like a major bummer here!"

"I just realized something…" Zach looked at Domani. "You were on the space station at the same time of our mission to find the Supertrooper Kids…You sabotaged our ship!"

"And then you gave a call to Kilbane to finish us off," Shane realized.

"Should have known that would fail as well," Domani hissed.

"How did you contact Kilbane anyway?" Shane asked.

"Well I used to have this secret 800 number but…" Kilbane began. "Why am I telling **you **this?" He noticed Walsh looking at Nagata. "I think this drama here's a bit more interesting."

"Nagata you…?" Walsh looked at his friend. "How could you…?"

"I had no choice," Dr. Nagata said. "I was pressured to assist the setting up of other bases by Garson. But I had nothing to do with what happened at the Bovo Corporation! That was all Garson and the others!"

"Yeah right!" Cain snorted. "I've said it before and I'll say it again! Never trust a guy who'd **willingly** put his brain in a machine in order to prolong his life!"

"Man this is like a total brain blast!" Zoot shouted. "I knew that there was some kind of conspiracy in the government but I had no idea how big it was!"

"Oh shut up you stupid space hippie," Garson snarled. "You're just as dumb as Premier Dutch. We've been operating under his nose and the noses of his predecessor for over thirty five years!"

"Just waiting for the day to invade Andor and other worlds and start an empire of your own," Waldo bristled.

"It's human destiny to control the stars and everything in our path," Garson told him.

"More like human arrogance," Waldo snorted.

"Quiet alien," Ares snorted.

Q-Ball spoke up. "I'm just curious about something. Domani, what did you mean by that female Gooseman ruining Walsh's ancestor's life?"

"He had an affair with that monster," Domani yelled pointing at Cheyenne. "Jason Walsh worked for her father, a slime ball who ironically doctored his own child's genes to make the ultimate weapon!"

"So history repeated itself," Zoot blinked. "Like total déjà vu man."

"General Shamus Gooseman was one of the original creators of the Supertrooper Legacy," Walsh admitted. "He was a brilliant scientist and tactician."

"He was a pervert!" Domani yelled. "He slept with his own half sister in order to create **her!"**

"WHAT?" Shane turned to Cheyenne in shock. She closed her eyes in shame.

"Yes monster, I know the story too!" Domani glared at Cheyenne who was shocked. "It was described in detail in Walsh's ancestor's diary!"

"Which is one hell of a read I gotta tell ya," Kilbane snorted. "Seriously, you should get it published! It'd be a best seller!"

"That was you who wrecked my office?" Walsh roared. "You have the diary!"

"You bet Walshie!" Kilbane said. "And there's a lot of other juicy family secrets in there. It's got everything. Murder, romance, secret codes to hidden weapons, and a family scandal or two that makes the one you just heard seem like nothing! Like I said before, it's a hell of a read!"

"Since when do **you** read?" Shane shouted.

"Oh this just gets weirder and weirder…" Doc groaned.

"How's this for weird?" Kilbane scoffed. "If it wasn't for Stingray the Runt would have probably continued that family tradition with Darkstar!"

"Don't remind me…" Shane groaned.

"Now I **really** feel nauseous," Darkstar grumbled.

"So do I," Stingray groaned.

"I think we've had enough weirdness for now," Garson growled. "We should take care of these…**things** once and for all."

"I want to kill Gooseman myself! He ruined my life," Domani glared at Shane.

"No, **you** did that," Shane gave her a hard look. "I didn't **ask **to be born. I can't help how my genes were designed…" He looked at Commander Walsh. "Or whose genes are inside me. It was your own hatred that did that."

"Not to mention nearly bankrupt the Black Rose Society and set back your plans of interplanetary domination for at least twenty years," Cain pointed out. "That must really get you steamed Garson."

"Once again Cain has a point," Garson growled as he pointed his blaster at Domani. "All right I guess there's **one more person** we have to take care of today!"

"You don't have the guts to kill me Garson," Domani gave him a look. "Besides I've taken precautions if you even **think** about harming me! And I'll bet so has Wheiner!"

"She's right! You're not the **only one** with a list of everyone on the Black Rose Society!" Wheiner snapped. "And not all of them are happy with the way you're running things Garson! I know for a fact Senators Zulii, Greenstreet and Ningu are planning to vote you out! And they've got support from half the other senators. They want to replace you with Franken!"

"That backstabber!" Garson shouted. "He's almost as big an idiot as **you **are!"

"He's smart enough to know when to back the **winning side!"** Wheiner sneered.

"Hold on? **Winning** side?" Kilbane gave him a look. "How can **you** be a winner? For one thing there's a whole bunch of people around here waving blasters around, and last I checked you **aren't** one of the few of us in this room that's laser proof."

"Kilbane you help me get rid of Garson and everyone else and not only will I pay you twenty million credits, I'll find a position for you in the new government when I become Premier!" Wheiner shouted.

"That sounds like a winner to me," Kilbane grinned.

"Oh yeah like we're just all going to **let** you kill us!" Ares shouted. "Kilbane's not the only one with powers you know?"

"Listen you tin plated Ranger Wannabe," Kilbane sneered. "There were only two people that could take me on and since I killed that bitch Lorelei the only one I gotta worry about is Gooseman!"

"You won't because I want to kill him myself!" Domani yelled.

"Take a number and stand in line!" Wheiner snapped.

"Some of us have been dreaming about this for **years!"** Ares yelled.

"I always wanted to be popular," Shane grumbled.

"You dudes are not going to get away with this!" Zoot Martin shouted.

"Uh yes we are, **dude!**" Wheiner mocked. "After you lot are all dead it will be easy for me to gain power!"

"No one is seriously going to listen to **you!"** Garson snapped.

"That's not what Hilzerberg thinks!" Wheiner snapped.

"Hilzerberg would sell his own mother down into the sewers if he thinks he'll get something for it!" Garson yelled. "And then drag her out of the sewers and sell her to the gutter to get something else!"

"So who **exactly** is in charge of killing us here?" Cain asked. "I just wanna clarify it. Or is this gonna be one of those things that everyone shoots each other and whoever's left standing gets everything?"

"Sounds good to me," Kilbane snarled.

"Now hold on!" Sanders called out. "Look can't we all come to some kind of agreement? We all want Gooseman, the Rangers and their freak friends dead! Why make it messier than it has to be?"

"We don't want to damage the Supertrooper DNA too much," Garson growled. "We can still find use for them after we kill them. Might be a good idea to keep the pregnant one alive until she gives birth. Then we can start all over again with one Trooper we can train…"

"You are not going to touch my child!" Darkstar shouted. "I'll **never** let you do to my baby what you did to me!"

"Like you have a choice, freak…" Ares sneered.

"Kilbane even **you** wouldn't let this happen to the kids!" Stingray said as he stood in front of Darkstar protectively.

"As long as Gooseman's dead I don't give a damn what happens to the rest of you!" Kilbane snarled. "Okay Walsh I want some words with. And maybe I'll finish Nagata off for good this time!"

"Kilbane whatever Wheiner is paying you I can double it!" Garson said.

"Hmm, a bidding war. Interesting," Kilbane grinned.

"I'll bet Wheiner can pay more than that," Shane said. "Who else is in it with you Wheiner? Maybe you can take up a collection or something?"

"You have a point," Wheiner frowned. "I know the Bovo Corporation should be able to kick in a few million easy with all the cover ups I've been providing to them. Not to mention Senator Supon. With all his dummy corporations…"

"SHUT THAT DAMNED FOOL WHIENER UP!" A high pitched voice screamed over the intercom. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP NOW!"

"Enforcer?" Garson blinked. "Is that you?"

"You fools! You blind stupid **fools!**" The Enforcer shouted in rage. "You're on Tri-D! The whole **planet** has been watching you since Gooseman and his freak friends entered the cargo bay!"

"What do you mean watching…?" Wheiner was stunned. He turned to look at Shane.

"Gotcha…" Shane made an evil smirk. "Smile Wheiner. You're on Galaxy Ranger Candid Camera."


	23. Let Loose The Dogs of War

**Let Loose The Dogs Of War**

"Are you saying that our **entire conversation **has been watched on Tri-D?" Garson yelled. Then he realized. "You…You came here on purpose didn't you? You **knew** we would be here waiting for you!"

"We also knew you couldn't resist opening your big mouths," Cain smiled. "But to be fair it was Gooseman's idea."

"You broadcast everything we said live…?" Wheiner realized.

"That's right," Shane sneered. "Thanks to some tinkering by myself and the good Doctor, not only is Bubblehead a camera but so is Buzzwang. How's the live feed Buzzwang?"

"It is clear as ever Ranger Gooseman," Buzzwang said cheerfully. "Thanks to the extra power boost from the Energy Star in our ship, I have been able to broadcast the transmission to not only every Tri-D station on the planet, but on nearly every other signal we could connect on."

"Like starships, space stations," Bubblehead counted off. "Oh the Earth Headquarters of the League of Planets… And of course to Casey's Bar and Grill downtown! You gotta try their nachos! They're the best!"

"No…" Garson realized the implications of what just happened.

"I can't believe you're shocked," Doc smiled. "It's how every other secret has been getting revealed lately. Ah the wonders of the Information Age."

"You can't hide any more," Shane said. "**Everyone** in this part of the galaxy now knows what you are!"

"They also know what **you **are Gooseman," Kilbane pointed out. And then pointed to Walsh. "And what your **old man** is!"

"That's right," Domani growled. "And you know the law. A Supertrooper having a living donor is illegal!"

"You can't punish Shane for being born!" Niko snapped.

"The hell we can't!" Ares snapped.

"That's not up to you any more," Cain said. "Something tells me your constituents don't want you running things the way you say you have. I mean most of you did just confess to the entire galaxy that you committed genocide, blackmail, treason, genetic experimentation, oh and your plans to take over the League of Planets. That won't make a lot of your friends happy."

"You know something?" Domani readied her weapon. "I don't care. I just want to see you, Gooseman and Walsh dead!"

"I'm starting to like her," Kilbane snorted.

"What do we do now?" Sanders asked Garson.

"Hold on! Let me think a moment!" Garson was starting to panic.

"I say we just shoot them all!" Ares yelled and fired his blaster at Shane.

It never hit it's target. A psychic shield went around Shane and the others including Walsh. "Good going Niko…" Walsh said.

"It's not me," Niko indicated Cheyenne.

"But I thought she…" Q-Ball blinked.

_Just overacting, _Cheyenne smirked. _I may be a mermaid now but I'm sure as hell not the kind you find in kiddie cartoons. _

"It's _**telepathic?**_**"** Ares yelled.

"So what? Just shoot 'em all!" Kilbane began to fire wildly. He also aimed at Garson, Wheiner and their supporters. "Right now I don't care who I blow up as long as I get **somebody!"**

"AAAAAHH!" An unlucky guard got blasted by Kilbane's shooting.

"I meant someone **important!"**Kilbane swore. He instantly changed his body to a metal covering to protect himself from the laser blasts. "Now who do I wanna kill first? I might as well save the Runt for dessert, so…"

"Oh no…" Wheiner gulped as he saw Kilbane looking at him. "AAAHHH!" He ran for his life.

"Oh yeah!" Kilbane smiled and chased after him.

It was a free for all. Zach, Doc, Shane, Stingray and Cain used their blasters and hid behind some ships and debris to fight Garson, his forces and Kilbane. Cheyenne and Niko used their powers to put a protective barrier around everyone else.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Wheiner ran for his life. He of course was outside the barrier.

Walsh was also outside the barrier. "Get in here Commander!" Niko shouted. "I'll let down my shields so you can get inside!"

"No," Walsh had a dark look on his face. "There's something I have to do first." He broke away and headed straight for Wheiner.

It all happened so fast and yet it seemed as if it was happening in slow motion. Wheiner was trying to get away from Kilbane and the blaster fire only to run straight into Commander Walsh. Walsh yelled something and knocked Wheiner to the ground. Then he pulled some kind of weapon out of his jacket. It was small and there was some kind of liquid vial attached to it.

"I have something for you, Senator," Walsh roared as he stabbed Wheiner in the shoulder with the weapon. "Something that I have been waiting **years** to give you!"

"Walsh…" Wheiner gurgled.

"I **warned**you Wheiner," Walsh growled. "I warned you that one day I'd make you **pay** for what you did at Wolf Den. You poisoned a lot of innocent people. I think the punishment should fit the crime, don't you?"

"What…?" Wheiner gasped.

"It's a poison," Walsh growled. "I managed to obtain a liquid version of X-Factor a few years ago. I've been saving it just for **you,**Wheiner! You know what this does to mutant DNA…Imagine what it can do to **yours?**"

Wheiner started to scream and convulse in pain. His face began to turn purple and his veins started to become visible in his face and skin. "That's for all those men and women whose lives you ruined. And **this **is for Max Sawyer!"

Walsh knocked him out with a single punch. However he failed to notice someone else behind him.

"Aww! I wanted to off Wheiner," Kilbane growled as he grabbed Walsh by the collar. "Oh well, can't have everything. Besides, you're a far **better** prize!"

"Commander!" Shane shouted as he raced towards Walsh.

"Oh I have been dreaming about this for **years,**" Kilbane added more pressure to Walsh's throat. "And the fact that I get to kill you in front of your own son is gonna make it so sweet…"

ZAAAAPPP!

Kilbane roared in agony as he was hit from behind with a high frequency laser that was strong enough to stun him for a moment even in his enhanced state. "Hold it Kilbane!" Domani pointed the weapon at him. "No one kills Walsh but **me!"**

"Lady…You're picking the wrong guy to piss off!" Kilbane snarled. Before he realized it he was hit hard by a metallic punch.

Shane had taken advantage of the distraction to change into a metal form of his own and hit Kilbane hard in the jaw, forcing him to drop Walsh. "Okay…" Kilbane snarled. "You wanna go ahead of your old man? Fine with me! Let's rumble!"

As Shane and Kilbane fought, Domani stalked Walsh. "JOSEPH!" She shrieked as she fired her weapon at him. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!"

Walsh barley dodged a laser blast. "You're **insane** Maggie!"

"You're the one who **made me**insane!" Domani hissed as she kept firing.

"Sounds like that lady and I have a lot in common," Kilbane noticed. "Maybe I should let her blow Walsh to pieces? OOF!"

Shane punched him hard. Then was attacked by a bionic punch from Ares. Shane merely threw him off only to be shot at by more of Garson's men. Being in metal form, he didn't feel the laser blasts. "What is this? Everyone Get Goose Day?"

Just then more people raced into the room. "All right everyone stop it right now!" The base commander yelled. "Everyone hold your weapons!"

"Yeah right!" Kilbane snarled as he punched the nearest guards next to him. Before he made a break for it he thought of something. Then he grabbed Domani. "You're coming with me lady!"

"Let go of me! I haven't killed Walsh yet!" She struggled.

"And people think I have a one track mind!" Kilbane snorted, barely feeling her struggle against his metal skin. "What? You wanna be arrested! Besides you and I gotta few things to talk about!" He burst through the line of soldiers. Some tried to chase after them but Kilbane hopped into the nearest ship and started it up.

"They're getting away!" A solder shouted. Then he was stabbed from behind.

"They are not the only ones," The Enforcer snapped and threw some smoke bombs. "Come on!"

Before Garson knew it he was hustled into a ship as well. The Enforcer had managed to get Ares, Sanders and one or two other loyal men in the ship as they flew out of the hanger. "How did we…?"

"Kilbane was kind enough to open the way for us," The Enforcer told him. "Well this is a fine mess isn't it?"

"What just happened back there?" A soldier asked.

"Our lives just got ruined by the Gooseman and those Galaxy Rangers! That's what happened!" Sanders snapped.

"Forget it," Garson said. "We don't need BETA anymore. We have a new headquarters and a fleet of our own."

"But what about…?" Sanders gasped.

"There's only one course of action left to us now," The Enforcer snarled. "Operation End Game."

"But that's only a last resort plan! It was only formulated in the most dire of situations!" Garson shouted.

"What do you think this **is?**" The Enforcer snapped. "Do you **want** all our people to be captured or worse? Do you **want** to lose all your power? Do you **want **the Black Rose Society and it's members **destroyed** after decades of careful planning?"

"He's right," Ares said. "Whatever this plan is, we don't have any choice."

"God help me…" Garson winced as if he was in agony. "I've devoted my life to **prevent** this from happening and now…"

"And now we have no choice," The Enforcer frowned.

"Give the order," Garson sighed. "Operation End Game is to commence…Immediately!"

"What exactly is this Operation End Game?" Ares asked.

"If we succeed it will be our salvation," Garson said.

"And if we **don't?**" Sanders asked.

"Then it's the fall of Earth and the end of the human race," Garson told him. "Our true destiny will be lost forever! That must **not** happen!"

* * *

"All right!" The base commander snapped as the smoke cleared and the rest of Garson's troops were rounded up. "Will someone here please explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"It's a long story Commander Swanson," Walsh sighed.

"Just stay right where you are!" Swanson pointed his weapon at Walsh. "I may not know the **whole** story but I know enough to know that you broke the law!"

"Walsh is the least of our problems for now," Cain made him put down his weapon. "Especially when the Vice President and a few high powered Series Five Point Two Rangers running around out there."

"And the Enforcer who's responsible for a lot of other deaths," Niko added.

"Hold on, let me just get a few things straight," A military officer spoke. "Garson, Walsh, Dr. Nagata and a bunch of senators and rangers are part of this secret society that are running Earth and wants to rule the galaxy?"

"And conquer all the alien worlds of the League of Planets," Zozo added.

"And except for Walsh and Nagata they were also responsible for the mass murder of an entire colony of psychics," Niko added.

"We didn't know about the taking over the universe thing either," Dr. Nagata added. "Well we knew about it but we thought that it would never really happen."

"Yeah but Walsh and Nagata did some pretty illegal experimentation of their own," Another soldier looked at Shane.

"And Ambassador Domani is the person responsible for the whole mess with the Supertroopers just because she was jealous of Gooseman being **Walsh's kid?"** A female officer asked.

"That's about it in a nutshell," Doc shrugged.

"And she's a Supertrooper **too?"** Swanson looked at Cheyenne. "Only she's a lot older and she's responsible for the Regeneration?"

"Exactly," Zoot said. "Like I said we have proof."

"And you are…?" The first military officer looked at Cain.

"A double agent trying to flush out the Black Rose Society and stop them," Cain said.

"And this Black Rose Society is full of Senators that are on the take and in on this?" Swanson asked.

"As well as a few businessmen and more than a handful of military leaders," Walsh sighed.

"Anything **else?**" Swanson was stunned.

"Yes," Shane told him. "Doctor Max Sawyer was **never** a traitor. He was framed and murdered by the Board of Leaders because they feared that he would expose them to the public."

"And they nearly did the same to us," Cain said. "Caught up now?"

"One more thing," Swanson sighed. "Are those stupid cameras still rolling?"

"Yes," Buzzwang said.

"WELL TURN 'EM OFF!" The Swanson snapped.

"Okay I think I can handle that," Doc went to get Bubblehead. "Come here Bubblehead. Good boy!"

"No way! I've got showbiz in my circuits!" Bubblehead flew around.

"Come back here Bubble Brain!" Doc chased after him. "Buzz…"

"I've already shut mine off sir," Buzzwang said.

"One down one to go! Get back here bird!" Doc chased after Bubblehead.

"I'm on TV! I'm on TV! Live! It's the Bubblehead Show!" Bubblehead sang.

"Come back here you stupid little..." Doc chased the bird around.

"And now for my next musical number...la la la!" Bubblehead chirped. "If this doesn't get me an Emmy I don't know what will!"

"You're going to get a beak adjustment if you don't get down here!" Doc shouted.

"I swear if we didn't need that bird for evidence I'd shoot him," Swanson groaned.

"Welcome to my world," Shane groaned. "But for **once **Bubblehead's not the main cause of my headaches!" He gave Walsh a look.

"Is he dead or what?" Stingray grunted at Wheiner writhing on the floor.

"No, he's still alive but barely," A medic looked him over. "Better get him to the cryogenic chambers."

"Hmph! I think I like that idea **better **than him croaking!" Stingray snorted.

"A fitting punishment for such a vile man," Darkstar agreed.

"You know even though he was a traitorous jerk, you're still going to have to face attempted murder charges Walsh," Cain told him.

"It was worth it," Walsh growled. "I just wish I had the nerve to do it sooner."

"So what the hell happens now?" Flashfire asked. "I mean…What will happen to us?"

"Considering the evidence I'm pretty sure any charges of treason or whatever they planned to trump up against you guys will be dropped," The Swanson said. "Well **most**of you anyway." He glared at Walsh and Nagata. Then he looked at Garson's troops. "And I think these guys will tell us everything else we need to know. I mean, their bosses did just abandon them."

"What about Stingray and Darkstar?" Shane asked. "Flashfire and the kids?"

"Don't forget Cheyenne," Dea spoke up as she knelt next to the older Supertrooper.

"And Goose!" Ryder said. "You can't punish Goose for what **he** did!" He looked at Walsh.

"I don't know! I don't know the hell about **anything**anymore!" The Swanson snapped. "I just found out that nearly all my bosses and guys I voted for are traitors! Apparently all rules and regulations have just been thrown out the window! But I do know nobody is gonna lock up any of you lot until we get Garson and his gang and get things settled down! Now, I'm going to take a guess that Earth's security has been compromised from within so maybe we should focus on protecting BETA."

"BETA isn't their primary target," Walsh said. "I know Garson. BETA Mountain is too important and has too many secrets to jeopardize. He and his cronies will retreat to their headquarters which is…"

BOOM! The base started to shake. "I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" Bubblehead chirped.

"For once you didn't!" Doc yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Shane shouted.

"Someone's firing on the base! And I'll bet I know who it is!" Zach snapped. "Take us to the bridge!"

"Damn it! I knew I picked the wrong week to stop seeing my psychiatrist!" Swanson groaned as they all went to the bridge. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sir a lot of our ships have just…" A female controller was stunned. "They're just…firing on each other! And some of them are attacking us!"

"Not surprising since more than half of Earth's military fleet is in this area!" Doc realized. "And when everyone saw that transmission…"

"The bad guys started to panic," Zach Jr. realized.

"That's the Appalachia! And it's firing on New Atlantis, Earth's capital!" Niko gasped as she saw the monitor.

"About fifty seven ships have now joined the Appalachia and the Roanoke in some kind of armada," An ensign said. "But the Laredo and a fleet of our own is standing against them!"

"Some of the ships are breaking formation and attacking other cities of Earth!" Another ensign shouted. "We have reports of attacks in Paris, Rome, Los Angels, New York, Philadelphia…And there's a ship headed straight for BETA Mountain!"

"It's total chaos! What are they **doing?**" Niko shouted.

"Now that they've been exposed, the Black Rose Society is trying a last minute coup…" Walsh realized. "I knew some of them would be desperate to hold onto their power but I had no idea how desperate they'd be!"

"And the Bird of War shall reveal the truth and strife will engulf the Earth," Waldo realized. "Oh my…"

"It appears the prophecy has come true," Cain sighed. "That bird everyone was squawking about? It wasn't about a phoenix or Bubblehead or even Captain Kidd. It was you, Goose. **You're** the Bird of War!"

"What better bird of war than a Supertrooper named Goose?" Shane realized. "Oh man! What have I done?"

"It's more like what those jackasses are doing!" Swanson snapped.

"So what do we do now?" Zozo yelled. "Now that the prophecy's come true we're all stuck in the middle of a civil war!"

"It didn't say **how long** this war was gonna last or **who **would win it," Zach pointed out. "We have to shut this down now!"

"Then let's **do** it," Walsh nodded.

**Now things are really going to get dangerous! Next: Civil War! **


	24. Civil War Part I

**Civil War**

It was one of the most important events that shaped the Twenty First Century. The Forty Eight Hour Civil War where members of Earth's own military fought one another. It was in the first few hours that were the most critical, where many ships and people had to choose between sides. One famous ship of this battle was the Apache.

The crew of the Apache knew something was wrong immediately when their captain, Captain Andrew Delan ordered them to fire on the Laredo, Earth's flagship.

"Why?" A soldier asked. "Sir they're on our side! What's going on?"

"What is going on is that we are taking back the Earth from alien loving traitors! Fire on those ships!" Captain Delan shouted. No one moved. "I said fire on those ships!"

"Sir, I respectfully decline to do so," A young ensign at the controls stood up. "I will not betray Earth or the League of Planets which I have sworn to protect."

"Fine then! Arrest him!" Captain Delan yelled. No one moved. "What are you waiting for?"

"Very well," The second in command, a young man named Gabriel Horne spoke up. "Captain Delan you are under arrest for treason against Earth and the League of Planets."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Captain Delan yelled as he was grabbed by his own men and dragged off to the brig.

"I am now assuming command of the ship," Horne took the captain's chair. "Contact the Laredo and inform them that Captain Delan has been arrested for treason. We will fight against the rebels and await his orders."

On other ships other fateful decisions were made. Many of the military members of the Black Rose Society were appalled that their leaders had decided to attack their own people. Others were thrilled to be finally striking a blow against what they considered to be alien tyranny. Some of them were a little too eager to do so and instead of joining the fleet, concentrated on their personal vendettas. Targeting large concentrations of aliens living on Earth cities and ignoring orders to attack New Atlantis.

Such was the chaos going on at the Black Rose flagship, the Roanoke. Garson and his team were trying valiantly to organize a chaotic army. But it seemed that with all their firepower and weapons at their disposal, surprise on their side, and even commanding over a third of the fleet, the overthrow of Earth's government was proving to be a more difficult task than he realized.

"What do you mean Senator Merrick won't respond?" Garson shouted at a communicator. "He's taking command of what? Merrick couldn't take command of a tea party! This is not the time to question my authority and…Hello? Hello! The fool hung up on me! Damn it! We don't need this type of desertion now!"

"The Apache is lost!" A soldier reported. "Captain Delan has been overthrown and his second in command has taken over and gone over to the other side!"

"We lost the Augusta as well," Another reported. "Captain Trembaly has betrayed us and defected!"

"Damn it! The Augusta and the Apache were two of our heaviest hitters!" Garson snapped. "And what's going on with the rest of the fleet in Sector Seven? Why are they breaking formation!"

"Some of those idiots aren't listening to orders!" Ares snapped. "They're just blowing up any city they feel like!"

"This is not promising," The Enforcer frowned. "I always said the discipline in the Black Rose Society was too lax."

"Speaking of which where the hell is Abernathy and the Montana?" Garson asked.

"Sir we just got confirmation that the Montana is at the rear of the fleet's left flank, but has not joined in any of the fighting," A soldier told him. "In fact several of our fighters have landed there requesting asylum."

"WHAT? CONTACT THAT MORON RIGHT NOW!" Garson yelled.

"We have voice communication only," A communications officer spoke.

"It will have to do," Garson grunted. "ABERNATHY! GET YOUR ASS INTO THAT BATTLE!"

"I will not," A cold voice spoke. "I will not soil my ship with the blood of good soldiers whose only crime is being duped by alien propaganda. You never should have started this civil war Garson, anyone with a sense of politics and strategy would know it was doomed to fail from the beginning."

"It will not fail if we all work together and..." Garson began.

"Forget it, Garson. It's over," Abernathy said. "I'm doing what I can to preserve the fighting force of the Black Rose society and the human race. I'm taking in as many loyal men and women as I can carry and I am getting them the hell out of this solar system."

"WHAT? YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY? THIS IS COWARDACE!" Garson yelled.

"And your war is stupidity! If you'd simply accepted your fate and kept your mouth shut the Black Rose would still be in power!" Abernathy shouted. "But your selfishness has doomed us all. Maybe I can't save all of us, but I can save enough of us to regroup so we can rise again! Good luck Garson, you're going to need it."

"Abernathy! Don't you cut me off! Abernathy!" Garson shouted. "The fool cut me off!"

"Sir, the Montana is leaving the battle and taking off for deep space!" Another soldier reported.

"Without the Montana and Abernathy's tactical genius we may actually lose this war!" Ares growled. "Our fleet will be blasted into pieces!"

"It won't matter if we take Premier Dutch, the rest of the Board of Leaders and a bunch of alien ambassadors hostage!" Garson snapped. "Forget BETA, there's too much information in there we need. Besides if the worst happens we have a backup plan for that. Focus our attacks on New Atlantis!"

"And to make sure we do not fail, I will personally lead the attack on the capital," The Enforcer whirled around. "Garson, if I were you I would head for your headquarters where you will be safe."

"But…" Garson began.

"He's right," Ares said. "You're in command of the Black Rose Society. If you're captured or killed we're all lost! Come on! Sanders, you come too. We're going to need you on this."

"All right. Captain Nemoray I am placing you in charge of the fleet! Keep those ships off of our backs!" Garson ordered as he left.

Back on the Lunar One Space Station the Galaxy Rangers and their allies were planning their next strategy.

"It seems that the Black Rose Society is not as organized as they thought," Cain said. "But this battle is far from over! There's already a force attacking New Atlantis and many of our ground troops there have turned on the Senate."

"That's where many of our ambassadors are," Waldo realized.

"My Brother in law is there!" Zozo said.

"And my nephew!" Waldo realized.

"I think my sister and the kids are at BETA but…" Zozo shuddered.

"We need to get to BETA as well as rescue Premier Dutch and the ambassadors," Walsh grunted. "New Atlantis comes first. If they get their hands on Dutch and the ambassadors we're finished!"

"We'd better move fast then," Eliza said.

"Who said you're coming?" Zach yelled. "It's not safe out there!"

BOOM! The space station took a hit on their shields.

"It's not exactly safe here either," Ryder pointed out.

"I could use any help I can get to create a shield to protect us," Niko said.

"Great we'll all go!" Walsh threw up his hands.

"That's the spirit!" Cain smirked. "You lot go and…"

"What about you, Cain?" Walsh snapped.

"**Someone **has to stay here and direct this battle!" Cain snapped. "And quite frankly Walsh out of either you or me, I don't think too many people are going to be willing to listen to you!"

"Better keep the Energy Star here with us," Swanson said. "In fact…Can we use it to power up our weapons systems?"

"I think that's possible," Q-Ball said. "I can help you with that!"

Walsh grunted. "This trip is much more crowded than I would have liked…I can't believe we are bringing the children and Darkstar!"

"I may be pregnant but I can still fire a blaster!" Darkstar shouted. "Oh sorry, Flashfire."

"None taken," Flashfire shrugged. "But blaster or not I'm coming too."

"So am I! I mean," Zoot said. "I mean I may be against my principles to fight but dude I just can't stand here while my fellow Senators are in trouble. Even if some of them do deserve it."

"There is something you guys can use," Q-Ball pulled out something that looked like a bullhorn attached to a soccer ball. "This is a sonic incapacitator. It sends out high frequency sound waves to knock out the target. It can take out a large crowd of people with very little violence."

"I can deal with this," Flashfire took it. "It's not a gun and it doesn't look like a weapon."

"A non violent means of dealing with the bad guys," Zoot said. "Give me one too."

"You're actually going to allow this?" Walsh snapped at Cain.

The space station shook again. "Well it's not exactly safe **here** now is it?" Cain told him. "Besides they don't seem to be targeting BETA Mountain much for some reason. If you leave the kids on the ship they should be fine."

"Yeah! We get to kick some bad guy butt!" Mata whooped.

"No you are not!" Shane told them. "You're going to wait in the ship with Cheyenne until we get everyone else, got it?"

"Aww I wanna shoot someone!" Ryder pouted.

"Dude, shooting people is so not cool!" Zoot remarked.

"I concur, however in this case I fear neither diplomacy nor pacifism is the answer," Waldo reluctantly took a blaster.

"I'm with them, I want to blow someone up too!" Eliza admitted. "Especially after what I've been through!"

"BOOM!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Oh this is going to be some **rescue team**," Walsh moaned. "Doc what are you doing over there with that communicator and your programs?"

"I put in a personal call," Doc explained as he finished. "Which will either help us or backfire on us big time!"

"Oh goody, just what we need in a battle," Stingray groaned. "The element of chance."

"Let's just go and get this nightmare over with!" Walsh ordered.

Twenty minutes later…

"Are we there yet?" Hari asked impatiently.

"NO!" Walsh snapped.

"Are we there yet now?" Bubblehead asked.

"You know a small part of me is wishing that we **do** get blown up!" Walsh snapped.

"If you keep complaining Walsh we **will!**" Zach snapped as he and Shane piloted the ship. "Goose how are the shields holding up?"

"Ninety percent and holding," Shane remarked. "Approaching New Atlantis."

New Atlantis had been built in the Northern Pacific Ocean. It was mostly government buildings and a few military outposts surrounding the giant capital building on top of a huge man made platform. It was built with gleaming white marble and all sorts of valuable metals.

However as the gang approached they could see the battle had already done considerable damage. Buildings were in ruin or destroyed. Fighter ships were battling each other and the ruined debris were crashing into buildings.

"Status," Walsh growled, although he knew it would be grim.

"According to the sensors more than half the fighters in the air are Black Rose," Shane said. "But our remaining forces are holding up surprisingly well. But it won't be long before the capital is completely overrun."

"Then let's even the odds," Zach said.

"How? I mean how can you tell which ships are which?" Darkstar asked.

"There's a communications frequency that the Black Rose is using to set them apart from the other ships," Doc used his powers. "I think I've got the signal. We home in on those ships we can take them out."

"Let's do what we can," Walsh said. "But our primary target is to get on the ground and rescue the Premier and the ambassadors. And this time I'll fly the ship so we don't crash! Gooseman, just focus on the targets!"

"Will do," Shane smirked. He managed to take down seven ships before they got hit. And of course there was the predictable crash and explosions.

"So much for the kids staying inside the ship," Shane grunted as everyone saw what was left of the ship go up in flames. "And you can't blame me for this crash this time!"

"Good idea Niko," Walsh grunted. "You and the psychics creating an illusion to make people think there were no survivors."

"Yeah having them think that the ship blew up when it hit the ground instead of two minutes later…" Doc groaned. "Or was it **two seconds?"**

"Where are we anyway?" Zach looked around.

"We're behind the Capital Building…" Niko realized. There was another large building in front of them.

"This building is a power plant that powers up all of New Atlantis," Doc told them. "There are sewer lines and corridors that run directly underneath to the Capital."

"Of course," Waldo realized. "I remember one of the architects showing me the designs a long time ago!"

"I think I have the plans in my CDU," Doc fiddled around with them.

"How do you have the plans…?" Zach asked. "Never mind I'm better off not knowing."

"He also has the layout for half the betting tracks on the planet," Shane quipped.

"We'll split up," Walsh said.

"First of all there's the main computer system which is in this sector here," Doc showed them. "Good news, it's not guarded by any humans. Bad news there are some nasty computer programs working the main corridors which are filled with circronic pulses, low wave tachyon pulses and sensors programmed to disable any life form."

"Yes it was set up so that no one could infiltrate the system and reprogram it manually," Walsh nodded.

"As a non life form I can get through the circuitry system without any problem," Buzzwang said. He went in through a corridor. "I will contact you when I reach the main computer room."

"Pathfinder you go with him," Doc sent out a program with Buzzwang.

"Righty-O Doc!" Pathfinder followed Buzzwang.

"There are three main passages into the Capital building," Doc said. "The Galaxy Rangers will take the left. Everyone else take the right!"

"That's **not** what I meant!" Walsh snapped as everyone left. He saw Cheyenne slink into the sewers down a third passage. "And where is **she** going?"

"I'll go and see!" Bubblehead chirped as he flew after her.

"So much for a well coordinated, organized rescue…" Walsh groaned as he went to find some loyal soldiers.

It wasn't long before the Galaxy Rangers were in a section of tunnels. "I think we're directly below the Capital Building," Doc checked his scanner.

"I sense something," Niko frowned and went up ahead.

"Niko wait! Hold on…." Shane followed her only to have his path blocked by a huge metal door that suddenly appeared. "What?"

"Guys?" Niko turned behind her and realized that she was cut off. Then she sensed she was not alone. She jumped and barely dodged a very large sword blade aimed for her. "YOU!"

"Hello Niko," The Enforcer smiled. "I've been hoping I'd run into you."

**Up next: The Showdown! **


	25. Civil War Part II

**Civil War II**

Niko's first instinct was to pull out her blaster, however to her shock it was expertly knocked away by the Enforcer with his large blade.

"You know I rarely make mistakes in my line of work but I admit I really screwed up all those years ago," The Enforcer growled. "I should have taken my time and made sure I killed everyone! As well as checked for any colonists that had been out of town. I'm not usually that sloppy. Oh well, I will put it down to a mistake of youth. A mistake I tend to correct **right now**."

He lunged at her but she expertly back flipped away from him. "What's wrong Enforcer? Can't hit a target that's **expecting **it?"

"Oh how droll…" The Enforcer snarled. Then someone tapped him on his shoulder. He looked around and was punched in the face by Shane. "YOU!" He staggered backwards.

"Did you really think I'd let her face you **alone?**" Shane snarled.

"Or we'd let them face you alone?" Zach said as he and Doc stood behind them. "I know you're not going to come quietly, but I'm gonna give you a chance anyway…"

"I should have known you'd blow up that flimsy door," The Enforcer growled.

"Actually there was a button right next to it," Doc shrugged. "You didn't really bother to lock it."

"Looks like you're making a lot of mistakes today," Niko snapped.

"It does, doesn't it?" The Enforcer smiled. Then he went on the attack. His moves were so fast and so swift the Rangers barely managed to get out of his way. Even when they tried to shoot him he blocked their laser blasts with his sword.

"Bionics?" Doc panted as he ducked a sharp sword.

"No, just plain old fashioned training!" The Enforcer laughed. He tossed some grenades at them.

"Stun gas grenades! Hit the deck!" Zach recognized them.

Niko used her abilities to create a shield around them. The Enforcer tried to break through but could not. She tried to use her telekinetic abilities to knock him down but to her surprise kept missing. "He's faster than I thought! And I can barely sense his mind!"

"Did you really think it would be so easy to defeat me?" The Enforcer snarled. "I have been fighting creatures like you all my life!"

"Oh good a challenge," Doc drawled.

"I've prepared for this eventually," The Enforcer smiled. He pulled out a small ray and turned it on. "I've made a little surprise just for you."

Suddenly a wave of nausea and pain hit all of them. "What…?" Shane gritted. Not even his bio-defenses seemed able to counter it.

"This is an Enhancement Incapacitator," The Enforcer smiled as the Rangers fell to their knees. "Specially designed to counter telepaths, bionics and bio-defenses."

"He's right…" Zach groaned. "I can't move my bionic arm!"

"My bio defenses aren't doing squat either…" Shane tried to shake his head but couldn't."

"The mighty Galaxy Rangers at my feet," The Enforcer sneered. "Did you really believe that you would triumph against the Black Rose Society? An organization that has helped govern and shape the Earth for centuries? We were behind the Magna Charta, The American Revolution, The fall of the Soviet Union and the rise of Earth's Space Fleet! And you insignificant freaks thought you could **change** that?"

"The thought crossed our mind," Doc hissed.

"You are all fools," The Enforcer sneered as he looked at Shane. "Just like your precious Max Sawyer. He was a fool up until the day I killed him…"

"What?" Shane felt a chill in his heart.

"It was child's play to call Brappo and place his men at the scene," The Enforcer laughed. "He still had some information I needed. A pity I wasn't able to kill the boy as well but then again he wasn't my primary target."

"You killed Max? Why?" Shane roared in agony.

"Nothing personal, orders from Garson," The Enforcer shrugged. "Max had some other information Garson needed on genetic projects and Garson wanted that particular loophole shut."

"Garson…" Shane snarled. "I should have known!"

"Garson was an idiot to trust any of you! But I will soon take his place as leader and I will create a new breed of Ranger using our base underneath the Ranger Academy," The Enforcer smiled as he prepared to strike Doc with his sword. "And I will train them all!"

"Oh **shut up!"** Doc snapped as he grabbed his blaster and fought the pain enough to blow up the weapon. "Egomaniacs like you ranting on about power always give me a headache!"

"WHAT?" The Enforcer yelled. "HOW…?"

"Gooseman's been giving me lessons," Doc grinned as he got up. He pulled his lasso rope from his back pocket. "But this trick is **mine!**"

The Enforcer leapt to escape Doc's lasso but to his surprise he found Doc actually roped his back leg, forcing him to trip. "Good move Doc!" Shane called out.

"I can't believe that you had the will and strength to fight back against my incapacitator!" The Enforcer snarled at Doc.

"That and the fact that I'm slightly less **enhanced** than the other three," Doc smiled. "No bionics, no bio defenses or psychic abilities for my implant to work on. Just one hundred percent good ol' fashioned brain power. And now you are gonna get a good old fashioned butt kicking!"

"This is for my family you bastard!" Niko gave the Enforcer a vicious kick to the face.

"This is for Max Sawyer and all those Supertroopers you tortured and killed!" Shane immediately punched him in the side.

"This is for the honor of Miss Abercrombie's Charm School!" Doc gave him a punch as well.

"And this is for…Well just because you're a **scumbag**, that's why!" Zach gave a bionic punch to the Enforcer.

"I promised myself a long time ago that I would never be a killer again," Shane growled. "But in your case I'm willing to make an **exception!**"

"You have to defeat me first!" The Enforcer made a smoke bomb and seemed to be gone when the smoke cleared.

"Nice try!" Niko frowned. "I can still sense you!"

"And I can **smell** him," Shane growled. "That smoke bomb leaves a pretty good stench."

"Eww…Even I can smell that," Doc agreed.

They chased him to another large room filled with machines. "Backup power generators," Zach looked around.

"And the room which will destroy you all!" The Enforcer laughed. Niko saw that the floor was wet and the Enforcer was standing on some kind of crate. There was a wire on the floor. And the Enforcer pulled the switch.

"It's a trap! Everyone! Link together!" Niko shouted. They held hands and were able to put up a protective shield around them just in time.

Then as one they expanded the shield violently, like sending a pulse. The combination of psychic energy and electricity created a reaction in the air. A reaction the Enforcer was caught in.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed in agony as a lethal combination of electricity and psychic energy hit him. The pulse also knocked out the power in the room as well as the life of the Enforcer.

"That's the end of the Enforcer," Doc said.

"Good," Niko said, feeling a sense of relief. "I know I shouldn't feel like this when anyone dies but…"

"Trust me Niko, the fewer people like **that **there are in the universe the better," Shane growled. "Come on! We've got to rescue the ambassadors and Premier Dutch!"

* * *

The other team had gotten through the sewers and then the hallways with very little resistance. That was mostly because most of the other soldiers had decimated their ranks on both sides. Earth guards and soldiers had fought and killed each other earlier in a mad frenzy. Bodies of unconscious or dead guards littered the hallways and empty rooms as well as destroyed robots and the occasional dead alien.

"This is horrible," Zozo recognized a Broccoli like alien lying face down in green blood. "That's Ambassador Sendrak. I never liked him much but still…"

"Just be careful," Flashfire held the sonic incapacitator in his hands. "We don't know which of these soldiers are friends and which are foes."

Suddenly four alien ambassadors were running down the hallway being chased by several soldiers firing at them. "I'd say those ones are foes!" Darkstar snapped as she fired a laser, knocking out one of the soldiers.

"Over here!" Stingray yelled to the aliens. As soon as they were close enough. "Flashfire! Now!"

Flashfire hit the attacking soldiers with the sonic incapacitator and knocked them out. "They'll be out for a while."

"Thank heavens! I thought we were all dead!" A squid like alien let out a breath of relief.

"Zozo! Am I glad to see you!" It was Zozo's brother in law, Ambassador Zezaw. "This whole planet has gone insane!"

"I know," Zozo embraced his brother in law and then noticed his left arm was injured. "Zezaw!"

"It's better than it looks," He grunted. "I got it teaching a rotten soldier a lesson he'll never forget!"

"My sister! The Kiwi Kids…!" Zozo gasped.

"They're back at BETA," Zezaw sighed.

"Good then that means they're safe at least," Walsh turned the corner with a small contingent of soldiers. "Unfortunately these were all of our loyal forces that are left in the capital building."

"Where's Premier Dutch and the others?" Zoot asked.

"They've got them trapped in the Premier's Office," Another alien said. "We got through a crawl space and went to get help but we got ambushed! They can't hold out much longer! Your nephew is in there with them Waldo."

"All right, listen up!" Walsh ordered. "We're going for an assault. Stingray, Zozo we'll need your help. Flashfire, Martin…Since you two have sonic incapacitators we'll need you to cover the left flank. You can also take out more people than we can. The rest of you stay back and out of the fight! That includes you Supertrooper Kids!"

ZAP!

Mata had fired her weapon and knocked out a soldier sneaking up from behind. "Sniper," She said.

"All right, fine! The Supertrooper Kids can help protect the rest, but that's all!" Walsh grunted. "Where are the rest of the Galaxy Rangers?"

"We don't know," Eliza said.

"What about Cheyenne?" Walsh asked.

"We don't know," Darkstar said.

"Buzzwang and Bubblehead? I know, no one knows!" Walsh threw up his hands. "Well isn't this an **organized rescue!** Let's go!"

It didn't take them long for them to launch a surprise attack on the soldiers attacking the Premier's Office. And just in time for the large security door had been blown open. Between the sonic incapacitators, the element of surprise and the shooting skills of Stingray, Darkstar and the Supertrooper kids who had conveniently ignored orders it wasn't long before the invaders were knocked out.

"Thank heavens we've arrived just in time," Waldo let out a breath. He sharply turned to Stingray who was laughing. "And pray tell what is so **amusing **about this situation?"

"It's funny," Stingray made a wry smile. "I was created to **defend** Earth from the alien menace. But here I am, defending aliens from an **Earth menace**. It's just funny."

"Hilarious," Zozo grunted as he cocked his weapon.

"Are you all right?" Walsh asked the group. There were about thirty five humans and aliens in the room.

"Walsh what the devil is going on?" Premier Dutch shouted.

"The Black Rose Society is attempting a total takeover man," Zoot explained.

"We figured that out when half of the Senate ran off and left us here to get blown up!" The Premier's wife Madonna snapped. "One minute we're just minding our own business talking and having a lovely cocktail party and the next…"

"The next that insane soap opera came on the monitors!" A female senator snapped. "At first I thought it was just a joke!"

"Is there anyone else trapped in here?" Walsh asked.

"I think some others tried to escape another way but most of us were able to take shelter in here," Waldo's nephew said. "We were able to use our personal Andorian energy blasts to bolster the door but they were breached just as you arrived."

"We don't have time to look for stragglers now," Walsh grunted. "This way! To the hanger bay!" They managed to get the group to the great hall but found resistance there.

"Here comes more company," Zozo yelled as a large platoon of renegade soldiers broke through the other doors.

"Hold your positions and guard the civilians!" Walsh prepared for a battle. "WHAT?"

Suddenly **something **tore through the company of soldiers from behind. "Sir, they're not attacking!" A soldier realized. "They're **retreating!"**

It was the sight of Cheyenne writhing and slithering around like a serpent from hell that scared the daylights out of the soldiers. "She must be giving them some kind of psychic attack," Waldo remarked.

WHAM!

"As well as one hell of a physical one," Walsh blinked. "I did not know you could do that with a tail."

"GO MOMMY GOOSE!" Bubblehead cheered as he flew overhead. "YAY MOMMY GOOSE! KICK THEIR TEETH IN!"

"Now I know where you get your temper from, Darkstar," Stingray blinked.

"Thanks a **lot,**" Darkstar said sarcastically.

WHAM! SMASH! THUD!

"Wow…" Darkstar was impressed. "She is good!"

"She's a real warrior!" Ryder whistled.

"And she's our…well, one of our mothers technically," Noah realized.

SNAP!

"YEAH MOMMY GOOSE! BREAK ALL THEIR LEGS! WHO HOO!" Bubblehead danced around.

"So uh…" Madonna blinked. "That's a hundred something year old Supertrooper huh?"

"Yup," Zozo said. "She's also responsible for Earth's Regeneration."

SLAM! THUD! CRACK!

"I believe that," Premier Dutch gulped.

CRASH! SLAM! THUD! POW!

"You know I do see a resemblance to our Gooseman," Waldo blinked. "It's just amazing! I mean you know how primitive genetic engineering was back in the 20th century! If someone like her could evolve from that imagine what our Gooseman could grow to be."

"I'm trying **not** to," Flashfire remarked.

POW! SLAM! SLASH! THUD!

"AAAAAH MOMMY! MOMMY!" An unfortunate soldier screamed.

"Whoa…" Stingray blinked. "Note to self, do **not **make Cheyenne angry. Ever."

"You would think a mermaid wouldn't be able to move like that on dry land," Zoot blinked. "She's moving pretty well."

CRACK! ZAP! SLAM!

"Ooh! That tail slam has **got **to hurt," Zozo winced.

"I almost feel sorry for them," Waldo remarked. **"Almost."**

"You know this really does explain a few things about Goose," Stingray remarked as Cheyenne wreaked carnage on the invaders. "Between Cheyenne and Walsh's blood in him no wonder he was always so good at fighting!"

WHIP! Cheyenne managed to grab a laser from a soldier and to their shock she was able to use her tail fins to fire perfect shots at a few more solders while taking on another soldier with her fists.

"And why he's so good at shooting things…" Stingray added as the remaining soldiers decided to flee for their lives.

_Yes well_…Cheyenne took a breath. _The crash landings come from Walsh's side of the family. Jason Walsh could barely drive straight let alone shoot straight! _

"Now that I think about it, a lot of my relatives had trouble when it came to landing aircraft or parking vehicles without crashing," Walsh realized.

"The final piece of the puzzle," Stingray moaned.

"Guys! We're here! Are you…?" Shane and the other Galaxy Rangers ran in. Then he saw the dozens of beaten and broken soldiers all around them. "All right?"

"By the looks of things they're more than all right!" Doc whistled. "What **happened** here?"

"Long version or short version?" Zozo asked.

"Short version," Zach said.

"Cheyenne got mad," Darkstar told them.

"Ah," Shane nodded. "Now this makes sense."

"Are you all right?" Niko knelt next to a panting Cheyenne.

_I could really use some water now_…Cheyenne felt woozy. _Fighting like that on land took a lot out of me. _

"It would take a lot out of Rambo," Madonna blinked. "Wait! I've got a bottle of water in my purse!"

"We're gonna need a bit more than **that**," Waldo gave her a look.

"I got this," Stingray saw a drinking fountain nearby. He shot at it with his blaster until it was destroyed and a strong stream of water spilled out. "How's this?"

_It will do_…Cheyenne got into the water and allowed it to soak her body. _But I will need to go into the water soon. _

"If you can hang on a little longer I'm sure there's a tank at BETA…" Walsh began.

"Sir this is Buzzwang reporting," Buzzwang spoke on Walsh's communicator. "I have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Walsh asked.

"The good news is that the aerial assault on New Atlantis has been halted. Cain sent some reinforcements that managed to drive off the rebels. However the bad news is that according to my sensors and the data I have obtained on the main computer is that several highly explosive devices have been placed on the support beams under New Atlantis," Buzzwang reported. "They are set to go off in under thirty minutes. Also there seems to be a large number of robotic subs heavily armed guarding the bombs. About twenty of them.

"So they're gonna blow up the entire capital and New Atlantis will go the same way as old Atlantis," Doc groaned.

"Not if we disable the bombs," Eliza said.

_I can take them out_, Cheyenne told them. _With my psychic abilities. I have a lot of experience with bombs. _

"Cheyenne," Shane began.

_Who else here can survive underwater?_ Cheyenne told him. _I will be fine_.

"She does seem to be the only one really qualified for the job dude," Zoot admitted.

"You can't go alone," Zach said.

"She **won't,**" Eliza gave him a look. "They have a flying sub here. I'm going with her."

"Me too," Noah agreed. "And don't say no, as psychics we have the best chance of getting through their defenses."

"You need Niko with you," Eliza told her husband. "Zachery this is the only way. You must trust me."

"Mom…" Jessica pleaded.

"Your mother's right," Zach sighed. "Eliza…"

"I'm not going away again for another two and a half years Zachery," Eliza smiled. "I'll be fine."

"You're sure you can do this?" Shane asked Noah.

"I'll be fine," Noah said. "Grandma Ariel trained me well. And I'm still a Supertrooper and **older** than you!"

"I know something about bombs too," Jessica said. "I want to come too."

"Since when do **you **know anything about disarming bombs?" Zach gave his daughter a look.

"Well Goose once showed me…"

"Never mind…" Zach groaned. "I guess you are qualified after all!"

"I'll look out for her!" Ryder said quickly. "She'll be safe with me!"

"And who will look after **you?**" Noah gave him a look.

"Excuse me but are we seriously entrusting the safety of this city to a mermaid, a woman who just discovered her psychic powers and some **children?**" A senator shouted. "And the reason we are not using our **well trained troops** and **bomb squad** is **why?**"

"Dude they're like the ones who put the bomb there in the **first place!"** Zoot gave him a look. "Nearly every other cop and soldier in this city is like a traitor!"

"Garson was in charge of nearly every appointment of all the soldiers and personal guards in this facility!" Premier Dutch snapped. "You remember, the people **shooting **at us?"

"Were you asleep when they all tried to **kill us** just a few minutes ago?" Madonna screeched.

"And there's not enough time to organize another team because every one of our loyal forces are scattered all over the place fighting the rebels," Premier Dutch grunted. "Under the circumstances we have no choice!"

"This a really bad habit we have of placing our children in danger," Zach groaned.

"Buzzwang you go with them too," Walsh decided. "Meet them in the hanger bay. You'd better hurry. We don't have much time."

"Roger! Buzzwang out."

"Come on! Let's get to the hanger bay and evacuate these people!" Walsh said.

They got to the hanger bay quickly. "Hurry! We don't have much time!" Doc said as he directed the escapees into a large spacecraft.

"Be careful Mom," Zach Jr. said as he gave his mother and sister a hug. "You too Sis."

"The flying sub is over there! I estimate you only have fifteen minutes before the bomb goes off," Walsh said. The sub team raced off.

"You think they can do it?" Niko asked.

"Cheyenne brought about the Regeneration all by herself. I think she can handle a bomb and a bunch of tin cans," Shane grunted.

"Commander Walsh you get everyone else to BETA safely," Zach said. "The Goose and I will take a ship and go after Garson at his headquarters. Niko, Doc you go with them and make sure the Premier and the rest of the civilians get to BETA."

"Sure all we gotta do is fly through a fleet of hostile ships," Doc quipped. "Come one everyone! Hop on board the Galaxy Ranger Express!" Everyone started to board.

Zach went off but Walsh stopped Shane for a moment. For a brief moment the two men shared a look of sadness and resolve.

"Shane…" Walsh said hesitantly. "Good luck."

Shane nodded. "You realize after this is over we are going to have a **long **talk."

"I know," Walsh let out a breath. Then he returned to his usual gruff façade. "Well what are you waiting for Ranger? Go."

Shane nodded and ran off to catch up with Zach.

It wasn't long before the flying sub was underwater. Cheyenne was swimming ahead. "I can't believe she's as fast as a sub," Ryder grunted.

"She had to be I guess in order to stay undetected in the ocean for so long," Jessica remarked. "Targets dead ahead!"

"They are C Class Hyperion Subs," Buzzwang read the instruments. "And they have detected our presence."

"Get weapons systems online," Eliza gritted her teeth.

"Weapons systems online," Noah took the weapons controls. "I'll provide cover fire for Cheyenne."

"Here we go…" Eliza prepared for battle.

She was not the only one ready to undergo the fight of her life. "Enemy fighters closing in!" Niko shouted. She and Walsh were flying the ship. "BETA may be safe but we still have to fly through a whole squadron of Black Rose Society to get there!"

"Niko! Do you have enough charge in your implant to create a shield around us?" Walsh asked.

"Only one way to find out," Niko prepared herself.

"All right, we'll need to prepare the weapons systems and…" Walsh heard a loud scream. "What the devil is going on back there?"

"We have a problem…" Darkstar winced as a large puddle formed around her feet. "My water broke…I think I'm in labor."

"Oh goody…" Doc moaned.

**Yup, things are gonna get wild! Stay tuned for more! **


	26. Turning Point

**Turning Point**

"Labor? You mean…?" Stingray's face became pale. "The baby's coming?"

"YES! OH STARS! THE PAIN! WHY DIDN'T SOMEBODY TELL ME ABOUT THE PAIN!" Darkstar screamed. "I KNEW IT WAS GOING TO HURT BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

"Okay…Okay…Don't panic! Don't panic!" Doc was trying not to panic. "It's okay. We've got time. We've got time. Don't we?"

"I…I picked up a manual once that said that labor sometimes takes as long as forty eight hours," Stingray gulped.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THOSE STUPID MANUALS SAY!" Darkstar screamed. "THIS BABY IS COMING **NOW!**"

"Of course! Supertroopers are always in a hurry!" Doc moaned. "Niko! You're…Uh, well you're you! Can't **you **deliver this baby?"

"Sure Doc, I can deliver the baby and you can use **your** psychic powers to protect the ship from the lasers!" Niko snapped. "You're going to have to do this yourself!"

"Me? I'm a computer doctor! Not a baby doctor!" Doc yelled.

"You've had medical training just like any other Ranger," Niko snapped. "Sorry Doc, unless there's a midwife on board, you're in charge!"

"Oh boy…" Doc gulped. "Anyone here have any experience in this? **Anyone** at all?" No one came forward. Some of the senators looked horrified and revolted. "Commander?"

"Don't look at me!" Walsh shouted. "I'm only experienced in taking Supertrooper babies out of **test tubes!** Not other Supertroopers!"

"Uh I helped deliver some baby pigs and a foal at our school's experimental farm," Billy raised his hand. "Does that count?"

"Close enough!" Doc rolled his eyes. "Come on, there's a private room in the back! You help too Dea!"

"This is just perfect!" Walsh grunted as he flew the ship. "It's bad enough we're flying targets but now **this!**"

"It's not like Darkstar picked this moment to have her baby you know?" Stingray snapped, hearing Walsh's comment. "I'm pretty sure she didn't! Darkstar! Darkstar!"

"Oh great! A panicked Supertrooper! Just what we need! Stingray get your ass back here and work the weapons systems!" Walsh snapped as he tried to fly the ship without getting blasted.

"I can't! Darkstar needs me! What do I do?" Stingray was panicking. "What do I do? What do I do?"

"Get a hold of yourself man!" Doc barked. They made their way to the small private compartment where a few senators had commandeered it. "Sorry folks. Emergency. I need to commandeer this cabin. The lady's giving birth!"

"That's no lady, that's a Supertrooper!" One senator sneered. "Why should we move because of some freak?"

"MOVE IT BOZOS!" Madonna furiously grabbed the senator's arm and twisted it hard as she bodily threw him out. Then she grabbed the other senator and tossed him out too. "LADY WITH A BABY COMING THROUGH!"

"Do what she says! Move it!" Stingray yelled. "Okay what do we do?"

"Billy, go find some blankets or something…" Doc gulped as he consulted the medical emergency material on his computer pad. "Dea you and Madonna get Darkstar ready and comfortable on the couch. And Stingray…"

Stingray was pacing back and forth. "You do **that!**" Doc groaned.

"Well someone is going to have to help me fire the weapons systems here before we get blown up to kingdom come!" Walsh roared. "Flashfire please tell me your stupid phobia doesn't extend to weapons systems on a starship!"

"Uh…" Flashfire looked pale.

"We can do it!" Mata said cheerfully.

"We're good at target practice!" Hari said.

"Fine! You two do it! And no arguing about who shoots when! Take turns!" Walsh barked. "At least **somebody's** useful around here!"

"Don't be so harsh man!" Zoot said.

"Don't tell me what to do you idiot space hippie!" Walsh barked. "I'm trying to save our lives while two fully grown men are acting like idiots!"

"It was your damn training that made me like this in the first place!" Flashfire snapped. "And you can't blame Stingray for being worried about his baby!"

"Yeah at least some fathers **care** about their kids!" Ambassador Zezaw snapped. "Or is that concept too difficult for you to understand Commander?"

"WILL EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?" Niko roared. "I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE HERE!"

"This is a **rescue?**" Premier Dutch moaned.

BLAST!

"We got one!" Mata said happily.

"I'm glad somebody's happy here!" A senator whined.

Stingray soon calmed down enough to be beside Darkstar and hold her hand. "It's gonna be all right, love," Stingray said. "I'm here."

"Good! Then maybe you can share some of the pain!" Darkstar snarled at him. "Stingray if you think I am ever going to let you **touch **me again…OW! Now I know why Supertroopers are supposed to be born in test tubes! What was I thinking?"

"Just like Gooseman to get me into another insane situation!" Doc grumbled. "Like the time he got sucked into a computer and I had to get him out!"

"He got sucked into a **what?**" Darkstar blinked. "OW!"

"It's going to be all right," Doc said, more to himself than Darkstar.

"Stingray you **jerk!**" Darkstar yelled as another contraction hit. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"Oh this really is not a good day for me to quit drinking," Walsh grumbled. He could hear the screams throughout the cabin. "If we survive this I'll start again!"

"Okay Darkstar you're doing fine, I think…"Doc took a deep breath. "Something's coming! Just another push…"

"AAAGGGHHH!" Stingray yelled. "Darkstar you don't have to crush my **hand!"**

"YES I DO!" Darkstar snapped. "WHY SHOULD YOU NOT GET ANY PAIN?"

"Hey! I see the head!" Doc said. "Wow this baby is coming fast! Okay Darkstar one last push!"

"Come on girl, you can do it!" Stingray coached her.

"BLOW IT OUT YOUR EAR, RAY!" Darkstar snapped. "WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU…AAAAAAHHH!"

"This is gross," Dea frowned.

"Just push a little more, Darkstar," Billy said. "You can do it."

"I can't hold on much longer…" Niko felt weak. "My charge is depleting…"

Suddenly two more ships flew in and attacked the enemy. "This is Orange Leader to Commander Walsh! It's all right sir! We're here to rescue you! We'll escort you to BETA."

"It's about time Orange Leader!" Walsh growled. "We're almost at BETA. ETA is in ten minutes. We have Premier Dutch and several ambassadors on board."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Darkstar screamed.

"And one extra passenger!" Doc called out over a baby's cry. "It's a girl!"

"Prepare the medical bay," Walsh couldn't help but smirk. "We've got some very precious cargo on board that needs to be looked after."

"We did it," Niko sank back into her seat. "We saved the ambassadors and Premier Dutch."

"Yes now all we have to do is finish winning this war," Walsh sighed.

* * *

Under the ocean things were going better than expected. Using her telekinetic abilities as well as an amazing ability to manipulate currents Cheyenne was able to take out a majority of the defender robots.

Of course Noah was able to use his target skills to blow up quite a few as well. "This is easy!" He smirked.

"Yeah the hard part is disarming those bombs," Eliza told him. Cheyenne had also given her and the children a quick telepathic lesson in linking their minds together in order to help her boost her powers. In return their minds were connected giving Cheyenne any gaps in her knowledge needed about diffusing bombs.

"There are five bombs on the main support beams," Buzzwang reported. "We have less than ten minutes to diffuse them."

"Cheyenne's already working on one…" Eliza frowned.

"I will go out and assist," Buzzwang headed for the diving chamber.

"Buzzwang!" Jessica gasped.

"Do not worry," Buzzwang said cheerfully. "My body is waterproof! And Q-Ball gave me a swimming program. I hope it works." He went into the diving chamber and soon swam out of the ship.

It wasn't long before he had managed to diffuse one of the bombs. Cheyenne had diffused two of them. "We're running out of time and there's still two bombs left!" Jessica said.

"I've got an idea!" Ryder said. "Those bombs are held in place by chains right? And Cheyenne can use the water to move them away! All we gotta do is blast the chains off!"

"Yes but I don't think we have the tools to…" Eliza began then she saw Noah steady the controls. "Oh you are **not** going to do what I **think **you are going to do?"

"You think Goose is the only Supertrooper who can shoot around here?" Noah fine tuned the weapons systems to make the laser smaller. "Who do you think gave him his first shooting lessons?"

_Trust the boy_, Cheyenne's voice was heard. _He can do this_.

"I'll never get used to having her voice in my head," Eliza sighed. "This is insane and dangerous."

"Sounds like one of Dad's missions," Jessica said. "There's only three minutes left!"

"Here we go…" Noah concentrated. With amazing skill and precision he cut the chains off. Cheyenne used her powers to shoot the remaining bombs harmlessly upwards into the air before they exploded.

"Well that was risky," Eliza sighed. "I can't believe we did it!"

"Told you I was good," Noah felt proud.

"We've saved New Atlantis!" Jessica whooped. She gave Ryder a hug. He turned bright red and backed away. "Oh, sorry."

"That's okay," Ryder sheepishly scratched his head.

"Oh brother," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Let's pick up Cheyenne and Buzzwang and head back to BETA," Eliza smiled. "Hopefully that's still in one piece!"

* * *

In outer space the battle was as fierce as ever. Ships on both sides were being lost. However the Black Rose Fleet was scattered and could not protect the Roanoke as well as it should.

"The Roanoke's left flank is unguarded," Dr. Nagata told Cain.

"Q-Ball is that Energy Star hooked up to our proton cannon yet?" Cain shouted.

"All set sir! But it's only good for one shot! Any more and it could become too unstable!"

"Let's hope one shot is all we need! Targeting weapons systems!" Cain said. "On second thought screw that! Set the main cannons to manual and direct them up to the bridge!"

"Sir?" Swanson blinked.

"I never did trust a machine to do a man's job," Cain smiled. "You know usually my aim is better after a few drinks but there's no time to send out for cocktails."

"Commander Cain you are going to…" Dr. Nagata was stunned. If he still had a jaw it would have dropped.

"What? You don't need the skills of Shane Gooseman to hit a target the size of a moon!" Cain grunted. "Okay let's line it up…"

"Sir if you miss…" Swanson gasped.

"I'm not gonna miss!" Cain said. "All right, tell our ships to purposely move out of Sector 3-4."

"That will leave our flank unguarded!" Swanson said.

"That's right!" Cain smirked. "We're gonna present the Roanoke a tempting target they won't resist!"

"Sir if the Roanoke doesn't take the bait…" Swanson gasped.

"It will, I know it will," Cain said. "Give the order."

"All right…" Swanson gulped. "I just hope you know what you're doing!"

"Oh I do! I can just hear the captain now saying 'That fool has just left his back door wide open'," Cain smirked. "And any second now…"

"Sir the Roanoke is headed for this station!" An ensign gasped. "As well as a squad of fighters!"

"Yeah come in for the kill big boy!" Cain snorted. "Come on! Just a few miles closer…Closer…"

"Sir we're taking some hits!" Swanson shouted.

"Wait for it…Wait for it…NOW!" Cain shouted and fired.

BOOOOOOOOM!

The entire space station shook with ferocity at the power of the lasers. "WHOA! THAT BABY'S GOT A KICK!" Cain whooped.

The Roanoke and several enemy fighters were destroyed with a single blast. "The Roanoke is destroyed! Repeat! The Roanoke is destroyed!" The ensign said.

"See what did I tell you? Cain smirked. "Q-Ball, how are we holding up?"

"Well uh, we're still alive so that must be good," Q-Ball reported. "But I wouldn't do that again or else we'd get blown up too!"

"All right! Remove the Energy Star from the weapons systems and put it to bed, carefully," Cain told them. "Status report!"

"With the Roanoke destroyed the Black Rose fleet is in total chaos!" An ensign reported. "We're already getting reports of ships calling us to surrender!"

"Yeah but there are a few more that **aren't** surrendering!" Swanson grunted as he looked at the instruments. "Several of them have broken off and are just attacking anything in sight! Including cities on Earth!"

"Then we just have to keep hunting every single one of them down until we get them all!" Cain shouted. "Let's go!"

* * *

At the Black Rose Headquarters things were not looking good.

"Something is wrong," Garson looked at the reports. "New Atlantis should have been destroyed by now. At the very least we should have heard from the Enforcer!"

"Sir! Terrible news! The Roanoke is destroyed!" An ensign reported. "The fleet has been routed! They're scattered all over the place!"

"Contact all remaining ships and tell them to return to bombing New Atlantis! Wait strike that…BETA! Go for attacking BETA Mountain!" Garson snapped.

"Some have already tried that sir, but they've been destroyed as well!" The ensign said.

"Well keep trying! And what about our ground troops?" Garson asked.

"Most of them were either in New Atlantis or here and…" Ares looked at a monitor. "No! This isn't right!"

"What now?" Garson snapped.

"We sent most of our troops to surround the perimeter of the city but the line has been breached!" Ares shouted. "Some ships came out of nowhere and scattered them! There's more troops surrounding the building! Somehow they've got reinforcements!"

"Reinforcements?" Garson yelled. "FROM WHERE?"

* * *

"We really appreciate your assistance Ms. Delouroux," Zach said as he and Goose prepared to storm the Ranger Academy on the ground.

Adriana Delouroux, the Headmistress of Doc's old school sniffed. "I would not miss it for the world. We at the Abercrombie School have longed for the chance to get back at the Black Rose Society for a long time." She wore a black body armor suit and her long blond hair was tied up in a ponytail. She looked more like a mercenary for hire than a Headmistress at a prestigious school.

Of course this particular prestigious school was very different. There were over fifty teenagers in body armor armed to the teeth and ready to fight.

"Did you really believe that I would allow Hartford to get **all** the glory during this fight?" Elton Grindle, Doc's childhood rival snorted as he led a contingency of his students behind him. "The fact that Sanders is dragging the name of our School through the mud with his treasonous actions is bad enough…But to have **Hartford** hog the spotlight **yet again** when clearly…"

"We get the picture," Shane motioned to a group of loyal League soldiers who were joining the fight.

"Time to fight! Ha ha!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Should have known you'd tag along bird," Shane gave the memory bird a look.

"I love the smell of blood and nachos in the morning!" Bubblehead landed on his shoulder.

"Just try not to get blown up bird," Shane rolled his eyes. "On second thought, go ahead and be a target for a while."

"Are you lot always this **insane?**" Adriana groaned.

"With Hartford a member of this team, I am not surprised," Grindle grumbled.

"By the way, The Enforcer is dead," Zach told them. "The Galaxy Rangers killed him in battle."

"I look forward to hearing that tale," The Headmistress of Miss Abercrombie's Charm School raised an eyebrow. "But for now we have a larger fight to deal with."

"That fool would put his headquarters underneath an academy!" Grindle snorted. "Trying to poison young minds!"

"This from a man who teaches at an academy for government assassins and spies?" Zach was stunned.

"We dropped those assassination courses from our curriculum **years** ago!" Grindle bristled. "Give us **some** credit!"

Back in the Black Rose Headquarters:

"Don't we have any defense satellites under control?" Garson snapped.

"We did a moment ago but they just broke down!" Sanders said. "I'm trying to get my programs to get them back but I don't get…HARTFORD!"

"What?" Ares asked.

"My programs just got kicked out by Hartford's programs!" Sanders brought his programs back into his pad. "This is why I couldn't hack into BETA's systems earlier! Hartford's security system is too good!"

"They've broken through our defenses!" An ensign shouted. "Our people are being routed!"

"Not for long!" Garson shouted. "Come on! Head for the upper levels!"

"Uh sir, don't you think that going up there might not be such a good idea?" A soldier suggested.

"Rubbish! Come on!" Garson ordered his forces. Of course some of them wisely decided to stay behind and leave through a back door.

"Cowards!" Ares snapped. "Come on!" They made their way upstairs to a great hallway. Dozens of Rangers and Cadets were there with weapons. Also there were Foxx, Gooseman and their Abercrombie allies.

"Arrest them!" Garson shouted. "Gooseman! Foxx I'm placing you under arrest! Get them!"

Not one cadet or Ranger moved against the team. Instead they turned their weapons on Garson and his minions.

"I…I don't understand," Garson was stunned. "What are they **doing?**"

"They're turning against you Garson," Zach snarled. "And all your friends in the Black Rose Society. You made one big mistake. You assumed that **all** Galaxy Rangers would be like Ares and your handpicked squad of psychopaths."

"That's right!" One Ranger Cadet shouted. "I didn't join the academy so I could be a bully!"

"Conquering the galaxy isn't **my** dream!" A female cadet shouted. "All I ever wanted was to explore the universe and help people!"

"The cadets are right!" A full fledged ranger snapped. "We all took an oath to preserve life! Not to enslave it! That would make us no better than the Queen of the Crown!"

"Real **bright move**, Garson," Shane said sarcastically. "Placing your headquarters right under a Ranger Academy. Seems like the student body here wants a change from your curriculum!"

"You fools!" Ares shouted. "The whole universe thinks that humans are weak and easy pickings! We have to show them what we're made of or else they'll conquer us! We could have everything! But it's fools like you that will throw it all away!"

"No way Jerk face!" Another Ranger snapped. "It's you jokers that are throwing it all away!"

"We don't want to be your storm troopers Garson!" A female cadet shouted. "That's not gonna happen!" Several Rangers and Cadets cheered.

"You wanna try and take over the Earth, pal?" One dark haired cadet with a New York accent sneered. He pointed his rifle at him. "You gotta go through **me** first!"

"And me!" Another cadet shouted.

"And me!" A Ranger added. Several other Rangers and cadets added their 'and me's' to the fray.

"Do you see what you've **done** Gooseman?" Garson yelled. "You've ruined them! You've ruined us!"

"No! He just showed the world what a murderous slime ball you really are!" Zach snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU SIDE WITH THAT FREAK OVER YOUR OWN KIND! HE'S A SUPERTROOPER!" Ares shouted.

"He's one of **us!**" The dark haired cadet snarled. "He's a Galaxy Ranger! You take one of us on, you take us **all** on!" A rousing cheer agreed with him.

"It's over Garson," Zach said. "You've lost. Tell your forces to stand down."

"And if I **don't?"** Garson snarled.

"You really want to know the answer to that?" Shane growled as he made a fist. "Go ahead Garson! Give me an excuse!"

"I always knew you were too dangerous to be a Galaxy Ranger," Garson looked at him. "God help me I didn't know **how dangerous** you really were. You're not just the Bird of War! You're the Bird of **Death!** You've destroyed us all! Any potential the human race had of conquering the galaxy has been annihilated because of **you!"**

"Good!" The dark haired recruit shouted. Several other rangers agreed with this sentiment.

"Fools, you're all fools," Garson sighed. "You may have won this day, but history will prove me right. You've made your choice Captain. And God help the human race for you have no idea what you have done…"

"Make the call," Zach said slowly as he handed him a communicator.

Garson seemed to hesitate. Then he turned it on. "This is Garson…CODE OMEGA NINE! CODE OMEGA NINE! ACTIVATE CODE OMEGA…"

Immediately Shane punched Garson hard in the jaw. "Something tells me that wasn't a surrender code," Shane growled.

"Did you freaks really think we'd just surrender like that?" Ares laughed.

"What did you **do**?" Zach snarled as he grabbed Garson by the collar.

"I may have lost the war…" Garson snarled. "But I swear I will take you down with me. I will have revenge Captain Foxx and Gooseman. I will take the lives of those you most hold dear, and destroy BETA Mountain in the process. You thought you were sending them to safety? Wrong. You sent them to their **deaths!**"

"What do you mean?" Zach snapped.

"The Black Rose Society has many thorns, Ranger Foxx," Garson said with a sneer. "We prepared for the worst case scenario by placing a tectratic bomb inside the bowels of BETA when it was first created."

"A tetratic bomb? That thing can cause a crater bigger than the Grand Canyon!" A cadet yelled. "Even I know that!"

"And it can also create a radiation blanket that will make the Nuclear Winter before the Regeneration look like flurries…" Garson sneered. "And I've just activated it! In less than thirty minutes, BETA Mountain will be **destroyed!" **


	27. Final Sacrifice

**Final Sacrifice**

"Didn't we nearly get killed trying to **get** here?" Premier Dutch grumbled as once again he and the other loyal senators were being evacuated from BETA.

Zach had immediately contacted BETA Mountain with the news of the bomb. And a mass evacuation was underway just in case.

"Come on Q-Bee! We have to get out of here!" Madonna pulled her along. It was a mass evacuation of aliens, wounded, politicians and non essential personnel.

"No wonder Garson didn't bother trying to hold onto BETA!" Premier Dutch grumbled. "He knew he could just blow it up any time he wanted!"

"Keep moving!" Niko directed people to waiting starships. "Come on!"

Commander Walsh made his way towards her. "Any luck?"

"No," Niko let out a breath. "We're preparing for the worst. I think we only have twenty minutes left. Goose and Zach are on their way but I don't know if they'll make it in time. Then again the way Goose flies they could be here any minute."

"We just sent out a message warning any aircraft to steer clear of this area," Walsh said. "I just confirmed that Eliza and her team saved their mission and were on their way here. They're headed for the coordinates of the next safe zone."

"That's some good news at least. Now we have to Zach's son and the rest of the civilians out of here," Niko let out a breath. "We've got to…"

"Niko," Walsh stopped her. "Listen to me. I need you to do something for me. For Shane…"

He hesitated for a moment. "Niko, I'm glad Shane found you. I'm glad you found each other. And I know you'll take far better care of him than I ever did."

Niko sensed something. "Commander?"

"Take care of him Niko," Walsh smiled sadly. "He's the best thing that ever happened to me. I just wish…Well there's no point is there? Just watch out for him. He doesn't need me anymore. I can no longer protect him as his commander. Keep him strong Niko. If anyone can do that, it's you."

"Commander what are you saying?" Niko was worried.

"There's not much time left," Walsh looked around at the chaos. "This is the end for me here. It's a sad thing. I've worked all my life to have a team like you Series Five Rangers. I'm just lucky I was able to be a part of it. Even if it was for only a short time. As insane and crazy as things got sometimes, I wouldn't trade a moment of it for anything in the world."

"Commander we have to evacuate…" Niko began. "You have to…"

"I think it's obvious that I'm no longer your Commander," Walsh said to her. "After today my career is over. I've done too much and made too many enemies to…Just take care of Shane, Niko. And take care of yourself too. That's my final order."

Before Niko could do anything Walsh took off in the opposite direction. "Commander!" Niko shouted. More people ran by and she lost sight of him.

"Niko!" Doc called out. He ran to her. "They still haven't found the bomb! And I've been having my tweakers search the entire building for them!"

SCREE! CRASH!

"Oh look, Gooseman's here," Doc quipped as a small ship made a crash landing.

"I can't believe we survived…" Elton Grindle staggered out of the ship. "I can't believe we survived…"

"Actually I thought it was quite a soft landing," Bubblehead twittered as he flew out.

"You just had to wreck Hanger Bay Nine just one last time didn't you Gooseman?" Doc called out.

"Hey Doc! We brought you a present or two," Shane said as he shoved a bound Sanders and Ares forward. Zach was dragging Garson along as well.

"Why are we **here?"** Sanders yelled in panic.

"Because if we all go boom, so do **you!**" Doc got in his face. "Remember Glenn, you're the one who **chose** this path! So what's it gonna be? Prison or oblivion?"

"Don't tell them anything!" Garson snapped.

"Are you insane?" Sanders snapped. "It's bad enough we have to go to prison for you, I ain't gonna **die** for you!"

"You know where the bomb is?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, it's Engineering Section B-7," Sanders said. "Garson told me about it a while ago. He had The Enforcer set it up!"

"Considering he's dead that could be a problem," Zach growled. Then he saw Flashfire, Zozo and Zezaw run up to them.

"What are you three doing here?" Niko snapped. "I thought I told you all to evacuate!"

"I put Stingray and Darkstar with the baby and the girls on the medical ship," Flashfire grunted. "I ran away once. I won't do it again!"

"Baby?" Shane blinked.

"Oh yeah Gooseman, you're an uncle," Doc said. "But we got bigger problems. Bomb's gonna go off fast. And along with Grinny and me you're going to help us disarm it Glenn!"

"Wait! Where's Little Zach and the Kiwi kids?" Zozo asked.

"I'm not leaving without my wife and kids!" Zezaw agreed. Then he saw something behind them. "Oh no!"

"Well, well, well…" Broderick Broscoe snarled as he emerged from the shadows. "Looking for something?" He held the Kiwi Kids in one hand.

"How did that bastard get in here?" Zach raged.

"I had the Enforcer show him where the sewer lines were for an occasion just like this!" Garson sneered. "Now I suggest you release me if you want those rabbit brats to survive!"

"Who said they're gonna survive?" Broscoe grinned with his deformed face. "Maybe I just wanna tear their little ears off?"

"Owww!" Swee screamed as she struggled to get free. "You're hurting us!"

"You let my kids go you cowardly…Whatever you are!" Zezaw growled.

"I oughta…" Shane growled.

"No! You go with the others to disarm the bomb!" Zach shouted. "We'll take care of Broscoe! In case Garson has some more surprises!" Doc, Grindle, Sanders, Shane and Flashfire reluctantly went off to do so.

"Hey you big bullies! Put down those little bullies in training!" Bubblehead squawked as he flew around Broscoe.

"Get away you stupid little bird…" Broscoe tried to swat Bubblehead.

It all happened so fast. Zach saw his son crouching on top of a nearby pile of crates behind Broscoe. Broscoe swatted Bubblehead with his free hand. Zach Jr. took advantage of that distraction to leap on top of Broscoe from behind and land on his back. He boy had a small penknife in one hand and stabbed it into the hand that was holding the Kiwi Kids hostage.

"YEOW!" Broscoe let the Kiwi Kids go. The kids fell to the ground and scampered away to their father.

"Zachery!" Zach called to his son as he held onto Broscoe's face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Broscoe roared as he managed to grab the boy and viciously backhand him to the ground. However Broscoe's bionic arm was activated and sparks hit the boy right over his left eye.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Zach Jr. clutched his face. "MY EYE!"

"NO!" Zach roared in rage. He used a thunderbolt to blast Broscoe in the back. Broscoe screamed in agony and passed out on the floor.

"Where do you think **you're **going?" Niko snapped as she kicked both Ares and Garson down as they tried to escape, even with their hands tied.

"Are you kids all right?" Zozo asked.

"That mean man was gonna hurt us," Swee whimpered.

"Little Zach saved us," Bud told him. "But he's hurt!"

"Get a medic right now!" Niko roared to nearby Rangers. "Move it!"

"Bubblehead are you okay?" Little Joe stumbled over to Bubblehead on the floor.

"I'm okay," Bubblehead twittered as Little Joe picked him up. "I landed on my head."

"Dad…" Zach Jr. gritted in pain.

"Hang on son," Zach said as the medics raced to help his boy. "It's going to be all right! I promise!"

He then looked at Broscoe and his bionic arm twitched. "I should kill you right here and now…" Zach growled at the unconscious body. "But I guess I'm gonna have to let the **law **deal with you. If we survive this…"

* * *

Meanwhile Doc and his team had found the bomb. It was in one of the more sensitive rooms. "It's in one of the proton electric generators," Doc pointed to a device in a room that had radiation proof glass all around in. "No wonder our scanners couldn't detect it. The background energy charges covered it up."

"Can you disarm it?" Shane asked.

"The problem is not disarming it," Grindle grunted. "The problem is that there's a wire loose and radiation is already leaking." He pointed at the wire in the distance.

"And according to our sensors that wire is needed to be fixed in order for any computer program to work," Doc said. "It's like an alarm clock. It has to be plugged in to work."

"So I'll just use my charge and…" Shane began.

"The problem is that there is going to be a very strong radiation and proton leak, even if we do shut off the bomb. Your bio defenses won't be able to handle the discharge," Sanders looked at Shane.

"There's not really any choice," Shane grunted. "It's going to have to do."

However as he turned around he found out that someone had already beaten him to the door. "Flashfire **don't!"** Shane shouted.

It was too late. The door shut behind Flashfire. "FLASHFIRE!" Shane pounded on the door. "WHY?"

"I can't let you do everything now can I?" Flashfire smiled.

"He's locked himself in!" Shane shouted. "Doc help me…"

"There's no time!" Grindle snapped. "Flashfire! See that green wire frayed at the end? I need you to hold it steady!"

"Got it…" Flashfire gritted in pain. Already his skin began to burn and turn bright red.

"Tripwire! Go!" Doc activated his charge.

"Program Delta 6! You go in too!" Sanders had been allowed to activate his charge as well. Both programs were able to go into the bomb.

"Move to sector seven G and shut down the countdown," Grindle instructed using his own computer pad to guide them.

Shane didn't hear any of their instructions. He saw Flashfire hold onto the wire in pain. Then there was a discharge, Flash's body began to convulse and sparks hit his skin but he still held onto the wire.

"Flashfire!" Shane shouted. His friend looked at him. He knew he would not survive much longer.

"Thanks Goose…" Flashfire panted. "Thanks…For reminding me who I really am. And for giving me the strength to face my destiny…And to die…like a **Supertrooper!"**

With a scream a blue and gold discharge filled the room, crackling the air, evaporating the oxygen. Flashfire was both electrocuted and burned instantly. His burned husk collapsed on the floor.

"He's gone Gooseman," Doc said sadly as his program returned to him.

"Flash…" Shane sank to his knees with his hand on the door.

"He gave us the time we needed," Grindle frowned. "The bomb has now been disabled. BETA Mountain is safe."

"I just got a call from Commander Cain…" An ensign spoke as he ran in. "The last of the renegade armada has been destroyed! We've won! The war is over!"

"The war may be over," Doc sighed looking at his friend's face. "But I'm afraid the hardest part is just beginning."

**Next: Fallout from the war begins! **


	28. Fallout Part I

**Fallout**

"This is Natalie Jefferson with the news," A brown haired female reporter spoke on Tri-D. "As we speak the last of Senator Garson's forces are being detained. The Civil War is now over. Repeat, the Civil War is now over."

"Even though the war has only lasted less than forty eight hours, thousands of people and aliens are dead and Earth has been deeply scarred. We are getting reports of the extent of the damage to the planet as well as how far Garson's influence has spread," She continued. "Garson, the head of the secretive Black Rose Society among the Board of Leaders has been secretly plotting a takeover of several alien planets among the League of Nations for decades. It is estimated that over thirty percent of the Board of Leaders was involved in the Black Rose in one way or another. Possibly more. Garson is now in League custody being charged with a variety of charges including conspiracy, treason, terrorism, illegal genetic experimentation, murder as well as genocide."

"Just in another report," Natalie read more news. "Senator Roland Manks has just turned himself in and is working with a deal with the League for a lesser sentence in exchange for information on the Black Rose Society. Also to everyone's surprise Senator Anwar Alanari has just committed suicide and has left a detailed confession about his involvement in the Black Rose Society. In his confession he has named at least thirty people involved in the conspiracy, including senators, politicians, businessmen and bankers. Clearly this entire ordeal has shaken not only the League's faith in Earth but Earth politics for generations to come."

"Another note Senator Eric Wheiner has been transferred to the Cryocrypt where his body will remain until science is able to cure him of severe poisoning by an experimental genetic drug. Prosecutors are trying to get the senator tried in absentia while he is in stasis. When asked for comment Galaxy Ranger Walter 'Doc' Hartford replied, 'There is justice in the universe. Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy.'"

"However several key figures are still at large, including Ambassador Magdella Domani and Commander Joseph Walsh. Walsh of course was recently the head of The Bureau of Extra Terrestrial Affairs and the creator of both the Galaxy Ranger Series Five Program as well as the controversial Supertrooper Project. A project although was shut down years ago, it still affects us all to this day as we have just witnessed."

"We have just gotten confirmation that Admiral Douglas Abernathy has taken his warship, the Montana and left Earth's solar system with at least five hundred renegade soldiers and defectors. However due to the recent battle, none of our ships are able to track him..."

"Another note just in due to the whole crisis Premier Dutch is reportedly not only stepping down from office but he is also allowing temporary martial law of the planet and having the League of Planets deploy a peacekeeping force in order to maintain order as well as sort out the mess of the government until emergency elections are held. The Galaxy Rangers will also be part of this peacekeeping force since an overwhelming majority of them were against the takeover as we witnessed. It has been confirmed that junior senator Zoot Martin of the Space Peace Party will now take over as temporary Premier until elections are held. Martin was chosen because of his strong commitment to life with all species, and as Commander Edgar Cain quoted 'The only fool on the Board of Leaders who can't be bought'."

"What is not known is not only the fate of the Earth and it's relationship with the League of Planets, but who will now take over BETA and help keep the peace not only on Earth but in the galaxy?"

* * *

"Are you people out of your **mind?**" Commander Cain shouted. "YOU WANT ME TO BE IN CHARGE OF BETA?"

"Dude you're the only one who's actually qualified to run the place," Zoot told him. "Not to mention the fact that you're the one who helped bring down the Black Rose Society."

"Yeah by being a double agent," Cain pointed out. "Not too many people are going to be happy with a man who betrayed Earth is suddenly in charge of it."

"You didn't betray Earth. You protected the League of Planets which Earth is a part of," Doc pointed out. "There is a difference." Doc, Zach, and Dutch were in the room as well trying to strategize what to do next in the office of the Premier. Zoot of course was now sitting at the desk.

"A lot more people aren't gonna trust their government more than you anyway," Zoot added. "We're getting reports of senators being hassled by their constituents even though they had nothing to do with the whole thing."

"Or so they claim," Doc added. "How much you want to bet a few of them are trying to cover their butts?"

"It's certainly a mess," Dutch sighed. "A whole corrupt mess. I wanted to change the government but all I did was make it worse. That's why I can't be Premier any more. I don't deserve it. Mr. Martin will do a much better job than I will."

"I can't do it alone," Zoot said. "Look Cain, I may not be a political genius man but **you **are. You can help me clean up the government and make Earth a lot better. In a way you already have."

"That's right, things will be bumpy for a while but by cleaning house maybe now Earth can get things done," Zach agreed. "And we all know the Crown Empire won't hesitate to attack Earth and the League as soon as they hear about this. If they haven't already. Earth's enemies will try to take advantage of the chaos as much as possible. We need a strong leader in the military. And since Commander Walsh is missing…"

"Looks like I don't have a choice," Cain sighed. "Fine I'll take the position but there are gonna be a few changes made. Let's start with the whole Supertrooper mess and get that out of the way."

"My first act of office was to give a full pardon to Darkstar and Stingray," Zoot explained. "They deserve that much man. And I plan to put together a proposal not only banning future genetic solider experimentation but condemning the entire program. And I want to make some kind of law stating that Supertroopers are not property. Face it, that whole thing was bogus man."

"I couldn't have put it more eloquently myself," Doc made a wry smile.

"And I admit I like the fact that Wheiner is now frozen in the very same Cryocrypt," Zach admitted. "But what's going to be done about the frozen troopers?"

"Can't just keep 'em on ice forever," Zoot sighed. "I mean I wanna help 'em but what if they end up like that Kilbane guy or some of those other Supertroopers that are still nuts?"

"We can put that question on ice for now," Cain said. "No pun intended. If Stingray and Darkstar are any indication at least we have some proof that they can be rehabilitated. We can always work on a program to do so in the near future. Lord knows we could use their skills in the military. Especially since we lost more than a quarter of soldiers who were either killed or betrayed us. What really worries me now is Earth's standing with the League of Planets."

"Yeah from what I heard from Waldo and Zozo a lot of League members want Earth kicked out," Doc said. "And the frightening thing is they may have the votes to do it."

"So we gotta convince them that Earth is worthy of staying in the League," Cain said. "They're going to hold some kind of emergency session in a few hours. We need to put some kind of defense by then."

"I think I have an idea," Doc thought. "It's risky but maybe…Premier Martin, may I make a suggestion?"

"The floor is yours dude," Zoot shrugged.

"I think as the first step in reestablishing relations with the rest of the League of Planets we should immediately instate a new ambassador from Earth," Doc said. "And I think I know the perfect person in mind…"

* * *

After Flashfire died everything around Shane went numb. He went through the motions, helping reorganize everyone's return to BETA Mountain as well as contain and arrest prisoners. Finally he was allowed to get off duty. The past seventy two hours were still fresh in his mind as he returned to his quarters.

He found Niko waiting for him at the door. It wasn't a surprise. He knew she felt his pain and anguish.

Both were exhausted from their ordeal. But they were alive, free and had each other. They didn't even bother to get undressed as they collapsed on Shane's bed. They just held each other, allowing each other's minds to gently touch until and after they drifted off to sleep.

Shane wasn't sure how long they slept together like that. He regained consciousness, finding Niko's head propped on his chest. Both of them entwined like ivy. Both were still tired but strangely relaxed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. She had been awake for a few moments, perfectly content to just lie there in his arms.

"Honestly?" Shane sighed. "Like a truck hit me right after I won the lottery."

"This past week was a little rough," Niko groaned.

"A little?" Shane ran his hand through his hair. "If the whole Black Rose/Supertrooper nonsense wasn't bad enough, I ended up accidentally starting a civil war…"

"**We** started the war," Niko corrected as she sat up. "Which we also finished. Actually I'd rather blame the Garson and his cronies for that."

"So would I but we all know it probably would never have happened if it wasn't for me exposing them all on live television," Shane grumbled.

"We **all **exposed them, not just you," Niko pointed out. "And if we hadn't Garson and the others would have taken over, only a lot more slowly and their plans would have probably succeeded. Their rebellion was mostly a last ditch act of desperation to keep their power."

"You're not the 'Bird of War' that made that stupid prophecy come true," Shane pointed out. "And because of that Flashfire's dead. And then there's that whole thing with Walsh…Stars…I still can't believe that he's…And Nagata's Darkstar's **father?** Or donor or…I just can't handle it right now. I just don't want to think about it."

"Shane there's something you have to know," Niko sighed. "Right before…During the whole evacuation Walsh took off. He just ran off and we couldn't find him."

"Niko that doesn't mean anything," Shane told her. "Walsh has a lot of evidence hidden in a lot of places that even I don't know about. He probably went off to get more. He'll be back if he hasn't been already."

He took her face in his hands. "It doesn't matter right now," He told her. "It's over Niko. No more hiding, no more lies, no more secrets. We're both free. Those bastards who hurt us can't hurt anyone anymore, and it's only a matter of time before they're all brought to justice. All that matters is that we've survived, and we're together. And I don't want to ruin that."

He lightly brushed her hair with his hand. "Just be with me right now…" He whispered. "Please?"

Niko smiled and kissed him. Shane pulled her closer in a passionate embrace and began to fumble with the fastenings of her uniform. Soon their clothing was gone as well as their inhibitions and they spent the better part of an hour simply being with each other.

"That was wonderful," Niko sighed as they cuddled together. "Can't think of a better way to end a mission."

"Technically it wasn't an official mission but…" Shane let out a breath. "I could just stay here forever."

"We can't Shane," Niko said. "We both have responsibilities, especially now that the battle is over. I'm amazed they let us sleep in this long."

"I guess…" Shane sighed. "Have to face Walsh sooner or later. I don't even know what to say. It's so strange."

He sat up and thought a moment. "Do you know the funny thing about all this?" He asked her. "Years ago…When I was very young and first starting my training…I used to…I used to pretend that Walsh **was** my father. It was just something I came up with to help me. I thought I could make him proud if I worked very hard and never complained. I mean I loved Max but Commander Walsh…He always seemed so strong, so together. And I wanted to be just like him. Even as I grew up and forgot that fantasy…Part of me still wanted nothing more than to make him proud. And now that it's all…real…."

"He is proud of you Shane," Niko told him, gently placing a hand on his arm. "I've always sensed that."

Shane smiled. "I just hope I don't disappoint him…"

"Don't even **think** that," Niko said. Shane's home communicator rang. "Three guesses who **that** is?"

"Can't we just let it ring?" He groaned.

"No," Niko got up and kissed him. "If you don't mind I'm going to take a shower."

"I don't mind at all," Shane raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like a good idea actually."

Niko playfully hit him and went to the shower. Shane smirked as he grabbed a robe and put it on before answering. "Hey Zach," He said as he saw who was calling. "What's up?"

"I wanted to give you a head's up on the situation," Zach said. "I'm guessing Niko's there too?"

"She's in the shower," Shane admitted. "So what's going on?"

"The last of Garson's forces have been swept up," Zach told him. "Dutch has stepped down as premier and Martin has now taken the office. We're also instituting temporary martial law until we're sure the last of the unrest has been settled."

"How bad is the damage?" Shane asked.

"They're still calculating but we both know the loss of life and property damage would have been a lot worse if Garson had his way," Zach said. "However our alien friends in the League of Planets are understandably very nervous. An emergency meeting has been called among the ambassadors. They're already debating among themselves and it looks like a lot of them want to throw Earth out of the League."

"Can't say I blame 'em," Shane sighed.

"We're not thrown out yet," Zach said. "We know for a fact that Andor and Kirwin will vouch for us and so will a few other planets. Even if we don't get thrown out Earth isn't gonna live this down for a long time."

"Just as alien worlds started to trust us the government pulls this crap on them," Shane sighed. "The one thing in our favor is that the war ended so quickly. That's mostly because the majority of the planet turned against the Black Rose Society. So how is everyone else? Little Zach! Sorry Zach with everything going on I didn't…How…?"

"I was…visiting Little Zach in the hospital," Zach sighed. "He'll be fine but…His left eye was permanently damaged. Q-Ball told me he's going to make him a bionic eye."

"Zach I'm sorry…" Shane let out a breath. "This is all my fault."

"Now cut that out!" Zach snapped. "I **never** want you to say that again! Hear me mister! You're not the one who attacked defenseless civilians and children. I don't blame you, Goose. Garson, Domani, Wheiner, Walsh and everyone else in that damned Black Rose Society is to blame for all the suffering they've caused. I'm not letting you blame yourself for something that's **not** your fault. Okay?"

"All right," Shane sighed. "How's the kid taking it?"

"Better than I am," Zach groaned. "He thinks by having this eye he's gonna be just like me."

"He doesn't need bionics for that," Shane smiled. "That's one brave kid you've got there. He'll make a great ranger someday."

"I don't know if you know this but Darkstar and Stingray have been officially pardoned," Zach added. "They're free…All three of them."

"Is the baby all right?" Shane asked.

"She's very healthy according to the doctors," Zach smiled. Then he sobered. "Goose…I heard about Flashfire. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Shane shook his head. "All he ever wanted was his death to have some meaning. I think he was actually happy about going the way he did. He died fighting for something he believed in. He's the first Supertrooper whose death wasn't a waste in a long time. I'll always remember that."

"That wasn't your fault either," Zach said softly knowing his friend too well.

"I know. Flash chose his own death," Shane nodded. "But I still feel…I just have to let it process. This is the second time my friend has died and this time he won't come back. I'll be all right. It's like part of me knows somehow he's at peace."

"Get ready in about twenty minutes," Zach said. "I'll be there to pick you and Niko up."

"Better make it thirty minutes…" Shane smirked before he shut off the intercom and went to join Niko in the shower.

They met Zachery outside Shane's apartment later. "The meeting among the League has already started and the debate is going on whether or not to continue to allow Earth to remain in it," Zach told them.

"I wonder what Commander…" Shane stopped himself. "What…Damn it. I don't even know what to **call **him anymore."

"I can think of a few things," Zach growled. Niko gave him a look.

"Zachery I know you're upset and you have every right to be but…" Shane sighed. "Just let me talk to Walsh first. I need to settle some things between us and he has the answers I need. I know this whole thing is a mess but…Just give him a chance before you punch his lights out okay? After the meeting we'll talk to him. Come on."

Shane walked ahead. Zach stood there in shock. "He actually **thinks**...? Niko didn't you **tell **him?"

"He didn't believe me," Niko said softly. "He thinks Walsh will come back. Or is already back."

Zach fumed silently but said nothing. "Come on," Zach sighed. "We'd better go too."

**Next: More consequences. **


	29. Fallout Part II

**Fallout Part II**

"This is the **second** time Shane Gooseman and Joseph Walsh have ruined my life," Magdella Domani looked out the window of the starship as it sped along in hyperspace. "So if you want to kill me Kilbane you might as well do it now. I've already lost everything I cared for."

"Please," Kilbane snorted as he put the ship on auto pilot. "If I wanted you dead you'd **already **be dead! Besides, I think it might be better for the both of us if you weren't. I hate to admit it, but I've been going about this all wrong."

"What do you mean?" Domani asked.

"Think about it lady," Kilbane broke open a bottle of beer. "We have a lot in common. First of all, we both blame Walsh and Gooseman for screwing up our lives. You wanted to have a kid with Walsh and he rejected you for Gooseman. And I wanted…Well he rejected me for pretty much the same reason. We both gave our all for Walsh and how did that bastard repay us? Kicked us to the curb like an old tin can."

"Second," Kilbane took a swig of beer. "Anybody who hates the Runt as much as I do can't be all bad. Gotta hand it to ya Lady, you got one twisted mind and I appreciate that."

"I suppose you would," Domani sighed. "My only mistake was trusting the job to that jackass Wheiner to get the job done right!"

"Yeah but on the other hand if you didn't I wouldn't be the man I am today," Kilbane told her. "Which brings me to point number three. We're both outlaws and once again Gooseman and Walsh are to blame. Although I gotta admit you lost a hell of a lot more than I did. You see where I'm going with this?"

"What? Are you suggesting a partnership?" Domani asked.

"Why not?" Kilbane shrugged. "To take those two down we need both brains and muscle. I'm good on the muscle part but I gotta admit my plans haven't exactly been the best. Not like yours. Again it was because of Wheiner that they got screwed up but he won't be a problem now."

"No, he **won't,**" Domani thought. "And neither will all those other fools in the Black Rose society. I do value revenge over my life right now. I have nothing left to lose but that and I won't be _cheated_ out of it! All right, Kilbane. You have a deal."

"Lady, this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership," Kilbane smirked.

* * *

To say things were not going well at the emergency meeting of the Council of the League of Planets was an understatement.

"Members of the Council," An alien that looked like a blue bird with three hands in expensive robes stood up. "I knew…I knew that these…humans were barbaric creatures. Warlike. Savage. But even I didn't know how dangerous they were! The depths to which they'd sink! Murdering savages who not only enslave and experiment on their own children, but with a thirst for blood that rivals the Queen of the Crown!"

"Ambassador Redarba, not all humans supported the Black Rose Society," Waldo spoke up. "In fact many of them didn't even know it existed! The majority of Earth's population had no idea that half of their elected government officials were part of a secret society that intended to create an empire of their own."

"Then they're fools!" Ambassador Redarba snapped. "Let me remind the council that the Planet Avitrix was against the induction of Earth into the League of Planets from the start. We knew about it's history of wars and genetic experimentation! Many of our own spies presented such evidence to the council. We all knew about the behavior of these humans! And yet we welcomed them in! Like poisonous vipers waiting to strike us! Uh…No offense to the Hissian Ambassador."

"Nnnnoonnnne taaaakeennn…" A snakelike alien hissed. "Yeettttt Ambasssadoorr Waldooo hassss a pointttt…Mosssst humannnsssss were dupeddd by their owwnnn governmennnttt…"

"That's right," A Besuit Ambassador stood up. "We can't blame all humans for the actions of a few!"

"Not like all of our governments don't have a secret or two in our closets," Zozo spoke up.

"Yes but most of them don't involve **interplanetary conquest** or **genocide**," Another alien ambassador spoke. "It's like we were getting rid of the Crown Empire only to fall into some kind of Earth Empire!"

"Ambassadors! Members of the Council come to order!" A green alien with elegant robes and black eyes pounded the gavel. He was one of nine aliens at a large court desk on a huge Tri-D screen. These were the elected members of the judicial branch of the League of Planets. They were transmitting from a remote location to BETA Mountain.

"All this pointless bickering and name calling is getting us nowhere," A female Andorian judge spoke.

"I agree," A grey alien judge with silver robes and piercing blue eyes spoke. "What exactly are the guidelines and laws pertaining to a League planet regarding Civil Wars and any attempted government coups?"

"There aren't any!" A rat like Ambassador Alien in white robes and glasses spoke up. "I mean no one ever **dreamed** that when we created the League of Planets in order to protect ourselves from the Queen of the Crown, that one of the planets we'd take under our protection would actually stab us in the back!"

"This is so not going well," Zoot Martin groaned. Many of the Earth representatives were on the sidelines along with most of the Galaxy Rangers.

"Ambassador Rigell," Waldo mustered his patience as he addressed the rat like Ambassador. "The Black Rose Society is a group of radicals not sanctioned in any way by Earth's legitimate government."

"Legitimate Government? Most of the Black Rose Society **was** the legitimate government!" Ambassador Rigell snapped. "I don't think Earth **even** has a government anymore!"

"Uh hello! I'm the room here!" Zoot Martin raised his hand. "New Premier and stuff!"

"Oh yeah this is an **improvement!**" Ambassador Redarba rolled his eyes. "A space hippie!"

"At least the hippie isn't a psychotic planet grabbing loon!" Zoot snapped in his defense.

"Members of the Council it is clear that these humans can't be trusted," Ambassador Rigell spoke. "They constantly fight among themselves and their conflicts and lust for power have dragged other species into their wars! No more! I suggest not only throwing Earth out of the League but installing strong sanctions against Earth! No more Andorian Hyper drives!"

"They already know how to make them now," Another alien spoke. "The cat is literally out of the bag on that one."

"Still human expansion should be curtailed to their own solar system!" Ambassador Rigell told them. "And if the humans refuse to comply with these sanctions, we should use force if necessary!"

"Are you actually suggesting **bombing** Earth?" Waldo was shocked.

"If that's what it takes to keep another Crown Empire from knocking down our doors yes!" Ambassador Rigell snapped.

"Don't you think you're being a little…harsh?" An alien female was shocked.

"Not really no," Ambassador Rigell snarled. "I remember the occupation of my home world…The decimation of my people and the rape of my planet! And I swore I would do anything in my power to keep that from happening again!"

"So did we all," Waldo spoke. "But if we start acting like the Crown ourselves in order to protect our freedoms…Are we really any different than the Queen? Who are we to judge the natural evolution of another species? Not every human is interested in conquest. We can't judge a species as a whole by the actions of a few."

"It was the actions of quite a few from what I observed!" Ambassador Rigell. Some aliens agreed with him while others fought against. Still others did not know what to do and sat in stunned silence.

"I'd like to address the Council if I may," Shane walked on the platform. Several aliens protested.

"Order! Order!" The lead alien of the Council banged his gavel. "The Council will hear the testimony of Galaxy Ranger Shane Gooseman. It is his home world whose fate we are deciding after all."

"Thank you, your honor. Believe me, I know more than anyone here how Earth's government can be twisted," Shane let out a breath. "But I've recently learned that even though a government can be elected by a people, it quickly forgets the reasons why the people elected them in the first place. The people have to constantly remember that government isn't the solution to all their problems and it's their responsibility to make sure that it works. I think Earth just had a huge wake up call and from now on, they'll remember that."

"A nice sentiment Ranger Gooseman but you're aren't a human like them," Ambassador Rigell told him. "And believe me, I mean that as a **complement."**

"Even thought I'm not completely human, Earth is my home too," Shane said. "Even though I am an outsider from the human race, I'm still connected to it. My human blood is a part of me, and I wouldn't change that if I could. And to be truthful, my people aren't exactly blameless either."

"Perhaps not," Ambassador Rigell softened. "But then again Supertroopers were created to be slaves of humans. What choice did you have?"

"Well we have a choice **now!**" Shane said. "And our choice…Well for some of us is to rejoin the human race. I can't speak for every Supertrooper but for my family…We've discovered that being human doesn't mean being weak. It does have its advantages."

"No one in this room can accuse humans of any kind to be **weak,**" Ambassador Redarba pointed out. "That's the problem!"

"No, the problem is fear," Shane said. "Supertroopers were created because humans were afraid of the Earth being invaded by aliens. And you fear humans are going to invade you and becoming the next Crown Empire. And we all fear the Crown Empire destroying us. When is all this fear going to **stop**? Isn't that why the League of Planets exists? To stop the fear of not only the Crown Empire, but the fear of those that are different? To replace that fear with justice and understanding? Because that's the only way we can win against the Crown."

Shane looked at the council. "We have something that neither the Crown Empire nor the Black Rose Society have. We know that it's better to cooperate with each other rather than try to dominate each other. That's our real strength. By working together we can fight back against those who would try to enslave us all. Alone not one alien race or species can do it. But by working together we can prevail."

"Gooseman is right," Zach walked up along with Niko. "The majority of the Galaxy Rangers chose to stand by the League of Planets against the Black Rose society. We chose order and reason over the mistakes of the past."

"The human race still has much to learn but we **have** changed," Niko told them. "Just the fact that we're standing here proves that."

"I suppose we cannot blame the _entire_ human race for a few bad apples," Ambassador Redarba sniffed. "But how can we trust the government of Earth again?"

"We're already cleaning house," Zach said. "We'll root out that Black Rose Society wherever it hides."

"And if the League wishes to give us assistance we'll gladly take it," Niko said. "But when it comes down to it, this is a human problem. We must face down the prejudices and fears in order to move forward. I think we've proved it by fighting against those in our government who wished to do you harm."

"A nice sentiment but we still would like more proof," Ambassador Redarba sniffed.

"How's this for proof? If it pleases the Council, I'd like to announce Earth's new ambassador," Doc smiled as he walked in. "May I present Ambassador Cheyenne Gooseman."

"What?" Shane turned around. In a floating golden chair that hid her tail from the waist down Cheyenne entered the room. Her hair was partially up and she wore a long flowing golden top with a crystal necklace. She looked every bit a regal lady.

"If you think about it she's the only logical choice," Doc shrugged. "She's from Earth but she's also a Supertrooper."

_Fellow Ambassadors, _Cheyenne spoke telepathically aloud. _It is with a grateful heart that I assume this position of trust and goodwill. Believe me I understand many of your fears. For a long time I hid from the world because of them. I believed that there was no place for me in human society. But then I met some extraordinary humans…Humans that convinced me no matter what I was created for…I had a place. I know it will not be easy to regain your trust. I am not asking for forgiveness, but for a chance for Earth to redeem itself._

The aliens seemed to be moved by this. A translator had spoken to the aliens broadcasting from another planet so they could 'hear' what she said. They spoke among themselves. "It seems that Earth is making a good step in the right direction," The lead council alien smiled after conferring with the rest of the council. "It is our decision that Earth will remain a member of the League of Planets. However there will be some changes made. I think that the Galaxy Rangers should be more inclusive to other species…"

_We can accommodate that_, Cheyenne smiled. _I think we can hammer out the details later. _

"Agreed. Then this emergency meeting is now over," The lead council alien nodded and banged his gavel.

Of course some aliens were not convinced. "This is a mistake. But make no mistakes about this humans, we're going to be watching Earth like a hawk for a long time," Ambassador Rigell sniffed.

"Face it Mister Ambassador, humans are here to stay," Zach smiled. The rat like ambassador shuffled off grumbling.

"That was close…" Niko let out a breath.

"Way to go you guys," Zoot said as he walked over with Commander Cain.

"Not to mention you, Madame Ambassador," Cain did a small bow to Cheyenne.

_Thank you. Shane…I have to confess something. I sensed that Walsh was one of your donors but I…_

"It wasn't your secret to tell," Shane shook his head. "Besides you would have told me if…If I hadn't found out on my own. You were just trying not to hurt me…The way you were hurt."

_Now you know my shame…I'm the product of incest…_

"That's not your fault," Shane told her, gently touching her face. "You can't be blamed for that. Besides that's not who you are. You gave me hope and strength in ways I could never imagine. Don't ever be ashamed of yourself. I'm not. I'm proud of you."

_And I am proud of you. _She hugged him.

"So how are you able to get around in that thing?" Shane asked. "I thought you couldn't be out of the water for a long time?"

"Q-Ball rigged up some recycling water sprays in the base where her tail is and some moisturizing mist sprays in pressure points all over her body," Doc explained. "She can get around quite fine in this."

"Man has it been a heavy week," Zoot sighed.

"And it's going to get heavier," Cain reminded him. "We still have a lot of traitors in the government to round up and a lot of house cleaning to do."

"And then we gotta get ready for emergency elections and all that stuff," Zoot agreed. "I'm just glad you're going to help me by running BETA Commander Cain."

"Wait a minute…Cain?" Shane did a double take. "What do you mean about running BETA? What about Walsh?"

"You didn't tell him?" Cain looked at Niko.

"She said he disappeared but he's back right?" Shane asked.

"No Goose, he's not," Zach let out a breath. "And he's not coming back."

"What do you mean not coming back?" Shane asked. "He's not…"

"Dead? No but he **will be** once I get my hands on him," Cain growled.

"Take a number," Zach folded his arms.

"You mean he's **missing**," Shane said pointedly. "Commander Walsh is **missing.**"

"Only because he **wants** to be," Cain told him. "Doc show him what you showed us."

"All right," Doc sighed. He went to the nearest computer screen and uploaded a file. "An hour ago I discovered these images a security camera caught."

Shane's eyes widened as they all saw Commander Walsh board a small ship and take off. "He took a galaxy class personal starship from BETA and that's not all he took," Doc sighed. "I just checked Walsh's personal bank accounts, they're all emptied."

"Not to mention a few blasters, several secret files and about two million credits from BETA's budget," Cain said. "Not only is Commander Walsh AWOL, he's a thief and an embezzler."

"No," Shane denied. "No, he wouldn't do that. I **know** him…"

"So you **thought**," Zach snapped. "So we all thought."

"But Commander Walsh would never…" Shane began.

"Never **what** Goose?" Zach snapped. "Never belong to a secret society that plotted to take over the Earth and conquer a few alien planets? Never lie to us and commit illegal genetic experiments? Never blackmail anyone? Never **kill** anyone? You can damn well admit a little theft and embezzlement is pretty mild compared to what he **has** done!"

"Those were…" Shane was frustrated. "He just couldn't do that!"

"Goose, Walsh was the only one with access to those specific accounts," Doc said. "It was him."

"Even if he didn't steal the money which I doubt, there's still all those other things he **did **do," Zach said. "He ran away because he knew he was going to jail."

"No…" Shane shook his head. "No! He wouldn't! He would never…He'd never…"

"Abandon you? I'm sorry Gooseman," Cain said. "But Commander Walsh is now a wanted man."

That was when Shane felt his world fall in around him.


	30. The Strength of Family

**The Strength of Family**

After receiving the news all Shane could do was back away and leave. "Shane!" Niko called out after him.

"Let him go Niko," Doc put his hand on her shoulder.

"But…" Niko began.

"He's had to deal with a lot this year," Doc said gently. "Not even counting the whole Civil War deal."

"Which for some damn reason he thinks it's his fault too!" Zach growled.

"Well technically…" Cain began.

"Goose didn't decide to try and overthrow the League of Planets!" Zach defended.

"No, he just revealed the plot, along with the rest of us," Cain said. "I knew they weren't going to go away quietly but I had no idea they'd be so damn possessive about it."

"Fanatical is more like it," Doc frowned. "We were just damn lucky that the Black Rose Society and the Board of Leaders had gotten so complacent over the years. If they were a little more organized…"

"Let's just say it's best not to think about it now," Cain nodded. Both Zoot and Cheyenne looked at each other sadly.

"I can't keep thinking about what Walsh did and what he was willing to do until the last moment," Zach shook his head. "Especially what he did to Shane. And you Cheyenne...I'm so angry at what he almost did to you..."

_I'm not_, Cheyenne shook her head. _The truth is, Walsh was desperate to save Shane's life. I think I might have done the same thing if circumstances were reversed. Deep down Walsh is a good man who made some bad decisions. _

"How can you be so forgiving of Walsh after what he tried to do to you?" Zach asked.

_Because Walsh made Shane. And I will always be grateful for him for that_, Cheyenne smiled sadly.

"The sad fact is Walsh's choices and his legacy are going to be a burden Gooseman will have to bear for the rest of his life," Cain said softly. "He was never a normal Galaxy Ranger to begin with but with the civil war and the revelations of his family ties…"

"He's going to have to deal with that kind of fame as well," Doc sighed.

"More like infamy," Cain said. "We may have won the war but not the hearts and minds of all the people. And things are going to get worse before they get better. Whether it's true or not a lot of people are going to blame you Galaxy Rangers for what happened. Especially Gooseman. Make no mistake people. We're in for the long hall and it's not going to end in a few months or a year or even a few years."

"You're right about that," Zach said. "But we also proved something today. The majority of Earth fought back against the Black Rose Society. That has to mean something."

"It does," Cain smirked. "It means that maybe the human race has a shot in hell after all. And it's up to us to make sure that we keep that hope alive. I'll see all of you in the morning. Right now…Go see your families." He walked away with Zoot and Cheyenne.

"I just can't believe Commander Walsh is gone," Niko shook her head. "I'm just so shocked."

"You're **shocked?**" Zach asked. "Niko, the man broke about a dozen laws and turned his own son into a weapon! Even if by some miracle he wasn't charged with anything his career would be over anyway! Face it Niko, the man we knew and trusted was a lie!"

"Shane doesn't see it like that!" Niko snapped.

"Then he'd better get some common sense stuffed into him," Zach growled. "Unbelievable. All this time we thought Cain was an amoral bastard and Walsh was this honorable man when it was really the other way around!"

"Cain never said he was honorable," Doc remarked.

"Well at least he didn't lie about it!" Zach snapped. "Even when he was being dishonest he never lied about being dishonest which to me is a lot more honest than some hypocrite pretending he was honest when he really wasn't! You know what I mean!"

"Not really," Doc sighed. "All I know is that Goose is really hurting over this. Walsh was one of the most important people in his world. He saw him as his Commander as well as a father figure his whole life. He was the one person that stood by him when Wolf Den was shut down. And now that he's run off Goose feels abandoned and betrayed."

"He's not the only one," Zach growled.

"**Enough!**" Niko snapped. She glared at them. "I don't want to hear any more of this! Not around Goose!"

"A little late for that," Shane appeared from around the corner. Apparently he didn't go very far.

"Shane we didn't mean…" Niko began.

"I know what you meant Niko. He's gone isn't he?" Shane let out a breath. "Commander Walsh is really…"

"I'm sorry Goose," Niko sighed. "If there's anything I can do…"

"There's nothing we can do apparently," Shane shook his head. "Commander Walsh has abandoned his post and left BETA. Cain's in charge now. Nothing to do but accept it."

"That's not what I meant," Niko said gently.

"What am I **supposed** to do, Niko?" Shane asked. "Scream? Rant on how I hate the guy for not telling me he's my father, turning me into a living weapon and then run off and abandoning me?"

"It would be a **start**," Zach said.

"I can't **do** that Zachery!" Shane said. "I can't just hate him like that! I know I should but I don't have it in me. You heard what he said, he didn't have a choice. He had to use his DNA in order to keep the project alive! If he didn't all the Supertroopers would suffer! It was the only way! I was created to be a weapon, not a son! It's not his fault that he…That he grew attached to me. He couldn't tell me. It was for my own good…"

"Shane Gooseman do you **hear** yourself?" Zach shouted in rage. "You're making excuses for him!"

"But it's the truth!" Shane shouted. "Why won't you believe me?"

"So you're just fine with him taking off and abandoning you? Abandoning BETA and Earth?" Zach shouted.

"No! But I'm sure he had a reason!" Shane said.

"Oh yeah he had a **great **reason," Zach said sarcastically. "He didn't want to go to prison for the next thirty years!"

"I know what you're saying makes sense but…" Shane threw up his hands. "I just know him all right?"

"No, you **don't,**" Zach snapped.

"That's **enough!"** Niko said, her voice loud and commanding. "Both of you. This isn't the time or the place for this. We've all been through a lot this past week. We're all tired and hurt and…This is a celebration. A time for family. We're going to need each other more than ever to get through the changes in our lives. So can we **not **fight today? Please?"

Zach let out a breath. "You're right. Shane…I'm sorry. I don't have the right to tell you how you should feel about Walsh."

"No, you **don't,**" Shane said. "But you're right in telling me…Telling me **why** I should be cautious of him. And not to…not to make excuses for him. He broke the law and I have to accept that. Just don't ask me to hate him. Because I **can't.** Yes I'm angry and hurt and what he did, but as angry as I am...As hurt as I am...I still...I know it's strange to understand but…I remember so many little things…So many times he's helped me."

Shane stopped. "I'm sorry I just…This is all a lot for me to take in. I can only **imagine** what Darkstar's feeling right now about Dr. Nagata."

"She's gonna need you now Gooseman," Doc said gently. "She's going to need her baby brother to help her through this. The lady's got a lot on her plate."

"I know," Shane sighed. "Come on, let's go see her."

They went to a large hospital room in the left wing of BETA. They already found a few of their friends there. Stingray, Darkstar, the Supertrooper kids, Buzzwang, Bubblehead, Waldo, Zozo, Billy, Eliza, Jessica and Zach Jr. were there. Zach Jr. was in a wheelchair and his left eye was bandaged. Q-Ball was there as well. "I tell you Little Zach, your new eye will feel exactly like your old one. And you'll be able to see better even."

"That's great!" Zach Jr. said happily. "Dad!"

"Son…" Zach couldn't stop himself hugging his child. "Oh my boy…"

"I'm okay, Dad. It doesn't hurt that much anymore," Zach Jr. said hugging back. "And I'm going to have bionics! Just like you! Okay only in my eye but still isn't that cool?"

"Yeah," Zach let out a breath. "You're a chip off the old block all right."

"Darkstar?" Shane asked going over to his genetic sister's bedside.

"Hello Shane," Darkstar smiled. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Shane's breath was nearly taken away as he saw the tiny pink bundle in Darkstar's arms. The baby had a small shock of white hair and her little face had a dark circle around her left eye like her mother. Her eyes were the same color as her mother's, a light green.

"She's beautiful," Shane looked down at the infant. "Just like her mother."

"Would you like to hold her?" Darkstar asked.

Shane nodded and gently took the baby. "She's so small…" Shane whispered. "She has your eyes…"

"She's adorable," Niko smiled as she looked at the baby. "What are you going to call her?"

"Dawnstar," Darkstar smiled.

"That's a perfect name," Shane smiled. "She's the first of our kind that's truly free. She's the start of a new beginning for all of us." He looked at Darkstar. "And I can't think of a better mother to care for her."

"She's so tiny…" Hari blinked as Shane returned the baby to his mother.

"She's a very special little girl," Niko smiled warmly. She looked at Stingray. "You must be very proud of her."

"Yeah…It's like…" Stingray had no words for the strange warmth and pride in his heart. He merely smiled and shrugged.

"Hey…" Shane paused. "Ray, can we talk? In private?"

"Yeah," Stingray nodded. Both men went outside to the balcony for some privacy.

"Niko we heard about…About Commander Walsh," Darkstar said. "How is Shane doing?"

"The truth?" Niko sighed. "It's breaking his heart. He was always devoted to Commander Walsh and now this…"

"Cain said it was because of that damn conditioning," Zach growled.

"It's not just that," Darkstar shook her head. "For some reason Shane always seemed to have some kind of bond with Commander Walsh. And he always seemed especially proud of Shane. We always thought it was because Shane was designed last with the latest in genetic engineering technology."

"Instead it turns out to be simple old human biology," Doc shook his head. "Go figure."

"The next few months are gonna be really hard on him aren't they?" Darkstar realized. "We heard that they want a detailed investigation into exactly what went on at Wolf Den and after it."

"**That's **gonna go well with Gooseman," Doc rolled his eyes.

"How are **you** holding up?" Niko asked. "I mean, concerning Dr. Nagata."

"Honestly?" Darkstar looked at her. "If that bastard wasn't already dead I'd kill him. At least Commander Walsh had the integrity to stand by Shane and look out for him even if he couldn't admit who he was. Dr. Nagata never gave me that. He never gave any of us that. I don't even know how many others are…How many half brothers and sisters do I have besides Shane? Not just on Nagata's side but Cheyenne's side? Oh it's all a mess!"

"Wait a minute…" Doc looked outside at Stingray for a moment.

"They had a completely different set of DNA codes at the Australian Base," Darkstar smirked. "Cheyenne's DNA was too valuable to use outside of Wolf Den. And uh…We just had a blood test to make sure. Stingray and I are **not** related in **any **way other than the fact that we're Supertroopers."

"That's a relief," Doc let out a breath.

"I know. I've been thinking…" Darkstar said. "It might not be a bad idea if somehow…We were able to get all our DNA profiles. Doc could you help us organize some kind of strategy? I think it's important that we all know our past. Especially for Dawnstar. She has a right to know about her family. All her family, good and bad."

"I think I might be able to do something," Doc said. "And don't forget, Cheyenne is an ambassador now. She's gonna have a lot of pull politically. We shouldn't have that much trouble getting the authorization for the records. It's finding all of them that might be tricky."

"Isn't that why you're called the Doctor?" Niko smirked. She frowned. "So…What is going to happen to Dr. Nagata?"

"He was removed from his post as Tactical Commander obviously," Zach growled. "The higher ups decided he's too valuable to let go because he has so much damned information about not only the Supertrooper Project but all of Earth's defenses and every other military project Earth's involved in. Cain decided to keep him locked up at Longshot until he decides **exactly** what to do with him."

"Except for unplugging him you can't exactly do that much more to a brain," Bubblehead blinked.

"I dunno," Doc grinned. "Maybe you should spend some time with him Bubblehead?"

"Oh now that is cruel and unusual punishment," Zach agreed with a grin. "And I like it."

Back on the balcony the two Supertroopers stared out at the desert. "So…" Shane asked. "How does it feel being a father?"

"I don't know it's…" Stingray sighed. "I feel wonderful and proud and yet…I'm scared Goose. I never felt scared like this before. What if I can't do it? What if I can't protect her? What if I hurt her or…"

"You won't," Shane interrupted him. "You're not the same person you were a few weeks ago, Stingray. Even if you were…You would never intentionally hurt either Darkstar or your daughter."

"But I did hurt Darkstar, dragging her along into one mess after another…" Stingray sighed.

"She **chose** to go with you," Shane said. "She's responsible for her own messes."

"Just like I am…" Stingray sighed. "I keep seeing myself as I was…And I can't believe how nuts I'd become. Thank the stars for Darkstar. If it wasn't for her keeping me on a tight leash I would have done a lot worse. She made sure I never killed anyone or…Well things would have been a lot worse without her keeping me grounded."

"I'm not gonna lie to you. It ain't gonna be easy and you're gonna have to put up with a lot of stares and people talking behind your back," Shane said. "Take it from me. It takes time for people to build up trust. But it will happen if you want it to. And you and Darkstar have one thing I didn't have. You're not alone. You have someone to talk to when things get bad."

Stingray thought a moment. "Remember back at Wolf Den? When we were training? Then we learned about…about the Board's plans for you and started taking that genetic accelerator? It was like, we had to beat you down to prove ourselves. To show everyone we weren't useless. But harder we tried the better you got."

"I was just trying to be as good as you were," Shane said. "You should have told me about that. Maybe things would have been different?"

"Maybe. What I'm trying to say is," Stingray let out a breath. "All those reasons…They seem so petty now. So meaningless. They don't exist anymore. There's no need to…There's no need for us to hate each other."

"I don't think I ever really hated you," Shane said. "I was angry at you for a long time because I felt you took Darkstar away from me."

"Humph, lucky for you I **did**," Stingray gave him a look. "And I don't just mean the whole brother/sister thing. That Niko…You two are good for each other."

"I know," Shane smiled wistfully. "She's…amazing. I never thought I'd find someone as…wonderful as she is."

"Yeah…I feel that way about Darkstar," Stingray smiled. Then he let out a breath. "Look Goose…This is all…It's about Darkstar. She needs you. And so does the baby. I mean you're the only one of us from Wolf Den she can be proud of."

"She'll be proud of you too," Shane said. "When she hears about what you did this day. She will be proud. She needs you. And so does Darkstar. And the kids. They need you. And I need you too. "

Stingray let out another breath. "Goose…I…This is not easy for me to say. Supertroopers are supposed to be strong. We're not supposed to need anyone. But now…Now the rules have changed. I don't think I can do this alone."

"You don't have to," Shane said. "We good?"

"Yeah," Stingray lightly punched him in the arm. "We're good."

"Not to get too sentimental but I missed having you as a friend," Shane told him.

"Hmph, boy you have gotten soft and mushy," Stingray snorted.

"And weak?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"No, **never** weak," Stingray admitted. "Stars Goose, I don't know how you survived all these years living here. I've only been here less than a day and I'm already feeling buggy."

"You get used to it," Shane smiled. "It helps to have friends."

"No offense Goose but your friends are **nuts,**" Stingray snorted.

"Well then you'll fit right in," Shane smirked.

Back in the room everyone was resting and relaxing. "So you're a baby," Bubblehead chirped at little Dawnstar. "How's that working out for you?"

She responded by yawning as she rested in her mother's arms. "That dull huh?" Bubblehead blinked.

"You're such a funny little bird," Darkstar smiled.

"Stick around long enough," Shane said as he walked in with Stingray. "The novelty will wear off."

"Have you two finally agreed to behave yourselves?" Darkstar gave them a look. "Because I am going to have my hands full with the baby. I don't need to hear your immature bickering any more."

"Hey I just thought it was time I laid off Gooseman," Stingray held up his arms. "Let's face it, I got better things to do so if he wants to think he's the better man, let him."

"Huh?" Zach was stunned.

"That's the Supertrooper way of saying 'I'm sorry I was such an ass'," Darkstar grinned.

"I'm just saying so he's a big hero and everything," Stingray shrugged. "No point in arguing about it. I'm not Kilbane you know?"

"That means 'Goose I owe you my life and thanks for kicking some sense into my thick head,'" Darkstar translated.

"With the new baby in our lives and all these kids running around I got bigger problems," Stingray huffed. "Besides Goose is an uncle so don't think he's gonna get out of doing his share! Especially when it comes to babysitting!"

"That last one I think is self explanatory," Doc grinned.

"Don't laugh Doc," Darkstar gave him a look. "As Godfather to Dawnstar you're going to be changing your fair share of diapers too."

"Godfather?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"It's an interesting custom," Stingray admitted. "And he did bring her into the world."

"What can I say? She made me an offer I couldn't refuse," Doc grinned. "Speaking of which…"

Cheyenne floated in on her hover chair. "Cheyenne!" Mata squealed as she and Hari went to hug her.

"Are you okay in that thing?" Hari asked.

_I'm more annoyed that I have to wear a bra and clothes again after all these years than being in the chair, _Cheyenne fidgeted a little, absently scratching her shoulder.

"Well ambassadors can't exactly go around topless," Zach coughed.

"I dunno, it would make those meetings a whole lot more interesting if they did," Bubblehead chirped.

"You are the head of the Supertroopers too," Shane pointed out. "People need to respect you."

_I may be the source of the Supertrooper bloodline but Shane you are the heart and soul of it, _Cheyenne smiled. _You are the true head of this family. We will need your strength and guidance in this new world. _

"Me?" Shane was stunned. "What do you mean **me?**"

"Because you brought us all together," Stingray pointed out. "Even **I **can see that."

"And as much as I hate to admit it, there are not exactly plenty of other candidates to take the job," Noah folded his arms.

"You found us all Goose," Ryder told him. "And you brought us together like you said you would."

"Not to mention kicked some sense into those of us who needed it," Stingray admitted. "Like it or not Goose, you're the boss. So go on and make your acceptance speech already before we get bored to death."

Shane looked at everyone in the room. "This is something I never thought I'd have. I never thought we'd have. This is a new day for us. We're not soldiers bred for combat. We're a family, a real family. A family made up of both Supertroopers and humans…And an alien or two."

"Don't forget memory birds!" Bubblehead chirped.

"The point is that we're all family, everyone in this room," Shane smirked. "And some of us who aren't here…"

Shane let out a breath. "And not just Commander Walsh. We lost a brother to this war. Flashfire died so that we could all live. We must always remember his sacrifice."

They all nodded sadly in unison. "Let's also not forget something," Darkstar spoke up. "Even though he made a lot of mistakes…In the end, Commander Walsh did do the right thing. He stood with us against our enemies. No matter what else he's done…He helped us when we needed it the most."

Shane made a gentle smile. "This is going to be a new world for us. It won't be easy adapting to a new life. But I believe with all of us together, we will not only survive…But we will thrive. We may be small, but we are strong. No longer will we compete against each other, but work with each other. And one day…Maybe we'll work to a way to save our frozen brothers and sisters. We've come this far, we can achieve anything."

"Amen to that," Zach nodded. "This is the beginning of a new chapter for the Galaxy Rangers. It's not going to be easy. But we just beat the odds before and we'll keep doing it until the job is done."

Everyone in the room knew no truer words were ever spoken.

**Not The End: But A New Beginning**


End file.
